Schrei, wenn du kannst
by Elbenstein
Summary: Nach dem Tod Voldemorts beendet Harry mit seinen Freunden Ron und Hermine das 7. Schuljahr und beginnt die Ausbildung als Auror. Doch in seinen letzten Weihnachtsfeiern kommt es zu einer äußerst merkwürdigen Begegnung, die Folgen sind überraschend ...
1. Chapter 1

_Ich freue mich, dass ihr diese Fanfiction angeklickt habt.__Für jeden, der im Laufe der Geschichte vielleicht ein Taschentuch benötigt, stelle ich eine Tempobox in die Mitte, die sich von alleine wieder nachfüllt.  
Natürlich würde ich mich über eure Meinung in einem Kommi freuen … DANKE!_

**_Beta:_**_ Ein großes DANKE an meine Beta Drachen-Fan  
**Genre:**__ Drama  
**Warnung:**__ Leser ab 18 Jahre … Violence, Rape, Slash, Hurt/Comfort … in diesem Drama kommt aber auch die Romanze nicht zu kurz  
**Disclaimer:**__ Alle urheberrechtlich geschützten Figuren gehören JKR.  
Ich habe mir die Charaktere nur ausgeliehen und verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld!_

_Wichtig: … bei mir ist Teddy Lupin bereits vier Jahre alt, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape und ‚beide' Weasley-Zwillinge leben …Genug von mir und ich wünsche allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_Liebe Grüße Elbenstein_

_

* * *

  
_

**~~~~ Schrei, wenn du kannst! ~~~~**

**1. Kapitel****  
Merkwürdige Begegnung**

„Verdammt und zugenäht!", fluchte Harry leise vor sich hin und setzte trotzdem einen Fuß vor den anderen, während er durch die hell erleuchtete Krankenhauslobby lief. Doch nicht, dass er sich beeilte, vielmehr wurde er plötzlich mit jedem weiteren Schritt langsamer. Aber es nutzte nichts und letztendlich blieb der schwarzhaarige junge Mann vor den vier nebeneinander aufgereihten Fahrstuhltüren stehen. Sein Blick glitt unweigerlich nach oben zu den digitalen Anzeigen, die ihm allesamt sagten, dass sich kein Fahrstuhl im Erdgeschoss befand und er seufzte kurz zufrieden auf. Dann sah er nach links und rechts und bemerkte rasch, er stand hier sprichwörtlich alleine auf weiter Flur und hätte er auch etwas anders erwarten sollen, an diesem verschneiten Weihnachtsmorgen des 25. Dezembers. Weil Harry aber ebenso wusste, dass er den Besuch ohnehin nur hinaus zögerte, aber nicht wirklich vermeiden konnte, drückte er auf den Fahrstuhlknopf und wartete mürrisch bis sich am Ende eine der Türen öffnete.

Gestern Abend hatte er sich noch mit seinen besten Freunden Hermine und Ron im Fuchsbau auf das alte durchgesessene, aber umso gemütlichere Sofa der Großfamilie Weasley gesetzt und über Witze der Zwillinge gelacht, während Molly Weasley ein leckeres Essen gezaubert hatte. Doch gerade als Harry dachte, dies würden die schönsten Weihnachtsferien seiner ganzen Schulzeit werden, tauchte so überraschend Severus Snape mitten im Wohnzimmer auf, dass die heitere Stimmung schlagartig von Sommertemperaturen in die Minusgrade gerutscht war. Ganz so, als wäre aus dem Nichts ein Dementor erschienen, der Harrys restloses Glück aufgesaugt hätte.

Reichte es nicht schon, dass er mehrere Wochen benötigt hatte, um sich von der großen Schlacht und dem endgültigen Sieg über Lord Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu erholen? Kurz vor den Sommerferien war es zum letzten Kampf mit dem Dunklen Lord und ihm in Hogwarts gekommen. Dabei konnte der Gryffindor sein oftmals überraschtes Wundern nicht verstecken und fragte sich, wie die Schule innerhalb von nur vier Wochen wieder aufgebaut werden konnte und inzwischen wieder so aussah, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Die Antwort lautete Magie und die Zaubererwelt war teilweise schon soweit in die Normalität zurückgekehrt, dass es fast schon an ein weiteres Wunder grenzte, dass er selbst kaum noch an die schlimme Zeit zurückdachte.

Aber das gehörte jetzt zu seiner Vergangenheit und vielmehr erstaunt war er über die Nachricht seines derzeitigen Lehrers in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen, Professor Snape. Denn der hatte ihm gestern Abend eine dringende Nachricht vom Schulleiter Dumbledore überbracht, in der es hieß, er habe sich unverzüglich im Ligusterweg Nr. 4 einzufinden. Onkel Vernon wäre mit einem Herzinfarkt ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden und Tante Petunia verlangte seine sofortige Anwesenheit. Aber insgeheim hätte Harry um seinen kostbaren Feuerblitz gewettet, dass es wohl eher daran lag, dass seine Tante Angst hatte alleine zu sein. Und jetzt, wo der schwarzhaarige junge Mann seit dem 31. Juli diesen Jahres ein volljähriger Zauberer war, konnte er sie in Gefahrensituationen beschützen und nicht nur sich, sondern auch andere verteidigen.

„Ach, was soll's", seufzte Harry abermals und hörte plötzlich das leise Piepen des ankommenden Fahrstuhls und rasch öffnete sich die Tür. „In einer Woche bin ich eh wieder in Hogwarts", flüsterte er tonlos und nur Momente später drückte er den Knopf zum fünften Stock.

Nachdem er erst gestern kurz vor Mitternacht im Ligusterweg angekommen war und dann verdrießlich, aber auch müde im Bett verschwunden war, wusste er ebenso gut, dass Tante Petunia mit Dudley schon heute sehr früh ins Krankenhaus aufgebrochen war. Obwohl er eigentlich nie mehr in dem kleinen Zimmer bei seinen einzigen Verwandten verbringen wollte, hatte er in seinem alten Bett trotzdem gut geschlafen. Aber in Zukunft würde er nur noch zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zurückkehren. Seit Sirius Tod war es nun sein eigenes Reich geworden und nachdem er sich mit dem stets mürrischen Hauselfen Kreacher nach Voldemorts Tod besser verstand als jemals zuvor, würde er nach seinen Abschlussprüfungen im Sommer gerne dort einziehen.

Anfänglich wäre es vermutlich schwer für ihn, denn Hermine und Ron hatten sich endlich ihre Liebe gestanden und planten bereits seit Wochen, sofort nach ihren Prüfungen zusammen zu ziehen; irgendwohin ins Grüne. Hauptsächlich lag es aber an Teddy – Harrys Patenkind – der seit dem tragischen Tod seiner Eltern Tonks und Lupin bei der Familie Weasley lebte und einen Narren an seinen Freunden gefressen hatte. Da sie beide sogar jetzt schon Heiratspläne schmiedeten, fanden sie alle gemeinsam diese Lösung für das Beste. Außerdem waren Teddy und seine besten und liebsten Freunde jederzeit im Grimmauldplatz willkommen und Harry hatte erst gestern versprochen, sie jedes Wochenende zu besuchen.

Ein leises _Dong_ und das Geräusch der sich öffnenden Fahrstuhltür rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er trat hinaus in einen breiten Flur. Vor ihm prangte ein dunkelblaues Schild mit großen weißen Buchstaben und darauf stand „Innere Medizin und Cardiologie". Darunter sah er zwei weiße Pfeile, die einmal nach links und nach rechts wiesen und daneben standen die Zahlen 5 bis 25 und 26 bis 50. Er überlegte, was auf Tante Petunias Notizzettel gestanden hatte, den er heute Morgen in der verlassenen Küche vorfand, als ihm die Zahl 11 wieder einfiel. So wandte er sich nach links und folgte langsam dem Gang.

Über ihm brannten helle Neonröhren, es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und die Sohlen seiner schwarzen Turnschuhe quietschten leise auf dem frisch geputzten Kunststoffboden. Seine Augen wanderten zur Seite und während er den Flur entlang lief, konnte er hin und wieder einen neugierigen Blick in die Zimmer werfen, die zum größten Teil leer waren. Als er schließlich die Zimmernummer 11 las, atmete er seufzend ein und ließ die Luft mit einem lang gezogenem Zischen aus seinen Lungen entweichen. Nun gab es kein Zurück mehr, aber bevor er die Klinke des Krankenzimmers herunterdrückte, hörte er nebenan zwei Männer sprechen, was ihn einen Moment innehalten ließ. Dabei wurde ihm bewusst, dass zwar die Tür offen stand, aber ein Vorhang die Sicht ins Innere verhinderte.

„Du hättest es niemals soweit treiben dürfen", sprach eine jüngere Stimme, die von einem Schnauben unterbrochen wurde und eine ältere Stimme antwortete, „Red keinen Unsinn, das weißt du genau."

Es folgte eine kleine Pause und dann sprach der Ältere erneut. „Wann hat der Arzt gesagt, wollte er wiederkommen?"

„Hmmmmm", war alles was Harry als Erwiderung deuten konnte.

Was gingen ihn Gespräche von unbekannten Besuchern und Patienten an, sagte er sich selbst und nachdem er höflich geklopft hatte, drückte er die Klinke zu Onkel Vernons Krankenzimmer hinunter. Der schwarzhaarige junge Zauberer war noch nicht einmal ganz eingetreten, schon hörte er bereits Tante Petunia mit ihm schimpfen, warum er so spät käme. Das wiederum entlockte Harry ein tiefes, inneres Stöhnen und er hoffte, sich recht bald wieder verdrücken zu können.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Harry erschöpft, aber glücklich grinsend aus Onkel Vernons Zimmer. Rasch ließ er die Tür ins Schloss fallen und war mehr als froh, dass er seinen Anstandsbesuch ohne größere Probleme und Diskussionen hinter sich gebracht hatte. Jetzt begannen für ihn wieder die Weihnachtsferien, auch wenn er sie im Ligusterweg und nicht im Fuchsbau verbringen würde. Doch daran sollte es nicht scheitern und er hatte sich fest vorgenommen, sich Gedanken über seine neue Einrichtung im Grimmauldplatz zu machen. So düster und modrig wollte er nicht wohnen und …

„Ich verhexe den Muggelarzt und du die Krankenschwester, hast du verstanden?", befahl die ältere Stimme von vorhin und wäre das Wort _Muggel_ nicht gefallen, vielleicht hätte Harry schlichtweg darüber hinweggehört. Doch plötzlich war sein Interesse geweckt. Anstatt gleich den Flur bis zu den Aufzügen zurück zu laufen, blieb er am Türrahmen zum Krankenzimmer Nr. 12 stehen und lauschte aufmerksam, während der Vorhang immer noch zugezogen war, als gleichzeitig ein Arzt und eine Krankenschwester auf ihn zukamen. Er grüßte sie höflich und tat so, als wolle er gehen, aber nachdem sie ins Zimmer mit den zwei Fremden eingetreten waren, ging er einen Schritt näher heran und spitzte die Ohren.

Sofort hörte er die beiden Zauberer einen Zauberspruch aufsagen, dann herrschte ein kurzes Schweigen und der Arzt sprach.

„Noch ist ihr Cousin nicht außer Lebensgefahr. Er hat schwere innere Verletzungen davon getragen und dabei viel Blut verloren."

„Was heißt das jetzt genau?", fragte die ältere Stimme, in der eindeutig die Nervosität mitschwang.

„Wir haben eine Bluttransfusion durchgeführt, die Wunden gereinigt und Zwei mussten wir sogar mit mehr als zehn Stichen nähen", entgegnete der Arzt sachlich und schien nebenbei im Krankenzimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Zurzeit bekommt er über die Infusion starke Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel. Wir müssen mindestens noch zwei Tage abwarten, damit ich ihnen eine genau Prognose geben kann."

„Können sie nicht schon mal sagen, ob er leben wird?", drängte daraufhin der Jüngere und wirkte sehr besorgt.

„Dafür ist es noch zu früh", meinte der Doktor, räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Aber ich werde mein Bestes tun, um ihren Cousin nicht sterben zu lassen. Ich rate ihnen immer noch dringend, Anzeige bei der Polizei zu erstatten, damit die Täter …"

Er brach mitten im Satz ab und Harry vernahm abermals den gleichen Zauberspruch, wie bereits zuvor und wusste gleichzeitig, die Fremden hatten dem Arzt und der Krankenschwester die Erinnerungen genommen. Vermutlich nur jene, die das Gespräch direkt betrafen, was Harry sofort neugieriger werden ließ. Zugleich fragte er sich, was die Zauberer in einem Muggelkrankenhaus taten, warum ihr Cousin in Lebensgefahr schwebte und vor allem, warum sie unbedingt die Polizei aus dem Spiel lassen wollten. Sie hätten doch den Verletzten sofort ins St. Mungo einliefern können, aber nicht, wenn sie vielleicht Verbrecher waren. Noch schlimmer war für Harry der Gedanke, sie könnten nicht gefasste Todesser sein, die sich seit Voldemorts Tod hier und da vor den Augen der Auroren versteckten.

Als jedoch unerwartet der Vorhang zurückgezogen wurde und der Doktor mit der Krankenschwester und beide mit einem seltsam verklärten Gesichtsausdruck in den Flur traten, erschrak Harry und fuhr unweigerlich zusammen. Hinter ihnen stürmten die beiden Zauberer heraus, aber achteten mit keinem Blick auf ihre unmittelbare Umgebung und eilten zu den Fahrstühlen. Der Gryffindor tauchte währenddessen in eine kleine gegenüberstehende Nische ab und konnte nicht gesehen werden. Doch dafür hatte er einen guten Blick in das Krankenzimmer Nr. 12.

Dort lag in einem Bett am Fenster ein Mann. Ob nun jung oder alt, das konnte er nicht sagen, aber er nahm an, dass er nicht viel älter als er selbst war. Der ganze Körper war verbunden und am Kopf lugte unter der weißen Binde eine blonde Haarsträhne heraus. Nebenbei vernahm Harry zum ersten Mal das leise Piepen des angeschlossenen Herz-Kreislauf-Apparates und obwohl er den Patienten nicht kannte, spürte er Mitleid mit ihm. Er hoffte, dieser Cousin würde es überleben, auch wenn ihm die Magier durchaus suspekt erschienen. Ebenso wie ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken jagte, wenn er nur an sie und ihr Gespräch dachte.

Noch während er zum wiederholten Mal überlegte, warum und wieso den zwei unwissenden Muggeln ihre Erinnerungen genommen worden waren, machte er einen Schritt nach vorne, lugte ein letztes Mal zu dem schwer verwundeten Patienten hinüber und folgte schließlich interessiert den warteten Zauberern bis zum Fahrstuhl. Gerade als sie im Inneren verschwanden, trat Harry mit gesenktem Kopf ebenfalls ein und fuhr mit ihnen nach unten. Während der Fahrt wurde nicht gesprochen und als sie gemeinsam in der Krankenhauslobby ankamen, rannten beide fast förmlich ins Freie.

Der Gryffindor wollte ihnen bereits nacheilen, bis er am Ausgang stehen blieb und unverrichteter Dinge den Männern lediglich nachsah, die einfach am helligen Tag apparierten.

Verdutzt schüttelte er den Kopf und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee. Womöglich die einfachste überhaupt und so beschloss er im Stillen, die nächsten zwei Tage wieder zu kommen. Er musste nicht unbedingt Onkel Vernon besuchen, aber er wollte wissen, wie es dem fremden Patienten ging. Und mit diesen und weiteren Überlegungen schlenderte er über den verschneiten Weg des Krankenhausgeländes in Richtung U-Bahn Station. Er hätte durchaus apparieren können, aber er wollte die Aufregung der Großstadt genießen und je länger er von seinem alten Zuhause entfernt blieb, desto besser fühlte er sich.

Am nächsten Morgen stand er wieder vor der Krankenzimmertür Nr. 12, aber diesmal mit einem gravierendem Unterschied – er trug seinen Tarnumhang. Er wollte jedem Ärger aus dem Weg gehen und nicht nur nach dem Fremden sehen, sondern noch in der vergangen Nacht hatte er beschlossen, den beiden Zauberern aufzulauern. Wenn es wirklich Todesser waren, fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet sie augenblicklich dem Ministerium zu melden.

Doch als die Sonne an diesem Tag unterging hatte er nicht viel herausgefunden. Zumindest da sich der Zustand des jungen Mannes weder verschlimmert, aber auch nicht verbessert hatte. Obwohl, eine Information ließ ihn auf seinem Nachhauseweg ein wenig freudiger wirken, er kannte jetzt den Namen des ihm eigentlich völlig unbekannten Patienten. Am Bett hatte er den Name Nathaniel Connor gelesen, den er ständig in seinen Gedanken wiederholte und nicht einmal wusste warum.

Als er gleich am darauf folgenden Morgen erneut unter dem Tarnumhang den Krankenhausflur entlang lief, vernahm er bereits von weitem lautes Gerede. Aufgeregt, aber auch mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen beschleunigte Harry seine Schritte und als er unbemerkt in das Zimmer eintrat, lag der junge Mann wach in seinem Bett. Der Arzt stand ein wenig abseits mit den Magiern am Fenster und zum ersten Mal betrachtete sich Harry die Beiden genauer.

Der Ältere besaß dunkelbraune Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden hatte. Er trug ganz gewöhnliche Muggelkleidung, aber durch seinen halb geöffneten Wintermantel stach für ihn dennoch deutlich der Griff des Zauberstabes hervor.

Der Jüngere von ihnen – und wie Harry inzwischen wusste, waren sie Brüder – trug ebenfalls ganz alltägliche, nicht auffallende Kleidung und dessen Zauberstab steckte griffbereit im Hosenbund. Er hatte braune Haare mit blonden Strähnen und sie fielen ihm schulterlang ins recht junge Gesicht.

Ansonsten sahen beide äußerlich nicht wie Verbrecher und erstrecht nicht wie Todesser aus, obwohl sie oft heimlich die Köpfe zusammensteckten und leise miteinander tuschelten, was Harry jedoch nicht verstehen konnte. Darüber hinaus wusste der Gryffindor nur noch, dass der Ältere Brian und der Jüngere David hieß und sie beide die gleiche, braune Augenfarbe und den selben muskulösen Körperbau teilten.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er hinüber zum Krankenbett und schnappte lautlos nach Luft, als er Nathaniel Connor musterte. Er war tatsächlich noch sehr jung – höchstens in seinem Alter - wie er unter der Maske aus blauen und geschwollenen Flecken erkannte. Darüber hinaus war das gesamte Gesicht von kleineren Schnitten übersäht, die er gestern noch unter dem Verband nicht gesehen hatte. Die Lippen wirkten wie zwei schmale Linien, deren Farbe irgendjemand oder irgendetwas restlos aufgesaugt hatte und die beiden Augenlider waren immer noch stark geschwollen. Aber er sah dafür deutlich zwei sturmgraue Augen, die zu seinem Schrecken mit leerem Blick zur weißen Decke starrten und Harry das ungute Gefühl vermittelten, als wäre Nathaniel in einer ganz anderen Welt gefangen.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter und gestand sich nebenbei ein, dass er in diesem Zustand höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal seinen besten Freund Ron unten diesen zahlreichen Verletzungen erkannt hätte und gleichzeitig fragte er sich, wie Nathaniel einmal ausgesehen haben mochte. Sein jugendliches Aussehen war stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden und gleichzeitig wurde Harry den merkwürdigen Gedanken nicht los, dass ihn Nathaniel an jemanden erinnerte. Er wusste nicht an wen und vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein.

„Wann können wir unseren Cousin nach Hause bringen?", hörte der Gryffindor plötzlich Brians Stimme und erschrak erneut. Er war so in den grauenvollen Anblick von Nathaniel vertieft gewesen, dass er beinahe laut aufgekeucht hätte, was er im letzten Augenblick noch verhindern konnte. Er machte gleichzeitig einen Schritt nach hinten, während der Arzt mit den Brüdern ans Bett herantrat.

„Das kann ich ihnen noch nicht sagen", kam die Antwort und es folgte ein Schulterzucken. „Dafür ist es noch zu früh und wir können alle froh sein, dass er heute aus dem Koma aufgewacht ist. Wir müssen warten, wie sich die Blutwerte machen und falls sie es vergessen haben sollten, ihr Cousin stand an der Schwelle des Todes. Darüber hinaus hatte er bei seiner Einlieferung einen Herzstillstand. Er muss …"

Mitten im Satz erstarrte der Arzt und als Harry sich dessen bewusst wurde, wanderte sein Blick zu Brian, der im selben Moment seinen Zauberstab sinken ließ. Überrascht über sich selbst, hätte sich der Gryffindor am liebsten sofort für seine Nachlässigkeit geohrfeigt, weil er weder Brian hatte reden hören, noch auf eine mögliche Gefahr geachtet hatte, so sehr war er in die Erklärung vertief gewesen. Doch das musste nun warten, als Harry jetzt auch David seinen Zauberstab ziehen sah.

„Verdammte Scheiße", maulte der jüngere Bruder. „Solange können wir nicht warten."

„Das weiß ich selbst, du Volltrottel", keifte Brian laut zurück und verpasste anschließend David eine Kopfnuss. „Und falls du dir zwischenzeitlich mit Jack nicht dein Hirn herausgevögelt hast, dann denke mal dran, dass das hier alles deine Schuld ist."

„Ach, jetzt bin ich mal wieder ganz alleine schuld, ja?", schnaubte David, wandte sich von seinem Bruder ab und richtete seinen Blick auf Nathaniel.

„Wer hatte denn an diesem Tag Aufsicht?", kam Brians nüchterne Antwort, die er mit einem zynischen Lächeln unterstrich, was nicht ganz zu seinen Worten passen wollte. Auf seltsame Art und Weise wirkte er in diesem Augenblick auf Harry wie ein entflohener Patient aus einer geschlossenen Irrenanstalt. Den Eindruck unterstrich er mit einem teuflischen Funkeln seiner Augen und mit komischen Zuckungen der rechten Hand, in der er seinen Zauberstab fest umklammerte und mit der Spitze in Richtung David zielte.

„Du wusstest, dass ich im Laden war", erklärte der ältere Bruder weiter. „Deine Aufgabe war es, für den Abend alles vorzubreiten und stattdessen lässt du den alten Hurenbock nicht nur früher in unser Haus, sondern nein, du lässt ihn auch noch alleine umherstreifen. Du weißt ganz genau, dass er ohne Bezahlung nicht …"

„Du wolltest ihn doch sowieso …", versuchte David halbherzig den Vorwurf abzuwehren und vollendete den Satz nicht, stattdessen räusperte er sich und meinte anschließend. „Vergiss es doch einfach", und er drehte sich abrupt von Nathaniel weg und grinste nun ebenso bizarr, wie sein Bruder kurz zuvor.

„… ich weiß was du sagen willst und meine Antwort ist _JA_, aber das Geschäft ist dank dir vorerst geplatzt, du Idiot!", unterbrach Brian sein Gegenüber. „Jetzt kann ich noch einmal von vorne anfangen, dank dir. Aber glaube nicht, dass ich Jack und dich so einfach davon kommen lasse. Ab morgen könnt ihr euch nach neuer Ware umschauen. Von den anderen Dreien habe ich auf jeden Fall die Nase gestrichen voll und bei ihm müssen wir zusehen, dass er wieder auf Vordermann kommt. So kann er immerhin noch ein wenig länger unsere Gastfreundschaft genießen."

„Ja, ja, schon gut", entgegnete David plötzlich versöhnlich und richtete nun seinen Zauberstab auf den Arzt. „Dann lass uns erst mal nach Hause gehen und in Ruhe überlegen, bevor wir hier noch mehr Aufsehen erregen."

„Du bist ja gar nicht so dumm, wie ich immer dachte", lachte Brian auf und in seiner Stimme schwang ein haarsträubender Unterton mit, sodass Harry ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken lief.

Er hatte genug gehört und bevor die beiden Zauberer den Arzt aus seiner Starre befreiten, war Harry bereits im Flur, wo er mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwand und im Ligusterweg wieder auftauchte.

Was meinten die beiden Typen nur, fragte er sich und kam unter seinem Tarnumhang hervor. Dann suchte er rasch nach seinem Haustürschlüssel und als er schließlich in das kleine Haus eintrat, bemerkte er ebenso schnell, dass noch niemand Zuhause war. So ging er zuerst in die Küche, machte sich dort einen starken Kaffee, um sich am Ende gedankenversunken in sein Zimmer zurückzuziehen.

Brian und David hatten ihm tatsächlich Angst eingejagt. Dabei dachte er, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort gäbe es nichts mehr, was ihn vor Furcht erzittern ließ. Doch bei den Brüdern war dieses Gefühl wieder gekommen und obwohl er mehrmals über die vergangene Unterhaltung nachsann, fand er einfach keine Antwort darauf. Er konnte ihnen nicht einmal folgen, weil er nicht wusste wohin sie apparierten. Aber über eines war er sich eindeutig im Klaren, die Beiden waren sehr zwielichtige Gestalten. Wie jedoch Nathaniel und seine Verletzungen mit ihnen zusammenhingen, überstieg derzeit seinen Verstand und so beschloss er, morgen noch mehr Informationen zu sammeln.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück in sein Zimmer zurücktrottete und Tante Petunia gemeinsam mit Dudley das Haus verließ, um Onkel Vernon zu besuchen, machte es sich der Zaubererschüler einfacher. Er zog abermals seinen Tarnumhang über den Kopf, hielt seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und nur einen Moment später stand er mitten im Krankenzimmer Nr. 12.

Was er jedoch in jenem Moment sah, wollte er nicht glauben. Das Zimmer war leer und er fand trotz eifrigen Suchens keinerlei Spuren von Nathaniel, Brian und David.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

_Hat euch der Anfang gefallen?__  
Was sagt ihr zu Harrys Entdeckung?  
Was wird jetzt wohl passieren?_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hallo meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Es geht weiter … hier kommt Kapitel 2._

_Nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Elbenstein_

_

* * *

  
_

**2. Kapitel**

**Soll es wahr sein?**

Zwei Wochen waren nach Harrys letztem Besuch im Krankenhaus vergangen. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten zu seinem Glück, aber auch zu seinem Leid ein viel zu schnelles Ende genommen. Aber eines war gleich geblieben. Er konnte Nathaniel einfach nicht vergessen und suchte einen Grund; den Grund nach dem Warum.

War es Sorge?

War es Mitleid?

Was auch immer es war, er musste mit jemandem reden und so saß er spät abends am ersten Schultag im neuen Jahr zusammen mit Ron und Hermine im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum und erzählte von seiner Begegnung mit Nathaniel Connor.

„Also ganz ehrlich, Alter", versuchte Ron diese für ihn viel zu haarsträubende Geschichte zu kommentieren und schüttelte dabei mehrmals den Kopf. „Du hast mir schon vor zwei Monaten einen riesigen Schock eingejagt, als du meintest, du wärst schwul. Aber meinst du nicht, jetzt übertreibst …"

„Deine Meinung ist zurzeit nicht gefragt, Ronald Bilius Weasley", unterbrach ihn Hermine barsch und alle wussten sofort, wenn sie ihn so nannte, war nicht mit ihr zu spaßen. Daher schwieg Ron augenblicklich, biss sich jedoch beleidigt auf die Unterlippe und verschränkte schmollend die Arme vor der Brust. Sie wiederum würdigte ihn keines Blickes und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Harry. „Du musst schon verzeihen, aber deine Geschichte klingt wirklich unglaublich, aber bevor du etwas sagst, wir glauben dir."

„Hey!", warf Ron ein, weil Hermine in seinem Namen sprach, sie ihn dennoch weiter ignorierte und Harry damit ein verschmitztes Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte.

„Dir ist doch auch klar, dass du weder diesen Brian, den David und auch nicht diesen Nathaniel Connor kennst", meinte sie und legte ihre Stirn in Falten. „Nicht nur das, es sind alltägliche Namen und ich wette, hier in der unmittelbaren Umgebung von Hogwarts wohnen bestimmt viele Muggel und auch Muggelstämmige mit dem Namen Connor."

„Schon", gab Harry kleinlaut zu. „Aber bestimmt nicht so viele Zauberer, die eindeutig einen wahnsinnigen Eindruck hinterlassen."

„Mhhhhhhhh", meinte Hermine und suchte laut nach einer weiteren Erklärung. „Trotzdem kennst du sie nicht, du weißt nicht genau was passiert ist und hast du dir einmal überlegt, ob Nathaniel nicht vielleicht in der Nacht gestorben ist? Nachdem, was du über seine Verletzungen gesagt hast … wäre es durchaus möglich."

„Habe ich auch zuerst überlegt", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor mit traurigem Unterton. „Aber genau deswegen bin ich am nächsten Tag auch wieder mit dem Tarnumhang ins Krankenhaus und habe es heimlich überprüft. Doch es gab absolut keinerlei Angaben, nicht einmal eine Krankenakte über Nathaniel habe ich gefunden."

„Merkwürdig", verkündete Ron plötzlich und bekam die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seiner Freunde geschenkt. „Vielleicht aber auch wieder nicht, wisst ihr."

„Was meinst du?", wollten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig wissen.

„Na ja, ist doch ganz einfach", bedeutete Ron und straffte dabei seine Schultern. „Sie haben die Krankenakte mitgenommen und entweder vernichtet oder sie liegt bei denen Zuhause irgendwo rum."

„Ron könnte Recht haben", lächelte Hermine ihn an, was er mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte und schließlich fuhr sie fort. „Wenn die Brüder schon den Arzt und die Krankenschwestern manipuliert haben, dann schrecken sie auch vor so etwas nicht zurück."

„Schön und gut, es bringt mich alles nur keinen Schritt weiter." Harry seufzte dabei laut. „Wegen dem Ganzen habe ich sogar öfters davon geträumt und bin stets schweißgebadet wach geworden."

„Du regst dich zu sehr auf", sagte Hermine rasch. „Wir müssen uns allmählich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorbereiten, dass ist zurzeit sehr viel wichtiger. Du willst doch Auror werden und dazu solltest du mal langsam anfangen, auch für Zaubertränke zu büffeln."

„Ich weiß", gab Harry versöhnlich zurück. „Aber was wäre, wenn Nathaniel noch lebt und trotzdem in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Okay, er ist zwar ihr Cousin, aber wer sagt denn, dass er deswegen nicht in Gefahr ist. Obwohl sie auch gelogen haben könnten und Nathaniel überhaupt nicht mit ihnen verwandt ist."

„Tja Kumpel", meinte Ron, „das wirst du wohl nicht herausfinden."

„Das vielleicht nicht", entgegnete Harry und machte plötzlich ein ernstes Gesicht, bevor er weiter sprach. „Eines habe ich euch noch nicht erzählt und das deutet für mich auf eine handfeste Gefahr hin."

Ron und Hermine schauten sich besorgt an, schwiegen allerdings und warteten geduldig ab, was folgen würde.

„Die Beiden redeten von einem alten Kerl, der in ihrem Haus war und etwas bestimmtes nicht ohne Bezahlung hätte machen dürfen", begann Harry zu erklären und sah dabei in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Zum einen weil es ihm ein wenig Trost spendete und zum anderen, weil er sich so besser an die Unterhaltung erinnern konnte. „Brian erzählte dann etwas, was er sowieso tun wollte … auch wenn ich nicht weiß was … und dann meinte er, dass somit das Geschäft geplatzt wäre. Er wollte dann am nächsten Tag David und einen gewissen Jack losschicken, um sich nach neuer Ware umzuschauen. Angeblich hätte Brian von irgendwelchen Dreien die Nase voll und dann meinte er, ganz deutlich auf Nathaniel bezogen, dass er damit noch länger ihre Gastfreundschaft genießen könnte."

Kaum hatte Harry geendet, verfielen sie alle in nachdenkliches Schweigen und nur das knisternde Kaminfeuer durchbrach die Stille. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Hermine plötzlich scharf die Luft einzog und sich mit der Hand vor den Mund schlug und ganz blass im Gesicht wurde.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron erschrocken und riss beide Augen weit auf.

„Verstehst du, was sie damit meinten?", war Harrys Frage dazu und er schaute eher neugierig, als besorgt zu seiner Freundin hinüber, die mit Ron zusammen auf dem Sofa saß und er ihnen auf einem gemütlichen Sessel gegenüber.

„Das nicht unbedingt", begann Hermine mit leiser Stimme und starrte zu Boden. „Aber es erinnert mich an etwas, was letztes Jahr oft in den Nachrichten war."

„Im Tagespropheten?" Ron wirkte verwirrt. „Was meinst du denn? Da stehen doch seit einem halben Jahr nur täglich die neuen Verhaftungen von gefassten Todessern und die Heldentaten von Zauberern drin, die sich dem Dunklen Lord widersetzt haben."

„Nicht im Tagespropheten", seufzte Hermine und schaute auf, während ihr Blick bei den nächsten Worten zwischen ihren Freunden hin und her glitt. „Ich meine die Muggelnachrichten … im Fernsehen und in den vielen Tageszeitungen. Und ja Ron", dabei richtete sie sich direkt an ihn, „ich lese sie immer noch regelmäßig und das solltest du ab und zu auch einmal tun."

Der rothaarige Gryffindor verkniff sich ein Kommentar, sah allerdings geknickt zu Harry hinüber, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte und nicht wusste, worum es gerade ging. Aber etwas musste in den Weihnachtsferien zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sein, was ihn zum einen aber nichts anging und zum anderen derzeit auch nicht interessierte. Darüber hinaus hatte er nichts gegen Muggelnachrichten, die für ihn zehn Jahre lang und in den Sommerferien bei den Dursleys immer dazugehört hatten.

„Die Londoner Polizei", fuhr Hermine nun mit strenger Stimme fort, „versucht seit ungefähr einem halben Jahr eine gefährliche Bande dingfest zu machen. Obwohl sie sich noch nicht sicher sind, ob es sich wirklich um mehrere Personen oder nur eine oder zwei Personen handelt."

„Was haben sie denn gemacht?", fragte Harry plötzlich sichtlich nervös.

Ron lehnte sich währenddessen auf dem Sofa zurück und lauschte aufmerksam.

„Kurz bevor Voldemort besiegt wurde", begann sie und überging rasch den schmerzlichen Blick von Harry, als sie ihn kurz an diese grauenvolle Zeit erinnerte, „verschwanden einige Stricherjungen in der Hauptstadt spurlos von der Bildfläche, hieß es in den Nachrichten. Zuerst hatte die Polizei Drogenhändler in Verdacht, aber ihre Alibis und alle sorgfältigen Überprüfungen ergaben, dass die Jungs nichts mit den Drogendealern zutun hatten …"

„Und was hat das mit diesem Brian und David, oder mit Volde …?", warf Ron ein, wurde aber durch einen barschen Wink seiner Freundin sofort zum Stillschweigen verdonnert, was sie mit einem Schnauben unterstrich, um schließlich fortzufahren, als wäre sie nicht unterbrochen worden.

„Auch nähere Ermittlungen in diesem Milieu und massenweise Befragungen von Strichern und Prostituierten" sprach sie, „haben kein einziges Ergebnis gebracht. Nicht einmal, als kurz vor Weihnachten weitere vier Jungs spurlos verschwunden sind. Die Polizei ließ durch die Zeitungen berichten, dass es so wäre, als hätten die Opfer niemals existiert und nicht mal Leichen wurden gefunden."

„Für mich hört sich das nach Menschenhandel an", bedeutete Harry nachdem er einen Kloß im Hals heruntergeschluckt und seine Stimme aufgrund dieser Nachricht wieder gefunden hatte.

„Oder Schlimmeres", meinte Hermine leise.

„Schlimmeres als Menschenhandel?", fragte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ihr mich fragt, habt ihr eher eine blühende Fantasie. Wir sind nicht mehr im Mittelalter und die Sklaverei wurde schon vor ungefähr einem Jahrhundert abgeschafft."

„Wenn's dich nicht interessiert, dann geh doch ins Bett! Ich erinnere dich nur an die Hauselfen", rief Hermine plötzlich so laut, dass Ron und auch Harry erschrocken zusammenfuhren. „Außerdem tun mir die Jungs leid, die ihren Körper verkaufen, um überleben zu können."

„Was hat denn das jetzt mit dem anderen zutun?", wagte Ron vorsichtig zu fragen, zog aber gleich darauf seinen Kopf demütig ein, denn innerlich gab er ihr ja Recht, wenn er sich auch mit diesem Thema weder auskannte, noch gerne darüber reden wollte.

Bevor sich jedoch beide deswegen stritten, versuchte Harry die Wogen zu glätten und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis einigermaßen wieder Frieden zwischen Ron und Hermine herrschte. Doch dabei ließen ihn die bisher gesagten Worte kaum ruhiger werden und die ungeahnte Angst um Nathaniel wuchs stetig weiter.

Insgeheim fragte sich Harry, wie die ganzen Dinge miteinander verwoben sein könnten, wenn sie es denn überhaupt waren. Nebenbei versuchte er sich das Gesicht von Nathaniel ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, oder vielmehr der leere – teilnahmslose – Blick aus den sturmgrauen Augen. Diese Augen hatten keinerlei Glanz besessen und noch weniger waren sie die Spiegel zur Seele des jungen Mannes gewesen. Sie hatten ihm eher den Eindruck vermittelt, als hätte Nathaniel bereits viel zu viel in seinem Leben erfahren; etwas, dass er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind an den Hals wünschte.

„Also aber ehrlich", hörte Harry Ron plappern, der ihn mit seiner nächsten Aussage schlagartig aus seinen Überlegungen riss. „Dann rede ich lieber über Malfoy, als mich über Stricher zu unterhalten."

„Wo ist Malfoy eigentlich?", fragte Harry unvermittelt wissbegierig und gleichzeitig dankbar, ein anderes Gesprächsthema gefunden zu haben. Denn über das eben Gehörte wollte er nochmals in Ruhe nachdenken und vielleicht fiel ihm ja doch eine Lösung für dieses Rätsel ein.

„Ja genau, wo ist das blonde Frettchen überhaupt?", lachte Ron auf, „er hat mich schon lange nicht mehr Wiesel genannt."

Hermine kniff zuerst ihre Augen zusammen, aber dann schien sie sich anders zu besinnen und anstatt ihre Freunde zu rügen, räusperte sie sich. „Jetzt sagt mir aber bloß nicht, dass ihr das nicht wisst?"

„Was?", kam es von den beiden männlichen Gryffindors gleichzeitig.

„Malfoy hat das siebte Schuljahr nicht einmal angefangen", erklärte Hermine und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf. „Ihr könnt mir aber nicht weiß machen, dass ihr das nicht mitbekommen habt."

Kurzzeitig herrschte erneutes Schweigen und Harry dachte sorgfältig darüber nach. Aber wenn er wirklich ehrlich zu sich selbst war, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er diese Neuigkeiten eben zum ersten Mal gehört und den Slytherin nicht wirklich vermisst hatte. Er wusste zwar, dass Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy während der großen Schlacht um Hogwarts gestorben waren, aber er hätte niemals gedacht, dass Draco deswegen nicht mehr in die Schule kam. Der blonde Slytherin gehörte einfach zu Harrys Schulalltag. Wie hatte er ihn nur vergessen können?

„Weißt du mehr?" Harry spürte plötzlich Interesse an diesem Thema, obwohl er eigentlich hätte froh sein können, seinen alten Erzfeind nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

„Keine Ahnung" Hermine zuckte die Achseln. „Von einem belauschten Gespräch zwischen Pansy und Blaise habe ich nur mal nebenbei gehört, dass sich Crabbes Mutter wegen dem Tod ihres Sohnes das Leben genommen hat und der Vater sitzt in Askaban. Nach der Beerdigung von den Malfoys hätten sie auch Draco nicht mehr gesehen und Goyle hat ja die Schule verlassen. Aber wenn du mehr wissen willst, dann frage einfach Blaise."

„Ich habe zwar nichts mehr gegen die Slytherins, seit sie uns im Kampf beigestanden haben", bedeutete der schwarzhaarige junge Mann. „Aber ich gehe bestimmt nicht zu Zabini."

Hermine zuckte nochmals mit den Schultern und meinte schließlich, dass sie ins Bett gehen wollte. Auch Harry und Ron beschlossen schlafen zu gehen, denn es war schon recht spät und morgen würden sie wieder hart für ihre kommenden Abschlussprüfungen arbeiten müssen.

Nach diesem Gespräch musste Harry täglich an zwei wichtige Fragen denken.

Ging es Nathaniel gut und wo war Draco Malfoy?

Hätte ihm einer vorher gesagt, er würde einmal den blonden Slytherin vermissen, er hätte es niemals geglaubt. Zum allen Überfluss gingen ihm selbst nachts in seinen Träumen die beiden Männer nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, sodass er es unglaublich schwer fand, sich einigermaßen auf seine schulischen Leistungen zu konzentrieren.

Nebenher hatte er angefangen sich von Mr Weasley eine Muggeltageszeitung besorgen zu lassen, die jeden Morgen pünktlich mit einer Ministeriumseule in Hogwarts ankam. Ron wollte davon überhaupt nichts hören und Hermine fragte nicht offen nach, obwohl sie manchmal neugierig mitlas. Aber es gab nichts Neues und selbst im Tagespropheten standen keinerlei Informationen, die mit Nathaniel oder gar mit Draco in Zusammenhang standen.

So verstrichen die nächsten drei Monate ereignislos und der große Schulstoff lenkte Harry soweit von seinen Grübeleien ab, dass er kaum noch daran dachte. Bis zu jenem Morgen, eine Woche vor ihren Abschlussprüfungen. Harry saß mit seinen Freunden soeben beim Frühstück am Gryffindortisch in der großen Halle und sah dem Kauz nach, der ihm die heutige Tageszeitung als London gebracht hatte. Doch kurz darauf riss er die Augen weit auf, als er die Schlagzeile las: „Mysteriöses Verschwinden in London und Umgebung geht weiter!"

Sofort überflog er den Artikel, nur um die Zeitung eilig an Hermine weiter zu reichen, die Minuten später blass zu ihm hinüber schaute und sie schließlich Ron übergab. Auch er las schnell das Geschriebene und wirkte plötzlich ebenfalls fahl.

„Das kann nicht sein", wehrte der Rothaarige die Zeilen ab und legte die Tageszeitung achtlos zur Seite.

„Ich habe es euch gesagt und ich wusste, dass etwas dahinter steckt", bedeutete Harry und trank einen tiefen Schluck seines schwarzen Kaffees.

„Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn du doch mit Dumbledore sprichst", me

inte Hermine.

„Was soll denn Dumbledore schon ausrichten?", fragte Ron, aber seine Freundin winkte bereits ab, bevor das letzte Wort leise verklang.

„Ist doch ganz einfach, Ronald", erklärte sie sachlich und bestrich sich nebenbei eine Scheibe Toast mit Erdbeergelee. „Er kann Harrys Beobachtungen an Kingsley oder sogar an die Auroren weiterleiten und die sollen sich darum kümmern."

„Oder aber, ich werde selbst ins Ministerium gehen", verkündete Harry und war dennoch nicht ganz überzeugt davon.

„Geh zu Dumbledore." Mehr sagte Hermine nicht und versuchte anschließend einen Bissen herunter zu bekommen.

Diesen Rat wollte Harry nicht missen und nachdem er sich mit einem Nicken bedankte, war er auch bereits aufgesprungen. Mit seiner Schultasche unter dem Arm und der Muggelzeitung in der Hand rannte er eilig aus der großen Halle. Kaum draußen, schlug er die Richtung zu Professor Dumbledores Büro ein und zehn Minuten später stand er vor der geschlossenen Tür. Er hob seufzend die Hand, klopfte an und trat nach einem freundlichen „Herein" in das kreisrunde, und ihm stets so vertraute Büro des Schulleiters.

Albus Dumbledore saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute ihn interessiert über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille hinweg an, während er Harry einlud, ihm gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Rasch erzählte der Gryffindor von seinem Erlebnis in den Weihnachtsferien und was ihm seither durch den Kopf ging, ohne etwas von seinen wahren Gedanken und Gefühlen mit einfließen zu lassen. Anschließend zog er die Zeitung hervor und reichte sie dem Schulleiter, der sie nun sehr interessiert entgegennahm und den Artikel laut vorlas.

_Mysteriöses Verschwinden in London und Umgebung geht weiter!_

_Laut den neusten Berichten der Londoner Polizei, sind drei weitere prostituierende Jungen im Alter zwischen fünfzehn und siebzehn Jahren in der schillernden Gay-Szene von Soho spurlos verschwunden. Freunde der jungen Männer wurden mehrmals verhört und weitere – zum größten Teil versteckte - Ermittlungen bestätigen jedoch eindeutig, dass es keine Verbindung zur Londoner Unterwelt oder zur Drogenszene besteht. Der einzige Hinweis, der bisher vorliegt, besagt deutlich und wurde von zahlreichen Zeugen bestätigt, dass es sich bei den möglichen Tätern um ein Brüderpaar handeln könnte. Doch bis zum heutigen Tag konnten die angeblichen Brüder nicht ausfindig gemacht werden und stellen die Behörden vor neue Rätsel. Daher bittet die Polizei um Mithilfe der Bevölkerung. Wenden Sie sich hierfür entweder an eine Ihrer örtlichen Gendarmerie oder rufen Sie uns unter folgender Telefonnummer an …_

Professor Dumbledore legte die Zeitung auf den Schreibtisch, schaute dann zu Harry hinüber und fragte ganz offen: „Jetzt denkst du, dass die Brüder aus dem Krankenhaus und die gesuchten Brüder aus der Zeitung ein und dieselben sind, habe ich Recht?"

Harry nickte betreten, denn obwohl es ihm sehr wichtig war diese Neuigkeiten dem Schulleiter gesagt zu haben, fühlte er sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut.

Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan?

„Leider kann ich dir darauf keine Antwort geben", bedeutete Dumbledore weiter. „Mir ist auch nichts bekannt, dass das Ministerium sich darum kümmert. Das hätte mir Kinsley bei unserem letzten Schachabend sicherlich gesagt."

„Aber … aber … vielleicht könnte er …", stammelte Harry und sah flehentlich auf.

„Bedaure, Harry", unterbrach ihn Albus. „Das ist Sache der Muggel. Wenn Zauberer damit in Verbindung stehen würden, wäre diese Information sicherlich nicht lange geheim. Es tut mir Leid, was du mir über diesen Nathaniel Connor erzählt hast, aber er ist verschwunden und du kannst ihn ohne weitere Anhaltspunkte nicht finden." Er machte eine kurze Pause und lächelte dem Gryffindor versöhnlich an, der während dieser Aussage nicht glücklich wirkte. „Dafür gebe ich dir einen gut gemeinten Rat, mein Junge. Deine Abschlussprüfungen sind momentan wichtiger, als verschwundene Jungen irgendwo in London und du möchtest doch später Auror werden. Um das zutun, musst du einen guten Notendurchschnitt vorweisen können. Hast du bereits fleißig gelernt?"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Harry bedrückt.

Er wusste sehr genau, was zurzeit wichtiger war, aber er hätte auch gerne Antworten auf seine Fragen besessen. Doch nun musste er sich wohl eingestehen, dass er vor den Abschlussprüfungen keine passenden Lösungen finden würde und so beschloss er, das auf seine Zeit nach der Schule zu verschieben. Bis dahin waren es ohnehin nur noch zwei Wochen.

„Darf ich sie noch etwas fragen, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry hatte eine Idee und vielleicht würde er wenigstens auf eine Frage eine Antwort bekommen.

Albus nickte.

„Wieso ist Draco Malfoy nicht mehr in der Schule?"

Der Schulleiter dachte einen Moment sorgfältig darüber nach, räusperte sich und dann starrte er Harry sehr aufmerksam in die grünen Augen. „Wie du wohl weißt, wurden Lucius und Narzissa während des Kampfes in Hogwarts getötet ..."

Harry nickte.

„… nachdem das Ministerium die gesamte Familie Malfoy für ihre Hilfe gegen Lord Voldemort von allen Anklagen freigesprochen hat, hat man Draco Malfoy vorsichtshalber in ein Zaubererwaisenhaus untergebracht. Von dort kam er jedoch sehr schnell in eine Pflegefamilie und das einzige, was ich noch weiß, dass diese Familie momentan nicht das nötige Schuldgeld aufbringen kann."

„Aber hat er denn keine Verwandten mehr?", warf Harry sofort ein, nachdem er wachsam gelauscht hatte. „Hätte er denn nicht einfach ohne Geld die Schule beenden können? Außerdem, die Familie Malfoy war doch einmal sehr reich."

Professor Dumbledore schluckte merklich, dann fuhr er in gedämpften Tonfall fort: „Das stimmt schon, mein Junge, und nein, Draco Malfoy geht es nun wie dir, er besitzt keinerlei Verwandten mehr. Darüber hinaus kann ich dir nur noch sagen, dass Draco mir vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres persönlich einen Brief geschrieben hat und mir mitteilte, dass er sich absolut nicht wohl fühle und deshalb nicht zur Schule gehen möchte. Für ihn ist es eine schwere Zeit und ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Wenn er im nächsten Sommer wieder kommen möchte um die Schule zu beenden, werde ich ihn gerne aufnehmen, denn so ein zauberisches Talent wie seines sollte niemand ungenutzt lassen. Mit oder ohne Schulgeld."

Harry wirkte plötzlich sehr geknickt und niemals hätte er gedacht, dass er einmal mit Draco Malfoy Mitleid empfinden würde, während seine Gedanken und Gefühle nur wenige Minuten später wild im Kreis herum wirbelten. Eines wusste er allerdings sehr genau, dass er diese neuen Auskünfte unbedingt seinen Freunden erzählen musste, bevor er für die kommenden Prüfungen intensiv zu büffeln begann.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zu diesem Kapitel?_

_Wie findet ihr den Zeitungsartikel?_

_Geht es Draco Malfoy wirklich so schlecht?_

_Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Kommi freuen._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Elbenstein_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hallo meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Es geht weiter und die Spurensuche kann beginnen …_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen._

_Elbenstein_

* * *

_  
_

**3. Kapitel**

**Spurensuche**

Zwei Wochen nach Harrys Abschlussprüfungen in Hogwarts und einer anschließend stimmungsvollen Abschiedsfeier auf dem Schloss, waren alle aus seinem Jahrgang froh, endlich den Abschluss geschafft und somit die Schule, die Lehrer und all den Stress hinter sich lassen zu können. Doch sie waren sich auch - jeder auf seine ganz eigene Weise - darüber bewusst, sie würden sich nach den Sommerferien nicht wieder sehen. Bei dem schwarzhaarigem Gryffindor schlug diese Tatsache schwer auf das Gemüt, aber als er von der Familie Weasley über den Sommer eingeladen wurde, sagte er nicht nein.

Vor dem endgültigen Abschied aus Hogwarts wurden noch viele Versprechen für künftige Treffen ausgesprochen. Schließlich feierte Harry seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag im Kreis seiner engsten und liebsten Freunde und genoss den wunderschönen Sommer im Fuchsbau, zusammen mit der gesamten Familie Weasley, Ron, Hermine und seinem Patenkind - dem kleinen Teddy Lupin. Sogar Albus Dumbledore ließ es sich nicht nehmen vorbei zu schauen und es wurde der schönste Geburtstag, den Harry James Potter jemals hatte.

Zur Ablenkung von unliebsamen Gedanken, die ihm seit dem Zeitungsartikel nicht aus dem Kopf gingen - vor allem weil ihn die Fragen über Nathaniel und Draco nie losließen und ihm seine Freunde gerade deswegen oft ermahnten, Harry wäre kein Privatdetektiv und sollte daher die ganze Angelegenheit mit Nathaniel der Muggelpolizei überlassen und die Sache mit Draco Malfoy einfach vergessen - half der ehemalige Gryffindorschüler den ganzen Sommer hindurch Ron und Hermine bei der Suche für ein geeignetes Haus im Grünen, während sie ihm wiederum bei einer gnadenlosen Grundrenovierung von Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zur Seite standen. So wusch eine Hand die andere und auch wenn sie nun volljährige und ausgebildete Zauberer waren, schworen sie sich in dieser Zeit immer wieder, niemals den Kontakt zu verlieren.

Ende August gesellte sich die glückliche Nachricht hinzu, dass Hermine und Harry künftig im Ministerium als Auroren ausgebildet wurden und arbeiten. Zu dieser kleinen Gruppe zählte auch ganz überraschend Blaise Zabini, mit dem allerdings weder Harry oder Hermine großartig Kontakt pflegten und beschränkten diesen lediglich auf das Notwendigste, wobei sie strickt Beruf und Privatleben trennten. Obwohl es Harry manchmal so vorkam, als hätte Blaise diesen Weg ganz bewusst gewählt, weil er noch etwas anderes damit beabsichtigte.

Ron wiederum trat eine Stelle im Sekretariat von Minister Kingsley an, wo er mit anderen jüngeren Zauberern täglich alle wichtigen Nachrichten zusammentrug, um sie schließlich an den notwendigen Abteilungen weiterzuleiten. Dabei gehörte er überraschenderweise zu den fleißigsten und besten neuen Mitarbeitern; und alles ohne den Einfluss seines Vaters oder jemand anderem.

Mitten im September, kurz vor Feierabend, rief Hermine laut nach Harry. Er hielt abrupt inne, drehte sich im Flur der Aurorenabteilung um und beobachtete seine Freundin, die ihm aufgeregt entgegen eilte.

„Wir haben es endlich geschafft!", lachte sie freudig und kam keuchend vor ihm zum Stehen.

„Geschafft?"

„Ja, Ron hat mit Hilfe seines Vaters ein Haus gefunden und das ist nicht so weit vom Fuchsbau entfernt", erklärte Hermine lächelnd.

„Gratulation", freute sich Harry für sie beide, was er mit einer herzlichen Umarmung unterstrich. „Zieht dann Teddy bei euch ein?"

„Das wissen wir noch nicht, denn so lange ich tagsüber arbeite, müsste sich Molly weiterhin um den Kleinen kümmern, was sie sowieso bereits tut. Aber heute Abend werden wir uns ausführlich darüber unterhalten und wenn es soweit ist, musst du uns mindestens für ein ganzes Wochenende besuchen", sagte sie munter. „Aber eines steht schon mal fest, ein Zimmer ist für Teddy fest eingeplant. Übrigens hat er dich gestern wohl sehr vermisst, denn er war kaum zu beruhigen, weil keiner sein Einschlaflied so gut singen kann, wie du." Dann stockte sie einen Moment und meinte anschließend, „Wie wäre es, Harry, heute ist Donnerstag. Komm doch morgen Abend mit uns? Dann können wir gleich eine Besichtung unseres Hauses machen."

„Keine schlechte Idee", antwortete Harry rasch, der allerdings momentan noch etwas Dringendes erledigen wollte, bevor das Wochenende vor der Tür stand. „Entschuldige mich aber, ich muss noch …"

„Ja klar", meinte Hermine, bevor er zu Ende gesprochen hatte. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief beschwingt davon.

Harry musste schmunzeln, denn obwohl er immer noch ab und zu ein wenig melancholisch an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit zurückdachte - während wohl gerade eben neue Gryffindorschüler im Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen saßen und sich über die Lehrer oder die Hausaufgaben beschwerten - konnte er sich über sein neues Leben nicht beklagen. Er besaß gut Freunde, traf hier und dort bei seiner Arbeit einstige Mitschüler und wohnte friedlich in seinem eigenen Haus. Er genoss die abendliche Einsamkeit. Doch zwei Dinge hatte er trotz diesem neuen Lebensabschnitt immer noch nicht vergessenen können, wobei er sich oft den Ratschlag von Albus Dumbledore und seinen Freunden zu Herzen nahm, denn seine Gedanken kreisten weiterhin täglich um Nathaniel Connor und Draco Malfoy.

Niemals hätte er gedacht den blonden Eisprinzen von Slytherin zu vermissen, der ihn sooft provoziert und beschimpft hatte. Wie er ihm überhaupt hatte entfallen können, ließ ihn allerdings lächeln. Harrys Wunsch nach einem ruhigen Schuljahr war nach Voldemorts Tod so vordergründig gewesen, dass Dracos Fehlen ihn erst dann aufgefallen und interessiert hatte, als Hermine es erwähnte. Aber seit Weihnachten konnte er Dracos Abwesenheit nicht mehr abtun, vor allem wenn er daran dachte, dass der Blonde höchstwahrscheinlich auch im Ministerium hätte arbeiten wollen.

„Ich werde noch etwas herausfinden", murmelte er zu sich selbst und ging schließlich in Richtung Archiv davon.

Für diesen Besuch hatte er sich ganz genau vorbereitet, denn er suchte etwas Bestimmtes und hoffte es an diesem Ort zu finden. Daher schlug sein Herz auch schneller, als er an der Tür klopfte und ein gewisser Raimos Clayton ihn freundlich hereinbat. Nachdem Harry zu einer kleinen Notlüge zurückgegriffen hatte, konnte er danach ungestört in den vielen Akten der teilweise abgeschlossenen Fälle suchen, in denen es um mysteriöse Angelegenheiten zwischen Zauberern und Muggeln ging. Darunter fand er auch einige alte Berichte aus vergangenen Tagesprophetausgaben, wo tatsächlich haarsträubende Geschichten geschrieben standen. Doch das alles ignorierte er, denn er suchte etwas ganz anderes.

Als nach einer Stunde Raimos Clayton ihn fragte, ob er das Notwendige denn schon gefunden hätte oder helfen sollte, weil er das Archiv für die Nacht abschließen musste, trat Harry unverrichteter Dinge und niedergeschlagen in den Gang hinaus.

„Verdammt … irgendwo muss doch etwas zu finden sein", fluchte er leise und überlegte fieberhaft, wo er noch suchen konnte. Harry hatte alles Mögliche versucht und doch nichts über Brian und David Connor oder etwas über Nathaniel Connor und Draco gefunden. Fast schien es, als würden sie alle überhaupt nicht existieren und das brachte ihn plötzlich auf eine andere Idee. Vielleicht war der Name Connor nur ein Deckname. Aber wenn dem so war, würde er auch nichts finden können, denn wie viele Menschen allein in England hießen Brian, David oder Nathaniel, ob nun Muggel oder Zauberer. Dabei kam es Harry so vor, als würde er die Nadel im Heuhaufen suchen und mit dieser Vermutung traf er ins Schwarze.

Als er schließlich auf die Uhr schaute und bemerkte, dass er seit einer halben Stunde bereits Feierabend hatte, ging Harry zurück in sein Büro. Dort zog er seine Jacke über, schnappte sich seinen Rucksack, den er immer bei sich trug, nahm seinen Zauberstab und apparierte auf der Stelle von der Aurorenabteilung sofort in eine kleine, verlassene Seitengasse. Sie lag nicht weit vom Grimmauldplatz entfernt und er hatte mit Absicht diesen Weg gewählt, denn der schwarzhaarige junge Mann wollte noch ein wenig Luft schnappen und gleichzeitig im nahe gelegenen Supermarkt einkaufen.

Gesagt, getan und so schlenderte Harry von der Seitengasse auf die Hauptstraße und lief die zweihundert Meter bis zum Supermarkt. Er hatte schnell alles, was er haben wollte, darunter Muggelsüßigkeiten, abgepackte Fertiggerichte und eine Flasche Rotwein. Davon ernährte er sich hauptsächlich, seit er alleine wohnte und zugleich mochte Harry die Muggelsachen zurzeit lieber, als alles andere. Vor allem weil er sich alleine versorgen musste, denn dem alten Hauselfen Kreacher hatte er nach Voldemorts Tod und ganz zu Hermines Freude, die Freiheit geschenkt. Seitdem lebte Kreacher nun in Hogwarts, unter Gleichgesinnten, wo er sich offensichtlich wohl fühlte.

Doch kaum stand der ehemalige Gryffindor an der Kasse, wanderte sein Blick automatisch zu der Abendzeitung, die in einem Zeitungsständer auslag und er erschrak. Die Schlagzeile „Neuigkeiten um das rätselhafte Verschwinden männlicher Prostituierter in Soho" stach ihm ins Auge. Rasch schnappte er sich eine Ausgabe und legte sie auf das Band zu seinen anderen Sachen. Ebenso schnell bezahlte er mit Muggelgeld, stopfte alles in den Rucksack, aber die Zeitung nahm er in die Hand. Noch eiliger stürmte er regelrecht ins Freie und wollte nur noch nach Hause. Und weil auf dem Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 kein _Fidelius-Zauber_ mehr lag, konnte Harry ohne große Schwierigkeiten apparieren. Dafür schaute er sich wachsam um, aber als er sich ganz sicher war, von niemand gesehen zu werden, war er verschwunden und tauchte im Flur seines Hauses wieder auf.

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann entledigte sich seiner Jacke und warf sie in eine Ecke, dann rannte er schließlich mit Zeitung und dem Rucksack durch den hell gestrichenen Flur in die neue Küche, wo eigentlich nur noch der Kamin und der Tisch mit den Stühlen an die alte Einrichtung erinnerten. Dort verfrachtete er die Lebensmittel in den Kühlschrank, holte sich ein Glas und zusammen mit der Flasche Rotwein und der Zeitung machte er es sich schließlich auf seiner weißen, umso bequemeren Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Nebenbei drückte er wie in Trance auf den Knopf seines Fernsehers, den er sich extra besorgt hatte und der nicht so leicht anzuschließen gewesen war.

Bei den Renovierungsarbeiten wurde im Keller des Hauses eine besondere Stromquelle eingebaut, die durch einen ganz speziellen Zauber normalen Muggelstrom produzierte und es Harry so ermöglichte, nicht nur in jedem Raum Steckdosen einbauen zu lassen, sondern er konnte einen Fernseher anschließen und elektrisches Licht benutzen. Daher stand in seiner Küche nun auch eine Mikrowelle und im Wohnzimmer seit neustem ein DVD-Player und Computer. Mit Hermines Hilfe, konnte er seit ungefähr zwei Wochen durch einen weiteren, äußerst nützlichen Zauber das Internet nutzen ohne einen Telefonanschluss zu besitzen, was seine beiden Freunde auch sogleich bei sich Zuhause einführen wollten, sobald sie denn ausgezogen und in ihr neues Haus eingezogen waren. Ron konnte selbstverständlich am wenigsten damit anfangen, aber immer wenn er im Grimmauldplatz zu Besuch war, genoss er zusehends die Muggeltechnik.

Harry setzte sich mit einem lauten Seufzen auf die Couch, hielt die Zeitung vor sich und las.

_Neuigkeiten um das rätselhafte Verschwinden männlicher Prostituierter in Soho_

_Endlich wurde bekannt, dass es sich bei den Tätern um zwei Brüder handelt. Sie selbst benutzen den Nachnamen Connor, doch ihre wirklichen Namen kennt bisher niemand. Leider ist es der Polizei noch nicht gelungen mehr Informationen zu sammeln, aber versteckte Ermittler fahren seit drei Monaten verstärkt dort Streife und seitdem kam es zu keinen neuen Entführungen mehr. Abermals wird die Bevölkerung zur Mithilfe aufgerufen. Bitte melden Sie sich dringend bei den zuständigen Behörden und …_

Harry legte die Zeitung neben sich und obwohl er breit grinste, kehrte sofort das mulmige Gefühl zurück, das er immer dann empfand, wenn er an Nathaniel dachte. Noch vor einer Stunde wirkte er niedergeschlagen, weil er nichts Brauchbares in diesem Fall gefunden hatte, und plötzlich flog ihm eine wichtige Information einfach so zu. Glück hieß wohl heute sein dritter Vorname und er lachte, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit Recht behalten.

Aber plötzlich wurde er ganz still und sah deutlich das Brüderpaar vor sich. Dann hörte er sie in seinen Erinnerungen reden und erkannte den eindeutig wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in Brians Gesicht wieder. Doch noch besaß er lediglich einige kleine Buchstücke in diesem Rätsel und er wusste, dass ihm die Muggelpolizei nicht weiter half und das Ministerium ebenso wenig. Harry musste versuchen das selbst in die Hand nehmen, die Frage war nur, wie sollte er es anstellen?

Viele Minuten saß er einfach nur da, nippte an seinem Glas Rotwein und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Fernseher. Doch da kam ihm eine Idee und er setzte sich eilig vor den Computer. Harry trug fast zwei Stunden alles Mögliche über die mysteriösen Fälle in Soho zusammen. Er las allerhand Artikel und massenweise Spekulationen gleich mehrfach durch und als er schließlich auch sein drittes Glas Wein austrank, traf ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis.

Brian und David benutzten also den Decknamen Connor, was er sich sogleich auf einen Zettel notierte. Darunter schrieb er seine Vermutung, dass Nathaniel nicht Nathaniel hieß und er höchstwahrscheinlich auch nicht ihr Cousin war. In Klammer folgte seine wichtigste Feststellung und er schluckte mehrmals, als der Bleistift über das Papier kratzte. Denn Nathaniel konnte bei diesen Beweisen nur einer der entführten Stricherjungen sein.

Doch was war geschehen, damit Nathaniel mit solch lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen ins Krankenhaus musste? Warum auch ausgerechnet ein Muggelkrankenhaus?

Letztere Frage hatte sich der schwarzhaarige junge Mann bereits mehrmals gestellt und darauf gab es für ihn nur zwei Antworten, denn die Brüder konnten nicht ins St. Mungos gehen, weil sie gesucht wurden oder niemand erfahren durfte, was sie taten. Obwohl beides miteinander verwoben war.

Geschwind notierte sich Harry beides noch auf seinen Zettel und mit diesem ging er zur Couch zurück und las ihn zweimal durch. Der Ernst der Sache führte ihm klar vor Augen, dass Brian und David nicht nur hinter den Entführungen der Jungen steckten, sondern wenn Hermine und er wirklich Recht hatten, dann trieben die Brüder Menschenhandel.

Schließlich hielt es Harry nicht mehr aus, er musste etwas unternehmen und das so schnell wie möglich. Auf Hilfe von anderen verzichtete er in diesem Moment gänzlich. Er konnte es nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, Ron oder gar Hermine da mit rein zu ziehen, und alles was über das Ministerium lief, würde viel zu lange dauern. Harry musste sofort handeln und so stand er auf, lief in sein Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock und zog sein Tarnumhang aus der untersten Schublade einer Kommode. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand und unter seinem Umhang unsichtbar, appapierte er aus seinem Schlafzimmer.

Über drei Stunden wanderte Harry gut versteckt unter seinem Tarnumhang durch den schillerten Stadtteil Londons – Soho. Zuerst lief er die berühmte Carnaby Street auf und ab, wich dabei mehrmals haarscharf Passanten aus, um schließlich kurz nach Mittenacht in den vielen verwinkelten Gässchen die Orientierung zu verlieren. Alles war so laut, hell und ausgeflippt und die kurze Ruhe in einer kleinen Seitengasse ließ ihn halb verzweifelt, halb erschöpft aufseufzen. Dabei wurde er sich bewusst, dass er hier eine längere Suche vor sich hatte als angenommen, um überhaupt vernünftige Informationen zu erhalten. Er musste es anders angehen, aber nur wie?

Diese Frage erübrigte sich jedoch schneller als gedacht, denn er musste doch lediglich die Bars, Clubs und sonstige Etablissements der Gay-Szene auskundschaften. Aber in dieser Nacht nicht mehr, denn er wollte zuerst Zuhause eine Liste zusammenstellen und einen Stadtplan heraussuchen, um gut vorbereitet zurückzukommen.

Doch bereits am nächsten Tag wurde er schlagartig durch sein Versprechen gegenüber Hermine, sie über das Wochenende zu besuchen davon abgehalten. Am liebsten hätte er sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen, aber sein Patenkind Teddy – der nicht nur seine Eltern im Kampf um Voldemort verloren, sondern der keinerlei lebenden Verwandten mehr besaß – konnte er nicht enttäuschen. So verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Tage mit seinen Freunden im Fuchsbau und sie besuchten Rons und Hermines neues Heim, obwohl seine Gedanken oft ganz woanders waren, er sich aber zu seinem Glück nichts anmerken ließ.

Als schließlich der Montag kam, war Harry noch nie so froh gewesen, wie an diesem Tag und noch während der Arbeit legte er sich einen Plan im Kopf zurecht. Am Abend kehrte er rasch nach Hause zurück, aß etwas und schon verschwand er mit einer Liste der gesamten Gayörtlichkeiten unter dem Tarnumhang in Soho. Er klapperte einige Läden ab, aber leider kehrte er weit nach Mitternacht ohne Informationen und niedergeschlagen zurück, wo er müde ins Bett fiel, bis ihn der Wecker sehr früh weckte.

Das gleiche Spiel begann am nächsten Tag von vorne und nach fast einer Woche war er immer noch nicht fündig geworden. Aber an diesem Samstag sollte sich alles ändern.

Harry schaute auf seine Liste und las den Namen der Bar, wo er schon einmal am Anfang seiner Suche entlang gelaufen war und sah schließlich auf. Dieser Schuppen, ein anderes Wort konnte das teilweise heruntergekommene und dreckige Etablissement kaum beschreiben, lag wie viele andere Läden der gleichen Art in einer kleinen Seitenstraße. Die neongrüne Leuchtschrift blinkte in einem gleichmäßigen Rhythmus immer wieder auf und Harry stach der Name „Dalliance" mehrmals ins Auge. Wie er herausgefunden hatte, verkehrte hier angeblich ärmere Kundschaft, als in den größeren Bars und Bordelle auf der Hauptstraße. Schmerzlich erinnerte er sich dabei an einen Jungen zurück - der nicht älter als vierzehn Jahre gewesen sein musste – der vor ungefähr zwei Stunden in das Auto eines alten Mannes eingestiegen und mit ihm sonst wohin hingefahren war. Sicherlich konnte er sich vorstellen was die Beiden taten und es lief ihm bei diesem Gedanken eiskalt den Rücken herunter.

Früher war er im Glauben gewesen, er hätte ein schweres Schicksal zu tragen gehabt, aber nachdem es in der Zaubererwelt und dem großen Krieg einigermaßen alles wieder friedlich verlief, dachte er zum ersten Mal daran, dass diese Jungen hier ein ebenso grauenhaftes Schicksal besaßen. Selbstverständlich konnte er beides nicht wirklich miteinander vergleichen und doch war beides auf ganz eigene Art eine schwere Last.

Da er bisher eigentlich um diese verdorbenen Schuppen eher einen Bogen gemacht hatte, beschloss er nun, er sollte auch mal ins Innere gehen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen und mit dem Zauberstab in der Hand näherte er sich der Eingangstür. Doch kaum stand er dort, hielt unmittelbar hinter ihm eine große, schwarze Limousine an und zwei gut gekleidete Männer stiegen aus. Er wirbelte neugierig herum und beobachtete heimlich aus einer Ecke heraus, was sie hier denn zu tun gedachten. Lange musste er nicht warten und sie liefen direkt zum Eingang des „Dalliance", wo sie unbekümmert hineinspazierten. Da ergriff Harry seine Chance, eilte ihnen hinterher und erschrak, als er sich augenblicklich umschaute. So schäbig wie von außen wirkte es drinnen gar nicht. Als er schließlich den beiden Männern durch mehrere kleine Flure und einer Treppe in den Keller folgte, betrat er ein gut verstecktes Hinterzimmer, indem nicht nur feine Sitzmöbel von Sofa bis Sessel kreuz und quer verteilt standen, sondern auch mehr als zwanzig minderjährige Jungen in aufreizender Kleidung sich an die Hälse von alten Männern warfen. Alles war dabei in diffuses Licht getaucht, im Hintergrund lief leise Musik und von einigen Ecken drang eindeutiges Stöhnen an Harrys Ohr. Auf der rechten Seite gab es eine kleine Bar und der Barkeeper, ein junger blonder Mann mit kaum Stoff an seinem muskulösen Körper, goss Champagner in Gläser und begrüßte nebenbei die Neuankömmlinge mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln.

Augenblicklich kehrte das mulmige Gefühl in Harrys Magen zurück und er wollte sofort wieder verschwinden. Er spürte, wie die Angst vor dem Unbekannten schleichend von ihm Besitz ergriff. Doch ehe er einen Schritt nach hinten tat, vernahm er plötzlich eine Stimme; eine Stimme, die er das letzte Mal in Krankenhaus gehört hatte.

„Hey Alan!", rief Brian laut und marschierte schnurstracks von der hintersten Ecke auf die Bar zu, wo er einem der gut gekleideten Gäste, denen Harry nachgelaufen war, zuerst die Hand gab, um ihn schließlich zu umarmen. „Mit dir habe ich heute nicht mehr gerechnet."

Nachdem sie einander losließen, sprach Alan mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht: „Du hast wieder den Standort gewechselt und das hier war unser vierter Versuch an diesem Abend. Das ist übrigens Gordon Smythe und ich bin eigentlich nur wegen ihm auf der Suche nach dir gewesen."

Brian und der Mann namens Gordon reichten sich die Hand, dann winkte er sie alle gemeinsam zu einem Sofa in der Nähe der Bar und signalisierte dem Barkeeper, er solle etwas zum Trinken bringen. Harry ließ es sich nicht nehmen und schlich ihnen hinterher, aber bewahrte soviel Abstand, dass niemand ihn aus Versehen anrempeln oder er sich durch sonst etwas verraten konnte. Er wiederum konnte gut ihre Unterhaltung belauschen und ihre Mienen dabei sehen.

„Ein neuer Kunde?", erkundigte sich Brian und blickte Alan an, nachdem alle Drei an einem Glas Champagner genippt hatten.

„Das kommt ganz drauf an …", warf Gordon Smythe ein und schaute anschließend Brian starr in die Augen, der plötzlich Interesse zeigte, „… wie hoch die Preise sind."

„Was haben sie sich denn vorgestellt?", fragte Brian nach.

„Am liebsten blond, nicht älter als siebzehn und wenn es ginge unerfahren …", war Gordons nüchterne Antwort, der noch rasch ergänzte, „… aber mehr als 5.000 Pfund möchte ich nicht ausgeben.

Es folgte ein brummendes „Mhhhhhhh" und dann meinte Brian kühl: „Das kostet 1.000 Pfund mehr, für die Unerfahrenheit."

„In Ordnung", nickte Gordon Smythe und unterstrich die Worte mit einem süffisanten Grinsen, dass es Harry heiß und kalt gleichzeitig über den Rücken lief.

Diese Männer unterhielten sich über Jungen, besser gesagt über Stricher, als wären sie einfach eine x-beliebige Ware, die es irgendwo im Geschäft zu kaufen gab. Und gerade als er dachte, schlimmer könnte es nicht kommen, meldete sich Alan zu Wort und Harry kämpfte anschließend mit einem Brechreiz.

„Hast du dir neue Sklaven besorgt? Ich bräuchte wieder einen", fragte Alan.

„Was hast du denn mit dem anderen gemacht?"

„Noch nichts, aber er spurt einfach nicht so, wie ich will", erklärte Alan und lachte auf. „Wenn er so weitermacht, werde ich ihn entsorgen."

„Dann bringe ihn lieber zurück und ich zeige ihm mal, was Gehorsam wirklich bedeutet. Oder haste mit deinem Schwanz seinen Arsch zu oft poliert?"

Alle drei Männer brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder beruhigten.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Alan", sagte Brian irgendwann und klopfte ihm wie einem alten Kumpel auf die Schulter. „Demnächst machen wir wieder eine Party. Komm doch vorbei und such' dir einen Neuen aus und deinem Sklaven treiben wir zusammen alle Flausen aus dem Kopf."

„Keine schlechte Idee", freute sich Alan offensichtlich.

„Auch du bist herzlich eingeladen", wandte sich Brian an Gordon. „Und am besten kommst du morgen um die gleiche Zeit wieder hierher und ich zeige dir mal meine Ware. Aber vergiss das Geld nicht, sonst kann ich ihn dir ja schlecht verkaufen."

Die letzten Worte klangen unheilsvoll in Harrys Gedanken nach, als er plötzlich aufgebrochen und eilig vor die Tür des „Dalliance" gestürmt war. Zu seinem Glück hatte niemand etwas davon mitbekommen. Aber kaum atmete er die Nachtluft, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, übergab sich an der nächsten Ecke und sank anschließend blass zu Boden.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zu Harrys grausamer Entdeckung?_

_Wo ist Draco Malfoy und ist Nathaniel Connor wirklich Draco?_

_Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen und wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es weiter geht, dann wartet auf das nächste Kapitel :-)_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Elbenstein_


	4. Chapter 4

_Gugux lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen. Und heute gibt es gleich zwei Kapitel._

_Liebe Grüße, Elbenstein_

* * *

**4. Kapitel****  
Unfassbare Erkenntnisse**

Als Harry am späten Vormittag in seinem Bett erwachte, besaß er keinerlei Erinnerungen daran, wie er nach Hause gekommen und insbesondere, wie er ausgezogen unter die Bettdecke geschlüpft war. Wie auch immer er es bis zum Grimmauldplatz geschafft hatte, er fühlte sich so erschöpft, dass er liegen blieb. Dabei schloss er wieder die Augen und dachte sorgfältig darüber nach, was er voller Entsetzen hatte erleben müssen.

Brian Conner - wobei er inzwischen stark daran zweifelte, dass selbst Brian nicht einmal sein richtiger Vorname war – obwohl sein jüngerer Bruder David ihn so genannt hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Brian war für ihn nicht mehr nur ein eigenartiger Zauberer, sondern seit der vergangenen Nacht ein abscheuliches und bestialisches Schwein! Er betrieb tatsächlich Menschenhandel und das auf solch eine abtrünnige Art und Weise, dass Harry es immer noch nicht fassen konnte, was er hatte mit anhören müssen.

Nun glaubte der ehemalige Gryffindor auch fest daran, dass Nathaniel gewiss nicht der Cousin des zwielichtigen Brüderpaares war. Nathaniel konnte demnach nur einer der vermissten Stricherjungen sein und das bescherte Harry einen merkwürdigen Stich in der Magengegend. Dabei versuchte er krampfhaft nicht an die grauenhaften Verletzungen von Nathaniel zurückzudenken. Doch ohne dass er es verhindern konnte vermischten sich plötzlich die Bilder vom Krankenhaus mit den Worten von letzter Nacht in seinen Gedanken und Harry kämpfte erneut gegen eine ungewollte Übelkeit an. Zugleich begann er am ganzen Körper zu zittern und er versuchte alles zu verdrängen.

Aber es gelang ihm einfach nicht, egal was er auch unternahm. Selbst als er eine Stunde später unter dem warmen Wasser der Dusche stand und das angenehme Nass auf seinem Rücken spürte, fühlte sich plötzlich alles seltsam schmutzig an. Es war, als hätten ihn die drei Männer gestern mit ihrer anstößigen Unterhaltung angefasst und ihm dabei einen unabwaschbaren Makel verpasst.

Wie mussten sich erst Nathaniel oder die anderen Jungen fühlen? fragte er sich und schüttelte gleich mehrmals den Kopf, um diese Frage von sich zu weisen. Aber es gelang ihm nicht, denn eine unbeschreibliche Angst um den blonden, jungen Mann nahm ihn regelrecht gefangen. Er konnte ihn nicht einfach bei diesen grauenhaften Hexern lassen, er musste helfen!

„Ja, ich muss helfen, egal wie!", sagte er laut und machte sich damit ein wenig Mut.

Als er jedoch darüber nachgrübelte, spürte er seine Hilflosigkeit schlagartig zurückkehren. Wie sollte seine Hilfe aussehen? Was konnte er schon gegen diese Männer ausrichten, wenn es nicht einmal der Londoner Polizei gelingen wollte?

Aber genau da lag des Rätsels Lösung begraben. Er war ein Zauberer und ein guter noch dazu. Er hatte Lord Voldemort besiegt, hatte einen grandiosen Abschluss in Hogwarts erzielt und lernte und arbeitete im Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberer als Auror. Mit diesen Voraussetzungen sollte es ihm durchaus möglich sein, Brian und David irgendwie und irgendwo dingfest zu machen. Dabei wuchs seine Entschlossenheit fast schon ins Unermessliche. Allerdings war Verstohlenheit ebenfalls ein äußert wichtiger Faktor in seinen Grübeleien, denn er musste alles sehr vorsichtig angehen. Nachdem er sich abgetrocknet und angezogen hatte, setzte er sich mit einer starken Tasse Kaffee an den Computer. Er prüfte nochmals die Berichte über das mysteriöse Verschwinden der Stricher in Soho und schließlich hatte er einen Plan entwickelt, den er gleich heute Abend in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Dafür kramte Harry nur kurze Zeit später aufgeregt in seinen Schränken herum, bis er glücklich eine kleine Silberphiole in der Hand hielt und breit grinste. Er wusste doch, er hatte sie weder verloren, noch verlegt und drückte die wertvolle Phiole wie einen Schatz an seine Brust. Aber mit dem kostbaren Inhalt alleine war es nicht getan.

Rasch versuchte er etwas zu essen, danach schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und apparierte vom Grimmauldplatz erneut nach Soho. Es war noch hell und das kam ihm gerade recht. Eilig wanderte er durch die vielen Gassen und hielt Ausschau nach jemandem, der für seinen Plan geeignet genug war und er musste nicht lange suchen. Wenig später hatte er ein kleines Haarbüschel in der einen Hand und die silberne Phiole in der anderen. In einer Ecke, ganz in der Nähe des „Dalliance", mischte er beides zusammen und wartete auf die günstigste Gelegenheit den Vielsafttrank zu trinken. Vorsichtshalber behielt er einige Haare zurück und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche. Schon bald nahte die Dämmerung und gerade als ihn der Mut verlassen wollte, sah er Brian mitten vor der Eingangstür des heruntergekommen Schuppens auftauchen und hineingehen.

Der Anblick des abscheulichen Zauberers entflammte Harrys Zorn. Diesmal war er so fest von seinem Vorgehen überzeugt, dass er beinahe viel zu früh den Trank zu sich genommen hätte. Er wartete schließlich noch zwei unendliche lange Stunden und als es draußen dunkel und er in der Zwischenzeit Alan und Gordon hinein gehen gesehen hatte, war auch sein Auftritt gekommen. Rasch schluckte er den übel riechenden Verwandlungstrank und stand einige Augenblicke später als großer, breitschuldiger Mann Anfang dreißig auf der Straße. Seine schwarzen Haare waren kurz geschoren und sein Gesicht von der Sonne gebräunt. Die Brille ließ er auf, auch wenn sie ihm mit dem neuen Aussehen etwas zu klein war, war sie dennoch kein Hindernisgrund für ihn.

Mit diesem neuen Äußeren trat er unmittelbar vor den Eingang der Gaybar und gerade als er eintreten wollte, huschte ein junger Mann stürmisch an ihm vorbei, der ihn wiederum wie vom Blitz getroffen auf der Stelle verharren ließ.

Was macht der denn hier? fragte sich Harry sofort und schluckte merklich.

Die Antwort auf seine Frage würde er drinnen erhalten und daher ging er augenblicklich hinein. Noch bevor er den jungen Mann sah, hörte Harry bereits seine Stimme, die sich mit dem Barkeeper an der Bar im Erdgeschoss stritt.

„… ich weiß aber, dass sie einen Darkroom haben", rief Blaise Zabini wütend und wollte dem Mann hinter der Bar bereits an die Kehle springen, da kam wie aus dem Nichts ein kräftiger Bursche, der den weitaus schmächtigeren jungen Mann mit seinen äußert muskulösen Oberarmen packte und ohne große Probleme in Richtung Ausgang schleifte. Es sah aus, als würde David gegen Goliath kämpfen.

„Lass mich los, du Trottel!", keifte Blaise aufgeregt und sah aus, als wolle er jeden Moment einen unverzeihlichen Fluch aussprechen, was er jedoch nicht tat. Er wurde stattdessen von dem Rausschmeißer wie ein Kind durch die Luft getragen und versuchte sich mit Tritten aus dessen Griff zu befreien. „Hirnamputierte Wanze, lass mich runter!"

Harry stand wie angewurzelt am Eingang und beobachtete die Szene mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Faszination und Angst. Was tat der ehemalige Slytherin und sein derzeitige Kollege im Ministerium hier an diesem Ort? Eilig entschied er deshalb Brian einen Moment zu vergessen und rannte den Beiden hinterher, wo er gleich darauf den jungen Mann auf der Straße liegen sah und der Schrank eines Mannes wieder im „Dalliance" verschwand.

„Hey, alter Sack!", rief Blaise zur gleichen Zeit Harry zu und rappelte sich dabei mit einem leisen Stöhnen vom verschmutzten Straßenpflaster auf. „Glotz nicht wie ein notgeiler Sack und lass deine Griffel gefälligst stecken wo sie sind, sonst kannst du was erleben!"

„Meinst du mich?", fragte Harry in Gestalt seines neuen Ichs irritiert.

„Wen denn sonst", schimpfte der dunkelhaarige, dunkelhäutige und gut aussehende Blaise Zabini und fixierte Harry boshaft mit seinen mandelförmigen, fast schwarzen Augen. „Oder siehst du hier einen anderen Hurenbock?"

Aber bevor der einstige Gryffindor etwas erwidern konnte, rannte Blaise bereits davon und verschwand spurlos. Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf und verstand einfach nicht, was das eben zu bedeuten hatte. Diese kurze, heftige Begegnung hätte ihn beinahe wieder von seinem Vorhaben abgebracht. Er musste jedoch versuchen den Vorfall zu vergessen und konnte sich spätestens morgen auf der Arbeit darüber seinen Kopf zerbrechen, jetzt war erst einmal Brian Connor an der Reihe.

Harry holte tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem lauten Zischen entweichen, dann fasste er sich ein Herz und spazierte in den Laden hinein, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Rasch nickte er dem inzwischen wieder beruhigten Barkeeper zu und lief ohne ein Wort an ihm vorbei und den hinteren Flur entlang. Niemand hielt ihn auf. Er schlug den Weg von gestern ein und schon trat er durch die Tür des Kelleraumes und fand fast das gleiche Bild wie einen Abend zuvor vor. Brian verabschiedete sich gerade von Alan und Gordon, die kurz darauf breit grinsend an ihm vorbei huschten, während Harry sie aus dem Schatten heraus die Treppe hinauf gehen sah.

Was immer auch geschehen war, es musste sich vermutlich für die Beiden gelohnt haben und nun war Harry dran. Mit einem leisen Seufzen und leicht zittrigen Händen machte er sich nochmals Mut, prüfte den Sitz seines Zauberstabes, den er gut versteckt in seiner Hose trug und kam schließlich zielstrebig auf Brian zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und musterte ihn aufmerksam.

„Was ist?", fragte der dunkelhaarige Zauberer und blickte Stirn runzelnd zu dem Neuankömmling auf.

„Ich habe gehört, ihr besitzt ausgezeichnete Ware", antwortete Harry und kämpfte innerlich gegen seinen aufschreienden Schweinehund, denn er durfte sich nicht verraten und versuchte sich so unbekümmert und gierig zu geben, wie er es gestern bei Alan und Gordon beobachtet hatte. Obwohl er am liebsten allen einen bösen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt hätte.

„Da habt ihr was Falsches gehört", wehrte Brian ihn mit einem Wink ab, aber starrte den schwarzhaarigen Mann dennoch an. Er musterte ihn, um gleichzeitig festzustellen, mit wem er es hier zutun hatte.

„Hmmmm, dann habe ich mich wohl geirrt, obwohl mir Gordon noch heute Morgen noch versicherte, dass er ein gutes Geschäft in Aussicht hätte", erklärte Harry und wollte sich abwenden, da rief es hinter ihm laut, „Halt!"

„Welcher Gordon?"

Nun drehte sich Harry wieder um, versuchte ein Lächeln anzudeuten und sagte ruhig: „Gordon Smythe und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, ist er erst eben hier gewesen."

„Ihr kennt ihn?"

„Selbstverständlich", log der ehemalige Gryffindor und fühlte sich überhaupt nicht wohl in seiner Haut, aber der Fisch hatte offensichtlich den ersten Köder gefressen und jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Doch er weiß nicht, dass ich hier bin und ich würde es sehr zu schätzen wissen, wenn das auch so bliebe."

„Aha", meinte Brian mit zynischem Unterton und doch lud er sein Gegenüber auf den Platz vor sich ein, was Harry nicht ausschlug. „An welcher Ware sind sie denn interessiert?"

Auf diese Frage hatte er sich zwar vorbereitet und doch traf sie Harry wie ein Faustschlag und sein Magen krampfte sich plötzlich zusammen. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen eine aufsteigende Übelkeit. Aber Harry hatte sich für diesen Weg entschieden und wie es derzeit aussah, hatte er die ersten Hürden überwunden. Jetzt musste er einfach nur so weitermachen und zwang sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich bin mir in dieser Hinsicht noch ein wenig unschlüssig, aber ich bevorzuge blonde und widerspenstige Jungs", erklärte Harry und hoffte, dass er das Richtige tat.

„Also ein blondes, devotes Miststück?" Brian klang dabei völlig sachlich. „Die sind im Moment sehr gefragt."

Harry schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter und konnte im ersten Moment nur nicken. Doch dann räusperte er sich und meinte: „Ich habe Geld, viel Geld und ich werde gerne 1.000 Pfund extra zahlen, wenn sie auch weiterhin schweigen."

Der zweite Köder verfehlte in keiner Weise seine Wirkung und nun schmunzelte Brian von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wie ich sehe haben wir den gleichen Geschmack. Darf ich sie auf einen Trink einladen?"

Harry lehnte nicht ab und kurze Zeit später nippte er an einem Glas Whisky auf Eis. Der Alkohol beruhigte zum einen sein Nervenkostüm und zum anderen spendete er ihm auf sehr bizarre Art Halt in dieser unbeschreiblichen Hölle.

„Sie bevorzugen also Blond?", fragte Brian interessiert, leerte anschließend sein Glas Whisky auf einmal und verlangte sofort ein neues. „Wie darf ich sie denn nennen?"

„Ich heiße Jonathan Hadley", entgegnete Harry prompt. „Aber Jonathan reicht völlig aus, Brian."

„Gerne", lachte der Dunkelhaarige und stieß mit einem neuen, gefüllten Glas mit seinem Gegenüber darauf an.

„Haben sie vielleicht auch einen mit blonden Haaren und hellen Augen?", wagte Harry nach einigem recht unwichtigen Wortgeplänkel die Frage zu stellen. „Ich mag es, wenn sie grau sind."

„Einen recht außergewöhnlichen Geschmack haben sie da", lächelte Brian, „aber der gefällt mir. Und ich glaube sie haben Glück und doch wird ihr Glück nicht billig sein."

„Wie ich schon einmal sagte, ich habe sehr viel Geld."

Sollte er es glauben oder nicht, aber es schien ganz so, als würde er Nathaniel tatsächlich immer näher kommen. Doch die Gefahr, dass er hier und jetzt aufflog, schwang in jedem seiner Worte unheilsvoll mit. Vorsicht war immer noch das oberste Gebot.

„Ich habe da jemanden besondern", erklärte Brian, nachdem er seinen dritten Whisky getrunken hatte und Harry immer noch an seinem ersten nippte. „Das kleine Biest habe ich nun seit über einem Jahr, aber ich wollte ihn gerne verkaufen."

„Warum?"

„Er ist schon achtzehn und darüber hinaus nicht mehr so profitabel wie am Anfang", versuchte Brian trotz angeblicher Makel den Jungen anzupreisen, obwohl er sich bei seinem schwarzhaarigem Gegenüber nicht einmal so viel Mühe hätte geben müssen. „Das heißt aber nicht, dass er nicht gut seinen Arsch hinhalten kann. Er ist ein gutes Bückstück und inzwischen sehr gehorsam. Es hat länger gedauert, bis er sich überhaupt gefügt hat, aber er verträgt die Peitsche und manchmal glaube ich, er legt es geradezu darauf an."

„Aha …", meinte Harry und schluckte merklich, was er rasch mit einem, „… und wie viel soll er kosten?", überspielte. Aber in seinem Inneren kämpfte er erneut gegen einen immer stärker werdenden Brechreiz an, wobei er dem Dunkelhaarigen am liebsten sonst etwas angetan hätte. Hauptsache er würde aufhören so über den Jungen zu reden und am besten bis zu seinem Tod in Askaban verrotten.

„Jonathan, ihr solltet wissen, er ist von adeligem Geblüt", schmunzelte Brian und dabei erkannte Harry selbst in dem diffusen Licht, wie dessen dunkle Augen einen wahnsinnigen Ausdruck annahmen. „Das ist kein Witz und aus diesem Grund habe ich ihm einen Spitznamen gegeben."

„Welchen denn?"

„Der blonde Drache!", lachte Brian, als wäre das lustig.

Aber Harry konnte nicht lachen, nicht einmal im Ansatz. Noch während das Wort _Drache_ in seinem Kopf schreiend nachhallte, fiel es dem ehemaligen Gryffindor wie Schuppen von den Augen und am liebsten hätte er sich deswegen gerne mehrfach geohrfeigt, getreten und verhext; am besten alles gleichzeitig. Es passte alles zusammen und wenn er nur einmal intensiver überlegt hätte, vielleicht wäre er selbst auf diese Lösung gekommen. Doch dem war nicht so gewesen und zugleich konnte er den wahrscheinlichen Grund, für Blaise Zabinis plötzliches Auftauchen an solch einem Ort erahnen. Wie dumm war er nur gewesen? Die Hinweise leuchteten so deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge auf, er hätte sie nur aneinander reihen müssen.

Während Harry sich selbst für seine Unfähigkeit scholl, sah er die sturmgrauen Augen Nathaniels vor sich, wie sie leer und fast gänzlich ohne Leben zur Krankenhausdecke gestarrt hatten. Er sah die blonde Strähne – platinblond wie nur Draco sie besaß - unter dem weißen Verband hervorlugen und erinnerte sich an das entstellte Gesicht zurück. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Nathaniel Connor gesucht und ihn Wahrheit Draco Malfoy gefunden. Es gab keine andere Wahrheit. Doch wie war es überhaupt erst soweit gekommen?

Sofort fiel ihm wieder das Gespräch mit Professor Dumbledore ein, in dem ihm der Schulleiter gesagt hatte, dass Draco von einer Familie aufgenommen wurde und er wegen all den vergangenen Geschehnissen mit Lord Voldemort das siebte Schuljahr nicht begonnen hatte.

„Seit wann ist denn der blonde Drache schon bei ihnen?", hörte sich Harry ruhig fragen und war über seinen friedlichen Tonfall selbst erstaunt.

„Mhhhh, ich würde sagen, seit Mai letzten Jahres, warum?" Brian sah neugierig aus. „Interesse?"

„Das habe ich und mir ist es ganz egal wie viel er kostet", bedeutete Harry prompt und musste weder lügen, noch sich verstellen.

Die unfassbare Erkenntnis, dass Nathaniel Connor in Wirklichkeit nur Draco Malfoy sein konnte erschreckte ihn zwar zutiefst, aber ebenso hatte er das Bild des geschundenen jungen Mannes vor sich, der momentan in den brutalen Händen von Brian und seinem jüngeren Bruder David war. Dazu brauchte er keinerlei Fantasie, um sich auszumalen, wie es derzeit um dessen Gesundheitszustand stand, aber zumindest lebte er und das war bereits eine gute Nachricht. Dennoch fragte er sich, was an Weihnachten wirklich geschehen war, dass der einstige Slytherin so entstellt im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Dabei spielte es absolut keine Rolle für ihn, ob sich beide früher einmal gehasst sich als Erzfeinde betrachtet hatten. Eines wusste Harry nämlich sehr genau, Draco benötigte dringend Hilfe!

„In ungefähr vier Wochen gebe ich Zuhause eine Party und wenn du willst, Jonathan, bist du herzlich eingeladen", verkündete Brian fröhlich, war ohne Umschweife zum _Du_ übergegangen und trank inzwischen sein fünftes Glas Whisky. „Es werden noch mehr Männer kommen und ich kann sagen, meine Sexpartys finden immer guten Anklang. Wenn wir uns über den Preis einig sind und du das Geld mitbringst, kannst du die kleine Sklavensau danach gleich mitnehmen."

Harry musste nun wieder mit sich ringen, als der unzweifelhafte Sklavenhändler weiter sprach, aber er riss sich zusammen, leerte sein Glas in einem Zug und bestellte sich rasch ein neues. Egal was nun noch folgen würde, er musste Jonathan Hadley sein und das Spiel spielen, das er beschlossen hatte zu spielen. Er durfte sich jetzt nicht von grauenvollen Bildern und vulgären Erklärungen Brians, über Dracos Sklavenkörper ablenken lassen. Er musste versuchen stark zu sein. Harry durfte nicht den Kopf verlieren und musste schweren Herzens versuchen alles so achtsam wie möglich anzugehen und er dankte zum ersten Mal Merlin für seine Ausbildung als Auror, die ihm vor allem Geduld und Disziplin lernte.

Harry lief am Montagmorgen den Flur zur Aurorenabteilung entlang und war froh, dass er Hermine noch nicht begegnet war. Er war erst gegen drei Uhr ins Bett gekommen, davor hatte er mindestens eine Stunde unter einer heißen Dusche gestanden, um sich Brian abzuwaschen, der ihm bei ihrer Verabschiedung tatsächlich einen Kuss gegeben hatte; aus diesem Grund sah er aus wie eine Vogelscheue und fühlte sich auch genauso. Daran dachte er aber lieber nicht zurück. Vielmehr seufzte er leise auf und ignorierte die Tatsache, dass er nicht einmal zwei Stunden geschlafen hatte.

Plötzlich riss eine leise Stimme Harry aus seinen Gedanken und gerade als er sich umschaute, erkannte er Blaise Zabini unweit von ihm am Ende des Ganges stehen und sich mit jemandem aus der Informationszentrale zu unterhalten. Als der ehemalige Slytherinschüler sich der Anwesenheit des schwarzhaarigen jungen Mannes gewahr wurde, stockte er kurz und fuhr schließlich fort, während Harry die Tür zu ihrem Büro öffnete, hinein huschte und froh war, hier noch niemanden anzutreffen. So hatte er hoffentlich fünf Minuten Ruhe.

Doch kaum saß er auf seinem Stuhl, sprang er sofort wieder auf und erinnerte sich schlagartig an seine Begegnung letzte Nacht mit Blaise Zabini zurück. Natürlich hatte ihn der stets gut aussehende Zabini nicht erkannt, da Harry ja nicht er selbst gewesen war. Aber dennoch wollte und musste er unbedingt mit ihm sprechen.

Als hätte Blaise es geahnt, trat er in jenem Moment ein, nuschelte ein „Guten Morgen" und wollte bereits wieder verschwinden, da hielt ihn Harry auf, oder versuchte es zumindest.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und machte einen Schritt auf den dunkelhäutigen Zauberer zu, dessen Teint vielmehr einem gut gebräunten Italiener glich.

„Nicht besonders", antwortete Blaise etwas beunruhigt, „Warum fragst du? Das interessiert dich doch sonst nie."

„Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal", lächelte Harry und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne.

„Potter ich muss noch etwas erledigen und habe keine Lust jetzt …", entgegnete Blaise mit gereiztem Unterton und wollte sich abwenden, da wurde er von seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler aufgehalten.

Harry streckte seine Hand nach vorne, legte sie auf Zabinis Schulter und sagte laut und direkt: „Du warst heute Nacht in Soho und ich könnte mir vorstellen, wir hatten das gleiche Ziel."

Auf der Stelle wirbelte Blaise herum, seine Augen vor Furcht und Neugier geweitet und er starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an. Er wollte etwas sagen, schwieg jedoch, schluckte merklich und schlug schließlich die zurückhaltende Hand von seiner Schulter.

„Lass das, Potter!", bedeutete er barsch. „Hast wohl heute Nacht schlecht geträumt oder …"

„Du hast mich alter Sack genannt", unterbrach ihn Harry und lächelte versöhnlich. „Ich nehme dir die Beleidigung nicht übel, du hast mich ja immerhin nicht vor dem Eingang des „Dalliance" erkannt, aber ich war dabei, als dich der Rausschmeißer auf die Straße setzte und du ihn hirnamputierte Wanze genannt hast."

„Wie … Was … ähm … Wieso?", stotterte Blaise überrascht und verwirrt zugleich und fand keine vernünftige Erwiderung. Dabei nahmen seine Wangen einen geröteten Ton an und er blickte nun interessiert Harry in die grünen Augen. „Woher weißt du das?"

Abermals lächelte der Schwarzhaarige, lud sein Gegenüber zu einer starken Tasse Kaffee ein und nur wenige Minuten später saßen sie gemeinsam an Harrys Schreibtisch und erzählten sich gegenseitig, was sie gestern nach Soho geführt hatte.

„Du bist dir ganz sicher, dass Nathaniel Connor _unser_ Draco ist?", fragte Blaise Zabini, nachdem er zuerst geredet und anschließend Harry aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

Das Wort _„unser"_ ignorierte Harry und nickte stattdessen.

„Dann stimmen meine ganzen Informationen also doch", freute sich Blaise plötzlich. „Ich wollte sie eigentlich nicht glauben, aber nachdem Draco letzten Sommer wie von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, hielt ich es kaum noch aus."

„Du hattest bis dahin mit ihm Kontakt?"

„Nicht unbedingt", gab Blaise leise zu verstehen und senkte den Blick aus seinen mandelförmigen, dunklen Augen, die nun traurig wirkten. „Noch vor Dracos achtzehnten Geburtstag hatte ich ihm geschrieben, weil meine Mutter ihn eingeladen hatte. Aber Draco lehnte in einem Brief höflich ab und anschließend kamen auf meine weiteren Briefe nur noch kurze Antworten zurück." Er machte eine kurze Pause und schaute wieder auf. Diesmal wirkten seine Augen feucht. „Sie waren auch nicht mehr mit Draco unterzeichnet, sondern mit Brian Connor, der mir mehrmals schrieb, dass sich Draco zurzeit nicht wohl fühle zu schreiben und er Abstand von seiner Vergangenheit bräuchte."

Harry verstand auch ohne weitere Worte, was wahrscheinlich geschehen war und wie Blaise Zabini sich fühlen musste.

„Nun ja, den Rest weißt du ja schon", fuhr er der ehemalige Slytherin gefasster fort. „Ich habe versucht die Familie Connor ausfindig zu machen und alle sehr undeutlichen Spuren vom Waisenhaus haben mich zum Schluss zu dieser Gaybar geführt. Aber etwas anderes, Potter … ähm … ich meine Harry …", korrigierte er sich rasch, doch erhielt darauf nur ein freundschaftliches Nicken, das dies schon in Ordnung war. „… Wie sah Draco aus, als du ihn an Weihnachten im Krankenhaus gesehen hast?"

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten erzählte Harry jedes Detail, wie er sich an das entstellte Äußere von Draco erinnerte und weitere Minuten später, hatten die beiden jungen Zauberer sich ein Herz gefasst. Sie wollten zusammenarbeiten, was sie wiederum dazu brachte, einen erfolgreichen Plan auszuarbeiten, um Draco Malfoy zu helfen.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zu Harrys Plan?__Was meint ihr, werden es Harry und Blaise schaffen … Draco wirklich zu befreien?  
Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen._

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNUNG! **Ich möchte daran erinnern, diese Geschichte ist nur für Erwachsene ab 18 Jahren. In diesem Kapitel wird Gewalt beschrieben … lesen auf eigene Gefahr!

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!  
Die Spannung geht weiter … viel Spaß beim Lesen. Liebe Grüße, Elbenstein_

* * *

**5. Kapitel****  
Schmerzliche Realität**

Vier Wochen später.

Harry kam frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad. Noch während er mit strubbeligen Haaren die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss lief, hörte er drei bekannte Stimmen aufgeregt in seinem Wohnzimmer miteinander reden.

„Ich sage euch immer noch, ruft die Muggelpolizei und lasst das Ministerium handeln", bedeutete Ron enthusiastisch und wurde prompt von Hermine unterbrochen.

„Ron, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, das würde nichts bringen, noch nicht. Wir haben das doch schon tausend Mal besprochen."

„Glaub ihr, Weasley", mischte sich Blaise Zabini ein. „Ich war mit Harry jetzt schon fünf Mal bei diesem Haus, das bringt so nichts. Wir müssen das besonders vorsichtig angehen. Die haben überall Alarmzauber angebracht, die wir bisher nicht im Ansatz knacken konnten, mal abgesehen von den Muggelalarmanlagen." Blaise machte eine Pause und dann sagte er mit traurigem Tonfall: „Wir haben es doch schon sooft versucht."

„Heute werden wir auf jeden Fall erfolgreich sein!", lächelte Harry und trat dabei ins sonnendurchflutete Wohnzimmer ein. Seine zwei besten Freunde saßen auf der Ledercouch, ihnen gegenüber in einem Sessel Blaise Zabini, der in den letzten vier Wochen auch zu einem guten Freund des ehemaligen Gryffindor geworden war. Ganz zu seiner eigenen Überraschung, aber niemand der Anwesenden bereute es.

Harry und Blaise verband nicht nur die unermüdliche Suche und Befreiung von Draco Malfoy, der tatsächlich als Nathaniel Conner letztes Weihnachten im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte, sondern sie hatten recht frühzeitig entdeckt, dass sie sich gut in ihren zauberischen Fähigkeiten aneinander ergänzten. Und was Harry außerordentlich erstaunte war Blaise' unheimliches Interesse an Muggeln und Muggeltechniken; und das von einem ehemaligen Slytherinschüler. Darüber hinaus beherrschte Blaise Zabini die zauberstablose Magie und diese besondere Zaubertechnik hatte er in den letzten vier Wochen immer nach Feierabend an Harry weitergegeben. Gemeinsam waren sie im Keller verschwunden und hatten geübt, geübt und nochmals geübt. Doch die Mühe hatte sich auch gelohnt und der schwarzhaarige junge Zauberer war am Ende sogar ein Quäntchen besser, als sein Lehrer, was beide ungewohnt weiter zusammen schweißte.

Nebenbei hatte Harry seine Freunde, Ron und Hermine ausführlich über alles aufgeklärt und nach vielen Diskussionen auch ihre Hilfe erbeten. Doch nicht dass sie sich in unmittelbare Gefahr geben sollten. Hermine hatte die Aufgabe Vielsafttrank zu brauen und Ron hatte mit Engelszungen auf Minister Kingsley einreden müssen, damit Harry und Blaise schon kurz nach ihrem Arbeitsantritt gleich drei Wochen Urlaub bekamen ohne anderen etwas von ihrem Plan verraten zu müssen.

Heute war ihr erster offizieller Urlaubstag und zugleich der Tag, an dem Brian den verwandelten Harry als Jonathan Hadley zu seiner Sexpartie eingeladen hatte. Auf der Visitenkarte, die Harry damals von Brian beim Abschied in die Hand gedrückt bekam und auf der Brians und Davids Adresse stand, musste er nicht mehr schauen, die jetzt achtlos auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Er konnte die Adresse auswendig und obendrein war er die letzten zwei Wochen oft mit Blaise unter dem Tarnumhang dorthin appariert, um sich nicht nur das Gebäude, sondern auch die nähere Umgebung auszukundschaften und einzuprägen.

Ihr gemeinsames Glück und leider auch ihr gemeinsames Unglück bestanden zum einen darin, dass das Haus weitab jeder Zivilisation außerhalb Londons stand. Das nächste Dorf lag zwanzig Kilometer entfernt. Es war sehr gut gesichert und egal was Harry und Blaise auch bisher angestellt hatten, der Weg ins Innere blieb ihnen schweren Herzens verwehrt.

Doch heute Abend würde es anders sein, denn für Harry würde sich die Tür diesmal öffnen.

„Ich möchte fest daran glauben, dass wir erfolgreich sind", antwortete Blaise und versuchte nun zu lächeln.

„Du wirst schon sehen", beruhigte ihn Harry und kam auf seine Freunde zu. „Kann ich so gehen oder ist es zu übertrieben?" Dabei drehte er sich einmal um die eigene Achse und setzte sich neben Blaise auf den noch leer stehenden zweiten Sessel.

„Nicht zu viel und nicht zu wenig", meinte Hermine, musterte ihn kritisch und nickte schließlich zufrieden.

Harry trug eine enge schwarze Lederhose und darüber ein dunkelblaues Hemd, welches nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft und einen Blick auf seine muskulöse Brust bot, und einen engen dunklen Pullover. Denn wenn er eines wusste, seine Tarnung musste aufrechterhalten bleiben und somit konnte er nicht in seinen üblichen Klamotten erscheinen. Er musste zumindest annährend dem Ereignis angepasst sein.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen", erklärte Blaise ganz unverhofft und fixierte Harry. „Du wirst da nicht alleine reingehen."

„Vergiss es!", warnte der ehemalige Gryffindor eilig und schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Ich weiß was du vorhast und _NEIN_, du wirst nicht den Tarnumhang anziehen und mir heimlich folgen. Hermine und Ron benötigen dich hier und wenn etwas passiert, was haben wir dann ausgemacht?"

„Aber …", schnaubte Blaise beleidigt.

„Nichts _ABER_!", unterbrach ihn Harry sofort und legte besänftigend eine Hand auf die Schulter seines neuen Freundes. Er schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich weiß, wie sehr dir Draco am Herzen liegt und wir alle hier haben heute das gleiche Ziel", bedeutete Harry. „Doch deswegen haben wir die letzten vier Wochen damit zugebracht, mich in zauberstabloser Magie zu schulen und sind mehrmals zu dem Haus gezogen, um unseren Plan absolut perfekt auszuarbeiten. Wir dürfen nicht noch mehr aufs Spiel setzen … ich begebe mich aus eigenem Antrieb in Gefahr. Aber ihr wartet hier und greift erst ein, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Hast du das verstanden? Bitte, tue nicht einfach etwas Unüberlegtes, denn das bringt keinem von uns etwas."

Kaum hatte Harry geendet, schimmerten Blaise dunkle Augen feucht und er selbst musste gegen eine ungeahnte Traurigkeit ankämpfen, die er so nicht kannte. Es war die Sorge, ob sie wirklich alles richtig durchdacht hatte. Ebenso hatte er Angst, dass er scheitern konnte und am meisten nagte die Furcht an ihm, ob er seine Rolle als Jonathan Hadley in der Hölle des Teufels überzeugend spielen würde. Doch er hatte Voldemort besiegt. Sollten ihn einige skrupellose Menschenhändler da wirklich aufhalten?

„Gib auf dich Acht", murmelte Blaise und versuchte ein wenig ruhiger zu wirken.

„Das tue ich immer und ihr haltet ja den Spiegel aufrecht, somit seid ihr trotzdem irgendwie bei mir", meinte Harry, klopfte Blaise auf die Schulter und wandte sich dann an Ron und Hermine. „Wo ist der Trank?"

„Hier" Seine nicht weniger besorgte Freundin, die sich allerdings nichts von ihren Gefühlen anmerken ließ, was er ihr wiederum hoch anrechnete, zog ein kleines Fläschchen aus der Hosentasche und reichte es Harry. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was dich da drin erwartet?"

„Nein", kam die wahrheitsgemäße Antwort. „Ich weiß nur, dass es mir in keiner Weise gefallen wird."

Anschließend schwiegen alle und jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Erst nachdem Harry schließlich die übrigen Haare seines damaligen Notopfers hineingetan und gemischt hatte, schaute er auf die Uhr.

„Noch eine Stunde", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme und stand plötzlich auf. „Nimm mein Blut und richte den Spiegel auf mich aus."

Diese Worte galten Blaise, der wie aus dem Nichts eine kleine Stecknadel zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen hielt und damit in Harrys linken Ringfinger piekte. Sofort kam ein roter Blutstropfen zum Vorschein und diesen fing Blaise mit der spiegelnden Oberfläche eines augenscheinlich alten, silberverzierten Kosmetikspiegels auf. Doch das Aussehen täuschte. Es handelte sich hierbei um ganz besonderes Zaubererglas und jeder konnte – der zum einen den Spruch kannte und einen Tropfen Blut der auszuspionierenden Person besaß – diesem Menschen damit heimlich auflauern. Die betreffende Person, in diesem Fall Harry, würde es nicht merken, aber auch niemand anderer würde es spüren oder gar vermuten. Und diese Methode hatte noch einen Vorteil, denn die zurückbleibenden Freunde konnten Harry aus der Ferne beobachten und bei Bedarf eingreifen. Gleichzeitig würden die Brüder Connor nichts Verdächtiges an Harry entdecken oder gar herausfinden, dass er in Wirklichkeit ein Zauberer war.

„Bei Gelegenheit darfst du deiner Mutter für dieses ausgeklügelte Überwachungssystem danken", lachte Harry und schaute Blaise erfreut in die Augen.

„Den hat sie von meiner Großmutter geerbt und ich sage ihr besser nicht, dass ich ihn mir ohne ihr Wissen ausgeliehen habe", grinste Blaise Zabini und schüttete einen einzigen Tropfen einer hellen Flüssigkeit aus einem ebenfalls kleinen Fläschchen auf die Oberfläche des Zauberspiegels. Rasch vermischte sich das rote Blut mit der Flüssigkeit und nachdem der ehemalige Slytherin leise einige recht komplizierte Worte rezitiert hatte, wurde das Spiegelbild milchig. Einen Moment später sahen vier paar Augen, wie sich im Inneren eine Nebelwolke bildete, die sich geschwind um die eigene Achse drehte und plötzlich mit einem hellen Aufleuchten den Rücken von Harry zeigte.

Erschrocken, aber gleichzeitig schmunzelnd wirbelte Harry herum, aber sah nichts weiter als Luft. Er schaute wieder in den Spiegel zurück und erkannte sich selbst von hinten, wie er gebannt in den Spiegel starrte.

„Es funktioniert!", jubelten alle Vier auf.

Eine Stunde später stand Harry ungefähr zwanzig Meter von dem alten Herrenhaus entfernt, irgendwo im Nirgendwo, und blickte in die hell erleuchteten Fenster, während draußen die Dunkelheit nur von einigen Sternen durchbrochen wurde. Der Vollmond war gänzlich hinter einer dunklen Wolkenbank verschwunden, was ihm ein ungutes Gefühl bescherte.

Er war hierher appariert und musste nur noch bis zur Haustür laufen. Aber bevor er auch nur einen Schritt tat, holte er den Vielsafttrank heraus, schluckte mit angeekelter Miene das äußerst übel schmeckende Gebräu herunter und Sekunden später verwandelte sich Harry ein zweites Mal in Jonathan Hadley.

Rasch schleuderte er das kleine Glasfläschchen auf den Boden, rückte seine Hose zurecht, prüfte den Sitz seiner Brille und atmete mehrmals tief ein. Er benötigte jetzt seinen ganzen Mut und den gab ihm in jenem Moment nur der Gedanke an seine Freunde, die ihn heimlich von Zuhause aus beobachteten. Gleichzeitig spürte er die Angst um Draco in sich deutlich aufwallen, was ihm nur noch mehr Entschlossenheit gab und schließlich ging er langsam auf das Herrenhaus der Conners zu.

Harry nahm vor der Haustür den aus Messing geformten Türklopfer in Form eines Löwenkopfes in die Hand und ließ ihn dreimal laut ertönen. Dann wartete er und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Ohne Vorwarnung öffnete Brian die Tür und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als er den angeblichen Jonathan erkannte.

„Hey, du bist aber früh dran", lachte der Ältere der beiden Brüder, winkte Harry hinein und schaute wachsam über dessen Schulter nach draußen bevor er die Haustür wieder schloss. „Wie bist du denn in die Einöde gekommen? Nicht mit deinem Auto, oder?"

„Taxi …", stammelte Harry leise, trat über die Schwelle und nach einem heißeren Räuspern setzte er von neuem an: „Ich bin mit dem Taxi gekommen."

„Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit", schmunzelte Brian und führte seinen Gast eilig durch den hell erleuchteten Flur, der voll mit antiken Möbeln stand und auch die restlichen Einrichtung erinnerte Harry augenblicklich an die alte Einrichtung seines vererbten Blackhauses zurück. Nur mit einem Unterschied. Hier war es weder düster, noch staubig, sondern irgendjemand schien jedes Staubkorn entfernt zu haben; vermutlich durch einen Reinigungszauber.

Mitten im Wohnzimmer sah sich Harry dann David Connor gegenüber. Beide wurden gegenseitig vorgestellt und setzten sich auf eine durchgesessene Couch. Brian schenkte ihnen nebenher ein Glas Scotch auf Eis ein und mit anfänglichem Smalltalk vergingen die ersten zehn Minuten wie im Flug.

Doch Harry konnte einfach nicht anders und ließ immer wieder seinen Blick durch den Raum streifen, aber von Draco keinerlei Spur und schlimmer noch, er fühlte sich immer unwohler in seiner Haut. Aus Frust, Angst und unbeschreiblicher Nervosität kippte er gleich zwei Gläser Scotch herunter, der anfänglich in seinem Hals höllisch brannte.

„Wann kommen denn nun die anderen?", wagte Harry zu fragen und schaute dabei zwischen dem Brüderpaar hin und her.

Sie glichen sich in ihrem wahnsinnigen Gesichtsausdruck mehr noch, als an Weihnachten. Brian hatte wieder seine dunkelbraunen langen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden und Davids schulterlange braune Haare mit den blonden Strähnen fielen ihm wie damals ins Gesicht. Beide trugen schwarze Lederkleidung, die sich eng an ihre muskulösen Körper schmiegte und ihre äußerliche Attraktivität betonte, aber Harry gleichzeitig an den eigentlichen Grund seines Hier seins erinnerte – die Sexparty – und die Brüder waren dem Anlass entsprechend gekleidet.

„Schon bald", winkte Brian ab und seine Augen nahmen einen seltsamen Glanz an. „Aber wie sieht es aus, hast du das Geld dabei?"

Einen Moment irritiert, aber schließlich mit einer gespielt fröhlichen Maske griff Harry in seine Hosentasche und fischte ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine heraus. Doch er übergab sie nicht, sondern hielt sie zurück und sagte ernst: „Erst will ich ihn sehen und dann werde ich mich entscheiden."

„So ist es Recht", lachte Brian und winkte David zu, er solle verschwinden. „Dann komm mal mit, Jonathan, ich zeige dir meine ganz persönliche Spielwiese."

Beide standen sofort auf und ohne dass es Harry hätte verhindern können, spürte er plötzlich den grapschenden und den umso festeren Griff von Brians Fingern an seinem Hintern. Überrascht stöhnte er auf und starrte ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an.

„Lass das gefälligst", schnaufte Harry wütend und schlug Brians Hand weg.

„Na, na … zier' dich doch nicht so", säuselte der ältere Bruder und achtete weder auf den zornigen Gesichtsausdruck seines Gegenübers noch darauf, dass sein Gast einen Schritt nach hinten getan hatte. „Wir könnten doch erst eine Nummer schieben, bis die anderen kommen und wenn du willst, kann das geile Miststück dir einen Blowjob machen."

„Nein!", antwortete Harry entschieden und gleichzeitig fühlte er sich so sehr in die Enge gedrängt, dass es ihn all seine Willenskraft kostete, nicht panisch zu reagieren. „Wir verschieben es einfach auf später", bedeutete er hinterher und versuchte versöhnlicher zu wirken, während er das Geld schnell wieder in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden ließ.

„Die Hure war heute nicht gehorsam", erzählte Brian nun und führte den angeblichen Jonathan Hadley dabei hinaus in den Flur, öffnete dort eine Tür zum Keller und beide stiegen eine Treppe in eine schattige Hölle hinab, so zumindest fühlte sich Harry dabei und Brian sprach unbekümmert weiter. „Habe das Sklavenmiststück bestrafen müssen und wenn du ihn kaufen willst, dann kann ich dir ein paar Tipps geben, wie das Dreckstück am besten spurt. Aber noch besser du peitschst ihn aus und manchmal hat es geholfen ihn eine Woche in absolute Dunkelheit einzusperren. Danach war er gefügig und so anschmiegsam wie ein Kätzchen. Und bevor ich es vergesse, das Hundehalsband und die Leine bekommst du von mir geschenkt. Es ist ein ganz besonderes Halsband, es wird dir sicherlich gefallen."

Harry lauschte mehr oder minder den Erklärungen und spürte einen eiskalten Schauer über seinen Rücken jagen. Er begann leicht zu zittern und am liebsten hätte er Brian auf der Stelle ein Messer ins Herz gerammt. Doch er bekämpfte alle negativen Gefühle in sich, rang alle unmöglichen Mordgedanken nieder und biss sich stattdessen auf die Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide zu einem Knäuel zusammen. Als er dann die letzte Treppe hinab stieg, blieb er hinter Brian stehen und schaute sich neugierig und ebenso angeekelt um.

Hier unten erstreckte sich ein mindestens zehn mal zehn Meter großer Raum, indem hauptsächlich Dunkelheit vorherrschte. Links und rechts von Harry befanden sich mehrere verschlossene Türen und geradeaus stand eine hölzerne Folterbank. Allerlei Peitschen, Fesseln, Masken, Augenbinden und Knebel zierten hier und da die schwarz gestrichenen Wände, und von irgendwo in der Finsternis der dunklen Decke hing eine eiserne Kette hinab und an dessen Ende konnte man eindeutig jemanden auf äußerst schmerzhafte Arten aufhängen. Direkt an der hinteren Wand stand ein Andreaskreuz mit eisernen Handschellen für die Fuß- und Handgelenke. Teilweise heruntergebrannte Kerzen, Klammern und viele völlig unbekannte Bestrafungsmittel, die sich Harry in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht einmal hätte vorstellen wollen, lagen verteilt auf kleinen Tischchen.

„Willkommen in meinem Reich", lachte Brian und deutete in den Kelleraum hinein. „Gefällt er dir, Jonathan?"

Harry war sprachlos und dennoch wusste er, er musste versuchen zu antworten. Er schluckte merklich, ballte hinter seinem Rücken die Hände zu Fäusten, um sich damit unter Kontrolle zu halten und meinte schließlich mit süffisanten Unterton, der ihn selbst erschrecken ließ: „Fantastisch! Eine wahre Augenweide."

„Ach, das ist noch gar nichts", winkte Brian mit einem widerlichen Grinsen ab und führte seinen Gast bis zur Folterbank. „Das Beste kennst du ja noch gar nicht."

„Das Beste?", Harrys Augen weiteten sich mit entsetztem Ausdruck und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass es noch schlimmer ging.

„Na, du bist doch wegen dem blonden Drachen hier, oder nicht?"

„Ohhhhh", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige betreten. „Wie konnte ich nur …", dann brach er ab und scholl sich selbst. Was hatte er denn erwartet, einen gemütlichen Filmabend mit Freunden? Sein Glück in diesem Moment war nur, dass das ohnehin diffuse Licht nichts von seinen wahren Gefühlen und Gedanken offenbarte, die sich in seinem Gesicht abzeichneten, ansonsten wäre Brian sicherlich stutzig geworden. Doch so tat er die Reaktion mit einem Schulterzucken ab und folgte Brian leicht zögerlich bis zur hintersten Tür.

Im nächsten Augenblick dieser Brian eine schwere Eichentür und knipste mit Hilfe eines normalen Lichtschalters von außen eine kleine Glühbirne im Inneren an. Harry schloss gleichzeitig die Augen und traute sich kaum hinein zu blicken. Doch er war hier um Nathaniel oder Draco oder wer auch immer es letztendlich auch war, hier und jetzt zu befreien. Sein Puls raste und er musste ein nervöses Zittern unterdrücken, bis er dazu im Stande war die Augen zu öffnen. Harry schaute schließlich in eine kleine Kammer, die andere Menschen höchstwahrscheinlich für eine Vorratskammer benutzen würden. Die schwache Glühbirne beleuchtete einen kahlen, kalten Fußboden und in der hinteren Ecke lag eine schmutzige Matratze. Ein modriger Geruch, gemischt mit dem undeutlichen Duft von getrocknetem Blut fäkalen Überresten, wehte ihm entgegen, was ihn kurz die Luft anhalten ließ. Dann fixierte er plötzlich im Schatten eine zusammengekauerte Gestalt. Sie saß nackt und mit dem Rücken zur Wand, die Knie waren bis zum Kinn angezogen und versteckten das Gesicht, während der Oberkörper hin und her wippte.

„Nicht schon wieder! Hör auf damit!", rief ganz unerwartet Brian, riss eine Peitsche von einer Wandhalterung neben sich und stürmte damit so schnell in den Raum, dass Harry nicht rechtzeitig reagieren konnte.

Bis der Schwarzhaarige die wenigen Meter bis zu den Beiden überbrückt hatte, hatte Brian den blonden jungen Mann bereits an einer Hundeleine grob auf die Beine gezogen, ihm links und rechts mit der Faust ins Gesicht geschlagen, um nun mit der Peitsche auszuholen.

Der Sklave fiel zuerst mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den harten Boden, zog den Kopf ein und schon traf das harte Leder die nackte Haut.

Das Geräusch brannte sich regelrecht in Harrys Ohren, was ihn einen winzigen Sekundenbruchteil zusammenzucken ließ, doch daraufhin beschleunigte er seine eigenen Schritte. Er beobachtete Brian, der inzwischen zum fünften Peitschenschlag ausholte. Doch dieser wurde plötzlich von dem bestimmenden Griff von Harrys Hand an dessen Handgelenk davon abgehalten.

„Was ist?", rief Brian, aber diesmal direkt an seinen Gast gerichtet.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, werde ich deinen Sklaven sicherlich nicht kaufen", gab Harry ernst zurück, was sein Herz beinahe zum Bluten brachte.

Diese Worte brachten den älteren Bruder vorerst zum Schweigen und er senkte seine Hand, samt Peitsche. Doch so einfach machte er es Harry nicht. Bevor er sich letztendlich von seinem Sklaven entfernte, holte er mit dem Fuß aus und trat ihm mitten in die Magengegend, woraufhin ein leises Stöhnen folgte.

„Auf die Knie", befahl Brian brüllend und Harry beobachtete mit einem deutlichen Stich im Herzen, wie der blonde junge Mann gegen die Schmerzen ankämpfte und trotzdem dem Gebot so schnell es ihm möglich war, nachkam.

Jetzt konnte der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht mehr an sich halten, ging rasch in die Knie und legte behutsam eine Hand unter das Kinn des Sklaven, um nicht nur in das blau geschlagene Gesicht, sondern auch in die leeren, sturmgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy zu blicken. Dabei konnte er ein entsetztes Aufkeuchen nicht verhindern, was zu seinem Glück von Brians lauter Stimme unterging.

„Jonathan, willst du ihn vorher mal kosten?"

„Kosten?" Harry war verwirrt, schaute mit irritierter Miene auf und erhob sich wieder.

„Na, bis die anderen kommen kannst du dich in einem Extraraum mit ihm vergnügen, wenn du willst?"

Im ersten Moment schüttelte Harry den Kopf, um dann plötzlich wieder klar denken zu können. „Ohhhh, sicherlich", meinte er und grinste breit und so anzüglich wie möglich. „Immerhin will ich mein Geld gut angelegt wissen und ich kaufe keine Katze im Sack. Wo kann ich hin?" Eine bessere Gelegenheit hätte sich ihm vermutlich nicht bieten können.

„Folge mir", lachte Brian und schnappte sich nebenbei die Leine, die mit dem Hundehalsband um Dracos Hals verbunden war und zog ihn ruppig auf die Beine.

Der Schwarzhaarige wollte schon sagen, dass er das ebenfalls gekonnte hätte, aber dafür war es zu spät. Er sah Brian aus dem Raum laufen und Draco hinter ihm her, der genau darauf achtete nicht zu stolpern und dabei stets den Kopf gesenkt hielt. Harry schluckte bei diesem Anblick einen Kloß im Hals herunter und erkannte diesmal recht deutlich, und das trotz der schwachen Lichtquelle, die blauen Flecken an Dracos dünnen Körper und viele kleine Narben am Rücken und an den Armen.

„Kommst du jetzt, oder nicht?", rief ihm Brian über die Schulter zu und ehe er sich versah, blieben sie alle am Ende in einem Raum auf der anderen Seite stehen. Dieses Zimmer war eindeutig heller, es stand eine Couch und ein Bett darin und an der rechten Wand erkannte Harry eine weitere Folterbank.

„Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß", schmunzelte Brian ihm gierig zu, „ich bin dann mal oben und warte auf dich. Und die kleine, geile Hure kannst du später gleich mitbringen."

„Ja … ja, werde ich …", stammelte Harry, räusperte sich und mit gefestigter Stimme meinte er, „das werde ich, aber jetzt wünsche ich keine Störung mehr."

Prompt fiel ihm die Tür sprichwörtlich vor der Nase zu und er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er so schnell hier mit Draco alleine war. Aber er durfte und wollte jetzt auch keine unnötige Zeit verlieren, denn immerhin war er hier, um Draco aus dieser Hölle zu befreien und seine Freunde warteten auf sie im Grimmauldplatz. Sodann richtete er seine rechte Hand auf den Türknauf, rief ein einzelnes Wort und verriegelte so die Tür auf magische Weise. Anschließend wandte er sich um und schaute zu dem blonden jungen Mann, dessen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet war und der sich nicht bewegte. Doch darüber konnte er sich jetzt keine Gedanken machen, stattdessen zog er eilig seinen Pullover aus.

„Da, nimm' den", sagte er und warf ihn Draco zu. „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für weitere Erklärungen, die werden später folgen. Jetzt werde ich dich erstmal hier raus bringen. Also mach schon, bitte."

Kaum hatte Harry geendet, wirbelte er abermals herum, zog aus seiner Hosentasche eine kleine Glasmurmel und ließ sie mit einem Wink spurlos verschwinden. Als die Murmel innerhalb der nächsten fünf Sekunden nicht mehr auftauchte, sah er Blaise' und seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Niemand konnte in das Haus apparieren, aber man konnte ohne Probleme heraus apparieren. Denn die Murmel war mit einem speziellen Zauber belegt worden, den man nicht so einfach aufspüren konnte und der dazu diente auszuprobieren, ob er hier apparieren konnte. Glücklich über die positive Erkenntnis schaute Harry zu Draco hinüber und fragte, „Hast du dich schon …", und er brach abrupt ab.

Draco stand noch genauso da, wie vor wenigen Momenten. Harrys Pullover lag auf dem Boden und schlimmer noch, Draco bewegte sich nicht und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten, das tun zu wollen.

„Komm schon", versuchte Harry auf ihn einzureden und eilte ihm entgegen. Er hob den Pullover auf und bedeckte damit so gut es ging die Nacktheit seines Gegenübers, indem er den Pulli um dessen Hüfte schwang und seitlich mit den Ärmeln verknotete. Schließlich nahm er Dracos kalte Hand in die seine und innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden apparierten sie beide ohne weitere Worte zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Harry ist es gelungen!__Was sagt ihr dazu? Wie wird es weiter gehen? Wie geht es Draco wirklich?__Das nächste Kapitel folgt „hoffentlich" schon bald.  
Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen._

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	6. Chapter 6

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Hey, DANKE für eure Kommis … darüber habe ich mich riesig gefreut. Aber noch mehr freue ich mich, dass euch diese Fanfiction gefällt._

_Die Spannung geht weiter … viel Spaß beim Lesen. Liebe Grüße, Elbenstein_

* * *

**6. Kapitel  
Eine zerbrochene Seele**

Mit einem leisen _Plopp_ tauchten Harry und Draco mitten im Wohnzimmer des Grimmauldplatzes Nr. 12 auf. Harry entwich dabei ein lautes, erleichtertes Seufzen und gleichzeitig wollte er niemals wieder Dracos Hand loslassen. Doch es kam alles anders.

„Harry!", riefen Ron und Hermine mit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Draco!", rief Blaise, dessen dunkles Gesicht im selben Moment ziemlich blass wirkte.

Zu Dritt stürmten sie den Beiden entgegen und versammelten sich im Halbkreis um sie.

„Draco, geht es dir gut?", hörte sich Harry fragen und ließ schließlich doch die kalte Hand los, drehte sich zu ihm um und sah den blonden jungen Mann mit gesenktem Kopf einfach nur dastehen. „Ich bin es Harry, hörst du", redete er hektisch und legte seine Hand auf die nackte rechte Schulter. „Ich habe Vielsafttrank zu mir genommen. Hast du verstanden? Ich habe Brian damit an der Nase herumgeführt, um dich zu finden. Ich habe dich zu mir nach Hause geholt, hier bist du in Sicherheit."

Fast zeitgleich kam Blaise näher und sprach ängstlich auf seinen alten Slytherinfreund ein und griff mit der Hand nach Dracos linkem Oberarm. „Wie geht es dir? Hast du Schmerzen? Es tut mir so leid, hätte ich nur früher gewusst was dir passiert ist, ich hätte dich da schon längst rausgeholt. Sag doch was!"

Draco begann plötzlich mit dem Oberkörper auf und ab zu wippen und nebenbei stieß er ein leises Wimmern aus, was mit jedem Wort von Harry und Blaise lauter wurde, doch die Beiden nahmen es überhaupt nicht wahr und versuchten weiterhin auf ihn einzureden.

Nur einen Meter von ihnen entfernt standen Ron und Hermine einige Sekunden wie versteinert da. Rons Augen blickten schockiert zu der Szene hinüber, während sein Mund vor Ungläubigkeit offen stand. Hermine wiederum schluckte merklich, holte tief Luft und bemerkte Dracos seltsames Verhalten.

„Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", befahl sie über Harrys und Blaise' Stimmengewirr hinweg, aber sie wurde nicht gehört. Das Einzige was passierte, Draco jammerte nur umso lauter, umklammerte mit beiden Händen plötzlich seine Oberarme und schaukelte schneller hin und her. „Verdammt, geht weg von ihm!", schrie sie diesmal lauter und eilte nach vorne, um Harry und Blaise bestimmend fort zu schieben und trat dann selbst einen Schritt nach hinten.

„Was soll das, Hermine?", fragte Harry irritiert und wollte bereits wieder näher kommen, doch Hermines Hand und ein strenger Blick hielt ihn augenblicklich zurück.

„Ich will ihm nur helfen, lass mich vorbei", bedeutete nun Blaise und wurde ebenfalls von Hermine zurückgehalten.

„Seht ihr denn nicht, dass ihr genau das Gegenteil bewirkt", klärte sie die beiden jungen Männer auf und schaute von einem zum anderen. „Er hat einen Schock und ich würde sogar behaupten, dass er nicht mal weiß wo er ist. Schaut ihn euch doch genau an."

Das taten sie und fuhren sichtlich zusammen, als beide Dracos ängstliches Verhalten erkannten, der inzwischen am ganzen Körper angefangen hatte zu zittern wie Espenlaub.

„Komm mit, Draco", sagte Hermine mit ruhiger Stimme und schob den blonden jungen Mann, der nichts weiter als der Schatten seiner Selbst war, zur Seite und ließ ihn schließlich auf einem der weißen Ledersesseln Platz nehmen. Sofort machte sie zwei Schritte zurück und umklammerte dann Rons Hand, der ihr damit Kraft gab.

Harry hatte alles aufmerksam beobachtet und setzte sich sogleich neben Draco auf die Sessellehne, während Blaise auf dem daneben stehenden Sessel Platz nahm.

„Was ist mit ihm?", kam die Frage von Beiden und sie sahen besorgt zu Hermine.

„Er ist momentan in seiner ganz eigenen Welt", antwortete sie sachlich. „Und er hat Angst. Wenn ich nur daran denke, was ich im Spiegel gesehen habe …", daraufhin stockte sie und fuhr mit leiser Stimme fort. „Draco muss sich erstmal ausruhen und verstehen, dass ihm hier keine Gefahr droht."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, setzte sie sich mit dem immer noch sprachlosen Ron auf die Ledercouch gegenüber und alle musterten Draco traurig und entsetzt zu gleichen Teilen. Aber mittlerweile hatte er aufgehört zu zittern, er wimmerte nicht mehr und saß nun still da und hielt seinen Blick starr auf den Boden gerichtet.

Zum ersten Mal fanden sie auch alle Zeit, sich Dracos schlanken, geschundenen Körper genauer zu betrachten. Seine einst glänzenden blonden Haare waren bis auf zwei Zentimeter abrasiert worden und sie schimmerten im Schein des Kronleuchters im Wohnzimmer stumpf. Der nackte Oberkörper war an vielen Stellen mit blauen Flecken und geschwollenen Prellungen übersäht und auf seinen Unterarmen stachen kleine Narben hervor. Die Beine wirkten schwach und wiesen nicht weniger blaue Flecken auf.

„Was ist das auf seinen Armen?", fragte Blaise und Harry sog plötzlich scharf die Luft ein. „Was ist denn?"

„Das … das sind …", stammelte der Schwarzhaarige und seine grünen Augen blickten schweren Herzens zu den besagten Hautstellen. „Das sind Brandnarben von ausgedrückten Zigaretten."

„Aber, aber das …", seufzte Blaise und brach abrupt ab, als ihm seine Stimme versagte.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?", hörte sich Harry selbst die Frage stellen und spürte einen schmerzlichen Stich durch seinen gesamten Körper rasen und er stand auf.

„Nimm ihm zuerst die Leine und das Halsband ab", meinte Hermine.

Harry nickte und löste zuerst die schwarze Lederleine von dem Hundehalsband, die er zornig in eine Ecke warf. Anschließend wollte er auch das lederne Halsband entfernen, doch erschrak sofort, als er voller Entsetzen bemerkte, dass es keinen Verschluss besaß. Schon versuchte er daran herumzufuchteln, da hielt er wie vom Blitz getroffen inne. Ein leichter Stromstoß durchzuckte ihn und er zog seine Hände schmerzlich weg, während Draco kurz aufschrie, dabei aufsprang und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Teppichboden fiel, wo er eilig in die Knie ging und seinen Kopf tief senkte.

„Verfluchte Scheiße!", schimpfte Harry und rieb sich seine Hände, die eindeutig von dem Halsband einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen hatten; zu allem Überfluss aber auch Draco.

Blaise sprang nun ebenfalls auf, kniete sich eilig zu seinem Freund hinunter und versuchte leise auf ihn einzureden und ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich beruhigen sollte. Auch Harry kam kurz darauf hinzu und gemeinsam schafften sie es, Draco auf die Beine zu stellen, wobei sich allerdings der dunkle Pullover um seine Hüften löste und zu Boden fiel.

„Ähm …", erklang Hermines Stimme und sie klaubte nebenher den Pulli auf. Dann reichte sie ihn an Harry weiter und versuchte ihren Blick an Draco vorbei wandern zu lassen. „Zieht ihm das wieder an und ich denke, es wird das Beste sein, wenn ihr Zwei ihn jetzt hoch ins Bad bringt und dann ins Bett legt. Ich bereite die Zaubertränke vor. So wie es aussieht, muss er das Halsband leider noch anbehalten. Fummelt aber ja nicht mehr daran herum, denn es scheint auf jeden Fall magisch zu sein, auch wenn es aussieht wie normales Leder, und wir sollten uns in aller Ruhe darum kümmern, wie wir es am besten entfernen können."

„Das klingt vernünftig", verkündete Blaise dennoch traurig und wollte gerade Harry helfen, den Pullover umzubinden, da stockten sie Beide.

„Was ist das denn?" Blaise fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

„Was?", fragten Harry und Hermine gleichzeitig und zum ersten Mal meldete sich auch Ron zu Wort, der die ganze Zeit nur sprachlos zugesehen hatte, aber jetzt ebenfalls alarmiert ein „Was ist los?" murmelte.

„Hier ist ein Brandzeichen", erklärte Blaise und verdeckte gleichzeitig mit dem Pulli Dracos Schambereich, damit auch die einzige Frau im Raum es sich ansehen konnte. „Es sind zwei verschlungene Bs auf seinem linken Hüftknochen."

Hermines Augen schauten nur einen kurzen Augenblick hin und dann wandte sie zusammen mit Ron eilig ihren Blick ab. Harry starrte mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch darauf, um dann seine beiden Freunde auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ihr könnt hier übernachten, wenn ihr wollt", bedeutete er und wechselte nur zu gerne das Thema. „Auch du, Blaise. Ich habe genug Zimmer und ich würde mich eindeutig besser fühlen, wenn ihr …"

„Ich bleibe auf jeden Fall", seufzte der ehemalige Slytherin auf.

„Wir auch", meldete sich Hermine zu Wort.

Alle Drei bekamen ein glückliches Lächeln von Harry geschenkt und ohne weitere Erklärungen nahm er gemeinsam mit Blaise Draco in ihre Mitte. Zusammen führten sie ihn aus dem Wohnzimmer, die Treppe hinauf und geradewegs ins Badezimmer. Kaum dort angekommen ließ Harry rasch warmes Wasser in die Wanne laufen und gab reichlich Badezusatz hinein. Erst als er mit der Wassermenge und der Temperatur zufrieden war, nahm er Draco den Pullover ab, der achtlos in einer Ecke verschwand, und mit Blaise' Hilfe setzte er den immer noch teilnahmslosen Draco in die Badewanne. Darauf achteten sie genau, nicht das magische Halsband zu berühren.

Nach einer Viertelstunde, in der sich Harry auch zurückverwandelt hatte, holten sie Draco schließlich aus der Wanne. Harry hatte inzwischen auch frische Unterwäsche und einen Pyjama aus seinem Kleiderschrank gekramt, die seinem Gast gut passten, denn immerhin war Draco nur wenige Zentimeter größer als er selbst und gemeinsam zogen sie ihn an. Dann führten sie ihn in Harrys Schlafzimmer und konnten ihn ohne große Probleme in das große, breite Himmelbett legen.

„Seit ihr fertig?", fragte Hermine plötzlich und stand im Türrahmen.

„Ja, komm rein", bat sie Harry und nahm auf der Bettkante Platz.

Blaise setzte sich auf die andere Seite und Hermine kam näher.

„Also, das hier ist ein Schlafrank", erklärte sie rasch und hielt Harry ein Glas mit einer bläulichen Flüssigkeit hin, das er dankend entgegennahm. „Und der ist gegen Alpträume", dabei hielt sie mit der anderen Hand ein zweites Glas hoch, in der eine klare Flüssigkeit zu sehen war.

„Blaise, hilf mir mal", sagte Harry und beobachtete, wie der dunkelhäutige junge Mann seinen Freund vorsichtig anhob, damit er trinken konnte.

Harry schob das Glas mit dem Schlaftrunk an Dracos Lippen, doch er trank nicht.

„Komm schon", bettelte Blaise, „du musst doch schlafen. Enttäusch mich nicht, Kumpel."

„Jupp, Blaise hat Recht", meinte nun Harry, aber es passierte nichts.

„Trink!", befahl Hermine in einem etwas barscheren Tonfall und gerade als die Beiden sich bei ihr beschweren wollten, fang Draco tatsächlich an zu trinken. Eilig folgte auch das zweite Glas und dann legte Blaise seinen Freund wieder vorsichtig mit dem Rücken auf die weiche Matratze.

„Schlaf!", befahl Hermine nun ein zweites Mal mit fester Stimme und winkte rasch die Zwei vom Bett hinaus in den Flur.

„Hey, du kannst doch nicht einfach so mit ihm reden", schimpfte Blaise prompt und funkelte sie mit zu Schlitzen verengten dunklen Augen an.

„Wieso machst du das?", mischte sich auch Harry ein.

Hermine stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften, machte ein ernstes Gesicht und dann sprach sie ganz nüchtern. „Wie es aussieht, habe ich mich wohl mehr vorbereitet wie ihr, obwohl euch das der normale Menschenverstand sagen könnte." Dabei huschte ihr Blick zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Aber egal … Draco hat jetzt fast eineinhalb Jahre als Sklave dort in diesem Kellerloch gelebt. Dieser Brian hat ihn als Sklave erzogen und was meint ihr, hat er da getan?"

Harry und Blaise zuckten gleichzeitig die Schultern und schienen verwirrt.

„Na, er hat ihm alles befohlen!", fuhr sie fort. „Er hat mit grausamen Methoden … die ich mir nicht vorstellen möchte … tagtäglich alles in Draco hineingeprügelt. Strickte Befehle wie _Trink, Iss, Schlaf_ und was weiß ich noch. Außerdem vermute ich, dass dieser Brian ihn einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen hat und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch auf seinen Namen hört. Und vergesst dabei nicht, was er noch gesagt hat …" und mit den nächsten Worten erinnerte sie ihre Freunde an das zurückliegende Gespräch mit Brian in dessen Haus, welches Hermine und Blaise deutlich durch den verzauberten Spiegel hatten mitverfolgen können. „… er meinte, er hätte Draco schon öfters eine Woche in absolute Dunkelheit eingesperrt. Da gibt irgendwann auch der stärkste Wille auf und ich schätze mal, solange Draco gehorsam war, blieben vermutlich auch die schlimmen Strafen für ihn aus. Ich glaube auch, dass es irgendwie an diesem komischen Halsband liegt. Was immer dieser Teufel auch getan hat, er hat es gründlich gemacht."

Kaum hatte sie geendet, schwiegen alle. Harry versuchte sich das Gesagte nur ansatzweise vorzustellen und wurde von einem kalten Schauer gepackt. Zugleich dachte er an seine Kindheit bei seinen Verwandten zurück und konnte zumindest ein wenig davon nachempfinden. Denn auch er hatte mehr oder minder den Befehlen seines Onkels und seiner Tante gehorcht, obwohl das niemals mit Dracos Martyrium zu vergleichen war.

„Also, solange er das tut, was man ihm befiehlt", meinte Harry schließlich mit belegter Stimme, „weiß er, dass ihm nichts passiert?"

„So ähnlich", nickte Hermine.

„Und wie können wir ihm helfen?" Blaise wirkte mit einem Mal sehr ängstlich und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, während seine Hände mit seinem gezogenen Zauberstab spielten. „Er sieht mehr oder weniger aus wie Draco, aber der Mann ist nicht mehr mein Freund Draco." Anschließend senkte er seinen Kopf und schien offensichtlich mit den Tränen zu kämpfen.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht genau", gab Hermine geknickt zu und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Doch eines steht ganz genau fest, Draco benötigt jetzt viel … sehr viel Ruhe … und wir müssen uns um seine Wunden kümmern. Außerdem haben wir noch herauszufinden, wie wir das verteufelte Halsband entfernen können. Und …", dabei hob sie einen Finger, „… wir dürfen ihm vorerst keinem Stress aussetzen. Er muss merken, dass er hier wirklich in Sicherheit ist. Seine seelischen Wunden können nur langsam verheilen, wenn sie das überhaupt tun. Wenn wir ihm helfen wollen, dann müssen wir genau wissen, was wir tun, sonst endet alles in einer großen Katastrophe."

„Ich habe verstanden", antwortete ihr Blaise leise und ballte plötzliche eine Hand zur Faust. „Die werden damit niemals durchkommen, dafür werde ich sorgen."

„Was hast du vor?", erkundigte sich Harry überrascht, weil er so sehr an Draco gedacht und Brian und seinen Bruder ganz vergessen hatte. Vermutlich, überlegte er, würden sie von dem spurlosen Verschwinden seinerseits und Draco wissen und er wollte zurzeit nicht in ihrer Nähe sein. Darüber hinaus wussten die Brüder nun auch, dass der angebliche Jonathan Hadley somit ein Zauberer war.

„Ich werde mich gleich an ihnen rächen!", gab Blaise zornig zu.

„Das wirst du nicht", warf Hermine ein und legte bestimmend eine Hand auf dessen Schulter. „Wir haben entschieden das den Behörden zu überlassen. Morgen, wir warten auf morgen und du wirst heute nichts mehr tun."

„Aber wenn Harry mitmacht, können wir sie einfach platt machen", erklärte Blaise Zabini und sah den Schwarzhaarigen flehentlich an und die restlichen Worte hätte er nicht aussprechen müssen, aber er tat es trotzdem. „Du hast den Dunklen Lord getötet und bist für alle ein Held. Für dich wäre es nur ein Fingerschnippen und die verdammten Bestien würden sofort tot umfallen."

Harry schluckte und er wusste, dass dieses Argument nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Dennoch gab es einen riesengroßen Unterschied und den versuchte er auch augenblicklich vorzubringen. „Ich bin genauso wütend wie du, Blaise, aber es ist etwas anderes, ob ich Voldemort getötet habe oder ob ich zwei Schwerverbrecher umbringe. Verstehst du das denn nicht?"

„Das heißt also, du willst dich drücken?" Der ehemalige Slytherin war nun richtig wütend. „Feigling!"

„Nein mich nie wieder Feigling", schnaubte Harry aufgebracht zurück. „Wenn ich einer wäre, hätte ich dann Draco geholfen? Brian und David haben etwas Schlimmeres verdient als den Tod und ich werde …"

„Stopp! Alle Beide!", schimpfte Hermine und trat zwischen sie. „Hier wird niemand umgebracht und es werden keine sinnlosen Diskussionen geführt, erst recht nicht darüber, ob jemand getötet wird. Wir sind keine Todesser! Verstanden! Da drin liegt ein apathischer Junge der Hilfe braucht", dabei deutete sie auf die angelehnte Schlafzimmertür, „und nicht zwei streitende Kampfhähne, die nicht wissen was sie da sagen. Es war ein langer Tag, für uns alle, und wir benötigten Schlaf. Morgen gehen wir wie geplant vor und ich will jetzt kein Wort mehr hören!"

Harry und Blaise öffneten den Mund und schlossen ihn gleich wieder, als sie Hermines warnenden Blick sahen und schwiegen. Blaise wandte sich schließlich ab, stapfte missmutig davon und verschwand im zweiten Stock, wo die Gästezimmer des Hauses lagen und wo er bereits die letzten vier Wochen zweimal geschlafen hatte. Harry wiederum schaute bedrückt zu Boden und nuschelte eine Entschuldigung.

„Geh' jetzt schlafen und denke immer daran", meinte Hermine nun leise und klopfte ihrem Freund auf die Schulter. „Ron und ich werden morgen die Behörden informieren. Ron geht ins Ministerium und ich werde anonym die Muggelpolizei davon in Kenntnis setzen. Also keinen Streit mehr."

„Ja", flüsterte Harry und sah zu, wie seine Freundin nun Blaise in den zweiten Stock folgte. Inzwischen stand auch Ron am Treppengeländer nach oben und hatte ihre heftige Unterhaltung mitbekommen. Mit einem „Gute Nacht" und einem freundlichen Lächeln versuchte er seinen besten Freund aufzuheitern, nahm dann Hermines Hand und ging mit ihr in Richtung ihres gemeinsamen Gästezimmers davon.

Harry blieb alleine vor seinem Schlafzimmer stehen und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Er konnte Blaise gut verstehen und für einen Moment hätte er sogar nachgegeben, um seinem unbeschreiblichen Hass und seiner beispiellosen Wut gegen Brian und David Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber er schob diesen Gedanken weit von sich und wollte heute überhaupt nicht mehr darüber nachdenken. Ebenso, wie all die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres nun der Vergangenheit angehörten. Der Dunkle Lord war durch seine Hand gefallen, es gab so gut wie keine Todesser mehr und die zwei Menschenhändler würden schon bald auf eine ganz andere Art bestraft werden. Jetzt zählte nur noch die Gegenwart, ohne Krieg und ohne Todesopfer, und er durfte nicht vergessen, in seinem Bett lag Draco, der seine Hilfe benötigte. Etwaige Rachegelüste mussten hinten anstehen und auf anderem Wege gelöst werden.

Sodann löschte Harry mit einem Wink die Lampen im Wohnzimmer und Flur, öffnete leise die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer und kam auf Zehenspitzen hinein geschlichen. Er traute sich nicht, sich zu dem mittlerweile schlafenden Draco ins Bett zu legen und so ließ er mit einem weiteren Wink den gemütlichen Ohrensessel in der hinteren Ecke durch die Luft zu sich hinüber schweben, den er direkt neben das Bett stellte. Er besorgte sich noch eine Decke, setzte sich und wollte versuchen zu schlafen. Doch so einfach wie er sich das dachte, war es nicht. Es lag dabei nicht an dem Sessel, der bequem weich war, sondern ihm geisterten die grauenhaften Bilder des Herrenhauses und von Brian und David Connor durch den Kopf. Immer wieder betrat er in Gedanken den dunklen Raum, indem Draco festgehalten wurde und er hörte beständig das leise Wimmern seines einstigen Feindes in Hogwarts, der seit der entsetzlichen Qual nicht mehr er selbst war.

Es dauerte lange bis Harry endlich einnickte und so schnell sollte er diese erste Nacht niemals vergessen, als er durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt wurde. Erschrocken blinzelte er und sah die Sonne bereits durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge ins Schlafzimmer scheinen, während Draco senkrecht im Bett saß und markerschütternd schrie und schrie.

Alarmiert sprang Harry von seinem Sessel auf, warf sich neben den Blonden auf die Bettdecke und rüttelte ihn an den Schultern. Doch Draco kreischte stattdessen immer lauter, schriller und verzweifelter, sodass es Harry die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Sein Herz raste vor Angst und Hilflosigkeit und gerade als er Draco ins Gesicht blickte, sah er dort einen lachenden Totenkopf und zwei rot glühenden Augen starrten ihn unheilsvoll an.

„Nein, verschwinde du Teufel!", rief der Schwarzhaarige panisch und versuchte diesen plötzlichen Anblick zu vertreiben, da griffen zwei Hände wie aus dem Nichts nach ihm und drückten ihn fest auf die Matratze.

„Lass mich los", protestierte er und schlug mit Armen und Beinen um sich. „Geh weg von mir, du Bastard und schmore in der Hölle."

„Harry, wach auf", sprach eine nervöse Stimme und schüttelte ihn immer wieder. „Hey Harry, du hast geträumt."

Nach diesen Worten öffnete er die Lider, rieb sich erschrocken den Schlaf aus den Augen und sah in Blaise besorgte Miene.

„Was ist los?"

„Du hattest einen Alptraum", erklärte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und lächelte dabei versöhnlich. „Auf jeden Fall ist es schon nach neun Uhr und sei froh, dass du Draco nicht geweckt hast."

„Wo ist er?"

„Na da", meinte Blaise und deutete auf den Bettrand, wo Draco bereits angezogen dasaß und sein Blick wie schon die Nacht zuvor starr auf den Boden richtete.

Harry fiel auf, dass er jetzt eine dunkelblaue Jeans und einen schwarzen Pullover trug und Beides gehörte ihm.

„Ich war in deinem Kleiderschrank stöbern", erklärte Blaise lächelnd und hielt Harry eine Hand entgegen. „Du hast nichts dagegen, oder? Außerdem möchte ich mich für heute Nacht entschuldigen, meine Nerven sind mir einfach durchgegangen."

„Ist schon okay", lächelte Harry zurück und drückte dabei Blaises Hand. „Schon vergessen."

„Ich gehe heute kurz zu mir nach Hause und werde sehen, ob ich noch einige Klamotten von Draco bei mir finde", wechselte der ehemalige Slytherin abrupt das Thema und lief nochmals zum Kleiderschrank zurück, wo er einen neugierigen Blick hineinwarf.

„Ähm … und warum sind Klamotten von Draco bei dir Zuhause?" Harry war überrascht.

„Dreimal darfst du raten", kam die Antwort und Blaise zog nebenbei ein dunkelgrünes hautenges T-Shirt aus dem Schrank, hielt es ins Licht und grinste verschmitzt.

„Weil er in den Sommerferien bei dir übernachtet hat?" Etwas anderes fiel Harry nicht ein.

„Fast richtig", lachte plötzlich Blaise und warf das eben gefundene Shirt dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber. Als er schließlich fortfuhr besaß seine Stimme eindeutig einen verruchten Unterton. „Wir kamen oft nicht zum Schlafen und ich bin froh, dass es Stillezauber gibt, sonst wäre meine Mutter schneller in mein Zimmer gestürzt und das wäre sehr peinlich gewesen. Ach und ziehe diesen tollen Fummel an."

„Ihr wart zusammen?", fragte Harry und spürte die Schamesröte in sein Gesicht steigen, während er das zugeworfene T-Shirt überzog. Denn aus einem ihm unerfindlichen Grund hatte er sich im Schlaf sein ohnehin zerknittertes Hemd von gestern ausgezogen und saß mit nackten Oberkörper da. Gleichzeitig fühlte er einen merkwürdigen Stich im Magen und musterte zuerst Blaise und anschließend Draco, der einfach nur dasaß. Die Vorstellung, dass beide Slytherins ein Paar gewesen waren hinterließ bei ihm einen seltsamen Nachgeschmack und er kannte den Anlass dafür nicht.

„Wir hatten uns nie getrennt", gab Blaise zu und wirkte auf einmal wieder ernst und blieb zwischen Draco und Harry stehen. Sein Blick richtete sich bei seinen nächsten Worten auf den Blonden und traurig sprach er weiter. „Als der Krieg begann und Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn vor den Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord beschützen wollte, verloren wir uns aus den Augen. Ich hatte ihn versucht zu finden und als ich von dem Tod seiner Eltern erfuhr, habe ich sogar bei Dumbledore Hilfe gesucht. Doch da war es schon zu spät." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Ich war so froh, als ich dann endlich von ihm einen Brief bekam und den Rest kennst du ja schon. Er erklärte mir, dass er nicht in die Schule käme und in Wahrheit war er …"

Harry war inzwischen aufgestanden und flüsterte Blaise ins Ohr: „Jetzt ist Draco in Sicherheit", und dann legte er ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich würde ihn so gern einmal in den Arm nehmen … ihn einfach nur umarmen … und ihm Kraft geben. Ich möchte ihn …"

Weiter kam Blaise nicht, da hatte ihn Harry bereits liebevoll in den Arm genommen, streichelte ihm behutsam über den Kopf und plötzlich konnte der dunkelhäutige junge Mann nicht mehr. Er begann zu schluchzen und Minuten später saß er mit geröteten Augen in dem Sessel, wo Harry die Nacht verbracht hatte.

„Was ich jetzt sage", meinte der Schwarzhaarige schließlich leise und kniete sich vor ihn, „wirst du nicht hören wollen, aber Hermine hat Recht. Wir müssen ihm jetzt erst einmal Zeit geben und in dieser Zeit werden wir uns auf eine viel grausamere Art an Dracos Peinigern rächen. Schon bald sitzen die Brüder in Askaban und die Muggelpolizei wird den Menschenhändlerring, den die Beiden offensichtlich aufgebaut haben, zerschlagen und so was wird nie wieder passieren. Außerdem haben wir Zwei noch eine ganz wichtige Aufgabe, denn wir müssen Draco von diesem verfluchten Halsband befreien. Dann ist er wirklich frei und du wirst sehen, er kommt zu dir zurück."

„Danke", schluchzte Blaise ein letztes Mal mit erstickter Stimme auf. „Ich weiß deine Worte wirklich zu schätzen und wir sind in den letzten vier Wochen nicht umsonst Freunde geworden. Deine Freundschaft möchte ich nicht mehr missen und ich verstehe nicht, wieso ich dich nicht schon in der Schule angesprochen habe … aber … aber ich weiß auch, dass es zwischen mir und Draco niemals wieder so sein wird, wie es einmal war. Er war meine erste große Liebe und ich war seine. Wir haben es geheim gehalten …"

„Es sind zwar nur einfache Worte", unterbrach ihn Harry und drückte Blaise Hand, „aber die Zeit heilt alle Wunden. Glaube mir, es ist wirklich so. Ich vermisse meine Eltern täglich und ich würde alles tun, wenn sie nur bei mir wären. Genauso wie ich Sirius wieder an meiner Seite haben möchte. Wenn ich hier alleine durch das Haus laufe, denke ich viel an ihn und meine Eltern, aber mit jedem Tag, der vergeht wird auch der Schmerz weniger. Ich weiß, dass es ihnen gut geht, wo sie jetzt sind und das ist schon Trost genug." Harry schluckte einen Kloß herunter und fasste sich ein Herz, denn er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er mit Blaise irgendwann solch ein Gespräch führen würde. Doch gleichzeitig tat es nicht nur seinem Gegenüber, sondern auch ihm ganz gut. „Du, ich, wir alle freuen uns einfach darauf, wenn es Draco besser geht und das wird es, das glaube ich nicht nur, sondern das weiß ich. Wir lassen ihn nicht gehen."

Kaum verklangen die letzten Silben in Blaise Ohr, begann er sanft zu lächeln und wirkte tatsächlich beruhigter.

„Jetzt komm mit, ich habe Hunger", grinste Harry und aus einem Reflex heraus drückte er Blaise einen Kuss auf den Mund und zog ihn am Arm auf die Beine.

„Was … was war denn …", fragte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und hielt inne.

Harry drehte sich herum und grinste noch breiter. „Was das war? Ein Kuss und keine Sorge, ich küsse nur Männer die es verdient haben."

„Du bist schwul?" Blaise Kiefer klappte ungläubig nach unten.

„Schaue nicht wie ein überfahrenes Auto", lachte Harry und zog ihn wieder am Arm. „Ich denke auch Draco hat Hunger und wir wollen ihn doch nicht verhungern lassen."

„Überfahrenes Auto?", Blaise blickte nur noch verwirrter.

Doch ein Schmunzeln des Schwarzhaarigen ließ ihn nun ebenfalls grinsen und schließlich nahmen sie Draco in ihre Mitte und liefen hinaus in den Flur. Dort trafen sie auch Hermine und Ron und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die Küche.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Wie hat es euch gefallen?  
Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen._

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	7. Chapter 7

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Danke fürs Lesen. Würde mich über eure Meinungen freuen.  
Wünsche allen Leser Frohe Ostern!_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … leckeres Eis reiche*  
Jetzt spanne ich euch aber nicht mehr länger auf die Folter … Los geht's! Elbenstein_

* * *

**7. Kapitel  
Verschwunden**

Kurze Zeit später saßen alle am Küchentisch im Grimmauldplatz Nr.12 und frühstückten. Draco saß zwischen Harry und Blaise und aß zwei gebutterte Toastscheiben, die Hermine extra für ihn bestrichen hatte und nahm sogar einige Bissen von Rons gebratenen Rühreiern zu sich. Auch eine Tasse schwarzen Tees trank er, allerdings lief überhaupt nichts ohne strikten Befehl, was die Stimmung teilweise etwas drückte.

„Ich habe heute Nacht nachgedacht, warum die Brüder Draco eigentlich bei sich aufgenommen haben", sprach irgendwann Hermine und wurde sogleich von drei paar Augen angestarrt. „Habt ihr euch das nicht auch schon gefragt?"

„Na, weil sie ihn als Sklaven haben wollten", platzte es aus Ron heraus und beinahe hätte Harry genickt, bis ihn ein eindeutiger Fehler bei dieser Überlegung stocken ließ.

„Nein, Ron", antwortete Hermine auch bereits.

Jetzt war auch Blaise plötzlich neugierig und alle blickten sie mit großen Augen an, alle, außer Draco.

„Während Ron heute Nacht gemütlich geschnarcht hat", bedeutete sie und sah in den Augenwinkeln das peinlich berührte Grinsen ihres Liebsten und lächelte. „Habe ich die Zeit mit Nachdenken verbracht und bin noch einmal alle Hinweise und Berichte im Kopf durchgegangen. Da kam mir eine Idee."

„Manchmal kannst du einem echt Angst machen, Granger", schmunzelte Blaise und lachte anschließend. „Was du dir alles merken kannst. Hast du keine Angst, dass dir irgendwann der Schädel platzen könnte?"

Diese Worte brachte nun auch die anderen zum Lachen und es dauerte einige Momente, bis sich alle beruhigt hatten.

„Wenn schon, dann heiße ich Hermine, Mister Zabini", korrigierte sie ihn schalkhaft. „Aber mal ernsthaft, mir ist einfallen, dass ja die Brüder Brian und David in einem Herrenhaus wohnen. Was ich während den ganzen Vorbereitungen für gestern noch herausgefunden habe ist, dass dieses Haus einmal einer Familie Byron gehört hat. Heute Morgen bin ich deswegen extra meine Notizen durchgegangen …"

„Wann hast du das gemacht?", warf Ron irritiert ein.

„Als du duschen warst", kam ihre prompte Antwort und dann fuhr sie forsch fort. „Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass die damalige Familie eine Zaubererfamilie war. Vielmehr eine Muggelstämmige um bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben. Darüber hinaus weiß ich, dass einige Todesopfer des Dunklen Lords und seiner Todesser mit Nachnamen Byron hießen. Und jetzt denkt doch mal nach?"

Das taten sie und es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis sich plötzlich Blaise Miene aufhellte. „Du meinst wohl, dass Lucius Malfoy für den Tod dieser Byrons verantwortlich ist?"

Hermine nickte. „Das oder sie nahmen es zumindest an und als sie erfuhren, dass die Malfoys zwar gestorben, aber ihr Sohn lebte, könnten sie versucht haben, sich an Draco zu rächen."

„Was ihnen offensichtlich gelungen ist", sagte Harry abschließend leise und alle schauten zu dem jungen blonden Mann, der während des Gesprächs noch genauso dasaß, wie zu Anfang.

„Ich habe noch eine Bitte an euch", meinte Hermine plötzlich und wechselte damit das Thema. „Wenn ich später wieder komme, möchte ich, dass ihr … Harry und Blaise … mir dabei helft, Dracos Narben zu behandeln. Ich beherrsche mittlerweile einige gute Heilzauber und die Salbe aus Goldwurzel ist besser als alle bisherigen Heilsalben und damit bleibt absolut kein Makel zurück, aber ich weiß nicht, ob Draco vielleicht um sich schlägt. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob er zurzeit den Unterschied erkennt, ob jemand ihm nur helfen will oder …"

Sie brach ab, trank einen Schluck ihres heißen Tees und sah nebenbei die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer ihr gegenüber nicken.

Nach einigen Minuten war es dann soweit. Blaise verabschiedete sich und wollte bis zum Abend zurück sein. Ron wollte ins Ministerium, um die anonyme Nachricht wie geplant zu Minister Kingsley und in die Aurorenabteilung zu schmuggeln. Hermine wiederum sollte ebenfalls eine anonyme Mitteilung an die Muggelpolizei weitergeben.

So kam es schließlich, dass Harry eine Stunde später mit Draco alleine in der Küche saß. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und das abweisende Verhalten seines früher gehassten Mitschülers machte ihm ein wenig Angst. Diese versuchte er zu überspielen und wandte sich direkt an Draco.

„Hast du mit dem Schlaftrunk von Hermine heute Nacht gut geschlafen?", fragte Harry und schlug sich plötzlich mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn. Was war er nur für ein dämlicher Idiot, er würde keine Antwort erhalten und daher wollte er nun etwas anders ausprobieren.

„Ich hoffe, du hast gut geschlafen", sprach er ruhig, stand dabei auf und räumte den Frischstückstisch auf ganz normale Muggelart ab. „Hermine hat den Trank selbst gebraut und du weißt ja selbst, ihr zwei wart die Besten im Fach Zaubertränke". Er stockte einen Moment, drehte sich zu Draco um und beobachtete, ob er eine Regung zeigte, doch dem war nicht so. Trotzdem machte Harry unbekümmert weiter und redete, während er das Geschirr spülte, einfach weiter. „Weißt du, wir zwei sind jetzt volljährig und somit erwachsen, hättest du das jemals gedacht? Als ich damals nach Hogwarts kam, glaubte ich immer wieder, ich würde träumen und ehe ich mich versah hatte ich den Schulabschluss in der Tasche und bin jetzt Auror. Okay, Auror in Ausbildung, immerhin will ich nicht lügen und Blaise ist in meiner Abteilung. Findest du das nicht auch gut?" Beim letzten Satz drehte er sich herum, erschrak und hätte beinahe die Tasse in der Hand fallen lassen.

Draco hatte den Kopf gehoben und starrte die ihm gegenüberliegende Wand an, wobei Harry ein wenig seitlich davon an der Spüle stand. Dem ehemaligen Gryffindor blieb die ersten Sekunden der Mund offen stehen, doch eilig warf er die Tasse zurück ins heiße Wasser und setzte sich augenblicklich Draco gegenüber auf den Stuhl.

Smaragdgrüne, glänzende Augen trafen auf die sturmgrauen, abgestumpften Augen des jungen blonden Mannes. Doch für einen Moment hatte Harry das untrügliche Gefühl, als würde er in Dracos Blick quälende Hilflosigkeit erkennen, als wolle er schreien und niemand erhörte ihn. Zugleich durchfuhr Harry ein schmerzlichen Stich im Herzen und er spürte Tränen über seine Wange rinnen.

„Geht es dir gut?", flüsterte er leise und wünschte sich nichts sehnlich als ein „Ja", aber die Antwort blieb aus.

Als er schließlich mehr als fünf Minuten in die grauen Augen seines Gegenübers geblickt und inzwischen seine Tränen weggewischt hatte, stand er auf und machte mit seiner Arbeit weiter, als wäre gar nichts geschehen. Doch tief in seinem Inneren hätte er Brian und David – vor allem aber den widerlichen Brian – an der Gurgel gepackt, ihm bei lebendem Leib die Haut abgezogen, ihn tagelang in einem finsteren Raum gefoltert und ihn mitleidslos in einem Kellerloch verenden lassen.

Was dachte er nur gerade, scholl er sich selbst und schüttelte die grausamen Gedanken weit von sich. Jetzt zählten nur noch Draco und seine hoffentlich baldige Genesung. All der Zwist und all sein Hass auf den damals so arroganten Slytherin existierten nicht mehr. Es war alles wie weggeblasen und dafür empfand er nur noch unendliches Mitgefühl für Draco.

Im Laufe des Tages nahm Harry seinen Gast auf eine Hausbesichtigung mit. Auch wenn es ihn anwiderte immer wieder dabei Befehle geben zu müssen, folgte Draco gehorsam. Er schaute zwar nicht mehr auf den Boden, aber der stets starre Blick nach vorne machte die ganze Situation nicht wirklich besser. Doch davon ließ sich Harry nicht beeinflussen und hielt an seinem Plan, ein wenig Ablenkung und Abwechslung zu bieten, fest. So führte er Draco von der Küche ins Wohnzimmer, mit angrenzendem Esszimmer. Er zeigte ihm seinen großen Fernsehen und den Computer. Dann ging es in den ersten Stock und es folgte die zweite Etage.

Als am späten Nachmittag Blaise und kurz drauf auch Ron und Hermine wieder auftauchten, beendete er abrupt seine Führung durch das renovierte Haus; und wunderte sich selbst, dass die Zeit wie im Flug an ihnen vorbeigezogen war. Auf seltsame Art und Weise hatte es ihm unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht. Doch nun nahmen sie eilig im Wohnzimmer Platz und Harry erzählte von Dracos Reaktion in der Küche. Die Freude darüber war bei allen groß, aber keiner wollte sich vorzeitig große Hoffnung machen, denn nur die nächste Zeit würde es ihnen von alleine zeigen, wie es weiterging.

Schließlich berichteten auch Ron und Hermine, dass sie alles Notwendige erledigt hatten und jetzt alles seinen Lauf nehmen musste. Blaise wiederum kam mit einem gefüllten Rucksack zurück und hatte tatsächlich zwei blauen Jeans, ein T-Shirt und ein altes Hemd von Draco gefunden. Am liebsten hätte er die Sachen behalten, um in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, aber ebenso wollte er gerne seinen besten Freund wieder ein Stück weit so sehen, wie er ihn kannte.

Bevor sie schließlich zu einem leckeren Abendessen übergingen, kümmerten sich Hermine gemeinsam mit Harry und Blaise um Dracos Wunden. Zuerst heilte sie die vielen Prellungen und blauen Flecken, dann kamen die Narben an Hände und Arme dran. Dazu benutzte sie die neue Heilsalbe und zu ihrer aller Überraschung ließ sich Draco widerstandslos von Hermine anfassen. Späterhin übergab sie den großen Salbentopf an die beiden Schwarzhaarigen weiter und forderte sie auf, sich um die Narben an den Beinen und Bauch kümmern.

Nach einem guten Essen verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron und apparierten zurück in den Fuchsbau. Blaise übernachtete erneut im Grimmauldplatz und wollte auch die nächsten Tage nicht von Dracos Seite weichen, worum Harry nicht unglücklich war. Dabei beschlossen beide einvernehmlich, dass ihr inzwischen gemeinsamer Freund im großen Himmelbett von Harry schlafen sollte, damit er zum einen nicht alleine war und er gleichzeitig unter Aufsicht stand.

Die nächsten zweieinhalb Wochen verstrichen wie im Flug. An Dracos apathischem Zustand hatte sich nicht viel verändert, aber er wirkte inzwischen ein wenig ausgeglichener. Zumal es Harry und Blaise nach drei Tagen endlich gelungen war, das magische Halsband zu entfernen und restlos zu vernichten. Dabei hatten sie erschreckender Weise herausgefunden, dass es auf eine weitere zauberische – oder wie sie es nannten, dämonische Art - mit Dracos Gedanken verbunden gewesen war, wonach er immer dann bestraft worden war, wenn er gegen die ihm angeordneten Befehle zuwider gehandelt hatte. Als er es allerdings nicht mehr trug und die Salbe aus Goldwurzel auch die Schrammen an seinem Hals schnell heilen ließ, die vom eng anliegenden ledernen Halsband stammten, ging es ihm um einiges besser. Inzwischen aß und trank er sogar ohne die nötigen Befehlsworte. Nichtsdestotrotz sprach er kein Wort und blickte weiterhin teilnahmslos vor sich hin. Aber er schlief dank Hermines gebrautem Schlaftrank und dem zusätzlichen Trank gegen Alpträume durch und wachte erst morgens auf, sodass sie beschlossen, ab nächste Woche allmählich die Tränke abzusetzen, die ansonsten schnell zur Abhängigkeit führen würden.

Die letzten drei Tage von Harrys und Blaises Urlaub verbrachten sie mit der immer dringenderen Frage, wer sich künftig während ihrer Arbeitszeit um Draco kümmern sollte, da kam alles anders und anders als geplant.

Es war gerade sechs Uhr Abends und Harry hatte, wie sooft in letzter Zeit den Fernseher laufen, als die Nachrichten über den Bildschirm flimmerten. Gemeinsam mit Blaise schaute er wie gebannt darauf und lauschte jedem Wort. Die Nachrichtensprecherin verkündete in jenem Moment, dass es der Polizei von London endlich gelungen wäre, das mysteriöse Verschwinden von Stricherjungen in Soho zu unterbinden. Die Polizisten hätten in einem Großeinsatz ein altes Herrenhaus außerhalb der Hauptstadt mit einem Sondereinsatzkommando gestürmt und fünf junge Männer aus der Gefangenschaft befreien können. Doch leider berichteten die Muggelnachrichten auch, dass die eigentlichen Drahtzieher unauffindbar waren, es aber wenigstens gelungen wäre, den Menschenhändlerring zu zersprengen und es in diesem Zusammenhang zu einigen Verhaftungen gekommen war.

„Hast du das gehört?", rief Harry freudig und sprang von der Couch.

„Hermine hat es geschafft!", jubelte Blaise und landete lachend in Harrys Armen und gemeinsam tanzten sie wild im Wohnzimmer herum.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", drang plötzlich Rons Stimme an ihr Ohr und kaum hatte er den Raum betreten, wurde er von Harry und Blaise in ihre Mitte genommen und sie gaben ihm jeweils links und rechts einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Wollt ihr mich eifersüchtig machen?", kam die Frage von Hermine, die breit schmunzelnd vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer trat und dort eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hochhielt. Die Schlagzeile „Grausige Entdeckung außerhalb von Muggellondon – Brüderpaar verhaftet" stand groß und breit ganz oben auf und Harry riss ihr rasch die Zeitung aus der Hand. Auf der Titelseite schauten ihn Brian und David in eisernen Handschellen an, ihre Augen vom Wahnsinn verschleiert und ihre Münder zu einem Schrei geöffnet.

„Eben sagten sie in den BBC-Nachrichten, dass die Muggelpolizei fünf weitere Jungen befreien konnte", freute sich Blaise und las über Harrys Schulter gelehnt den Artikel über die Verhaftung der Byrons Brüder, die Auroren mit viel Anstrengung in der Nokturngasse hatten gefangen nehmen können.

Somit stand für sie alle nicht nur fest, dass ihr Plan am Ende tatsächlich ein gutes Ende herbeigeführt, sondern dass Hermine mit ihrer Vermutung über die muggelstämmige Familie Byrons auch Recht behalten hatte.

„Das müssen wir feiern! Draco, hast du das gehört!", jauchzte Harry und wandte sich im selben Moment zu ihm um. Bereits im nächsten Augenblick verharrte er auf der Stelle, starrte fassungslos auf den leeren Sessel und schnappt hörbar nach Luft. „Draco?"

„Wo ist er?", rief Blaise plötzlich überrascht.

„Draco? Wo bist du?", schloss sich Hermine an, warf Ron einen nervösen Blick zu, der lediglich mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Er saß doch eben noch auf dem Sessel. Er kann doch nicht einfach verschwinden", versuchte sich Harry selbst zu beruhigen.

„Verfluchte Scheiße, Draco!", meinte Blaise ängstlich. „Hey Kumpel, wo hast du dich denn versteckt?"

Hermine rannte währenddessen durch das Wohnzimmer und schaute hinter der Couch und den beiden Sesseln nach. Harry eilte ins angrenzende Esszimmer und sah unter dem Tisch nach. Blaise wiederum ging mit Ron in den Flur und lief bis zur Küche. Einige Minuten später trafen sich alle an der Treppe zum ersten Stock und wirkten allesamt ängstlich.

„Draco, das ist nicht lustig", sagte Blaise und diesmal schwang nicht nur Furcht, sondern auch Wut in seiner Stimme mit.

„Hat jemand die Haustür abgeschlossen?", fragte Harry und gleichzeitig wisch fast gänzlich alle Farbe aus seinem Gesicht, während er sich an Blaise Schulter festhalten musste.

„Sag jetzt nicht, du hast sie nicht mit einem Zauber belegt?" Hermine wirkte mit einem Mal zornig und der Blick aller Freunde wanderte zu Harry.

Der konnte nur mit den Kopf schütteln und biss sich fahrig auf die Unterlippe.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein", schimpfte Hermine und schnaubte laut. „Harry, weißt du eigentlich was alles passieren kann? Wenn Draco draußen alleine herumläuft findet er sich in Muggellondon wieder und er könnte von einen Auto angefahren werden, oder sonst was. Er weiß doch gar nicht, wo er ist."

„Wir müssen ihn finden", bedeutete Blaise nun panisch, drückte schnell Harrys Hand und schnappte sich Ron am Ärmel. „Komm mit, wir suchen ihn draußen."

Der Rothaarige widersprach nicht und rannte mit dem ehemaligen Slytherin und erhobenem Zauberstab zur Haustür und verschwand unmittelbar mit ihm in der Dunkelheit des Abends.

„Wir zwei suchen ihn oben, irgendwo muss er sein und ich hoffe, dass er wirklich nicht raus gegangen ist", sagte Hermine und in ihrer Stimme hörte er deutlich eine wachsende Angst heraus, die er mit ihr teilte.

Vom Grimmauldplatz aus rannten Blaise und Ron Seite an Seite durch die von Laternen beschienen Straßen dieses Londoner Stadtteils. Sie suchten mehrmals die nähere Umgebung ab und riefen dabei laut Dracos Namen. Nach kurzer Zeit beschlossen sie allerdings sich zu trennen und somit ihre Chance zu erhöhen.

Blaise ging in den angrenzenden Park des Grimmauldplatzes, schaute hinter jedem Baum und Strauch nach und kämpfte mit seiner aufsteigenden Verzweiflung. Erst vor wenigen Tagen hatte Draco die ersten Regungen von Leben gezeigt und nun war er spurlos verschwunden. Wenn ihm etwas passierte, könnte er sich das selbst niemals verzeihen. Sein bester Freund hatte in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren schon so viel durchgemacht, dass es ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte, wenn er nur daran dachte, Draco könnte irgendwo verletzt am Boden liegen.

Ron rannte einmal um das gesamte Häuserquadrat. Er suchte sogar unter parkenden Autos nach dem blonden jungen Mann und hätte über die Ironie, dass er den ehemals arroganten Draco Malfoy in London unversehrt auffinden wollte, laut gelacht. Früher in der Schule lagen sie sich sooft in den Haaren und warfen sich Schimpfworte an den Kopf. Aber nach dem Tod Lord Voldemorts und nach Bekanntgabe der großen Rolle der Familie Malfoy im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord, hatten er und seine gesamte Familie ihre Meinung geändert. Nichtsdestotrotz hätte er es sich nicht träumen lassen, dass er für Draco Mitgefühl empfinden konnte und doch war dies vor fast drei Wochen geschehen, als er zusammen mit Harry in dessen Wohnzimmer aufgetaucht war. Daraufhin hatte er all seine Vorurteile über Bord geworfen. So eine grausame Folter, wie bei den mittlerweile verhafteten Brüdern Byrons, wünschte er sich nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind an den Hals.

Im Haus am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 lief Harry fast schon panisch in den ersten Stock. Er riss die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer auf und suchte mit lautem Rufen unter dem Bett und im großen Kleiderschrank. Dann ging er ins Bad und hastete anschließend immer besorgter in das Kinderzimmer seines Patenkindes Teddy, welches er extra für den Kleinen mit Hilfe von Hermine und Ron im Sommer eingerichtet hatte, wenn sie ihn besuchten. Aber in den letzten Wochen war dieses Zimmer leer und verlassen gewesen und als Harry über die Schwelle trat, seufzte er ängstlich auf. Auch hier fand er keinerlei Spuren von Draco und am liebsten hätte er sich selbst in den Hintern getreten. Wieso hatte er die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen und warum hatte er Draco einfach aus den Augen gelassen?

Er wusste doch genau, wie wichtig es war, Draco nicht alleine zu lassen und er würde sich es niemals verzeihen, wenn ihm etwas passierte. Obwohl er ebenso wusste, dass er ihn nicht absichtlich ohne Aufsicht gelassen hatte und doch nagte sein schlechtes Gewissen und die Furcht unaufhörlich an seinem Nervenkostüm.

Hermine suchte unterdessen nochmals das gesamte Erdgeschoss nach Draco ab und ihre Sorge um den zurzeit unselbstständigen jungen Mann ließ sie mehrmals angsterfüllt nach Luft schnappen. Früher hatte sie den Slytherin niemals wirklich gemocht und doch war nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords alles anders. Nicht nur, dass sie sich unsterblichen in Ron verliebt hatte und sie beide schon bald heiraten wollten, sondern in den vergangenen Tagen war die Sorge um Draco ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen. Sie hatte auch wohlwollend mit angesehen, wie sich Harry liebevoll um seinen einzig verhassten Mitschüler gekümmert und zugleich Freundschaft mit Blaise Zabini geschlossen hatte. Das schien vor über einem Jahr fast schier undenklich. Jetzt konnte sie selbst nicht mehr bestreiten, dass sie Draco helfen wollte, ebenso wie sie genau wusste, dass er niemals wieder der alte werden würde.

Nachdem Hermine im Erdgeschoss nicht fündig wurde und dabei ständig lauthals nach Draco rief, rannte sie nun zu Harry in den ersten Stock und von dort gingen sie sogleich auf die Suche in den zweiten Stock. Die drei Gästezimmer und die zwei zusätzlichen Badezimmer waren so verlassen, wie die anderen Räumen und gerade als sie zusammen auch in den dritten Stock eilen wollten, wo Harry ein großes Sammelsurium von alle möglichen Muggel- und Zauberersachen aufbewahrte, die zurzeit nicht gebraucht wurden, hielt sie inne.

„Was ist los?" Harry schaute sie fragend an.

„Nichts" antwortete Hermine und strich sich wie nebenbei über ihren Bauch. „Ich … ich merke nur, dass ich heute nicht so viel gegessen habe."

„Dann setz dich ins Wohnzimmer und ich suche alleine oben weiter."

„Wenn schon, dann gehe ich mit", meinte sie bestimmend und doch blieb sie stehen und beide sahen sich an. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"

Harry nickte und wirkte plötzlich neugierig und ängstlich zugleich. Und weil er das plötzlich blasse Gesicht seiner Freundin bemerkte, setzte er sich mit ihr zusammen auf die ersten Treppenstufen zum dritten Obergeschoss.

„Du magst Draco sehr, stimmt's?", kam die völlig überraschte Frage von Hermine und damit überrumpelte sie ihn beinahe.

Harry schluckte merklich und spürte im selben Augenblick einen merkwürdigen Stich im Herzen, den er in den letzten drei Wochen schon oft gefühlt hatte. Meist dann, wenn er Draco ansah und gegen seine Unfähigkeit ankämpfte, nichts anderes tun zu können, als für ihn da zu sein und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Genau das sprach er nun auch laut aus und seufzte.

„Du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor", lächelte Hermine daraufhin und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Immerhin hast du den Mut besessen Draco nicht nur zu finden, sondern hast ihn sogar aus dieser Hölle befreit. Ich weiß nicht, ob das jeder getan hätte, besonders wenn ich bedenke, wie es damals in der Schule war."

„Es hat sich so viel geändert", versuchte er nun ebenfalls zu lächeln, auch wenn es ihm nicht recht gelingen wollte. „Aus dem Alter, sich gegenseitig mit Beschuldigungen und Beleidigungen das Leben schwer zu machen, sind wir seit letztem Jahr herausgewachsen. Außerdem ist Blaise netter, als ich es jemals gedacht hätte und wir haben einige Gemeinsamkeiten herausgefunden, die ich nicht missen möchte."

Für einen Moment schwiegen beide und dachten über ihre eigenen Worte nach.

„Ich gebe zu und damit sage ich dir vielleicht nichts neues", begann Harry leise und blickte dabei auf den weißen Teppichboden im Flur. „Früher hätte ich Draco allerlei Flüche an den Hals hetzten können, wegen seines gehässigen, arroganten Mundes. Aber es ist so viel passiert, dass ich da nicht mal mehr daran denke. Er tut mir inzwischen einfach nur leid. Seine ganzen Verletzungen und sein gebrochener Wille lasten schwer auf mir."

„Mit deiner und Blaise Hilfe wird er wieder gesund werden", bedeutete Hermine ebenso leise.

„Sagst du das nur, um mich zu beruhigen oder glaubst du wirklich daran?"

„Ich glaube, dass es so kommen wird. Wir müssen einfach nur stark sein und Geduld aufbringen", seufzte sie. Doch plötzlich hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. Rasch erhob sie sich und zog Harry nach oben.

„Was ist los?"

„Das ist es", grinste sie und schlug sich mit der flachen Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Warum habe ich nicht schon früher daran gedacht."

„Was?"

„Komm mit, ich denke, ich weiß wo Draco ist!", sprach sie nun laut und mit Harry im Schlepptau rannte sie nach unten.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen.  
Schöne Feiertage!_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	8. Chapter 8

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Danke für's Lesen und ich würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mir mal eure Meinung in einem Review sagen würdet._

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Schoki nach Wahl reiche*_

_Jetzt spanne ich euch aber nicht mehr länger auf die Folter … Los geht's! Elbenstein_

* * *

**8. Kapitel**

**Konfrontationen und ihre Folgen**

Als Harry im Flur des Erdgeschosses die Tür zum Keller öffnete, drang ein dumpfes Geräusch an seine Ohren. Mit einem Wink seiner Hand brachte er rasch die zwei Lampen über der Kellertreppe zum Brennen und stieg gemeinsam mit Hermine in den kalten, stickigen Keller hinab. Kaum hatten sie die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich gelassen wurde der seltsame Laut immer durchdringender und gerade als er fragen wollte, was das war und was Hermine hier glaubte zu finden, schnappte er laut nach Luft.

Schnell zog er seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund, schrie förmlich das Wort _Lumos_ heraus und stürmte drei Meter den Gang entlang. Er fiel auf die Knie und umklammerte mit zittrigen Händen die bebenden Schultern Dracos.

Der ehemalige Slytherin saß nach vorne zusammengesunken auf dem staubigen, eiskalten Steinboden und wippte gleichzeitig mit dem Oberkörper hin und her und schlug immer wieder mit der Stirn gegen die Wand. Dazu wimmerte er leise vor sich hin und wirkte völlig verängstigt.

„Draco!", rief Harry zuerst erleichtert, dann schnaufte er panisch und ließ seinen leuchteten Zauberstab fallen, während er verzweifelt versuchte Draco von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen.

Erstaunlicherweise besaß dieser im Moment eine ungeahnte Kraft und stemmte sich gegen Harry. Erst als Hermine ihrem Freund zur Hilfe eilte, gelang es ihnen gemeinsam Draco davon abzuhalten, nicht mehr mit dem Kopf gegen den harten Stein zu hämmern. Dennoch blieb er zusammengekauert auf der Stelle sitzen und begann immer lauter zu schluchzen.

„Warum machst du so etwas, Draco?", sagte Harry und versuchte nicht vorwurfsvoll zu klingen, stattdessen schwang die pure Angst in seiner Stimme mit. Gleichzeitig hatte er beide Hände auf Dracos Schultern gelegt und hoffte ihn mit liebevollem Streicheln ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Hermine beugte sich im selben Augenblick weiter nach unten und betastete die Stirn ihres einstigen Mitschülers. Als sie ihre Finger zurückzog klebte Blut daran.

„Draco, was machst du nur", flüsterte Harry über das Weinen hinweg. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht. Du kannst doch nicht einfach verschwinden, hast du mich gehört? Wir hatten Angst … ich hatte Angst du könntest sonst wo schwer verletzt auf der Straße liegen …"

„Harry, wir müssen ihn nach oben bringen", bedeutete Hermine zwischendrin und schwang dann ihren Zauberstab, sprach die zwei Worte des Heilzaubers und stöhnte auf. „Je länger er hier bleibt, desto länger bestraft er sich selbst und das dürfen wir nicht zulassen."

Gesagt, getan und als sie zu Dritt im hell erleuchtenden Wohnzimmer ankamen, half Harry Draco sich auf die Ledercouch zu setzen. Seine Stirn wies noch einige Spuren des getrockneten Blutes auf, aber ansonsten war alles dank Hermines Hilfe bereits verheilt. Harry nahm neben ihm Platz, hatte seine Arme um den immer noch bebenden Oberkörper Dracos gelegt und dessen Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

„So nah, hat er mich noch nie heran gelassen", sagte Harry leise und schaute zu seiner Freundin, die sich auf einen Sessel setzte und zu ihnen hinüberschaute.

„Er hat Angst", antwortete Hermine und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer wandern. Dabei fragte sie sich, was geschehen war, dass Draco aufgelöst in den Keller geflohen war. Kurz darauf entdeckte sie auch die vermeintliche Ursache und keuchte erschrocken auf.

„Was ist denn los?" Harry wirkte plötzlich wieder nervös.

„Er muss das Bild im Tagespropheten gesehen haben, schau mal hin", erklärte Hermine und deutete mit dem Finger auf die achtlos weg geworfene Ausgabe der Zaubererzeitung, die auf dem Wohnzimmertisch lag. Die zwei wahnsinnig dreinblickenden Brüder Brian und David durchbohrten mit ihren Augen förmlich den Betrachter.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus, rief _Accio__ Tagesprophet_ und kurz darauf hielt er die Zeitung in der Hand. Augenblicklich wurde Dracos Jammern lauter und beide wussten, Hermine hatte mit ihrer Vermutung Recht gehabt. Daher zögerte Harry auch nicht lange, ließ mit den Worten _Wingardium Leviosa_ die Zeitung zum Kamin schweben und mit einem Wink ging sie in Flammen auf.

„Draco!", rief im selben Moment Blaise und rannte Seite an Seite mit Ron ins Wohnzimmer. „Ich habe dich überall gesucht und mir solche Sorgen gemacht." Blaise ging dabei in die Knie und schaute von unten herab in das traurige Gesicht seines Freundes und erkannte auch sogleich das getrocknete Blut an der Stirn.

„Er hat sich im Keller versteckt", erklärte Harry rasch, als er Blaise überraschte Miene sah. „Draco hat mit Kopf immer wieder gegen die Wand gehauen, aber Hermine konnte ihn heilen."

„Hey Kumpel, mach das bitte nicht noch einmal, sonst muss ich mir noch größere Sorgen machen", antwortete Blaise mit einem verstehenden Nicken, stand auf und setzte sich neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Ganz ehrlich, hätte mir jemand letztes Jahr gesagt, ich würde um Draco einmal Angst haben, ich hätte denjenigen augenblicklich in die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungo geschickt", meldete sich Ron zu Wort, der sich währenddessen zu Hermine gesellt hatte und mit einem bedrückten Lächeln zu seinen Freunden schaute. „Lieber soll er mich als Wiesel beschimpfen und ich würde ihn als Schlange bezeichnen, als ihn so sehen zu müssen …"

„Ach Ron", seufzte Hermine und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das von dir zu hören ist … wie soll ich sagen … ein Beweis dafür, dass wir alle erwachsen geworden sind."

„Nun ja, vor Wochen hätte ich mir auch nicht träumen lassen, dass ich mal mit euch Dreien hier in Harrys Wohnzimmer sitze und euch zu meinen Freunden zähle", versuchte nun Blaise zu lächeln und spürte nebenbei, wie ihm Harry freudig die Hand drückte, was ihm einen plötzlich heißen und kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Doch ließ er sich nichts anmerken und schaute lediglich mit funkelnden Augen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen, der ihn auf eine beiläufig leidenschaftliche Art musterte.

„Jungs", unterbrach Hermine den Blick der Beiden, „Ron und ich werden uns jetzt allerdings verabschieden. Molly wartet auf uns und Teddy hat uns heute noch überhaupt nicht gesehen. Morgen werde ich auch erst gegen Abend vorbei kommen und ich bringe euch vom Supermarkt etwas mit. Und bis dahin könnt ihr allmählich mal überlegen, wie es mit Draco weitergeht, wenn ihr beide wieder arbeiten müsst."

„Danke", sagte Harry und nickte. „Gib Teddy von mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss und grüße Molly von mir."

„Bevor ich es vergesse", bedeutete Ron anschließend und stand dabei mit Hermine auf. „Meine Mutter hat dich und Draco zu Halloween zum Essen eingeladen. Vielleicht kannst du auch kommen, Blaise."

„Gerne", grinste der dunkelhäutige Zauberer freudig.

Kurz darauf waren auch schon Harrys langjährige Freunde mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwunden.

„Was wohl Molly zu Draco sagen wird", überlegte Harry laut und versuchte es sich vorzustellen, was ihm aber auf Grund seiner Sorge um Draco, der noch immer in seiner Umarmung lag, nicht wirklich gelingen wollte.

„Als ich sie damals beim Kampf um Hogwarts gesehen habe, fand ich sie sehr nett", bedeutete Blaise und schon fixierten seine dunklen Augen wieder die grünen Augen des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Sie weiß von Ron so gut wie über alles bescheid", erklärte Harry, der Blaise davon noch nichts gesagt hatte. „Die prekären Details hat er selbstverständlich ausgelassen."

„Das ist auch besser so", beruhigte ihn Blaise.

Kurz darauf beschlossen sie gemeinsam etwas zu Essen und setzten sich mit Draco in die Küche, wo er zu ihrer Überraschung einen ganzen Teller Bratkartoffeln mit Würstchen aß. Danach brachten sie ihn hinauf in Harrys Schlafzimmer, legte ihn ins Bett und warteten schweigend, bis er eingeschlafen war. Sie selbst machten es sich nochmals im Wohnzimmer gemütlich. Harry machte den Vorschlag einen Film auf DVD anzuschauen und als die Uhr kurz nach Mitternacht zeigte, wurde Blaise wie sooft in letzter Zeit eingeladen, hier zu übernachten. Er lehnte nicht ab und verschwand in dem Gästezimmer und Harry machte es sich in seinem Bett gemütlich, wo Draco zu seiner Zufriedenheit ruhig schlief.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle früh wach und so aufgekratzt, dass Harry und Blaise beschlossen auf Muggelart eines der Gästezimmer umzudekorieren, wo Draco wohnen und schlafen sollte, wenn es ihm ein wenig besser ging und nicht mehr unter Aufsicht stehen musste. Als sie schließlich am späten Nachmittag ihr Werk begutachteten und sich zufrieden die Hand reichten, schoss Harry ein Kribbeln durch den Arm und während er dabei Blaise in die Augen schaute, schlug sein Herz schneller. Er wusste nicht den Grund und er wollte ihn auch nicht wissen, doch im selben Moment fand er den ehemaligen Slytherin sehr anziehend.

Blaise, dem es nicht anders ging, wandte sich jedoch schnell ab und erklärte, er müsse duschen gehen. Harry meinte, er könne sich ruhig im unteren Bad frisch machen und er selbst ging mit Draco in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er ihn aufs Bett und bedeutete ihm, sich ein wenig auszuruhen.

Währenddessen bemerkte Harry, dass auch er dringend eine Dusche benötigte. Sein rotes T-Shirt klebte an seinem verschwitzten Oberkörper. Gleichzeitig freute er sich über den heutigen kleinen Erfolg, denn Draco würde das Zimmer sicherlich gefallen. Vor allem, weil Blaise den Geschmack seines besten Freundes kannte und beim Renovieren mit einfließen ließ.

„Harry …", rief es plötzlich aus dem Flur, „… ich bin fertig." Mit einem letzten Blick auf Draco, der mit geschlossenen Augen auf der Bettdecke lag, ging er hinaus. Vorsichtig schloss er dabei die Tür, wandte sich um und blieb sprachlos stehen.

Vor ihm stand Blaise mit nassen Haaren, dessen kurzes Pony ihm verwegen ins dunkelhäutige Gesicht fiel. Seine Füße waren nackt, er trug seine schwarze Jeans und sein dunkelblaues Hemd, welches er im Moment nur zur Hälfte zugeknöpft hatte. Dazu sahen seine dunklen Augen draufgängerisch zu Harry hinüber, der still auf der Stelle verharrte und diesen aufreizenden Anblick sichtlich genoss.

„Du sagst ja nichts", schmunzelte Blaise und kam einen Schritt näher.

„Wenn ich was sagen würde, dann wäre das sicherlich nicht …", sprach Harry leise und verstummte augenblicklich, als Blaise nun direkt vor ihm stand und einen Finger auf seinen Mund legte.

Harrys Körper durchfuhr bei dieser unerwarteten Berührung ein heißer Schauer und weil er nicht wollte, dass dieses Gefühl viel zu schnell ein Ende fand, hob er seine Hand und hielt Blaises Handgelenk fest; dabei fühlte sich seine Haut warm und geschmeidig an.

„Wann kommt Hermine?", fragte Blaise leise, wobei seine dunklen Augen aufleuchteten und einen verführerischen Glanz annahmen.

„Gegen Abend", flüsterte Harry, küsste kurz darauf die Fingerspitze auf seinem Mund und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden drückte Harry seine Lippen auf die von Blaise. Ungeduldig stupste er mit der Zungenspitze dagegen, um am Ende mit ihm in einem verlangenden Zungenkuss zu verschmelzen. Dabei wanderten seine Hände rasch nach oben und vergruben sich in dessen nassen Haaren und schon rauschte eine Welle der puren Lust durch seine Adern.

Blaise öffnete nur zu bereitwillig seine Lippen und ließ sich in den intensiven Kuss fallen. Seine Hände begannen den muskulösen, verschwitzten Oberkörper von Harry zu umarmen und glitten schließlich begierig in dessen Nacken. Er nahm regelrecht seinen einstigen Mitschüler in eine lüsterne Umklammerung, als gebe es keinen Morgen mehr.

Mehrere Minuten waren Harry und Blaise in ihrem Kuss gefangen und stöhnte mehrmals lustvoll auf. Doch das reichte beiden nicht und schon knöpfte Harry stürmisch das Hemd von Blaise auf. Der wiederum spürte nur umso deutlicher die glühenden Berührungen von Harrys geschickten Fingern und wollte mehr. Während er seine Zunge immer wieder an die des ehemaligen Gryffindors rieb, griffen seine Hände an den Saum von Harrys T-Shirt und mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er es bis zum Kinn hochgezogen.

Erst jetzt lösten sich beide von einander und wurden nur von einem Gedanken beherrscht. Sie wollten den begehrenswerten Körper ihres Gegenübers erkunden und versanken nun gänzlich in der Erregung ihrer immer stärker werdenden Leidenschaft.

Harry warf das Hemd von Blaise über die Schulter davon und kurz darauf landete auch sein T-Shirt unweit der beiden auf dem weißen Teppich im Flur. Sodann versanken sie erneut in einem alles verlangenden Zungenkuss und verschlangen sich förmlich. Gleichzeitig glitten Blaises Hände zu Harrys Hosensaum und mit wenigen Griffen war sie geöffnet, während das gleiche mit seiner Hose geschah. Eilig rissen sie sich gegenseitig den störenden Stoff vom Leib, bis sie nur noch ihre Boxenshorts trugen.

Was der einstige Slytherin jetzt sah, steigerte seine Wollust und er stieß Harry gegen die Wand. Seine Zunge leckte über Harrys Hals, dann über die muskulöse Brust bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel. Ein erfreutes Aufkeuchen seines Objekts der Begierde bewirkte, dass dabei sein Blut zu brennen anfing. Er mochte dieses Gefühl nicht missen und er ließ sich tiefer in seine Erregung fallen. Immer wieder streichelten seine Hände über Harrys verschwitzten Oberkörper und er liebkoste gierig jeden Zentimeter der heißen Haut.

Harrys Körper spielte sprichwörtlich verrückt und in jenem Moment wusste er, dass würde hier und heute sein drittes Mal werden. Er wollte es, genauso wie es Blaise wollte. Während er stöhnend nach Atem rang knetete er den erhitzten, muskulösen Rücken von Blaise und genoss jede Berührung von dessen Zunge. Als Blaise ihm schließlich ohne Umschweife seine Brustwarzen massierte, dachte er, ein lodernder Lavastrom würde durch seine Adern fluten und wolle ihn von Innen heraus verbrennen. Doch dadurch wurde seine Lust nur umso größer.

Weil Harry allerdings ungern auf dem Flur von Hermine überrascht werden wollte, stupste er Blaise sanft von sich, der ihn mit einem Schmollmund irritiert anschaute.

„Nicht hier, komm mit", keuchte er und zog ihn an der Hand ins Badezimmer.

Kaum fiel die Tür hinter den beiden ins Schloss, wurde Harry bereits stürmisch mit dem Rücken gegen das weiße Holz gedrückt. Abermals gaben sie sich einem begierigen Zungenkuss hin und während sie eng umschlungen immer lauter aufstöhnten, rieben sie ihre erregte Männlichkeit einander.

Blaise Verlangen wuchs bei diesen Berührungen und schon bald intensivierte er sein Liebesspiel. Seine Hände wanderten allmählich von Harrys festen Brustwarzen zum Bauch, mit seiner Zungespitze leckte er immer wieder über Harrys Hals und eroberte mehrmals hintereinander die feuchten Lippen.

Harry, der kaum zu glauben wagte, in welchem Paradies der Lust er soeben glitt, dachte er würde schon bald wie Eis in der Sonne schmelzen müssen. Dabei spürte er plötzlich eine unbeherrschte Hand über seinen Schritt fahren und keuchte laut auf.

„Nimm … mich!", brachte er zwischen zwei zufriedenen Seufzern heraus und sah anschließend in Blaise Augen.

„Ich wollte dich schon länger", flüsterte der dunkelhäutige junge Zauberer ihm ins Ohr und knabberte dabei an seinem Ohrläppchen.

„Denn rede nicht so viel, sondern mach es", sagte Harry erwartungsvoll und musste stark an sich halten, als er ein verräterisches Ziehen in seinen Lenden spürte.

Diese Aufforderung genügte Blaise und innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er sich und Harry ihrer Boxershort entledigt und rieb sein unbeherrschtes, steifes Glied an der erregten Männlichkeit seines Gespielens. Das entlockte Harry wiederum ein lautstarkes Stöhnen und Blaise ging in die Knie. Dort sah er die harte Wahrheit und stupste mit der Zunge an die erhitzte Eichel. Von einem animalischen Knurren animiert, ließ er nun seine Zungespitze spielerisch immer wieder darüber kreisen. Dann nahm er seine Hände zur Hilfe und begann zuerst langsam, dann immer schneller auch die Hoden zu massieren.

Im selben Augenblick jagte ein brennender Schauer über Harrys Rücken und aus seinem Knurren wurde ein lüsterner Schrei. Vor seinen Augen blitzten kleine Sternchen auf und er wollte mehr, viel mehr. Nebenbei griff er in Blaise Haarschopf um Halt zu finden, während dieser inzwischen Harrys Glied gänzlich mit seinen zarten Lippen liebkoste und er bog sich seinem Liebesgespielen entgegen.

Blaise Hände wanderten nun langsam von den Hoden seitlich über die Hüften und packten plötzlich mit kräftigen Griff Harrys straffe Pobacken, der daraufhin seine Beine ein Stück öffnete, um den weiteren Weg zu erleichtern. Sofort begann Blaise den Po zu massieren, wobei er die erregte Männlichkeit keinesfalls vernachlässigte. Nebenbei glitten seine Finger zu Harrys Muskelring und neckisch spielte er daran, wobei er mal zart, mal hart darüber strich.

Doch der ehemalige Gryffindor wurde dadurch nur umso gieriger, was er mit einem tierischen Aufschrei unterstrich und lüstern keuchte: „Leck mich!"

Das ließ sich Blaise nicht zweimal sagen. Ein letztes Mal küsste er Harrys steifes Glied und drehte ihn grob herum. Harry stützte sich mit beiden Händen an der Badezimmertür ab und stand breitbeinig vorne übergebeugt da.

Blaise Finger kneten zuerst unter bettelndem Wimmern Harrys feste Pomuskeln und nur langsam tastete er sich vor, um schließlich seiner feuchten Zunge einen Weg ins Innere zu bahnen. Spielerisch leckte sie mehrmals um den Muskelring herum, dann drang sie in Harrys heißen Anus ein, was dieser mit einem weiteren lustvollen Schrei nach dem anderen beantwortete. Diese erregten Geräusche steigerten dabei Blaise Bemühungen und während er noch viele Male mit seiner Zungenspitze Harrys Geilheit beinahe schon zum Höhepunkt trieb, glitt seine eigene Hand an seine steife Männlichkeit, wo er sie mit einem starken Griff umschloss und daran auf- und abfuhr, und mit der anderen seine harten Brustwarzen massierte.

Harry dachte, er wäre in jenem Moment wirklich im Paradies und konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und er musste all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht sofort abzuspritzen, denn seine Hoden zogen sich immer verräterischer zusammen und sein Glied zuckte unkontrolliert. Gerade als er sich kaum noch beherrschen konnte, wurde er abermals grob herum gedreht und schaute in die blitzenden dunklen Augen von Blaise.

„Fuck, was machst du nur mit mir?", flüsterte er und erhielt lediglich ein laszives Schmunzeln seines Gegenübers.

„Mach ihn feucht", erklang schließlich Blaises keuchende Stimme und weil er wusste, was schon bald folgen würde, ließ Harry sich sogleich auf die Knie nieder und Blaise setzte sich mit dem nackten Hintern auf den Badewannenrand.

Eilig kam Harry der Aufforderung nach, küsste die erregte Männlichkeit seines Gespielens und knetete wild dessen Hoden. Schnell und immer schneller fuhr seine Zunge auf und ab und gierig saugte er an Blaise' hartem Glied. Am Ende hinterließ er einen ganzen Schwall feuchter Spuke, drehte sich um und präsentierte Blaise auf allen Vieren kniend seinen ziemlich erhitzten willigen Po.

Der ließ sich nicht lange Bitten und nahm die Einladung ohne Umschweife an. Er erhob sich, spreizte mit seinen Fingern Harrys Pobacken und fuhr mehrmals mit dem Zeigefinger um den empfindlichen Muskelring. Dann spukte er darauf und schob nach weiteren kreisenden Bewegungen seines Fingers ihn hinein und entlockte damit dem Schwarzhaarigen einen leisen Lustschrei. Sogleich folgte auch schon der zweite und kurze Zeit später auch der dritte Finger. Und jeden beantwortete Harry mit einem immer lauter werdenden Wimmern und Blaise konnte nicht länger warten. Eilig zog er seine Hand zurück, spukte selbst noch einmal in die Hände und bestrich sein Glied damit. Dann kam er Harrys willigem Eingang näher und stupste diesen mehrmals mit seiner Eichel an. Bereits im nächsten Moment schob er seine gierige, harte Männlichkeit in die heiße, enge Dunkelheit.

„Ahhhhh … jaaaaaaaa", stöhnte Harry auf, als er Blaise in sich spürte und gleichzeitig wanderten dessen heiße Finger an sein erregtes und immer noch nicht ganz befriedigtes Glied. „Hör nicht auf, stoß zu", befahl er mehr oder minder dem Dunkelhäutigen und keuchte unter seiner ungezügelten Lust auf, als im selben Moment Blaise erneut in ihn eindrang und gleichzeitig seine Männlichkeit drückte.

Blaise konnte und wollte auch nicht warten und stieß daraufhin kräftiger zu und erhielt als Belohnung mehrere begierige Schreie. Rasch zog er sich gänzlich zurück, um augenblicklich von neuem mit seiner harten Lüsternheit in die glühende Enge zu stoßen und er genoss jedes weitere Eindringen.

„Hör … nicht … auf!", rief ihm Harry mit zusammengebissen Zähnen zu, stöhnte laut und lauter und spürte, wie Blaise seinen Lustpunkt immer wieder aufs Neue traf. Indes knetete dieser wild und hemmungslos sein Glied, bis Harry mit einem kehligen Aufschrei seinen Samen über dessen Hand spritzte. Dabei streckte er seinen Hintern immer giererfüllter Blaise entgegen, der nicht mehr lange zu seinem eigenen Höhepunkt benötigte.

„Was … machst … du … nur … mit … mir", keuchte Blaise, beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und schließlich erlebte er seinen ganz eigenen Gipfel der puren Lust, als er sich in Harry ergoss.

Hermine tauchte mit einem leisen _Plopp_ mitten in Harrys Wohnzimmer auf und schaute sich augenblicklich neugierig um. In der einen Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab und in der anderen eine Einkaufstüte mit den versprochenen Vorräten.

„Harry? Blaise?", rief sie und ging hinaus in den Flur.

Sie fand keine Spur von den beiden und auch Draco konnte sie nirgendwo entdecken und daher beschloss sie erst einmal die verderblichen Waren in Harrys Kühlschrank zu räumen. Anschließend kam sie zurück und blieb lauschend am unteren Treppenabsatz zum ersten Stock stehen. Ihre Stirn lag in Falten, als merkwürdige Geräusche von oben an ihr Ohr drangen.

„Harry? Blaise?", rief sie ein zweites Mal, aber eine Antwort blieb aus.

Interessiert und ängstlich zugleich lief sie rasch die Treppe hinauf und blieb abrupt auf der letzten Stufe stehen. Sie beugte sich nach unten und klaubte ein verschwitztes rotes T-Shirt und ein aufgeknöpftes dunkelblaues Hemd vom Boden auf. Beides war eindeutig unachtsam dort hingeworfen worden. Jetzt neugieriger als zuvor überbrückte sie die drei Meter bis zu Harrys geschlossener Schlafzimmertür und vernahm seltsame Laute.

„Was tun die da …", flüsterte sie leise zu sich selbst und gerade als sie die Tür einen Spalt öffnen wollte, vernahm Hermine eindeutige Lustschreie aus dem Badezimmer.

Nun war sie nicht nur wissbegierig, sondern spürte recht deutlich Wut in sich aufwallen. Sodann lief sie schnellen Schrittes bis zur Badezimmertür, klaubte davor zwei Hosen auf und stürmte ohne Vorwarnung hinein.

Im selben Moment stöhnte Blaise lüstern auf und spritzte seinen Samen in Harrys willige Enge, da erklang ein weiterer Schrei, doch der kam eindeutig nicht von seinem Liebesgespielen.

Sofort zog Blaise sich zurück, Harry richtete sich erschrocken auf und beide hielten sich mit keuchendem Atem und schweißnassen und geröteten Gesichtern ihre Hände vor ihre Scham, die schlagartig beim Anblick Hermines erschlaffte. Sie wiederum stand mit hochrotem Kopf im Türrahmen und drückte die Kleidungsstücke fest an sich, als wären sie der rettende Anker auf stürmischer See.

„Was … was …", stotterte sie und tat einen Schritt zurück.

„Schon mal was von anklopfen gehört?", brauste Harry wütend auf, als er den ersten Schrecken überwunden hatte. Sein Gesicht nahm die Farbe einer reifen Tomate an. Dabei verdeckte er mit seinem erhitzten Körper geschickt Blaise bebenden Leib, der sich in jenem Augenblick nicht weniger ertappt fühlte, als Harry und am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

Noch während das letzte Worte verklang, schluckte Hermine merklich, straffte jedoch ihre Schultern und schnaubte gellend: „Schon mal was von Stillezauber und Schließzauber gehört?"

Anschließend schleuderte sie die eingesammelte Kleidung den beiden nackten jungen Männern entgegen und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften, ohne Anstalten zu machen sich umzudrehen und zu gehen.

Eilig lasen Harry und Blaise ihr T-Shirt und Hemd auf und hielten es peinlich berührt vor sich, während sie sich immer noch von der Anstrengung erholen mussten. Mit dem nackten Hintern saßen sie auf dem Badezimmerboden und lehnten sich erschöpft gegen die Badewanne. Zu ihrem größten Frust war jedoch jeder Funke ihrer hemmungslosen Lust gänzlich verebbt.

„Was fällt euch ein?", fragte sie lauthals und funkelte beide mit zusammengekniffen Augen an.

„Du vergisst da eine Winzigkeit", keifte nun Harry zurück. „Das hier ist mein Haus und da kann ich machen was ich will und mit wem."

Einen Moment schien es so, als wären ihr die stichhaltigen Argumente ausgegangen, doch da hatten sich beide geirrt.

„Und was ist mit Draco?"

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" Harry und Blaise schauten sie verdutzt an und Harry sagte anschließend: „Er ist im Schlafzimmer und schläft."

„Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sogar die Muggel draußen eure Schreie gehört haben", verkündete sie und hob ihren Zauberstab in die Höhe, als wäre er ein warnender Finger. „Ich bezweifle, dass Draco bei diesem plumpen Lustgestöhne schlafen kann und falls ihr es vergessen haben solltet, er benötigt zurzeit viel Ruhe und die Nähe von Menschen, die es ernst meinen. Aber bei eurem billigen Porno kann einem höchstens schlecht werden." Daraufhin schnaubte sie ungehalten. „Zieht euch gefälligst was an. Ich bin bei Draco."

„Hast sie eben billigen Porno gesagt?", fragte Blaise, als Hermine im Flur verschwunden war.

„Hat sie", war alles was Harry antworten konnte und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Doch als sich die Blicke der beiden trafen, trat ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. Nur Sekunden später gaben sie sich einen letzten, alles verschlingenden Zungenkuss und wussten, sie würden sich nie wieder so nahe kommen wie heute. Aber keiner bereute ihre lüsterne Zweisamkeit und was er getan hatte. So zogen sie sich rasch an und beeilten sich zu Draco und Hermine zu gesellen.

Nach fünf Minuten tauchten sie zusammen im Harrys Schlafzimmer auf und musterten sprachlos und traurig, was sie sahen. Draco stemmte sich mit seiner ganzen Kraft gegen Hermines liebevolle Umarmung und dabei wimmerte er leise vor sich hin, während ihm Tränen über die Wangen rannen.

„Steht nicht da wie die Ölgötzen", sagte sie streng und sah Harry direkt in die grünen Augen, woraufhin er erneut leicht rot anlief. „Seht ihr nicht, was ihr getan habt?"

Bedrückt ließen die beiden jungen Zauberer ihre Köpfe hängen, doch dann fasste sich Harry ein Herz und eilte Hermine zur Hilfe. Rasch setzte er sich aufs Bett und nahm Draco seiner Freundin aus den Armen. Sofort drückte sich der ehemalige Slytherin willig, wie ein kleines, verängstigtes Kind an die Brust seiner Mutter, und nach einigen Minuten hörte er sogar auf zu weinen.

Hermine stand währenddessen auf und ihr Zorn war vorerst verraucht. Zugleich erinnerte sie sich an die wichtige Neuigkeit zurück, weswegen sie auch früher als beabsichtig hierher appariert war. Daher räusperte sie sich und erhielt augenblicklich die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Seit heute gibt es eine einfache Lösung, wie ihr zwei ab Montag wieder in Ruhe arbeiten gehen könnt und Draco trotzdem nicht alleine sein muss."

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen._

_Liebe Grüße_  
_Elbenstein_


	9. Chapter 9

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_DANKE an alle, die diese FF angekickt haben. Ich würde mich über ein kleines Feedback von euch wirklich sehr freuen._

_So, dann mal los.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! LG Elbenstein_

* * *

**9. Kapitel  
Familie**

„_Seit heute gibt es eine einfache Lösung, wie ihr zwei ab Montag wieder in Ruhe arbeiten gehen könnt und Draco trotzdem nicht alleine sein muss."_

Harry und Blaise tauschten einen fragenden Blick aus. Sie hatten bisher für dieses Problem noch keine annährend ausreichende Lösung gefunden, außer dass Harry seine Ausbildung aufgeben und zu einen späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen wollte, doch nun wurden sie neugierig.

„Ich werde ab nächste Woche nur noch zwei Mal … Mittwochs und Donnerstags … arbeiten gehen und kann mich somit um Draco kümmern", erklärte Hermine ohne Umschweife und begann dabei plötzlich leicht nervös auf und ab zu gehen. „Für die restlichen Tage habe ich jemanden gefunden, der mit viel Liebe und Mitgefühl diese Aufgabe übernehmen möchte."

„Wer?", kam die Frage von Harry und Blaise gleichzeitig wie aus der Kanone geschossen und nach einem kleinen Lächeln schauten sie abermals interessiert zu ihrer Freundin.

„Molly", mehr sagte Hermine nicht und blieb nun am Türrahmen stehen, während ihr Blick auf den Boden gerichtet war und sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss.

„Molly?" Harry wirkte so perplex, dass er im ersten Moment nicht wusste, ob er sich freuen oder weinen sollte. Diese Überraschung war Hermine eindeutig geglückt.

„Molly Weasley?", fragte Blaise zeitgleich und setzte sich zu Harry und Draco aufs Bett.

„Ja, Molly Weasley", bestätigte Hermine und sah jetzt zu den drei jungen Männern hinüber. „Als Ron und ich ihr von Draco erzählt haben und ihr sagten, dass Dracos Zustand sich nicht verbessert, aber auch zum Glück nicht verschlechtert hat …", dabei hielt zu kurz inne und schaute ihre beiden Freunde mit schüttelndem Kopf an und erinnerte sie damit an die Szene im Bad zurück, was sie wiederum mit geröteten Wangen beantworteten; schließlich fuhr sie unbeirrt fort. „Molly hat sich sofort freiwillig dazu bereit erklärt, sich um Draco zu kümmern … allerdings nicht im Fuchsbau."

„Wieso denn das?" Harry erlebte nach dieser positiven Überraschung bereits einen Dämpfer und seufzte.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach", verkündete Hermine und deutete mit dem Kinn zu Draco, der noch immer in Harrys Armen lag und momentan ganz ruhig wirkte, sogar die Augen geschlossen hatte. „Hier hat er seine Ruhe … hier hat er seinen Frieden gefunden … oder besser gesagt, hier weiß er ganz genau, dass ihm keine Gefahr droht. Ihn jetzt tagsüber im Fuchsbau zu lassen, wo er sich überhaupt nicht auskennt ist überhaupt keine gute Idee. Vor allem, wenn du nicht da bist, dann muss er sich nicht nur an eine fremde Umgebung, sondern auch noch an fremde Menschen gewöhnen. Molly hat mir in diesem Punkt Recht gegeben und daher will sie mit Teddy hier bei dir auf die Beiden zusammen aufpassen."

Darüber hatte Harry noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber schon gleich darauf nickte er verstehend. „Kann ich das jemals bei Molly wieder gut machen?"

„Ja", begann Hermine und strahlte mit einem Mal über das ganze Gesicht. „Bleib so wie du bist, denn du bist der beste Patenonkel den ich kenne und kümmere dich einfach liebevoll um Teddy und Draco."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor lief abermals rot an, aber diesmal angesichts des unverhofften Kompliments. Als wäre das nicht schon genug, klopfte ihm nun Blaise kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter und schenkte ihm ein breites Grinsen.

„Verrätst du uns eigentlich, warum du so plötzlich nur noch zwei Tage in der Woche arbeitest?", platzte es Sekunden später aus dem Schwarzhaarigen heraus, dem dieses Detail gerade wieder eingefallen war.

„Das ist eine gute Frage", meinte nun auch Blaise und beobachtete Hermine, die erneut nervös im Schlafzimmer auf und ab lief. „Du arbeitest unter Linnerts Führung und er ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, seine Mitarbeiter … besonders wenn sie in der Ausbildung sind … so einfach mal drei Tage in der Woche freizugeben."

„Woher weißt du das?" Harry schaute verdutzt drein.

„Habe ich von Varman Faol gehört."

„Ach so", bedeutete Harry und ließ dieses Thema mit einem Achselzucken auf sich beruhen, denn der Name sagte bereits alles aus, vor allem weil Varman für seine herumtratschenden Informationen innerhalb der Aurorenabteilung bekannt war.

„Es ist so", begann Hermine währenddessen leise zu antworten und schien zum ersten Mal seit ihrem heutigen Auftauchen wirklich um Worte verlegen zu sein. Zudem knetete sie fahrig ihre Hände, bis sie plötzlich stehen blieb und ihre Freunde auf dem Bett anstarrte. „Ich bin schwanger und weil Ron und ich im Sommer heiraten wollen, nachdem das Kind auf der Welt ist, wurde alles eingehend letzte Woche mit der Ministeriumsabteilung abgesprochen."

Harry und Blaise saßen wie vom Blitz getroffen auf dem Bettrand, musterten Hermine und dann stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihre erstaunten Gesichter. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter und schon bald grinsten sie von einem Ohr zu anderen.

„Hermine!", jauchzte der ehemalige Gryffindor und bescherte ihr ein scheues Schmunzeln. Gleich darauf hatte er Draco behutsam losgelassen und war zu seiner Freundin hinüber geeilt, die er sogleich herzlich in die Arme schloss.

Blaise gesellte sich nicht weniger beschwingt zu ihnen und gemeinsam freuten sie sich über die unerwartete, aber umso glücklichere Neuigkeit.

Nur kurze Zeit später saßen alle zusammen unten in der Küche und Ron gesellte sich nach seiner Arbeit zu ihnen. Hermine hatte mit Blaises Hilfe einen köstlichen Nudelauflauf auf gewöhnliche Muggelart zubereitet. Harry hatte sich um Draco gekümmert und dann aßen sie alle freudig zu Abend. Das Thema im Badezimmer wurde dabei geschickt ausgegrenzt und niemand verlor darüber ein Wort. Doch recht bald verabschiedeten sich Hermine und Ron und erinnerten ihre Freunde an das morgige Halloweenessen.

Im Laufe der nächsten Stunde ging auch Blaise nach Hause, der nach eigener Aussage die heutige Nacht besser in seinem eigenen Bett schlief und selbst beim Abschied kein Wort mehr über seine und Harrys wilde Zweisamkeit im Bad verlor. Auch Harry schwieg und beide mussten nichts dazu sagen, es war einmal passiert und würde nie wieder geschehen.

Schließlich waren Harry und Draco alleine und nachdem sie sich in Ruhe noch einen Film angesehen hatten, wobei der Schwarzhaarige eindeutig zur Ansicht gelangte, dass Draco aufmerksam den Bildern auf dem Fernsehen zugeschaut hatte, gingen sie früher als sonst schlafen. Doch Harry lag noch einige Zeit wach und freute sich nicht nur auf das morgige Essen im Fuchsbau, sondern er würde seit Wochen seinen geliebten Patensohn Teddy endlich wieder sehen.

Am nächsten Abend nahm Harry ganz behutsam Dracos Hand in die seine und innerhalb weniger Sekunden apparierte er mit ihm vom Wohnzimmer im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 in die Küche des Fuchsbaues.

„Harry!", wurde er augenblicklich von einer ihm so vertrauten Stimme begrüßt und ehe er sich versah umarmte ihn Molly Weasley, die er nahezu als seine Adoptivmutter betrachtete und sie ihn als einen ihrer Söhne. Liebevoll erwiderte er ihre mütterliche Umarmung, lächelte freudig und anschließend sahen sie sich freudestrahlend in die Augen.

„Eigentlich müsste ich ja mit dir schimpfen", sagte sie mit strengem Unterton und doch wusste er, dass Molly es nicht so meinte. „Du hast dich Wochen lang nicht gemeldet und Teddy hat sogar geweint, weil er seinen Onkel vermisst hat. Aber ich verzeihe dir, ich kenne ja den Grund."

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie ihren Blick zu Draco und schon schlich sich ein trauriger Schatten über ihre ansonsten so munteren Gesichtszüge. Sie seufzte leise und war plötzlich sprachlos.

Molly wusste von Dracos Entführung durch die Gebrüder Byron und wusste durch Ron auch, dass Harry sich des Malfoyerbens angenommen hatte, doch besaß sie keinerlei Ahnung was wirklich in den eineinhalb Jahren mit Draco geschehen war. Sie kannte nur die Berichte aus dem Tagespropheten, in dem von Menschenhandel gesprochen wurde. Als sie aber nun den jungen blonden Mann musterte, erkannte sie deutlich, dass von dem einstigen häufig hochmütigen Mitschüler ihrer Kinder nichts mehr übrig geblieben war. Vielmehr wirkte Draco wie ein verzweifelter Schatten seines Selbst.

Er war schmaler als sie ihn in Erinnerungen hatte, beinahe schon abgemagert. Unter seinen sturmgrauen Augen, die sie zwar nicht ansahen, sondern auf Harry gerichtet waren, lagen tiefe Augenringe. Seine Lippen waren zu einer schmalen Linie zusammengepresst, als er dann plötzlich Harrys Hand ängstlich umklammerte.

„Mein Junge", sagte Molly und schluckte merklich, als sie seine Reaktion bemerkte. „Du musst hier keine Angst haben und Harry ist ja bei dir. Am besten setzt ihr euch schon mal an den Tisch." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an den Schwarzhaarigen. „Arthur ist noch mit Ron und Hermine in ihrem neuen Haus, aber sie dürften bald zurück sein. Hat dir Hermine schon von der freudigen Neuigkeit erzählt?"

„Gerade gestern und ich hatte zuerst gedacht, ich hätte mich verhört", bedeutete Harry lächelnd. „Ich freue mich für die beiden."

Daraufhin führte Harry Draco an den großen und bereits gedeckten Küchentisch und ließ ihn auf einem der vielen Stühle hinsetzen. Dann wandte er sich wieder an Molly, die ihn näher zu sich heran winkte und sprach: „Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass es Draco _SO_ schlecht geht, ich hätte mich schon viel früher um ihn gekümmert."

„Wir dachten, er sollte sich zuerst einmal an die Tatsache gewöhnen, nicht mehr gefangen zu sein und dass er kein Sklave mehr ist. Vielleicht hätten wir trotzdem …"

„Schon gut", unterbrach ihn Molly und schaute zu dem sitzenden Draco hinüber. „Jetzt bin ich ja da und gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen. Spricht er überhaupt nichts?"

Diese Frage überrumpelte Harry einen Moment, auch wenn er nicht recht den Grund dafür kannte. Er räusperte sich und antwortete: „Nein, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass er jeden Tag mehr seine Umgebung wahrnimmt. Vielleicht spricht er ja mit den Augen, nur wir haben es noch nicht mitbekommen."

„Gib' ihm Zeit", war alles was Molly entgegnete und ihre Schultern straffte. „Ich kümmere mich mal um das Essen. Ich glaube, ihr habt …"

„Onkel Harry!", rief plötzlich eine heitere Kinderstimme und ein kleiner Junge mit braunen Locken rannte gerade die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und schließlich auf den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann in der Küche zu. Dabei strahlten beide über das ganze Gesicht. Ehe Harry sich versah, hatte er sich bereits auf den Boden gekniet und wurde von seinem Patenkind stürmisch umarmt. Harry drückte den Jungen fest an seine Brust, während ihm Teddy einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange gab. Doch kaum hatten beide losgelassen, nahm Teddy die Hand seines Patenonkels in die seine, lächelte fröhlich und fragte aufgeregt: „Hast du mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht?"

„Teddy!", schimpfte Molly daraufhin halbherzig und sie sah den kleinen Wirbelwind mit einer nicht ganz so strengen Miene an. „So was fragt man nicht, sondern wartet ab."

„Ja, Oma Molly", schmollte der Vierjährige, aber schon war die kleine Rüge vergessen und er musterte Harry neugierig.

„Wie könnte ich meinem kleinen Lieblingspaten kein Geschenk mitbringen", lachte der ehemalige Gryffindor fröhlich und zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche hervor. Sofort reichte er zwei kleine Spielfiguren an Teddy weiter, der beide mit glänzenden Augen entgegennahm. „Damit habe ich früher immer gespielt", erklärte er nebenbei und sah zu Molly, die nun ebenfalls lächeln musste.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, er mag die Muggelspielsachen lieber, als alles Magische", verkündete sie, „oder besser ausgedrückt, alles was du ihm schenkst liebt er abgöttisch."

In jenem Moment nahm Harry zum ersten Mal den leisen Klang eines ihm bekannten Liedes wahr, welches schon seit seinem letzten Besuch von Teddy rauf und runter gespielt wurde und vielleicht lag es daran, dass diese CD auch ein Geschenk von Harry gewesen war. „Und wie ich sehe, läuft der batteriebetriebene CD-Player immer noch ganz gut."

„Tut er und Hermine muss alle zwei Tage neue Batterien besorgen", meinte Molly schmunzelnd, machte kehrt und lief zum Herd, wo ein Topf stand, aus dem ein köstlicher Geruch von frischer Kürbissuppe zu ihm herüber wehte.

Zum ersten Mal schaute sich auch Harry genauer um und sah die schöne Halloweendekoration in der Küche und im angrenzenden Wohnzimmer. Mehrere ausgehöhlte Kürbisse schwebten in der Luft und brennende Kerzen waren im Inneren angezündet worden, dessen Licht ein vertrautes Gefühl an Hogwarts in Harry hervorrief. Auch einige Girlanden hingen wohlweislich über den Möbeln und im Kronleuchter an der niedrigen Decke schnitten nicht allzu boshaft wirkende Gesichter Grimassen, wobei sich Harry ein Grinsen bei ihrem Anblick nicht verkneifen konnte. Das war sicherlich das Werk von Fred und George, die inzwischen Inhaber von zwei Zauberländen waren und wie er von Ron erst erfahren hatte, schon bald wieder expandieren wollten.

„Wer ist der schöne Mann?", kam ganz unverhofft die unschuldige Frage von Teddy, der dabei Harry an seinem Pullover zupfte. Gleichzeitig deutete er mit einem Finger auf Draco, der ihm erst jetzt aufgefallen war.

Harry schien im ersten Augenblick ein wenig überrascht, doch eilig hatte er sich gefangen und antwortete: „Das ist Draco."

Teddy nickte und rannte die wenigen Schritte zu dem blonden jungen Mann hinüber, legte seine zwei neuen Spielfiguren auf den Tisch und kletterte auf den Stuhl neben Draco. Dabei sah der kleine Junge den fremden Gast neugierig an und kurz drauf zupfte er Draco am Ärmel, der momentan einen von Harrys weißen Rollkragenpullover trug.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Teddy und biss sich interessiert auf die Unterlippe.

Nun gesellte sich auch Harry zu ihnen, setzte sich neben sein Patenkind an den Tisch, lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, so dass er beide genau beobachten konnte. Draco saß jedoch einfach nur da und schaute auf seinen leeren Teller.

„Wer bist du?", kam die erneute Frage von Teddy, diesmal ein wenig fordernder.

„Das ist Draco", wiederholte nun Harry.

„Was macht er hier?" Diesmal wandte sich Teddy direkt an seinen Patenonkel und nahm dabei seine neuen Spielfiguren in die Hand.

„Er ist mit mir zu Essen gekommen."

„Warum?"

„Weil Oma Molly ihn zum Halloweenessen eingeladen hat", bedeutete Harry und wusste, wenn Teddy einmal mit seiner Fragerei angefangen hatte, würde er nicht so schnell enden.

„Warum?"

Leise seufzte Harry auf und dann sprach er: „Weil Oma Molly ihn sehen wollte."

„Schläft er hier?"

„Nein"

„Warum?"

„Weil er bei mir wohnt und auch dort schläft", erklärte Harry und musste über den Wissenshunger seines Patenkindes lächeln.

„Warum?"

„Draco geht es nicht so gut."

„Warum?"

„Weil ich es so sage und jetzt hast du genug gefragt", meinte Harry und sah sofort das schmollende Gesichtchen von Teddy.

„Wer ist er?", kam trotzdem die Frage des Kleinen und nun musste Harry erst genau überlegen, bevor er die richtige Antwort fand.

„Die Mama von Tonks … also deine verstorbene Oma", begann er zu erklären und sah Teddy, der einen Moment nachdachte und dann nickte. „Die Mama von Tonks und die Mama von Draco waren Geschwister … so wie Ron und Ginny, verstehst du?" Abermals kam ein Nicken. „Gut und somit bist du und Draco Cousins." Geistig vervollständigte er diese Tatsache und sagte sich: XX_„Du und Draco, ihr seit tatsächlich verwandt."_

Kaum hatte Harry geendet, wurde er sich erst richtig bewusst was er da gesagt hatte und die Erkenntnis ließ ihn lächeln. Von diesem Standpunkt aus hatte er die ganze Sache noch niemals betrachtet und vielleicht gerade deswegen fand er es gut, so wie es war.

„Was ist das?" Teddy war so neugierig, wie noch nie zuvor und schien sich offensichtlich zu freuen, auch wenn er die Erklärung seines Pantenonkels noch nicht ganz verstand.

„Nenn ihn einfach Onkel Draco, das wird ihm bestimmt gefallen", erklang plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und als Harry und Teddy in Richtung Wohnzimmer sahen, kam Hermine gerade auf sie zu. Hinter ihr liefen Ron und Arthur.

„Onkel Draco ist so hübsch, wie Onkel Harry", lächelte Teddy daraufhin fröhlich, sprang von seinem Stuhl und rannte mit einem „Mama" auf den Lippen Hermine entgegen, die ihn in die Arme nahm und ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn hauchte.

Nun stand auch Harry auf und begrüßte seine Freunde und seinen quasi Adoptivvater herzlich. Und kaum dass Mrs Weasley die versammelte Familie an den Tisch gerufen hatte, tauchte auch Blaise an der Tür auf.

„Meine Güte, das war ja schwer zu finden", schmunzelte Blaise Zabini und wurde höflich von Molly ins Haus gebeten. Dort reichte er Arthur Weasley manierlich die Hand, grüßte seine drei Freunde und am Ende auch Draco, der sich leider weder bewegte, noch sonst eine Reaktion zeigte.

„Wisst ihr, ihr hättet mir den Weg besser erklären müssen", verkündete Blaise und nahm neben Ron an der inzwischen – voll mit allerlei appetitlich duftenden Speisen – gedeckten Tafel Platz. „Ich bin zwei Mal am falschen Platz aufgetaucht, bis ich es endlich hierher geschafft habe.

Daraufhin mussten alle lachen. Teddy bestürmte Blaise eilig mit den gleichen Fragen, wie zuvor Harry und erst als Molly ein strenges Machtwort sprach, schmollte der kleine Junge. Doch als er das Essen bemerkte, war alles schon wieder vergessen.

Während des Halloweenessens redeten die Erwachsenen schließlich über vieles. Ein großes Thema war natürlich die bevorstehende Heirat zwischen Ron und Hermine, der baldige Einzug in ihr neues Haus und die Geburt ihres ersten, gemeinsamen Kindes. Natürlich wurde auch Blaise über seine Freundschaft zu den drei Gryffindors eifrig von Mr und Mrs Weasley ausgefragt. Aber ein Thema ließen sie bewusst außen vor und das war Draco. Er wiederum hatte inzwischen alles aufgegessen, was ihm Molly auf den Teller getan und getrunken, was sie ihm eingeschenkt hatte.

Kaum waren die letzten Bissen genüsslich verspeist, rutschte Teddy bereits unruhig auf seinem Stuhl herum. Als Hermine ihm kurz darauf erlaubte aufzustehen, kletterte er vom Stuhl und nahm ganz plötzlich Dracos Hand in seine und zog daran.

„Onkel Draco, komm wir malen", sagte er, aber es geschah nichts.

„Onkel Draco, wir Zwei malen", sprach Teddy und plötzlich stand Draco tatsächlich auf und ließ sich von dem kleinen Jungen hinüber ins Wohnzimmer führen, wo sie an einem kleinen Tisch zusammen Platz nahmen. Dort lag ein hoher Stapel bemalter und unbemalter Blätter, sowie allerlei Buntstifte.

„Habe ich gerade richtig gesehen?", platzte es aus Blaise heraus, der zur Freude sein Glas Rotwein auf einmal leerte.

„Lasst uns auch ins Wohnzimmer gehen", bedeutete Molly und schaute alle der Reihe nach mit einem breiten Schmunzeln an. „Mal sehen, was passiert."

Diesen Vorschlag fanden sie alle gut und Minuten später saßen sie verteilt auf Couch und den zwei Sesseln vor dem Kamin. In der hinteren Ecke hatte Teddy Draco auf einen niedrigen Stuhl gesetzt, während er selbst auf seinem Kinderstühlchen hockte und ein leeres Blatt vor ihm lag.

„Malst du mir was?", fragte Teddy und schaute gespannt zu Draco, der jedoch nur dasaß und wie zu erwarten nichts tat.

„Kannst du mir eine Sonne malen?" Diesmal war Harrys Patenkind ein wenig flehentlicher und drückte dabei Draco einen gelben Holzbuntstift einfach in die Hand. Anschließend deutete er mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen auf das weiße Blatt. „Eine Sonne malen … du malst eine Sonne", wiederholte Teddy und als Draco immer noch keine Anstalten machte, erklang Teddys Stimme unabsichtlich fester. „Mal mir eine Sonne!"

Alle Anwesenden staunten nicht schlecht, als Draco tatsächlich seine Hand mit dem Buntstift auf dem Papier ansetzte und zu malen anfing. Dabei keuchte Harry mehrmals fassungslos auf und nachdem er sich von diesem unerwarteten Anblick erholt hatte, stand er auf und kniete sich schließlich neben Teddy auf den Boden. Gebannt schaute er zu, wie Draco eine Sonne für den kleinen Jungen malte und sie obendrein auch noch gut anzuschauen war.

Teddy der selbstverständlich keine Ahnung besaß, welche gute Tat er soeben unbewusst vollbracht hatte, wurde von Harry liebevoll umarmt und bekam mehrere Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Mal mir einen Baum", kam nur wenig später von Teddy mehr oder minder der Befehl.

„Was haben wir dir beigebracht", mischte sich nun Molly ein und sah ihren Adoptivenkelkind mit ernster Miene an. Teddy wusste nicht was sie meinte, oder zumindest tat er so, als bereits Molly weiter sprach, „Das heißt, ‚Mal mir einen Baum, bitte.'"

Nebenbei schaute Teddy zu Harry, der nickte und damit wissentlich die Worte unterstrich.

„Onkel Draco …", begann nun der Kleine und nahm Draco den gelben Stift ab und drückte ihm augenblicklich den braunen in die Hand, „… mal mir einen Baum …", dann stockte er und als er Harrys mahnenden Blick sah, fügte er ein leises „Bitte" an.

Alle mussten daraufhin unweigerlich lachen.

Nun malte Draco tatsächlich einen Baum. Zuerst den Baumstamm und griff von ganz alleine nach der grünen Farbe, um fünf Minuten später aufzuschauen und Teddy das Bild herüber zu schieben.

„Onkel Draco, mal eine Wiese … bitte", forderte Teddy ihn nun auf und Draco begann wieder von neuem und so ging es noch einige Male hin und her.

Harry kam zu den anderen zurück, die sich glücklich in die Gesichter blickten. Vor allem Blaise, Hermine und Ron strahlten über beide Ohren.

„Dann weiß ich schon einmal, was ich morgen mit den beiden machen werde", grinste Molly und schenkte allen von dem köstlichen Rotwein nach; nur Hermine trank Kürbissaft.

So saßen sie noch mehr als zwei Stunden zusammen und Blaise musste zugeben, dass er den Fuchsbau wirklich gemütlich fand. Er war nicht einmal annähernd zu vergleichen mit dem Haus seiner Mutter oder gar dem großen Herrenhaus Malfoy Manor, wo er früher mehrmals gewesen war. Hier in den Wänden herrschte Leben und obwohl der Fuchsbau eher bescheiden, recht klein und windschief anzuschauen war, fühlte sich der ehemalige Slytherin sichtlich wohl.

Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, die mittlerweile zehn Uhr zeigte, musste Teddy dringend ins Bett. Der wiederum schien Draco bereits nach dieser kurzen Zeit so sehr in sein Herz geschlossen zu haben, dass er nur nach oben wollte, wenn Draco mitging. Aber weil der junge blonde Mann nun jetzt wieder still auf der Stelle verharrte und nichts tat, fing Teddy an zu weinen. Er ließ sich von Harry nur mit viel betteln und bitten beruhigen und nachdem Harry sich bereit erklärt hatte ihm auch sein Gute-Nacht-Lied vorzusingen, war der kleine Wirbelwind zufrieden.

Anschließend verabschiedete sich Blaise als erster, gefolgt von Harry, der Draco wie zuvor an der Hand hielt, um mit ihm zum Grimmauldplatz zu disapparieren. Molly wünschte ihnen eine gute Nacht und freute sich schon auf den nächsten Morgen. Schon in der Frühe wollte sie mit Teddy zu Harry nach London kommen, damit er arbeiten gehen und sie sich in aller Ruhe um Draco und Teddy kümmern konnte.

Minuten später tauchte Harry mit Draco mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und natürlich gingen auch sie recht schnell zu Bett. Die Nacht war ohnehin viel zu kurz. Aber als Harry eingekuschelt unter der Bettdecke lag und dem langsamen Rhythmus von Dracos Atem lauschte, der schnell eingeschlafen war, konnte er immer nur freudig vor sich hingrinsen. Teddy hatte die allererste Reaktion in dem teilnahmslosen und traumatisierten Draco hervorgerufen. Gleichzeitig fragte er sich, ob Teddy vielleicht irgendwann noch mehr unbewusst bewirken konnte und wieviel Zeit es benötigte.

Diese und viele weitere Fragen geisterten durch Harrys Geist und als am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr sein Wecker klingelte, seufzte er laut auf, machte ihn aus und dachte, er hätte überhaupt nicht geschlafen. Doch gleichzeitig freute er sich auch heute ins Ministerium zurückzukehren und beeilte sich daher, denn für acht Uhr hatte sich Molly mit Teddy angekündigt und bis dahin musste er duschen und anschließend auch Draco fertig machen.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Na, was sagt ihr dazu? Hat es euch gefallen?  
Was sagt ihr zu Draco und Teddy?_

_Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Kommi freuen *büdddddeeeeeeee*_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	10. Chapter 10

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ich möchte mich ganz herzlich bei allen bedanken, die diese Story lesen und mir bisher auch ein Review geschrieben haben … DANKE an __**zissy, cortificatus, Raven0801 und dragonsoul**_

_* nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Gummibärchen, Schokoküsschen und kalten Eistee reiche … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**10. Kapitel****  
Freude und Leid liegen nah beisammen**

Pünktlich um acht Uhr hörte Harry sein Patenkind laut nach ihm rufen und ihre Begrüßung endete in einer stürmischen und ebenso liebevollen Umarmung. Anschließend löste sich der quirlige vierjährige Junge von ihm und wollte Draco ebenso herzlich drücken. Daher zupfte er energisch an dessen dunkelgrünem T-Shirt, um schließlich seine Ärmchen um Dracos Hüften zu schlingen und seinen neuen Onkel ebenfalls fest zu umarmen.

Schließlich musste Harry nach einem recht kurzen Frühstück bereits zur Arbeit und wünschte Molly einen schönen Tag. Wie schon sooft zuvor apparierte er in eine kleine Seitengasse, ganz in der Nähe des Ministeriums, um am Ende mit den ganzen Massen in dem riesigen Zaubererkomplex zu verschwinden. Viele Minuten später traf er Blaise auf dem Flur zur Aurorenabteilung und sein Gesicht wirkte ganz und gar nicht fröhlich.

„Was ist denn los?" Harry sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich habe kaum einen Schritt ins Ministerium gemacht, da kam Varman Faol auf mich zu und sagte, Goswin Honorald möchte uns dringend sprechen", antwortete Blaise bedrückt.

„Der Chef?" Harry wirkte plötzlich ebenso betrübt wie sein Freund. „Hat er gesagt warum?"

Blaise Zabini schüttelte den Kopf und dann sagte er leise: „Das nicht, aber ich glaube, es geht um die Byronbrüder oder um Draco ..."

„Oder um beides", beendete Harry den Satz und spürte, wie sich ein mulmiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend bemerkbar machte und ihm die Knie weich wurden. Doch er musste sich zusammenreißen. Er hatte nicht Voldemort besiegt, um jetzt vor einer möglichen Standpauke seines Vorgesetzten den Schwanz einzuziehen. „Aber wenn es so ist, woher weiß er es dann?" Doch darauf erwartete er keine Antwort.

Kaum hatte Harry geendet, fiel ihm augenblicklich nur eine Person ein, die ihn und seine Freunde und ihren halsbrecherischen Befreiungsversuch von Draco hätte weitersagen können und er wusste nicht, sollte er sauer sein oder sich vielmehr dafür bedanken. Aber noch stand nicht fest, warum Mr Honorald Blaise und ihn wirklich sehen wollte und daher versuchte er erstmal an gar nichts zu denken.

Wenige Minuten später kamen beide Freunde in ihrer Abteilung an, legten ihre Sache ab und schon rief sie der Chef zu sich ins Büro. Mit gesenkten Köpfen folgten sie der Bitte, die eher nach einem Befehl geklungen hatte, und saßen schließlich Goswin Honorald gegenüber.

Der Zauberer im mittleren Alter thronte förmlich auf seinem hohen Lehnstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Er besaß kurze schwarze Haare mit grauen Strähnen und sein Gesicht wirkte stets mürrisch. Aber wie beide jungen Männer wussten, konnte er auch nett sein, doch heute sah er nicht danach aus. Goswins graugrüne Augen blitzten wütend auf und er verzog das Gesicht zu einer zornigen Maske.

„Wie ihnen wohl bekannt sein dürfte …", begann Goswin Honorald mit strengem Unterton und schaute zwischen Harry und Blaise hin und her, „… wurden die Gebrüder Byron festgenommen und warten derzeit in Askaban auf ihre Gerichtsverhandlung."

Also doch, schoss es Harry in jenem Moment durch den Kopf und er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

„Von einer zuverlässigen Quelle wurde mir darüber berichtet, dass sie beide mit dieser Sache zutun haben …", Goswin unterbrach sich, stand auf und begann plötzlich fahrig hinter seinem Schreibtisch wie ein Tiger auf Beutefang auf- und abzugehen.

Im gleichen Augenblick sah Harry seinen Verdacht voll und ganz bestätigt und er wusste sofort, welche Quelle Mr Honorald meinte und rechnete es ihm trotz der Tatsache - dass sie von Arthur Weasley angeschwärzt worden waren – hoch an, dass sein Chef zumindest keinen Namen nannte. Nachdem er schließlich einen besorgten Blick mit Blaise ausgetauscht hatte, der ein wenig blass um seine dunkle Nase war, lauschten sie mit rasendem Puls den folgenden Worten.

„Sie Zwei haben in Eigenverantwortung ihr Leben aus Spiel gesetzt", erklärte Goswin Honorald. „Ich möchte gar nicht daran denken, was alles hätte passieren können und sie können ebenso von Glück sprechen, Mr Potter, dass sie in ihrem Alter und aufgrund ganz besonderer Umstände bereits so viel Erfahrung in der Verteidigung und Aufrufung von Zaubern besitzen." Dabei ließ Harrys Chef bewusst die direkte Erwähnung des Kampfes zwischen ihm und Lord Voldemort außen vor; was Harry zwar nach Beendigung des Krieges einen höheren Stand innerhalb der Gesellschaft eingebracht hatte als er ohnehin besaß, aber ansonsten war er ein ganz normaler junger Erwachsener wie alle anderen in seinem Alter auch. „Die Gebrüder Byron waren nicht nur verrückt, sondern äußerst geschickt in den Dunklen Künsten."

„Wir haben überhaupt keine Magie benutzt", warf Blaise ein und sah wie Harry in diesem Moment keinen Sinn darin, ihre Beteiligung jetzt noch zu leugnen.

„Das stimmt", pflichtete der einstige Gryffindor ihm bei. „Außerdem beherrschen wir beide mittlerweile zauberstablose Magie und ich habe mich bei Brian Byron als Muggel ausgegeben."

„Das alles ist allerdings kein Grund eigenmächtig zu handeln", gab Goswin Honorald wenig erfreut zurück und setzte sich mit einem lauten Seufzen wieder auf seinen Stuhl, wo er auf ein Stück Pergament starrte, auf dem der gesamte Vorfall über das Brüderpaar fein säuberlich aufgelistet geschrieben stand. Dann fixierte er die jungen Zauberer mit stechendem Blick. „Was alles hätte passieren können, daran haben sie natürlich nicht gedacht. Mr Potter, sie sind seit einem Jahr zu einem Vorbild für die jüngere Generation geworden und dann tun sie so etwas Unüberlegtes. Ihnen musste doch klar sein, dass es auch hätte schief gehen können. Und sie Mr Zabini …", und er schaute Blaise geradewegs in die dunklen Augen, „… sie haben auch noch bei dieser törichten Aktion geholfen. Seien sie froh, dass das nicht ihre Mutter weiß."

„Was wollen sie?", brauste Harry plötzlich auf, dem es inzwischen egal war, was folgenden würde. Er wusste nur eines, er hatte das Richtige getan.

Goswin Honorald wirkte mit einem Mal verdutzt, doch dann wurde sein angespanntes Gesicht durch ein breites und freundliches Lächeln ersetzt. Er stand erneut auf, umkreiste seinen Schreibtisch und reichte Harry die Hand. Dieser nahm sie nur zögerlich entgegen und erhob sich dabei.

„Egal wie albern ihr Verhalten auch gewesen sein mag", begann er ruhig zu erklären und reichte schließlich auch Blaise die Hand, um sich anschließend erneut hinter den Schreibtisch zu setzen und seine jungen Mitarbeiter umso freudiger anzulächeln. „Das Ministerium möchte sich recht herzlich für ihren glanzvollen Einsatz in Bezug auf die Gefangennahme der Gebrüder Byron bedanken. Ebenso, dass es ihnen gelungen ist die Muggelpolizei zu verständigen, die sich um die armen Muggeljungen gekümmert hat, die von den Brüdern entführt, misshandelt und als Sklaven gehalten wurden. Ebenso …", doch plötzlich machte Goswin eine kurz Pause, räusperte sich und schaute in die immer noch total perplexen Gesichter von Harry und Blaise, welche im selben Moment dachten, sie würden träumen. „Minister Shacklebolt lässt ihnen ausrichten, dass er sich besonders freut, dass es ihnen in Zusammenarbeit gelungen ist, den vermissten Malfoyerben … Draco Malfoy … aus dieser Hölle zu befreien. Er wurde schon seit letztem Jahr vermisst und bis zu ihrer genialen … aber nicht zu vergessen auch dummen und gefährlichen … Rettungsaktion gab es absolut keine Hinweise auf Mr Malfoys Verbleib."

Harry und Blaise sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an und doch waren sie immer noch nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

„Von unserer zuverlässigen Quelle", fuhr ihr Chef unbeirrt fort, „wissen wir aber auch, dass sie beide sich für Mr Malfoy eingesetzt haben und er derzeit bei ihnen Zuhause wohnt, Mr Potter. Dazu muss ich noch dringend mit ihnen einige Fragen klären, da ansonsten das Gesetz in Kraft treten würde, was besagt, dass Mr Malfoy zur Genesung und weiterem Verbleib ins St. Mungos eingewiesen werden würde."

„Was?" Harry riss überrascht die Augen auf.

„Warum denn das?" Blaise wirkte plötzlich wütend, versuchte sich allerdings zurückzuhalten. Doch am liebsten wäre er vom Stuhl aufgesprungen und Goswin an den Hals gesprungen, weil er es überhaupt gewagt hatte, so etwas laut auszusprechen.

„Ich bitte sie, meine Herren, bleiben sie ruhig", bedeutete Goswin Honorald und hob in einer beschwichtigten Geste seine Hände, um sich anschließend fahrig durch die kurzen Haare zu fahren. „Da Draco Malfoy keine lebenden Verwandten mehr besitzt, er allerdings laut meiner Quelle rund um die Uhr Betreuung benötigt, wäre es nun einmal üblich ihn ins St. Mungos einzuweisen. Doch wenn sie mir hier dieses Pergament unterzeichen, Mr Potter", fuhr er fort und schob Harry ein offizielles Schreiben hinüber, dass er rasch entgegen nahm, „dann könnte Mr Malfoy bei ihnen wohnen bleiben, bis er vollkommen genesen ist. Darüber hinaus ist er der Erbe von Malfoy Manor, aber auch nur, wenn er geistig und körperlich wieder auf dem Weg der Besserung ist. So steht es im Testament der Familie Malfoy geschrieben, dass unter strengem Verschluss in der Rechtsabteilung des Ministeriums verwahrt wird. Es würde ihm zugestellt werden, sobald es ihm ebenfalls besser geht."

„Aber Draco ist volljährig", brauste Blaise auf, doch Harry zog ihn am Ärmel und deutete auf das Schreiben.

Gemeinsam überflogen sie die Zeilen und am Ende waren beide nicht nur beruhigt, sondern lächelten sich auch zufrieden an.

„Das bedeutet also, dass Draco _nur_ zu regelmäßigen Untersuchungen ins Mungos muss und ansonsten sich die Sache vollständig erledigt hat, sobald es ihm tatsächlich wieder besser geht?", fragte Harry neugierig nach.

„Sozusagen", nickte Goswin und lächelte nun ebenfalls. „Nicht zu vergessen, ihr Freund hat nicht nur das Anwesen Malfoy Manor geerbt, sondern gleichzeitig das riesige Vermögen. Doch eines müssten wir trotzdem noch klären."

Gerade war die Freude auf Seiten von Harry und Blaise groß, doch kaum drangen die letzten Worte an ihr Ohr, wurden sie schlagartig von einem unguten Gefühl beschlichen.

„Für Anfang des neuen Jahres ist die Gerichtsverhandlung der Gebrüder Byron einberufen worden", erklärte er den Freunden. „Sie werden noch für ihre Zeugenaussagen benachrichtig werden, allerdings auch Mr Malfoy. Denn er muss dazu als Nebenkläger auftreten und dem Gericht eine ausführliche Beschreibung seiner Sicht der Dinge mitteilen."

„Ist das wirklich notwendig?", fragte Harry und kannte die Antwort, ehe er seinen Satz beendet hatte. Gleichzeitig dachte er an Draco, der momentan nicht einmal sagen konnte, ob Hunger oder Durst hatte.

„Ja", meinte Goswin Honorald ernst. „Und denken sie bitte daran, für Mr Malfoy einen Termin im Hospital zu machen."

Daraufhin verfiel Harry in Schweigen und er spürte, wie das mulmige Gefühl zurückkehrte. Er war jedoch froh, als er Blaises beruhigende Hand auf seiner Schultern fühlte, die ihm unbewusst Kraft verlieh. Im Laufe des weiteren Gespräches hörte er schließlich nur mit halbem Ohr zu und war gedanklich bei sich Zuhause. Er dachte an Draco und Teddy und hoffte dabei inständig, dass vielleicht das unbedarfte, kindliche Wesen seines Patenkindes seinen einstig verhassten Mitschüler – aber inzwischen lieb gewonnen Gast, den er als Freund ansah – zurück in die Gegenwart holte. Gestern schien schon der erste Schritt in die richtige Richtung gemacht worden zu sein und noch mehr wünschte er sich sehnlich, dass es Teddy in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen gelingen würde durch Spiel und Spaß etwas in Draco wachzurufen.

Nach über einer Stunde wurden die beiden Freunde schließlich von ihrem Chef verabschiedet und jeweils einem Auftrag zugewiesen. Doch bevor sie sich wirklich in die Arbeit stürzen konnten, verschwanden sie ihm Flur und fielen sich glücklich in die Arme, nur um schnell wieder voneinander loszulassen und jeweils mit dem Gedanken an ihr noch nicht lang zurückliegendes Liebesspiel laut zu lachen.

„Jetzt nimmt doch noch alles einen guten Verlauf", jubelte Blaise und strahlte über beide Ohren.

„Oh ja und das werde ich heute Abend gleich mal Draco und Molly sagen", antwortete Harry, „wenn Molly nicht schon von ihrem Mann Arthur alles weiß."

„Du meinst wirklich, es war Rons Vater, der uns verraten hat?" Blaise schaute fragend drein.

„Ron und Hermine hätten mit mir vorher darüber gesprochen", bedeutete der ehemalige Gryffindor und wusste einfach, dass seine besten Freunde nichts mit der Sache zutun hatten. „Aber auch ganz egal wer es war", sagte er anschließend und wirkte einfach nur froh, „Jetzt müssen wir niemanden anlügen."

„Da hast du vollkommen Recht!", nickte Blaise und hauchte Harry einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Für was war der denn?"

„Dafür, dass ich dich kennen gelernt habe", grinste sein dunkelhäutiger Freund frech. „Und weil ich dich und Ron und Hermine nicht missen möchte. Wir haben Draco nicht nur zusammen befreit, sondern ohne euch wäre er vielleicht sogar noch bei den Brüdern … brrrrrrr … daran will ich gar nicht denken." Dabei schüttelte sich Blaise.

„Dann denke auch nicht daran", lachte Harry und knuffte den ehemaligen Slytherin in die Seite. „Tja, dann werde ich mich jetzt bei Quinn Hiligon melden und später noch einen Termin für Draco im St. Mungos machen."

„Tu das", schmunzelte Blaise und deutete auf das offizielle – und mittlerweile unterschriebene - Schriftstück vom Ministerium, welches Harry noch in der Hand hielt. „Achte gut darauf, damit ist Draco zum einen in guten Händen und ein verdammt reicher Mann dazu. Aber ich weiß auch, dass sich Draco noch nie etwas aus Geld gemacht hat."

Diese Aussage überraschte Harry nun doch und er blickte ziemlich konsterniert Blaise an. „Was sagst du da?"

„Was ich dir jetzt sage ist nicht für jedermann bestimmt, aber weil wir Freunde sind und du Draco genauso magst wie ich, werde ich es dir verraten", verkündete Blaise und winkte den Schwarzhaarigen näher, bevor er ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte. „Kurz vor dem Krieg wollte Draco von Zuhause abhauen … er wollte das Geld seiner Eltern nicht, wenn sie weiterhin für Voldemort gearbeitet hätten. Doch er wusste wiederum nicht, dass Lucius ein Spion war, so wie Snape. Aber nicht nur deswegen hätte Draco gerne auf sein Erbe verzichtet. Er wollte eigentlich immer jemand ganz Normales sein und es gab Zeiten, da hat er das Geld und den Namen seines Vaters regelrecht gehasst."

„Das hätte ich niemals gedacht", murmelte Harry leise und wirkte einen Moment wie vom Blitz getroffen.

„Glaub es ruhig, aber das ist leider zu einer traurigen Vergangenheit geworden", seufzte Blaise. „Jetzt zählen ganz andere Dinge."

Mit diesen Worten trennten sich beide. Harry machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Ausbilder Quinn und Blaise ging zu seiner ihm zugewiesenen Aufgabe. Doch den ganzen Tag musste Harry gegen die unliebsamen Gedanken ankämpfen - wie und wo er Draco gefunden hatte und was aus ihm geworden war – und er musste sich stark konzentrieren, um wenigstens einigermaßen seine Arbeit zu verrichten.

Fast zur gleichen Zeit, als Harry immer noch verwirrt über die guten und schlechten Nachrichten des Tages mit Mr Quinn Hiligon an einem merkwürdigen Fall über verhexten Schmuck brütete, saß Teddy mit Draco auf der weißen Ledercouch im Wohnzimmer; nachdem der Kleine seinem neuen Onkel sein extra hier eingerichtetes Kinderzimmer mit allerlei Spielsachen gezeigt hatte. Molly saß neben ihnen auf einem der Sessel und im Hintergrund klang leise Musik aus Harrys Stereoanlage und wie sollte es anders sein, es war Teddys Lieblings-CD, von der er einfach nicht genug bekommen konnte.

Molly Weasley beschäftigte sich ausgiebig mit ihren Näh- und Strickarbeiten, wobei sie wie jedes Jahr neue Pullover für die ganze Familie anfertigte. Diesmal kam sogar noch ein neues Familienmitglied hinzu und für Draco wollte sie einen ganz besonders schönen Pulli stricken.

Teddy sang ein wenig später lauthals die Lieder mit und gleichzeitig begann er aufgeregt vom Sofa zu klettern, um gleich darauf wieder hoch zu klettern. Draco saß währenddessen einfach nur da und es schien, als würde er der Musik lauschen.

„Teddy, pass' auf, sonst passiert noch etwas und du fällst hin", mahnte Molly ihren Adoptivenkelsohn, der allerdings keinerlei Anstalten machte auf sie hören zu wollen. Schließlich konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit und wartete bereits auf die ersten blauen Flecken, die unweigerlich folgen mussten.

Weitere Minuten verstrichen und inzwischen rannte Teddy immer wieder um die Couch herum, wobei er sein Lieblingsspiel _Pferd_ spielte und dazu wie eines wieherte, was Molly zum Lächeln brachte. Kurze Zeit später kletterte der kleine Wirbelwind erneut auf das Sofa und entdeckte in all seinem kindlichen Eifer, dass es ihm am meisten Spaß bereitete, wenn er über Dracos Beine krabbelte, vor allem, weil Draco ihn deswegen nicht ausschimpfte.

Das übernahm zu seinem größten Verdruss jedoch augenblicklich Molly. „Teddy, hör' auf damit und setze dich lieber an den Tisch und male etwas."

„Aber nur, wenn Onkel Draco auch malt", schmollte der Kleine und seufzte auf, denn er wollte viel lieber weiterspielen.

„Entweder du hörst jetzt auf damit und setzt dich wie ein braver Junge an den Tisch", tadelte sie ihn und hob warnend einen Finger, wobei sie inzwischen aufgestanden war, „oder du bekommst nachher keine Schokolade … also überlege es dir. Ich bin kurz in der Küche und komm gleich wieder zurück."

Teddy sah Oma Molly trotzig hinterher und kaum war sie um die Ecke gebogen, begann er auch sofort wieder mit dem Erklettern. Er zog sich geschickt an der Sofalehne nach oben und wollte sich an Dracos Arm festkrallen. Doch in diesem Moment rutschte er ab, verlor das Gleichgewicht, stieß vor Schreck einen lauten Schrei aus und weinte plötzlich.

Molly erschrak nicht weniger als sie ihren Enkel schreien und dann weinen hörte und rannte aufgeregt ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo sie im Türrahmen wie angewurzelt stehen blieb und dachte, sie würde träumen. Sie blinzelte, dann breitete sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln auf ihrer besorgten Miene aus und sie sah zu dem weinenden Teddy hinüber, der von Draco in den Armen gehalten wurde.

Der blonde junge Mann, der seit Wochen einfach nur teilnahmslos dagesessen und weder gesprochen oder sich aus eigenem Antrieb bewegt hatte, hatte den kleinen Jungen tröstend im Arm, der sich ängstlich an dessen Brust kuschelte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Molly und überbrückte rasch die wenigen Meter zur Ledercouch.

„Oma, Onkel Draco hat mich aufgefangen", schluchzte Teddy auf und versuchte sich tapfer die Tränchen wegzuwischen. „Schau mal", fuhr er in kindlicher Manier fort und deutete mit seinen kleinen Fingerchen an den Rand des Sofas und von dort auf den weißen Teppichboden. „Onkel Draco hat meinen Arm gehalten, damit ich kein Aua habe."

Sichtlich erlöst von dem Schreckmoment, holte Molly Weasley tief Luft und erkannte mit geübtem Auge, dass Teddy nichts weiter passiert war. Wenn Draco ihn nicht bei seinem Sturz aufgefangen hätte, wäre er sicherlich nicht so glimpflich davon gekommen. Daher räusperte sie sich und meinte ruhig und glücklich zu gleich: „Und was sagt man, wenn jemand einem geholfen hat?" Innerlich hätte sie gleichzeitig laut gejubelt und nicht nur wegen Dracos Hilfe, sondern weil dieser wohl offensichtlich langsam aus seiner Apathie erwachte.

„Danke", murmelte Teddy und drückte Draco herzlich.

Pünktlich zu Feierabend apparierte Harry von der Seitenstraße in der Nähe des Zaubereiministeriums nach Hause zum Grimmauldplatz. Kaum tauchte er im Flur auf, wurde er auch schon lautstark von Teddy in Empfang genommen, der ihn ohne große Worte in die Küche schleifte. Dort saß Draco mit Molly am gedeckten Küchentisch und ein köstlich duftender Geruch wehte ihm aus einem kochenden Topf auf dem Herd entgegen.

„Ich habe für euch beide etwas gekocht", begrüßte Molly Weasley den schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann und lud ihn sofort an den Tisch ein. „Hoffe, euch wird der Eintopf schmecken."

„Danke", sagte Harry gerührt.

„Bevor ich es vergesse", schmunzelte plötzlich die rothaarige und stets liebenswürdige Mutter. „Draco hat deinem Patenkind heute geholfen eine Beule zu vermeiden."

Harry schaute sie fragend an und er war ziemlich froh, dass er bereits saß, sonst wäre er vielleicht umgekippt. Rasch bekam er die Ereignisse des Tages erzählt und dazu gehörte auch, dass Draco nicht nur Teddy geholfen, sondern auch mit ihm gemalt hatte – und zwar von ganz alleine ohne Aufforderung. Anschließend zeigte Molly Harry die Bilder und er gestand sich innerlich ein, dass er sich nicht nur riesig über diese Neuigkeit freute, sondern dass Draco sogar ein gewisses Talent zum Zeichnen besaß. Jeder Strich war sorgfältig gesetzt und am Ende betrachtete er drei wunderschön anzuschauende Landschaftsbilder. Das eine zeigte eine Seelandschaft, die Harry stark an den Schwarzen See von Hogwarts erinnerte. Die anderen zwei Zeichnungen konnte er nicht zuordnen und weckten umso stärker sein Interesse.

Er lauschte gespannt und freudig Mollys Erzählungen und konnte es kaum glauben. Anschließend erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen guten und schlechten Neuigkeiten.

„Du bist doch Arthur nicht böse?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem nun Harry geendet hatte und ihr dabei das Ministeriumsschreiben zeigte. „Aber so ist es besser, das musst du wissen."

„Ich bin niemandem böse", lächelte Harry seine Ersatzmutter beruhigend an. „Obwohl ich den ganzen Tag darüber nachgedacht habe. Aber eines weiß ich ganz genau, sobald es Draco endlich wieder besser geht, werde ich ihm helfen ein ganz neues Leben aufzubauen, ein Leben, dass er hoffentlich genießen kann."

„Ach, mein Junge", schniefte Molly, stand auf und umarmte zuerst Harry und dann Draco, um anschließend den inzwischen nörgelnden Teddy auf den Arm zu nehmen. „Er kann froh sein, dich als Freund gewonnen zu haben", sprach sie und deutete mit dem Kinn zu dem Blonden. „Und das wird er, das kann ich fühlen. Er braucht einfach nur Zeit, Liebe und Ruhe."

Unweigerlich fühlte Harry sich bei diesen Worten an seine Freundin Hermine erinnert, die ihm vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit fast das Gleiche prophezeit hatte. Demnach musste wohl etwas dran sein, wenn es mittlerweile zwei Frauen aussprachen, die bekanntlich oft Recht behielten.

„In zwei Wochen hat er seinen ersten Termin im St. Mungos", wechselte Harry plötzlich das Thema und gab anschließend seinem Patenkind einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange, der seinen Onkel nochmals herzlich drückte und sich dann müde an die Schulter seiner Oma kuschelte. „Ich bin jetzt schon aufgeregt und kann es gar nicht erwarten, was die Heiler sagen."

Molly schmunzelte. „Sie werden nicht viel anderes sagen als ich. Es brauch einfach nur Zeit und die soll Draco auch bekommen. Ich werde jedoch jetzt gehen müssen, Teddy ist erschöpft und meine Männer warten Zuhause auf das Essen. Morgen werde ich wieder kommen."

Damit verabschiedete sie sich und disapparierte mit dem kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm in den Fuchsbau zurück. Harry jedoch blieb einige Minuten stehen und starrte gedankenverloren auf die Stelle, wo beide eben verschwunden waren und er wusste, an diesem Tag lagen Freude und Leid nah beisammen, was ihn am Ende dennoch glücklich aufatmen ließ und er sich sogleich mit Draco über den leckeren Eintopf hermachte.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_*taaaaaaaaaaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa* eine Regung von Draco :-)  
Hat es euch gefallen?_

_Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen.  
_

_  
Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	11. Chapter 11

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_DANKE an all die Leser und DANKE für eure Kommentare!__  
_

_* nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … einen frisch zubereiteten, kalten Eiskaffee und selbstgebackenen Erdbeerkuchen reiche … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**11. Kapitel****  
Hilfsbereit**

Zwei Wochen nach dem ersten Erfolgserlebnis über Dracos allgemeine Verfassung, kam der Tag an dem Harry ihn ins St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen bringen musste. Dazu hatte er extra die anständigste Kleidung für sie beide aus seinem großen Kleiderschrank gekramt, die er finden konnte, damit sie dort einen guten Eindruck hinterließen. Immerhin wollte er nur ungern die vorläufige Vormundschaft für Draco an einen anderen – fremden – Menschen abtreten, solange bis es dem einzigen Malfoyerben soweit physisch und psychisch wieder gut ging, dass er für sich alleine sorgen konnte. Jene kleine Klausel in dem offiziellen Ministeriumsschreiben hatte er nämlich sorgsam gelesen und erst dann unterschrieben und er wollte sich auf jeden Fall strikt daran halten, denn er wollte Draco in keine fremde Hände geben; soviel bedeutete ihm inzwischen der ehemalige Slytherin.

Harry freute sich, dass Draco und er die gleiche Kleidergröße hatten, auch wenn Draco wenige Zentimeter größer war. Doch irgendwann wollte Harry mit ihm einkaufen gehen und ihm eigene Hemden, Hosen, Pullover und noch vieles mehr besorgen. Obwohl es Harry oft ein wenig im Bauch kribbelte, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass Draco eine Hose von ihm trug, die er am liebsten gleich danach selbst getragen hätte. Diesen seltsamen Gedanken verdrängte er jedoch meist ziemlich schnell, aber das Gefühl gerne in Dracos Nähe zu sein blieb stets zurück.

Schließlich musterte er zuerst seinen blonden Mitbewohner und dann sich selbst. Draco trug eine dunkle Stoffhose, ein weißes, langärmliges Hemd und einen schicken, dunkelgrünen Karopullover darüber. Harry hatte sich für eine beigefarbene Stoffhose mit passendem Hemd und eine dunkle Krawatte entschieden. Am Ende vervollständigten jeweils zwei schwarze Winterjacken ihr Aussehen; weil es inzwischen draußen kalt geworden war. Doch bevor er mit Draco nach unten ging, durchwuschelte er noch ein wenig dessen blonde Haare, die in den letzten Wochen um einige Zentimeter gewachsen waren und ihn dadurch ein wenig verwegen aussehen ließen, was Harry ein liebevolles Lächeln entlockte. Beinahe hätte er sogar damit gerechnet, dass auch Draco schmunzeln würde, aber er besah sich lediglich im mannshohen Spiegel und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion.

Mit einem Seufzen griff er nun nach Dracos Hand, führte ihn nach unten ins Wohnzimmer, konzentrierte sich und apparierte mit ihm ganz in die Nähe des Muggelkaufhauses [i]_Reinig & Tunkunter[/i]_, von wo aus sie durch das Kaufhaus direkt ins St. Mungos gelangen würden.

Gesagt, getan und als er gemeinsam mit Draco durch den Eingang des riesigen Warenhauses lief, kehrten plötzlich Erinnerungen zurück, die Harry kurzzeitig schaudern ließen. Hier war er vor einigen Jahren mit der Familie Weasley das Familienoberhaupt Arthur besuchen gekommen, kurz nachdem dieser von Voldemorts Schlange Nagini im Ministerium überfallen und beinahe gestorben wäre. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen verdrängte er eilig diesen unliebsamen Gedanken und versuchte nur noch auf ihren Weg zu achten. Dazu zog er Draco an der Hand hinter sich her und rasch kamen sie vor den verzauberten Schaufensterpuppen zum Stehen, die den Eingang ins Zaubererhospital bildeten. Harry schaute sich einmal um, sprach dann die auslösenden Worte und innerhalb eines Lidschlages standen sie beide im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen.

Sofort kehrten seine unangenehmen Erinnerungen an damals erneut zurück und er benötigte einen kurzen Moment, um schließlich mit Draco weitergehen zu können. Zwischendrin erkundigte er sich nach dem Weg und am Ende klopfte er ziemlich nervös an einer Tür mit der Aufschrift „Doktor Barton – Spezialist für geistig gestörte Zauberer."

Nach einem „Herein" betrat Harry mit Draco den kleinen Raum, hinter dem ein kleiner, rundlicher, älterer Mann mit Glatze saß und sie zu sich winkte. Doch kurz darauf stand Harry bereits wieder alleine im Krankenhausflur, während Draco drinnen von dem seltsamen Heiler einigen Tests unterzogen wurde. Dabei wuchs die Nervosität des ehemaligen Gryffindors, denn er hoffte inständig, dass alles zur vollen Zufriedenheit ausfiel. Und als er schließlich viele Male fahrig vor der Tür auf- und abgelaufen war, setzte er sich hibbelig auf einen der Stühle im Flur und wartete.

Ständig kreisten Harrys Gedanken um Draco und ihn. Früher hatte er ihn regelrecht für seine arrogante, feige Art verachtet, aber jetzt konnte er sich nicht einmal annährend vorstellen, den einstigen Slytherin nicht zu mögen. Hinzu gesellten sich Blaise' Neuigkeiten über Draco, die Harry so niemals auch nur im Ansatz geahnt hatte; geschweige denn etwas von dessen zeichnerischem Talent vermutet hätte.

Draco wollte schon seit langem ein ganz normaler Junge sein! Somit unterschied sich der Blonde nicht großartig von ihm, wie Harry einige Augenblicke später feststellte. Beide hatten vor dem großen Zaubererkrieg eine große Bürde getragen und trotzdem konnte keiner wirklich aus seinem eigenen Gefängnis ausbrechen; nicht damals und auch nicht zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt.

Doch die alten Zeiten hatten sich seit letztem Jahr stark verändert und alles war so schlagartig anders geworden, dass Harry deswegen schmunzeln musste. Er lebte, er besaß die besten Freunde die er sich vorstellen konnte und …

Der ehemalige Gryffindor stockte und spürte einen angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper strömen, als sich ein lachendes Gesicht von Draco in seinem Geist formte. Ja, so wollte er ihn gerne sehen und noch viel lieber wollte er seine Stimme hören. Aber warum ihm bei den ganzen Gedanken an den blonden, jungen Mann jedes Mal so seltsam wurde, konnte er sich nicht erklären. Nebenbei ertappte er sich bei der Überlegung, wie er Draco liebevoll in den Arm nahm, ihn tröstete und ihm gefühlvoll durch das Haar strich und dabei den einzigartigen Geruch des Mannes einatmete, der seit geraumer Zeit seinem Leben einen ganz neuen Sinn gab.

Aber war das der alleinige Grund, warum er jedes Mal wenn er nur an Draco dachte, seinen Kopf an dessen Schultern betten, ihn aufmuntern und ihn am liebsten niemals mehr loslassen wollte?

Erneut fühlte Harry sich von einem wohligem Prickeln in seinem Inneren gefangen genommen, das sich allmählich bis zu seinem Herzen schlich und er beinahe Dracos weiche Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte, weil er ihn mal wieder nachts wegen eines Alptraumes besänftigen musste.

Warum hatte Draco solch eine Hölle erleben müssen? fragte er sich gleich danach und bemerkte plötzlich, wie all seine Gedanken und Gefühle wild um den jungen, blonden ehemaligen Slytherin kreisten und Harry schwer mit sich kämpfen musste nicht zu weinen.

Er erinnerte sich noch gut an den Tag zurück, an dem er Draco schwer misshandelt im Krankenhausbett vorgefunden hatte und schon jagte ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken. All die schlimmen Verletzungen, die nicht nur den einstig schönen Körper entstellt, sondern vielmehr die empfindliche Seele mit aller Gewalt verwundet hatten. So etwas durfte nie wieder geschehen und Harry fasste augenblicklich den Entschluss, dass er Draco egal _WO_ und egal _WIE_ beschützen würde. Selbst dann, wenn er dafür durch die Hölle gehen musste und verletzt am Boden liegen sollte!

Plötzlich wurde Harry abermals von einer angenehmen Woge von Gefühlen überrollt und alleine der Name Draco ließ sein Herz vor heller Freude schneller schlagen. Er konnte förmlich den blonden Mann riechen, ihn neben sich spüren und schließlich begann er stumm zu beten. Er bat um eine rasche Genesung, um eine schöne Zeit und dass er Draco so schnell niemals loslassen musste.

Völlig gedankenversunken hörte Harry den Heiler somit erst, als dieser ihn bereits zum dritten Mal angesprochen hatte und den Schwarzhaarigen damit aus seiner Träumerei riss. „Mr Potter, sie können Mr Malfoy wieder nach Hause bringen, meine Untersuchung ist beendet."

Erschrocken und mit der eindeutigen Feststellung, mitten im Krankenhausflur bei etwas Intimen erwischt worden zu sein, fuhr Harry im ersten Moment zusammen. Doch eilig bekam er sich wieder in den Griff, stand auf und erwiderte den festen Händedruck von Doktor Barton.

„Körperlich ist Mr Malfoy gesund", erklärte der ältere Mann mit Glatze. „Die Narben auf seinem Körper sind teilweise sehr gut verheilt und einige werden im Laufe der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr zu sehen sein. Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet, Mr Potter."

Harry hätte gerne gesagt, dass dieser Verdienst eher Hermine zuzuschreiben war, die ihm die besondere Tinktur für Dracos Narben besorgt hatte, aber er schwieg und hörte weiter zu.

„Auch sein Geist scheint sich durch ihre hingebungsvolle Fürsorge ebenfalls erholt zu haben. Dennoch fürchte ich, es wird noch ein wenig dauern, bis Mr Malfoy wieder ganz genesen ist, doch wie lange er letztendlich brauchen wird, können ihnen nicht einmal die besten Heiler sagen. Wichtig ist jetzt erst einmal, dass ihr Freund weiterhin viel Ruhe genießt und von Menschen umgeben ist, die er liebt."

Harry wollte gerade sagen, dass dies nicht möglich wäre, doch auch diesmal schwieg er und nickte lediglich als Antwort. Anschließend verabschiedete er sich von dem Heiler, der ihm riet, spätestens im nächsten Frühjahr wieder vorbeizuschauen, außer es würde etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen, das einen früheren Besuch erforderte. Dann erzählte er, dass eine Kopie seines Berichtes zusätzlich an die Rechtsabteilung gehen würde, die wiederum auch für den künftigen Prozess gegen die Brüder Byron zuständig war und Draco bei dieser Verhandlung als Nebenkläger noch eine Einladung erhalten sollte.

Mehr oder minder glücklich über das Ergebnis, seufzte Harry erleichtert auf und ging mit Draco an der Hand den gleichen Weg zurück, auf dem sie gekommen waren. Dabei wirbelten immer wieder die Worte durch seinen Kopf, dass Draco die Menschen um sich haben sollte, die er liebte.

Genügte es in diesem Fall auch, wenn Draco von den Menschen umgeben war, die ihn inzwischen ins Herz geschlossen hatten, fragte sich Harry und hoffte, dass dem letztendlich so war. Er konnte weder Lucius, noch Narzissa zum Leben erwecken, doch das brachte ihn auf eine ganz andere Idee. Aber bevor er diese tatsächlich in die Tat umsetzen würde, würde er sich vorher noch den Rat seiner Freunde einholen. Mit diesem Gedanken kehrte er bereits viel fröhlicher mit Draco nach Hause zurück und freute sich auf den Abend, an dem Blaise, Ron und Hermine sie beide zu einem Filmabend besuchen wollten.

Am nächsten Freitag war Molly mit Teddy, wie die letzten Male auch, zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 appariert, wo sie sich tagsüber um ihren Enkel und Draco kümmerte. Allerdings beschäftigte sie heute ein Problem und weil die Lösung eigentlich klar auf der Hand lag, nutzte sie die Gunst der Stunde und kam zu Draco hinüber. Der saß zusammen mit dem kleinen Teddy - wie sooft in letzter Zeit - am Tisch in der Küche und zeichnete, während Molly nebenher backte und kochte.

„Draco", machte sie auf sich aufmerksam und sah den jungen Mann einfach weitermalen, was sie allerdings nicht im Geringsten störte. „Morgen müsste ich Zuhause dringend einige Sache erledigen. So viel ist in letzter Zeit liegen geblieben und weil schon bald Weihnachten vor der Tür steht, würde es mich freuen, wenn du morgen zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommst und Harry kann dich abends abholen."

Molly Weasley hatte nicht einmal ihren letzten Satz beendet, da schrie Teddy begeistert auf, kletterte vom Stuhl, rannte einmal um den Tisch herum und warf sich regelrecht Draco an den Hals.

„Onkel Draco kommt mit nach Hause", freute er sich. „Dann zeige ich dir mein Zimmer und mein Zauberpferd."

Molly musste beim Anblick von Teddys übereifriger Begeisterung schmunzeln. Dann wandte sie sich schließlich ab und überlegte gerade fieberhaft, wie sie es anstellen könnte, um zum einen Draco ihre Absicht besser zu erklären, damit ihr zweiter Schützling ohne große Probleme freiwillig und ohne Harrys Begleitung in den Fuchsbau mitkam und zum anderen, Draco gleichzeitig nicht unnötigem Stress auszusetzen, da erschrak sie plötzlich und kämpfte bereits im nächsten Moment um ihre Fassung.

„Ja", hörte sie eine schwache, raue Stimme antworten und diese gehörte nicht Teddy.

Sogleich wirbelte sie auf der Stelle herum und sah in die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco Malfoy, der sie anschaute und augenblicklich ein leise gesprochenes „Ja" wiederholte.

Konsterniert und mit weichen Knien setzte sich Molly eilig auf einen Stuhl, bevor sie beinahe mitten in der Küche umgefallen wäre. Dabei blickte sie mit feuchten Augen zu Draco hinüber, der Teddys Arme von seinem Hals löste, um besser weiter zeichnen zu können.

„Oma!", rief der vierjährige Wirbelwind und rannte Molly entgegen, der sie nervös am Ärmel zupfte. „Oma, darf ich Onkel Draco jetzt mein Zimmer zeigen?" Daraufhin schien er zu überlegen und fügte ein „Bitte" hinzu.

Mrs Weasley benötigte noch einige Momente, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst und begriffen, was wirklich eben geschehen war. Das wiederum trieb ihr förmlich die Freudentränen in die Augen, die sie fahrig mit den Händerücken aus dem Gesicht wischte und musste sich mehrmals räuspern, um schließlich wieder etwas sagen zu können.

„Oma? Warum weinst du?"

„Mein Schatz, ich freue mich, das ist alles", erklärte sie ihm mit einem breiten Lächeln und hauchte Teddy einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann stand sie auf und ging zu Draco hinüber. Molly blieb neben dem jungen Mann stehen und dann konnte sie einfach nicht anderes. Sie drückte ihn wie einen ihrer eigenen Söhne fest an sich und fühlte, wie sich Dracos Körper zuerst anspannte, aber plötzlich immer gelöster wurde und er die mütterliche Umarmung weder von sich wies, noch Anstalten machte sich daraus zu befreien. Trotz allem zitterte Draco leicht und hörte erst damit auf, als Molly ihn schließlich wieder losließ.

„Oma, Oma", rief Teddy dazwischen und versuchte mit wildem Herumgehüpfe die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten. „Oma, darf ich Onkel Draco jetzt mein Zimmer zeigen?"

„Nein", folgte die prompte Antwort und Molly hörte bereits kurz darauf Teddys weinerliche Stimme. Trotzig rannte er aus der Küche, aber sie ging ihm nicht hinterher. Molly wusste wo sie ihn finden würde und ließ ihn daher erst einmal schmollen.

Sodann fasste sie sich ein Herz, lächelte freudig vor sich hin und erledigte ihre Aufgaben für den heutigen Tag gleich umso zufriedener. Dabei konnte sie es kaum erwarten Harry am Abend von dieser unglaublichen Neuigkeit zu erzählen. Zu ihrem Glück verstrichen die restlichen Stunden schneller als gedacht und als der schwarzhaarige, junge Mann endlich in die Küche kam, sah er Draco ruhig da sitzen und eines seiner wunderschönen Landschaftsbilder zeichnen, die zum größtenteils Orte rund um Hogwarts zeigten. Gleichzeitig stieg ihm der köstliche Geruch von Molly Weasleys Essen in die Nase und er leckte sich hungrig über die Lippen.

„Ah, mein Junge", begrüßte sie ihn herzlich und lud ihn eilig an den Tisch ein. „Ich habe euch zwei Hübschen wieder etwas gekocht. Hoffentlich schmeckt es euch."

„Mir schmeckt alles, was du kochst", erwiderte Harry, der das untrügliche Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass irgendetwas passiert war.

„Danke für die Blumen", lachte Molly, „meine Männer Zuhause könnten sich ruhig öfters eine Scheibe von deinem Charme abschneiden."

Daraufhin lief sie schnurstracks zum Herd und rührte im Topf herum, obwohl das Essen schon längst fertig war. Molly überlegte dabei, wie sie Harry am besten überraschen konnte, bis sie sich schließlich für den einfachsten Weg entschied. Rasch wirbelte sie herum, schmunzelte und blickte Harry geradewegs in die grünen Augen.

„Ich möchte dir nur sagen, morgen Abend musst du Draco im Fuchsbau abholen", klärte sie ihn auf. „Ich muss dringend einige Dinge erledigen und das kann ich nur von Zuhause."

Harry nickte.

„Bevor ich es vergesse, Draco ist damit einverstanden."

„Was?" Harry wirkte plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen und verstand im selben Moment nicht, von was Molly da eigentlich sprach.

Sie wiederum amüsierte sich köstlich über seinen verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich habe vorhin Draco gefragt und er mir mit einem klaren „Ja" geantwortet. Er ist einverstanden mit Teddy und mir den Tag im Fuchsbau zu verbringen."

Wie schon einmal vor gar nicht zu langer Zeit war der ehemalige Gryffindor froh bereits zu sitzen, sonst wäre er diesmal tatsächlich umgefallen. Sein Mund klappte auf und er benötigte einige Atemzüge, bis er sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte. Anschließend lauschte er Mollys Worten, die ihm alles ganz genau berichtete und am Ende saßen sie zusammen mit strahlenden Mienen am Küchentisch.

Leider reagierte Draco kein weiteres Mal und war ganz ins Zeichnen vertieft, aber das tat Harrys Freude keinerlei Abbruch. Denn er war so aufgeregt, dass er in der folgenden Nacht noch lange wach lag. Als irgendwann sein Wecker klingelte hätte er ihn am liebsten eilig in alle Einzeltteile zerlegt, doch er widerstand diesem inneren Drang und stand mürrisch auf. Zu seiner größten Verwunderung war Draco bereits hellwach, saß in seinem Pyjama auf der Bettkante und wartete.

Eilig machte sich Harry fertig, half anschließend seinem Freund und wartete ziemlich ungeduldig auf Mollys Ankunft. Sie kam pünktlich und nur Minuten später war das Haus am Grimmauldplatz verwaist. Harry ging zur Arbeit und Molly tauchte mit Draco an der Hand in ihrer Küche wieder auf. Leider hatte er heute noch nicht gesprochen, aber trotzdem freute sie sich. Gestern hatte er zumindest einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan. Und kaum dass beide im Fuchsbau erschienen, sprang Teddy munter auf und ab und schnappte sich einfach _seinen Onkel Draco_ an der Hand, um ihn endlich in sein Zimmer im ersten Stock zu schleifen.

Zuerst wollte Molly mitgehen, entschied sich jedoch eilends dagegen. Sie wusste genau, dass Draco auf den Kleinen aufpassen würde und was sollte schon Zuhause passieren. Daher ging sie gleich an ihre Arbeit. Gegen Mittag machte sie den beiden jeweils ein Sandwich, um dann ziemlich gestresst weiter zu arbeiten, wobei sie immer wieder einen alten Muggelkarton hin und her schob, indem sie Tulpenzwiebeln aufbewahrte und unbedingt vor dem ersten Frost im Garten noch einpflanzen wollte und dringend musste, wozu sie einfach noch nicht die Zeit gefunden hatte. Gleichzeitig klagte sie ihr Leid Draco, der sie dabei einfach nur ansah.

Späterhin kam Teddy angerannt und wollte unbedingt im Garten spielen. Molly kam das gerade sehr recht: „Dann zieht euch warm an und bleibt schön in der Nähe", mahnte sie die beiden. Anschließend drückte sie Draco den Muggelkarton mit den Blumenzwiebeln in die Hand und forderte ihn auf, diesen draußen auf der Bank abzustellen, denn darum konnte sie sich heute wirklich nicht mehr kümmern.

Draußen hüpfte Teddy augenblicklich um Draco herum und wollte spielen. Der allerdings hielt den Karton weiterhin fest, lief sofort weiter und klaubte in der Nähe der Bank von einem Tisch eine kleine Schaufel auf und drückte sie dem Jungen in die offene Handfläche. Schließlich nahm er Teddy an der Hand und ging mit ihm in den Garten.

Als es draußen allmählich dämmerte machte sich Molly plötzlich Sorgen. Durch ihre ganze Hausarbeit hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass es schon so spät war. Rasch schob sie den Apfelkuchen in die Backröhre, wischte sich ihre Hände an der Schürze sauber und rief nach Teddy und Draco. Doch keiner der beiden meldete sich und da fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja in den Garten gegangen waren. Daher ging sie zur Hintertür und rief nochmals nach ihnen, doch es kam keine Antwort zurück.

„Teddy! Draco! Wo seit ihr denn?", versuchte sie es erneut, aber wieder kam keine Antwort.

„Theodore Remus Lupin Weasley!", schrie sie nun etwas strenger und benutzte mit Absicht Teddys ausführlichen Namen. „Draco Malfoy? Kommt endlich her!"

Gerade als die Sorge um ihre Schützlinge wuchs, kamen sie um die Häuserecke gebogen und Molly stieß als erstes einen erleichterten Stoßseufzer aus. „Wo wart ihr nur, ich habe schon mehrmals nach euch …", da stockte sie und musterte zuerst ihren Enkel und schließlich den jungen, blonden Mann eingehend.

Beide waren von oben bis unten mit Dreck besudelt, an ihren Händen klebte Erde und Teddy hielt freudestrahlend die kleine Schaufel hoch in die Luft. So rannte er geradewegs seiner Oma entgegen, die ihren Augen kaum traute.

„Wie seht ihr aus?", fragte sie sichtlich erstaunt und nahm Teddy die Schaufel ab. „Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"

„Wir haben zusammen die Tulpenzwiebeln eingepflanzt", kam die Antwort, die nicht von Teddy stammte, und im selben Augenblick machte Mollys Herz einen freudigen Hüpfer. Gleichzeitig spürte sie jedoch ihre Knie weich werden und sie taste sich vorsichtig bis zur Bank, wo sie sprachlos Platz nahm und mit feuchten Augen in die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco blickte.

„Oma, was ist? Hast du Aua?", fragte Teddy und zupfte sie wie am Tag zuvor am Ärmel.

„Hat sich jemand verletzt?", erklang eine weitere Stimme und kurz darauf kam Harry von der Hintertür ins Freie gelaufen. Er war soeben zum Fuchsbau appariert, hatte Teddy draußen reden gehört und war umso eiliger hinausgestürmt. Sofort erkannte er die sprachlose Molly blass auf der Bank sitzen und schaute zwischen ihr, Teddy und Draco hin und her. Dabei begrüßte er kurz sein Patenkind, um schließlich zu fragen: „Ist etwas passiert?"

„Ich habe mit Teddy die Tulpenzwiebeln eingepflanzt", erklang die einfache Antwort, gesprochen von einer leisen und leicht rauen Stimme. „Und dann haben wir fangen gespielt."

Harry hätte im selben Moment mit allem gerechnet, selbst das Voldemort aus seinem Grab auferstanden wäre, doch Dracos Stimme drang so überraschend an sein Ohr, dass er erschrocken die Luft einzog und sie erst wenige Sekunden mit einem langen Zischen aus seinen Lungen entweichen ließ. Wie in Trance nahm er neben Molly Platz und starrte Draco völlig perplex an.

„Oma Molly? Onkel Harry?" Teddy war total verwirrt und stupste sie beide mit seinen Fingerchen an, aber sie rührten sich nicht. Anschließend sah er zu Draco, der mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Oma Molly, hast du Aua? Hat Onkel Harry Aua?", fragte Teddy und verstand einfach nicht, was passiert war. Er hätte eher damit gerechnet, dass Molly ihn ausschimpfte, doch das übernahm augenblicklich seine Adoptivmutter.

„Meine Güte, Theodore!", rief Hermine, die im Türrahmen aufgetaucht war und den Kopf schüttelte. „Du siehst ja wie ein Ferkel aus. Was hast du nur gemacht?", dabei glitt ihr Blick nun zu Draco, der nicht weniger verdreckt war als Teddy. „Was habt _ihr_ gemacht?"

„Ich habe mit Teddy die Tulpenzwiebeln eingepflanzt", antwortete Draco ihr ruhig. „Und dann haben wir im Garten gespielt."

Sie sah ihn für einen Sekundenbruchteil erstaunt an, dann hatte sie sich bereits wieder im Griff und rannte mit einem fröhlichen Lachen zu ihm hinüber. Sofort schloss Hermine Draco in eine herzliche Umarmung und als beide wieder einander losließen, lächelten sie sich gegenseitig mit einer friedlichen Miene an.

„Du sprichst ja wieder, das ist klasse!", meinte Hermine anschließend und wandte sich Molly und Harry zu, die nur langsam aus ihrer Starre in die Gegenwart zurückkehrten.

„Mama …", fragte nun Teddy dazwischen, „… geht es Oma und Onkel Harry nicht gut?"

„Doch, doch", antwortete sie immer noch lächelnd. „Sie mussten sich nur einmal kurz setzen."

Daraufhin wirkte auch Teddy plötzlich erleichtert und hüpfte zwischen den Erwachsenen hin und her. Dann blieb er vor Harry stehen und sah ihm in die Augen. „Onkel Harry?" Es folgte ein leises „Mhhhh" und dann sagte der Kleine in all seiner kindlichen Unschuld, „Du bist wirklich so hübsch wie Onkel Draco."

Harry bekam augenblicklich gerötete Wangen.

„Hast du Onkel Draco lieb?", fragte Teddy anschließend.

Harrys Gesicht begann bei diesen Worten zu glühen und er glaubte, sein Kopf wäre eine überreife Tomate. Gleichzeitig spürte er sein Herz schneller schlagen und doch fühlte er sich auf bizarre Art und Weise schrecklich ertappt. Daher hob er auch nur langsam den Blick und schaute Hermine fragend an. Sie wiederum schenkte ihm ein Schmunzeln und winkte Teddy zu sich. Aber anstatt Harry seine Augen am Ende auf Draco richtete, sah er verlegen zu Boden und wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte.

„Hast du Onkel Draco ganz viel lieb?", wiederholte Teddy im selben Moment seine Frage.

„Ja … ich … ich … habe … Draco", stammelte Harry und obwohl er vielmehr durch sein Patenkind in die Enge getrieben worden war, ergänzte er, „Ja ich habe Onkel Draco lieb."

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Na????? *ganz hibbelig ist* Was sagt ihr?  
Ist mir die Überraschung gelungen?_

_Würde mich über eure Meinung in einem Review freuen *büdddddeeeeeeee*_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Hier kommt ein neues Kapitelchen :-)  
Danke für eure Reviews …__  
_

_* nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Eis in allen Sorten reiche* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein  
__**Wichtiger Hinweis am Ende vom Kapitel!**_

* * *

**12. Kapitel**

**Freunde**

„_Ja … ich … habe … Draco", stammelte Harry und obwohl er vielmehr durch sein Patenkind in die Enge getrieben worden war, ergänzte er, „Ja ich habe Onkel Draco lieb."_

Nach einem angeblich plötzlich aufgetretenen Niesanfall entschuldigte sich Harry bei Molly, Hermine und Teddy, schnappte sich den überraschten Draco am Arm und innerhalb der nächsten Minute waren sie zusammen zum Grimmauldplatz zurück appariert. Dabei vermied es Harry nach diesem Geständnis geflissentlich – was ihm unheimlich peinlich war - dem blonden, jungen Mann in die sturmgrauen Augen zu schauen und als sie schließlich im Wohnzimmer auftauchten, löste er eilig seine Hand von Dracos Arm. Doch viel lieber hätte er ihn auf der Stelle in eine liebevolle Umarmung genommen und nicht mehr losgelassen. Draco hatte gesprochen! Nach so langer Zeit, in der sie beide nun gemeinsam hier in diesem Haus lebten und er sich hingebungsvoll um ihn gekümmert hatte, hatte Draco eine klare Antwort gegeben und dabei so rein und unschuldig ausgesehen, als wäre er im selben Moment ein Engel, der von einem Wunder kündete.

Irritiert über diesen völlig abstrusen Gedanken schüttelte Harry den Kopf und setzte sich verlegen auf die Ledercouch, wo er rasch nach der Fernbedienung griff. Sofort flimmerten die knallbunten Bilder eines Musikvideos über den Bildschirm und als wäre Harry diese Situation nicht schon unangenehm genug, strahlte der Musiksender ein Liebesvideo aus.

„Verdammt!", fluchte Harry, „können die nicht mal etwas anderes bringen!"

Er wollte gerade umschalten, da legte sich eine sanfte Hand auf die seine und nahm ihm die Fernbedienung ab. Kurz darauf spürte er warme Finger unter seinem Kinn, die ihn gutmütig, aber auch bestimmend zwangen seinen Kopf zu heben und seine grünen Augen trafen auf die sturmgrauen Augen von Draco. Augenblicklich spürte Harry sein Herz schneller schlagen und er wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte, so durcheinander machte ihn dieser Anblick und er blieb einfach nur schweigend sitzen.

„Was hast du?", kam die Frage aus Dracos Mund und in seiner Stimme klang deutlich die Verwunderung heraus.

Harry konnte nicht antworten.

„Wir sind so schnell verschwunden, dass ich mich nicht einmal verabschieden konnte", bedeutete Draco einige Sekunden später. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Habe ich vielleicht etwas falsch gemacht?"

Harry schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter, räusperte sich und strich sich gleichzeitig über sein Kinn, wo ihn eben noch Dracos Finger berührt hatten. Der blonde Mann stand vor ihm, schaute auf ihn herab und wirkte besorgt.

„Du … du hast …", begann Harry zu stottern, brach ab und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Ich wollte nichts Falsches machen", sprach Draco leise und ging mit gesenktem Kopf in die Knie. „Es tut mir leid!"

In Harry schrie alles markerschütternd auf.

Nein!

Rasch überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen Draco und sich und ging ebenfalls auf die Knie. Er nahm den ehemaligen Slytherin sofort brüderlich in die Arme und all seine Befangenheit und seine Unsicherheit fielen in jenem Moment von ihm ab.

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn", flüsterte er Draco ins Ohr und spürte, wie dieser am ganzen Körper zu zittern begann. Am liebsten hätte er sich sofort selbst verflucht, warum er sich so tölpelhaft anstellte. „Du sprichst wieder, das ist alles was wir wollten. Du darfst alles sagen, was du willst und machst überhaupt nichts falsch. Hörst du?"

Im ersten Augenblick geschah nichts, doch plötzlich erwiderte Draco die Umarmung und so blieben sie viele Minuten einfach auf dem Boden knien.

„Seit wann sprichst du wieder?", fragte Harry wenig später, während er auf der Couch saß und Draco ihm in einem Sessel gegenüber. Sein ängstliches Verhalten war nun in Interesse umgeschlagen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erfolgte die Antwort mit einem Achselzucken. „Es war immer so dunkel und dann kamen Stimmen … eine Kinderstimme … sie hat nach mir gerufen."

„Teddy? Meinst du Teddy?" Harry war nun ganz aufgeregt und die Erinnerung an seine Worte im Fuchsbau war wie weggeblasen.

„Ja Teddy", nickte Draco, „er hat mir einen Malstift gegeben und wollte malen."

„Das war an Halloween", erklärte Harry rasch und erzählte alles was ihm zu diesem Abend einfiel. Als er geendet hatte, starrte ihn Draco mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Verwirrung an.

„Draco?" Der Schwarzhaarige schaute ihn unvermittelt an. „Draco, an was … kannst du dich erinnern?"

„Du nennst mich beim Vornamen?"

Harry antwortete mit einem Kopfnicken, dann sagte er: „Wir sind nicht mehr in der Schule und erwachsen, wie soll ich dich denn sonst nennen? Und du sag' einfach Harry zu mir", daraufhin lächelte er freundlich, was von einem liebenswürdigem Schmunzeln des blonden Mannes erwidert wurde. „Bitte … erzähl' mir … an was kannst du dich erinnern?"

Kurzzeitig herrschte Schweigen, während im Hintergrund leise Musik aus dem Fernseher das Wohnzimmer erfüllte. Draco legte grübelnd seine Stirn in Falten, seufzte laut auf und schlug sich plötzlich seine Hände vors Gesicht. Er schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf und als er wieder aufblickte, glänzten seine Augen feucht.

Harry wollte bereits aufstehen und Draco erneut in die Arme nehmen, aber dieser wies ihn bestimmend zurück, was Harry traurig stimmte. Doch er respektierte den Abstand und wartete besorgt, was nun folgen würde.

„Harry?" Dracos Stimme war leise und dennoch fest. „Seit wann bin ich hier?"

Diese einfache Frage barg so viele Antworten für den einstigen Gryffindor, dass er nicht merkte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er holte tief Luft, kämpfte dabei gegen einen Stich im Herzen an, der ihn am liebsten hätte aufschreien lassen. Was hatten die Brüder nur getan?

„Seit einigen Wochen", verkündete Harry schließlich und schluckte merklich. Nebenbei wischte er sich mit den Händerücken die Augen und schaute Draco mit einem mitfühlenden Blick an. „Nachdem ich wusste, wohin dich die Brüder gebracht hatten, haben Blaise, Ron und Hermine mir geholfen dich dort rauszuholen. Seitdem wohnst du bei mir in London."

„Blaise?"

„Ja, Blaise hat mir geholfen und ohne ihn hätte ich nicht gewusst, was ich tun sollte", bedeutete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und dachte kurz an damals zurück. „Er hat mir die zauberstablose Magie beigebracht und mir mindestens tausend Mal erklärt, dass es dabei nur auf die Konzentration ankommt. Für einige Zauber brauche ich meinen Zauberstab aber trotzdem noch", und Harry holte gleichzeitig seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und legte ihn auf dem Glastisch im Wohnzimmer.

„Diese Kunst hat er von mir gelernt", versuchte nun Draco zu lächeln. „Zuvor hat es mir mein Vater beigebracht, falls ich in Gefahr geraten oder ich meinen Zauberstab verlieren sollte."

Nun schmunzelte Harry, obwohl ihm im ersten Moment die Tatsache, dass er seine derzeitige zauberstablose Magierkunst mehr oder minder Lucius Malfoy verdankte, kurz ein flaues Gefühl im Magen verursachte. Doch schon schweiften seine Gedanken an den schwarzen Tag des Kampfes gegen Lord Voldemort zurück. Jeder in Hogwarts hatte sich gegen den Dunklen Lord und seine Todesser erhoben und allen voran Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape, die beide Spione für Professor Dumbledore gewesen waren. Er erinnerte sich deutlich daran, wie Tonks und Remus tot zu seinen Füßen gelegen und Narzissa Malfoy ihr Leben für ihren Sohn geopfert hatte, während Lucius sich wutentbrannt über den Tod seiner geliebten Frau Lord Voldemort entgegen gestellt hatte. Draco lag damals verletzt und ohnmächtig am Boden.

„Wie habt ihr mich gefunden?", fragte plötzlich Draco und sah Harry fragend an.

Dieser erzählte rasch was ihn im Krankenhaus letzte Weihnachten hatte aufmerksam werden lassen, wie er mit Hermines Hilfe von den Brüdern erfahren und sich schließlich selbst auf die gefährliche Suche gemacht hatte. Er erwähnte auch sein erstes Zusammentreffen mit Blaise, wie sie sich angefreundet und mit einem gemeinsamen Ziel vor Augen den Befreiungsplan ausgearbeitet hatten. Harry ließ auch nicht Rons und Hermines Rolle außen vor und endete mit bleiernem Tonfall, als er mit Draco im Grimmauldplatz wieder aufgetaucht war.

„Dann warst du es", sprach der blonde, junge Mann nachdem Harrys letzte Worte leise verklangen. „Ich habe dir mein Leben zu verdanken."

Mit geröteten Wangen wandte sich der Schwarzhaarige ab. Er alleine hatte dieses Lob nicht verdient und gerade als er es laut aussprechen wollte, drängte sich unweigerlich eine Frage auf und er schaute erneut zu Draco hinüber. „Wenn du zauberstablose Magie beherrschst, warum bist du nicht von den Brüdern geflohen?"

Daraufhin ließ Draco den Kopf sinken und für einen Moment kämpfte er sichtlich gegen seine Ängste und verwirrenden Gefühle an.

„Du musst nichts sagen, wenn du nicht willst", beruhigte ihn Harry, doch der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich möchte es dir sagen, ich weiß nur nicht, ob ich die Kraft dafür besitze."

„Ich bin bei dir", meinte Harry und winkte ihn mit der Hand zu sich. „Setz dich neben mich und wenn du möchtest darfst du gerne meine Hand drücken, wenn es dir damit leichter fällt."

Über diese Aufforderung dachte Draco mehrere Minuten nach, bis er aufstand und tatsächlich neben Harry auf der Ledercouch Platz nahm. Sein Blick war starr auf den weißen Teppichboden gerichtet, während er nebenbei Harrys Hand ergriff. Schließlich begann er leise zu erzählen.

„Nach der Beerdigung meiner Eltern hat mir Professor Dumbledore geholfen", sagte er. „Er hat mich sogar in ein Zaubererwaisenhaus begleitet, damit dort in Ruhe meine Verletzungen ausheilen konnten …"

„Davon hat er mir berichtet", unterbrach ihn Harry, der am liebsten Draco tröstlich in den Arm genommen hätte. Er wusste wie es war seine Eltern schrecklich zu vermissen, doch widerstand er dem Drang noch etwas dazu zu sagen und hörte nun schweigend zu.

„Professor Dumbledore kam mich einige Male besuchen und erkundigte sich immer nach mir", sprach Draco weiter. „Ich sagte ihm oft, dass ich zurzeit nicht zurück auf die Schule möchte und er hat meine Entscheidung letztendlich akzeptiert. Dann haben wir uns nur noch Briefe geschrieben, solange, bis kurz vor meinem siebzehnten Geburtstag die beiden Brüder kamen …", bei ihrer Erwähnung stockte Draco, seufzte tief und es dauerte einige Sekunden, bevor er weiter sprechen konnte. Nebenbei begann er Harrys Hand fest in seiner zu halten. „Damals war es mir egal wo ich war, ich wollte nur nicht alleine Zuhause sein, wo mich alles an die schreckliche Zeit erinnerte. Daher bin ich … haben mich Brian und David mitgenommen. Doch ehe ich ahnten konnte was geschehen war, stand ich in ihrem Haus und … und …", Draco schluckte merklich, zitterte plötzlich wiederholt am ganzen Körper und benötigte diesmal länger um seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen seine Tränen, um schließlich schluchzend fortzufahren. „Sie haben mir alle zwei Tage einen Trank gegeben, der meine Magie unterdrückte. Wenn … ich ihn nicht freiwillig nahm … dann … dann haben sie … sie haben ihn mir …", dann brach Draco völlig in sich zusammen und wurde von Harry augenblicklich in den Arm genommen. Der ehemalige Slytherin weinte bitterlich und er wollte gar nicht mehr aufhören.

Als es Draco ein wenig besser ging, half ihm Harry hinauf in den zweiten Stock, wo er und Blaise erst vor kurzem gemeinsam ein Zimmer für ihn hergerichtet hatten. Langsam öffnete Harry die Tür, brachte die Deckenlampe mit einem Wink seiner Hand zum Leuchten und führte Draco hinein. Die Möbel waren allesamt weiß. Gleich neben der Tür standen eine große Kommode und ein Kleiderschrank. Am Fenster stand ein breites Bett mit einem kleinen Nachttisch und einer verschnörkelten Lampe, die Blaise extra gekauft hatte und sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit einem grün schimmernden Drachen besaß. Die Bettwäsche und Vorhänge waren ebenfalls grün gehalten, ansonsten war es recht schlicht eingerichtet, denn Draco könnte auf Wunsch immer noch seinen eigenen Stil mit einfließen lassen, wenn er denn wollte; so zumindest hatten es Harry und Blaise entschieden.

„Ich möchte gerne alleine sein", bat Draco, nachdem er auf dem Bett saß und sich neugierig, aber auch ängstlich umschaute.

„Hast du Durst?", fragte Harry und erhielt ein geflüstertes „Nein".

„Möchtest du etwas essen? Oder wenn du möchtest kannst du auch gerne bei mir im Bett schlafen?"

„Nein", murmelte Draco nochmals und musste schwer mit sich kämpfen, um nicht laut zu schreien. „Ich möchte nur alleine sein."

Harry musste diese Entscheidung akzeptieren, ob er nun wollte oder nicht. „In Ordnung, aber wenn etwas ist, rufst du sofort, ja?"

Draco nickte.

„Ich lasse die Tür einen Spaltbreit auf und …", dann brach er ab und zog sich langsam zurück. Kurz bevor er sich abwandte musterte er Draco mit schwerem Herzen und spürte seine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber wachsen, während seine Wut über die Gebrüder Byron allerdings überhand nahm. Rasch ging er zur Treppe, hastete die Stufen hinunter und als er in seinem Schlafzimmer ankam schloss er die Tür hinter sich und krallte seine Hände zornig in die Bettdecke.

Ein Stockwerk über ihm lag Draco im Bett, sein blasses Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und weinte, als gebe es kein morgen mehr. Immer wieder und wieder sah er die böswillig grinsende Fratze Brians vor seinem inneren Auge, der ihn zuerst anstarrte und am Ende meist mit Faustschlägen und Fußtritten zurecht wies. Gleichzeitig drängte sich Brians teuflisches Lachen immer stärker in sein Unterbewusstsein und innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen zitterte Dracos Körper so sehr, dass er sich innerlich total verkrampfte. Sein Kopf hämmerte, seine Eingeweide krümmten sich ängstlich zusammen und die Tränen flossen in wahren Bächen über sein Gesicht, bis die neue Bettdecke nass war.

Draco wusste nicht wie lange er so dagelegen hatte, doch als er irgendwann seine geröteten und geschwollenen Augen öffnete, wanderte sein Blick durch das Zimmer. Das hatte wirklich der Held der Zaubererwelt – der goldene Löwe von Gryffindor – für ihn eingerichtet? Bei diesem Gedanken schluckte er merklich und wischte sich mit den Handrücken über sein inzwischen heißes Gesicht. Sollte er es wirklich glauben, was er hier sah, oder spielten ihm seine Sinne einfach nur einen bösen Streich und er saß alleine und total verängstig im Keller bei Brian und David?

„Nein, wenn das ein Traum wäre, wäre ich da nicht schon längst wieder aufgewacht", sprach Draco mit sich selbst und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch damit hatte er Schwierigkeiten, denn immer wieder gaben seine Knie nach und er sackte kraftlos auf die weiche Matratze zurück. Als er endlich auf zwei wackligen Beinen stand, begann er langsam durch das Zimmer zu laufen und strich dabei zaghaft über die neuen Möbel. Der Geruch von frischer Farbe war noch deutlich wahrzunehmen und Draco hätte am liebsten sofort erneut geweint.

Harry hatte diesen Raum tatsächlich nur für ihn hergerichtet? fragte er sich und schüttelte mehrmals den Kopf. Er konnte es einfach nicht wirklich fassen und als er überlegte, was ihn und Harry einmal in der Schule verbunden hatte, spürte er rasch, dass von seinem einstigen Hass und Missgunst nichts mehr übrig war. Alles schien wie weggeblasen zu sein und nur noch das gutmütige Lächeln von Harry schlich sich allmählich in seinen Geist.

Der goldene Löwe von Gryffindor hatte ihm geholfen. Aber wieso hatte er das getan? Früher konnten sie sich nicht einmal in einem Raum aufhalten ohne sich gegenseitig Beschimpfungen oder sonstige Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen. Jetzt hatte ihn jedoch Harry getröstet und bei sich aufgenommen, was Dracos Welt unweigerlich auf den Kopf stellte. Verwirrt, angsterfüllt und plötzlich mit all seiner Kraft am Ende, sank er schwach am Bettende zu Boden und rollte sich zu einem wimmernden Häuflein Elend zusammen. Seine Arme legte er schützend über den Kopf, weil er das drängende Gefühl einfach nicht loswurde, jeden Moment Brian wieder zu sehen, der mit der Peitsche auf ihn losging und so lange zuschlug, bis er blutete.

Bei diesem Gedanken durchfuhr Draco ein eiskalter Schauer, sein Herz schlug vor unkontrollierter Furcht immer schneller und schließlich bebte sein Körper von neuem. Die Tränen kehrten zurück und im selben Augenblick wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher als in den Armen seiner geliebten Mutter zu liegen. Ihre herzliche Umarmung zu spüren und wie sie ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass alles gut war und er nur einen schrecklichen Alptraum hatte.

Als wäre alles bereits nicht schon schlimm genug, kehrten die Erinnerungen an seine Eltern zurück. Er hatte seine Mutter das letzte Mal lebend vor der Endschlacht in Hogwarts gesehen. Sein Vater war für seine Mutter und ihn gestorben und mit einem qualvollen Stich im Herzen spürte er deutlich, wie sehr sie ihm plötzlich fehlten und es schmerzte ihn mit jedem weiteren Atemzug. Wie gerne hätte er Narzissa nur noch einmal liebevoll umarmt und von seinem Vater einen wohlwollenden Blick erhascht. Doch all das gehörte nun zu seiner Vergangenheit.

Kurz darauf schrie er mehrmals auf, schluchzte anschließend herzzerreißend und flehte stumm, dass er sterben wollte! Er wollte nicht mehr leben, sein Leben war sinnlos und er wusste ganz genau, es würde niemals wieder so sein, wie es einmal gewesen war. Ob er nun im Kellerloch von Brian und David saß, oder ob er bei Harry Potter war, dass spielte in jenem Moment nicht die geringste Rolle. Einzig und alleine zählte für ihn der Wille, dass all seine Schmerzen und Erinnerungen für immer ein Ende fanden und er nie wieder etwas denken musste. Schließlich flossen die Tränen immer verzweifelter über Dracos Wangen, bis ihn die Erschöpfung völlig übermannte und er sich weit nach Mitternacht in den Schlaf geweint hatte.

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen ziemlich früh die Augen aufschlug, obwohl er an diesem Samstag hätte länger schlafen können, benötigte er mehrere Augenblicke um sich zu erinnern, was gestern geschehen war. Dann wanderte sein Blick auf die leere Bettseite und er vermisste Dracos Nähe schmerzlich. Dabei dachte er an die wohl schlimmste Nacht zurück, die er seit Dracos Ankunft hier verbracht hatte. Immer wieder hatten ihm die gequälten Aufschreie des jungen Mannes im zweiten Stock die Tränen in die Augen getrieben und selbst das gepeinigte Schluchzen hatte ihn lange vom Schlafen abgehalten. Dabei war er mehrmals kurz davor gewesen, sofort aufzustehen, zu Draco hinauf zu hasten und ihn in die Arme zu nehmen. Aber Draco hatte ihm selbst gesagt, er wollte alleine sein und zu allem Überfluss hallten sogar jetzt noch Hermines Worte in seinem Kopf nach, als sie ihm bereits seit Wochen riet, Draco keinesfalls zu bedrängen und ihm seine Freiheit zu lassen, wenn er dies wünschte.

„Doch du hast ihn nicht gehört", flüsterte er leise und wischte sich abermals Tränen aus den Augen.

Wenig später stand er unter der Dusche, zog sich eilig an und ging schnurstracks hinauf zu Draco. Er hatte kaum die Tür geöffnet, da rannte er nervös zu dem am Boden liegenden Blonden.

„Draco?", murmelte er und schüttelte ihn sanft an den Schultern. „Draco? Geht es dir gut? Hast du dich verletzt? Bitte sage doch was."

Einige Zeit geschah nichts.

„Draco?", flüsterte Harry nun flehentlicher. „Was ist passiert? Warum liegst du auf dem Boden?"

Draco öffnete langsam seine geschwollenen Augen und schaute geradewegs in die grünen Augen von Harry. Noch nie hatte ihn der Anblick des ehemaligen Gryffindors so sehr gefreut, wie in jenem Moment. Langsam und mit steifen Gliedern setzte er sich auf und fiel Harry einfach in die Arme. Er drückte sich fest an dessen Schulter und am liebsten hätte er nie wieder mehr losgelassen.

Total überwältigt von Dracos Reaktion erwiderte Harry die Umarmung zuerst zögerlich und dann brüderlich, um ein wenig später sich mit ihm auf das Bett zu setzen.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah in Dracos blasses Gesicht.

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete er mit leiser Stimme. „Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt in einem Bett zu schlafen", gab er dann zu und schluckte merklich.

„Ich möchte, dass du heute Nacht wieder bei mir schläfst", bedeutete Harry mit einem klammen Gefühl im Magen, als er sich an den Kelleraum erinnerte, in dem er Draco zum ersten Mal wirklich gesehen hatte. „Ich möchte dich gerne beschützen, wenn du es zulässt und es war eine dumme Idee von mir, dich hier ganz alleine zu lassen."

Draco schüttelte mit dem Kopf, aber innerlich seufzte er erleichtert auf.

„Hast du Hunger?", fragte nun Harry, wechselte damit abrupt das Thema, ohne auf Dracos Verneinung zu reagieren. „Außerdem ist heute Samstag und ich möchte dir gerne eine Freude machen, hast du einen bestimmten Wunsch?"

Am liebsten hätte der einstige Slytherin mit den Worten _‚Ich will sterben'_ geantwortet, doch da schlich sich ein anderer Gedanke in seinen Geist. Schließlich schaute er mit feuchten Augen auf und meinte: „Das Grab … bring mich zum Grab meiner Eltern."

Mit dieser Aussage hatte Harry nicht gerechnet und er versuchte seine überraschte Miene hinter einem liebevollen Lächeln zu verbergen. Ob es ihm gelang oder nicht, fand er nicht raus, denn schon stand Draco auf und lief zur Tür. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen, sah über seine Schulter und fragte leise: „Darf ich duschen?"

„Du musst nicht fragen", kam es von Harry wie aus der Pistole geschossen, dann stand er auf und lief zu Draco hinüber, wo er ihm bedeutete, er solle duschen gehen und er würde ihm neue Kleider heraussuchen.

Gesagt, getan und zum ersten Mal seit der junge, blonde Mann bei ihm wohnte, fand Harry es seltsam ihm nicht beim Waschen und Anziehen zu helfen. Er war so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass er am liebsten ins Bad gegangen wäre. Doch er widerstand seinem Helferdrang und wartete stattdessen mehr ungeduldig, als ruhig ab. Am Ende drehte er Draco zum mannshohen Spiegel in seinem Schlafzimmer und dort betrachtete er einen hoch gewachsenen Mann mit blonden Haaren und hagerem Gesicht. Er trug schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Sweatshirt, was ihm jedoch beides gut passte.

Nach einer Tasse schwarzen Tees und einem Stück trockenem Toast, mehr konnten sie nicht essen, zogen sie dicke Jacken an und Harry nahm Draco sachte an der Hand und versuchte sich, zum ersten Mal seit dem Ende des Krieges, den Ort _Malfoy Manor_ vorzustellen. Denn dort wurden Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy begraben und in seinem ganzen Leben war er nur einmal dort gewesen. Genau an jenem Tag, als er mit Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Hermine, Ron, dem Rest der Familie Weasley und noch viel mehr Ministeriumsleuten bei der Beerdigung erschienen war. Von ihm als Held wurde das damals erwartet, als ihm zuvor Albus Dumbledore ins Gewissen geredet hatte.

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten standen Harry und Draco auf der gepflasterten Auffahrt zu dem großen Herrenhaus Malfoy Manor, mitten in der Grafschaft Wiltshire im Südwesten Englands. Die nahe gelegenen, sanften Hügel und die weiten Täler rings um das Haus der uralten Zaubererfamilie Malfoy wurden bei ihrer Ankunft von der Herbstsonne beschienen und sie tauchte die ganze Umgebung in ein sanftes Leuchten. Schließlich drehten die beiden jungen Männer sich gemeinsam um und Draco krallte sich regelrecht an Harrys Arm fest.

Vor ihnen ragte der archaische Prachtbau Malfoy Manor in die Höhe. Er besaß zwei Stockwerke, zu beiden Seiten zwei kleine Seitenflügel und ähnelte einem glanzvollen Landschloss. Der Eingang war von einem Rundbau aus weißem Marmor überdacht und drei Rundbögen gewährten den Besuchern Einlass ins Innere. Auch die Außenfassade bestand aus weißem, geädertem Marmor und hier und da waren kleinere Säulen in die Außenwand hinein gehauen worden. An allen Fenstern konnten sie deutlich die weißen Vorhänge erkennen, ansonsten war hier alles ruhig und verlassen.

„Lass uns in den Park gehen", bedeutete Draco mit bleierner Stimme und führte diesmal Harry mit sich, anstatt stets umgekehrt.

Dracos sturmgraue Augen wanderten von seinem Geburts- und gleichzeitig geliebten Elternhaus durch die einst prächtig angelegte Parkanlage auf der Rückseite. Doch schon seit langem hatte hier niemand mehr den Rasen gemäht, geschweige denn die vielen Hecken und Sträucher gestutzt. Darüber hinaus liefen sie immer wieder über unzähliges Unkraut, das sich seinen Weg durch den gepflasterten Pfad durch die großzügige Grünanlage emporreckte. Jener Fußweg schlängelte sich bis in die Mitte, wo ein ungefähr fünf mal fünf Meter breites und hohes Mausoleum stand. Es bestand ebenfalls aus weißem Marmor und ringsherum säumten Engelsstatuen die ansonsten schlichte Begräbnisstätte. Eine goldene Schrift über der eisernen Tür kündete von Verstorbenen.

Kaum hielten die beiden jungen Männer vor dem Grabmal von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy an, sank Draco kraftlos auf die Knie, vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände und begann aus tiefstem Herzen seiner Trauer freien Lauf zu lassen. Er schluchzte mehrmals auf und konnte einfach nicht aufhören.

Harry, der den Kummer sehr gut nachempfinden konnte, kniete sich neben Draco und nahm ihn schließlich beruhigend in den Arm. Gleich darauf spürte er Tränen über sein Gesicht rinnen und er weinte nicht nur wegen Draco, sondern auch um seine eigenen Eltern, die er niemals wirklich hatte kennen lernen dürfen.

Als sie gemeinsam mehr als zwei Stunden auf dem kalten Pflaster gekniet und kaum noch ihre Glieder spürten, half Harry Draco beim Aufstehen und nachdem sie schweigend den Weg zum Haus zurückliefen, nutzte der einstige Gryffindor die Gelegenheit, seinem damaligen Mitschüler einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten, mit dem er sich schon länger beschäftigte.

„Ich möchte dich etwas fragen", begann Harry zaghaft und durchbrach damit die Stille.

Draco blieb stehen und schaute ihn lediglich an.

„Du weißt, dass ich dir helfen möchte … und zwar um jeden Preis", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige mit so viel Überzeugungskraft in seiner Stimme, wie er sie in jenem Moment aufbringen konnte. Dabei biss er sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und überlegte, wie er sein Vorhaben am besten in Worte fasste, ohne dass es aufdringlich oder mitleidig klang. Schließlich räusperte er sich, nahm Draco an der Hand und versuchte es nochmals. Er erzählte ihm von der bevorstehenden Gerichtsverhandlung und von den Zeugenaussagen. Auch die vorübergehende Vormundschaft ließ er nicht aus, bis er an die Stelle kam, die wohl die heikelste von allen darstellte. Nochmals räusperte er sich und fuhr dann fort, während Draco ihm einfach schweigend zuhörte. „Also ich will mich nicht ständig wiederholen", meinte er, „doch du musst mir glauben und ich bitte dich, du musst mir vertrauen, denn ich möchte dir aus tiefstem Herzen beistehen. Du bist für mich ein Freund geworden und all das was zwischen uns war, zählt nicht mehr." Dann machte er eine Pause, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln und sprach weiter. „Vor längerer Zeit habe ich in alten Aufzeichnungen von Gedankenzaubern gestöbert und ich wollte gerne … ich meine ich würde …"

„Ja", sagte Draco schlicht und legte Harry einen Finger auf den Mund, der ihn plötzlich mit großen Augen ansah. „Ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich kenne den Zauber von meinem Vater. Dein Wunsch ist es, alles durch meine Augen zu sehen. Dazu muss ich nicht einmal lange überlegen und erlaube dir den Zauber durchzuführen, denn obwohl ich früher immer auf dich eifersüchtig war, dich sogar gehasst habe, spüre ich davon nichts mehr in mir. Außerdem spüre ich deine Aufrichtigkeit, denn ansonsten hättest du nicht das getan, was du getan hast. Daher gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis. Ich glaube, danach wirst du alles viel besser verstehen."

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?", erkundigte sich Harry und drückte Dracos Hand fest, wobei seine Gefühle regelrecht wild herumwirbelten und er kaum noch richtig denken konnte. Niemals hätte er mit dieser prompten Antwort gerechnet und doch fühlte er sich auf seltsame Art und Weise erleichtert. „Eigentlich wollte ich so etwas niemals vorschlagen, aber die Brüder dürfen keinen Schritt mehr in die Freiheit tun, niemals wieder! Und bitte bedenke, ich würde damit in dein Inneres eindringen."

„Das ist mir egal", seufzte Draco auf. „Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, du musst mir helfen", flehte er und lag Sekunden später in Harrys Armen.

„Dann lass uns nach Hause gehen", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige und es dauerte nicht lange und sie standen wieder im Wohnzimmer. Sie zogen ihre Jacken aus und setzten sich auf die Couch.

„Sollen wir es wirklich tun?", fragte Harry nach und fühlte sich plötzlich sehr unwohl in seiner Haut, obwohl er eben noch begeistert von seinem Vorschlag gewesen war.

„Ja, ich will mit dir meine Erinnerungen teilen", flüsterte Draco.

Harry sagte daraufhin nichts mehr. Stattdessen ging er mit Draco hinauf in sein Schlafzimmer und legte ihn aufs Bett. Anschließend bereitete er alles Notwendige dafür vor, um nicht nur in die Erinnerungen von Draco einzudringen, sondern sie am Ende in einer Glasphiole einzuschließen, die er bei der Gerichtsverhandlung dem Richter übergeben wollte, um Draco hoffentlich damit das Leid zu ersparen, sein Martyrium mit eigenen Worte zu erklären.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harry hatte alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Er legte sich neben den Blonden, der ebenso nervös war wie er selbst, auf das Bett und umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fest. Kurz dachte er an Professor Dumbledore, der so etwas Ähnliches mit seinem Denkarium tat, doch was er vorhatte war nicht das Gleiche. Diese Methode konnte eher als eine Vermischung aus Okklumentik und Leglimentik angesehen werden. Ebenso war Harry sich dessen bewusst, dass er damit schwarzmagische Magie anwendete, und Draco leider nicht den Schmerz an seinen eigenen Erinnerungen nehmen konnte, aber er konnte anschließend besser darauf reagieren. Doch rasch verdrängte er alle störenden Gedanken und begann sich zu konzentrieren. Harry rief sich den Zauberspruch mehrmals ins Gedächtnis, dann richtete er seinen Stab auf Dracos Schläfe und rezitierte die auslösenden Worte.

Innerhalb nur weniger Sekunden tauchte er durch einen schwarzen Schleier so plötzlich in Dracos Erinnerungen ein, dass er kurz gegen eine aufwallende Übelkeit ankämpfen musste. Doch schon löste sich der dunkle Nebel auf und er sah nicht mehr durch seine eigenen Augen, sondern durch die sturmgrauen Augen seinesFreundes. Harry Potter war nicht mehr Harry, sondern in diesem Moment war er Draco Malfoy!

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Dracos Welt hat sich verändert und doch nagt die Vergangenheit unaufhörlich an ihm. Was meint ihr dazu?_

_**WICHTIG … WARNUNG!  
**__Ich möchte euch vorwarnen … das nächste Kapitel (Kapitel 13) ist ein reiner „Rückblick" in Dracos Martyrium. In diesem Zusammenhang möchte ich ebenfalls daraufhin hinweisen, dass diese Geschichte nur für Erwachsene ab 18 Jahren ist.  
Das 13. Kapitel kann auch ohne Probleme ausgelassen werden, da die Geschehnisse von Kapitel 14 unmittelbar an Kapitel 12 anknüpfen.  
_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNUNG! … WICHTIG!**

Ich möchte euch alle daran erinnern … diese Geschichte ist nur für Erwachsene ab 18 Jahren. In diesem Kapitel wird Gewalt beschrieben … lesen auf eigene Gefahr!  
Außerdem muss dieses Kapitel nicht gelesen werden, denn der Anfang von Kapitel 14 knüpft unmittelbar an das Ende von Kapitel 12 an. Die Szenen im 13. Kapitel sind ein reiner Rückblick auf die Geschehnisse, die bereits vergangen sind.

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ein großes Dankeschön für eure lieben Reviews *freu*_

_* nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … ein Boxsack für eventuelle aggressive Gefühle aufhänge* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**13. Kapitel****  
Der Weg durch die Hölle**

Draco Malfoy starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in die braunen Augen von Brian Byron, der ihn mit einem sadistischen Lächeln von oben herab musterte. Dracos Wangen glühten immer noch von den kraftvollen Schlägen der Peitsche und er strich sich mit den Händen angsterfüllt über dir roten Striemen im Gesicht. Sein Puls raste und er konnte das Zittern am ganzen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle bringen. Gerade als er dachte, schlimmer könnte es nicht werden, brach in den nächsten Minuten seine einst so heile Welt völlig in sich zusammen.

Brian machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, schlug ihm mit der geballten Faust zweimal ins Gesicht, packte ihn heftig im Nacken und riss seinen Kopf grob nach hinten, dass Draco leise aufschrie. Gleichzeitig nahm Brian den Griff der Peitsche und drückte diesen fest unter sein Kinn, während er ihn mit blitzenden Augen fixierte.

„Was habe ich dir gesagt, Bastard?", schrie Dracos Peiniger ihn an, sodass der junge, blonde Mann unweigerlich zusammenzuckte und seine Ohren schmerzlich klingelten. Doch Brian interessierte das nicht und fuhr unbeirrt in seinem strengen Befehlston fort. „Sklave, zieh' dich gefälligst aus, wenn ich dir das sage und benimm' dich nicht wie ein dreckiges Weibsstück. Du wirst mich nur noch Master nennen und wehe dir, wenn du noch einmal meinen Vornamen sagst! Hast du das endlich verstanden, Sklave! Du gehörst mir und keinem anderen! Wird's bald, Bückstück!"

Dracos Körper bebte und obwohl er die Worte schon einmal gehört hatte, wollte er – Nein! Er konnte sie nicht glauben.

Plötzlich ließ Brian Draco so abrupt los, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor, einen Moment nach vorne taumelte und mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Holzboden fiel. Er schnappte laut nach Luft und rieb sich das schmerzende Kinn, wo eben noch der Peitschengriff ihm förmlich in die Haut geschnitten hatte. Kurz darauf folgte ein Fußtritt in den Magen und er stieß erneut einen Schrei aus, dann krümmte er sich zusammen.

„Fickschlampe, hast du endlich verstanden?", brüllte Brian.

Doch Draco konnte nur laut aufstöhnen und versuchte gegen ein aufkommendes Übelkeitsgefühl anzukämpfen.

Einen Moment später stand Brian unheilsvoll, wie der wahre Teufel über dem blonden Mann, den Zauberstab erhoben und murmelte leise Worte. Plötzlich war Draco vollkommen nackt und wurde grob auf die Beine gezogen, wo er vorne übergebeugt dastand und mit seinen Händen die Scharm bedeckte. Davon wurde er allerdings rasch abgehalten, als von hinten zwei Hände nach seinen Handgelenken griffen und sie ruppig auf seinen Rücken bogen, was Draco einen wiederholten Aufschrei entlockte.

„Halt ihn gut fest, du Arsch!", befahl Brian seinem jüngeren Bruder, der bis dahin einfach nur teilnahmslos daneben gestanden und zugeschaut hatte, dann wandte er sich abermals an Draco. „Du Hure, bist du jetzt endlich still, sonst werde ich wirklich ungemütlich."

Draco schossen ungewollt die Tränen in die Augen, sein Herz schlug zum zerreißen immer schneller und er schnaufte vor Angst heftig. Dann spürte er etwas kaltes, ledernes, das sich um seinen Hals legte und schon war das Hundehalsband geschlossen und Brian befestigte noch eilig eine Leine daran. Anschließend gab er David ein Zeichen Draco loszulassen, der sofort wieder das Gleichgewicht verlor und zu Boden sank. Er rieb sich seine schmerzenden Arme, da traf ihn plötzlich mit voller Wucht ein klatschender Peitschenschlag auf den Rücken. Draco biss sich dabei so fest auf die Unterlippe, um ja keinen Ton von sich zu geben, dass diese augenblicklich anfing zu bluten. Ein erneuter Schlag traf seinen nackten Rücken anschließend so kraftvoll, dass ihm förmlich schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Wann ist das richtige Halsband fertig?", fragte Brian beiläufig mit einem gleichgültigen Unterton in der Stimme, der Draco eine Gänsehaut einbrachte, während er nackt, erniedrigt und angsterfüllt im Flur des Herrenhauses kniete.

„Jack sagte, nächste Woche", kam Davids Antwort und Brian schnaubte ungehalten. „Das ist ganz schön spät für den Preis, den ich dafür zahle. Na ja, dann werde ich diese Hure solange halt mal zeigen, was Gehorsam wirklich heißt."

Gerade als Draco bei diesen Worten zusammenzuckte und innerlich gegen seine wachsende Furcht ankämpfte, wurde ihm die Luft kurzzeitig abgeschnitten. Brian hatte die Leine in der Hand und schleifte den jungen, blonden Mann daran hinter sich her. Er folgte teils kriechend, teils laufend und musste aufpassen nicht wieder hinzufallen. Sodann erreichten sie die Kellertür. Draco wollte aufbegehren, aber dazu hatte er keine Gelegenheit und schon im nächsten Moment wurde er die erste Hälfte der Kellertreppe nach unten gezogen. Dann bekam er einen Tritt in den Hintern und begleitet von brennenden Qualen fiel er haltlos die restlichen Stufen hinunter und landete mit einem lauten Aufschrei auf dem harten Steinboden. Sein Kopf begann sofort zu hämmern und er spürte etwas Warmes auf seiner Stirn und über seine Nase nach unten rinnen. In seinem Mund schmeckte er Blut, als er sich vor Schreck auf die Zunge gebissen hatte.

„Komm mit, Sklave!", vernahm Draco wie von weitem Brians eiskalte, Angst einflössende und allgewaltige Befehlsstimme, doch er konnte sich nicht rühren.

Im Dunst einer nahenden Ohnmacht spürte er dennoch deutlich die kraftvoll zupackenden Hände seines Peinigers, der diese an Dracos Halsband legte und ihn daran etliche Meter nach hinten in seinen Spielkeller schleifte. Draco versuchte verzweifelt Luft zu bekommen, aber das war ihm nicht vergönnt und als er schließlich mit einem dumpfen Knall auf den Rücken geworfen wurde, wurde alle noch verbliebene Luft aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er schnappte mehrere Male lautstark nach Luft. Doch das interessierte Brian nicht. Er öffnete die Tür zu einem dunklen Raum, knipste von Draußen eine kleine Glühbirne an und schleifte Draco kurz darauf an der Leine ins Innere. Dadurch, dass der junge blonde Mann eindeutig weniger wog als er, gelang ihm das ohne Probleme.

Was anschließend geschah, nahm Draco kaum noch wahr, aber die Schmerzen und all die qualvollen Gedanken daran, würden ihn noch viele Tage lang begleiten.

Brian stand mit glühenden Augen über ihm, drehte Draco auf den Rücken und ließ erneut eine Peitsche auf die nackte Haut seines Sklaven niedersausen. Er folgte ein lautes Klatschen und Draco wimmerte leise auf. Das Gleiche wiederholte sich mehrfach und gerade als Draco der eindeutigen Meinung war, seine Haut wäre ihm im sprichwörtlichen Sinne vom Leib gepeitscht worden, spürte er Brians gierige Hände an seinem Bauch. Dann hob dieser ihn am Becken an und schon durchzuckte eine gewaltige Welle von unsagbaren Qualen Dracos Unterleib. Ein brodelnder Schmerz jagte durch seinen Körper, als Brians hartes Glied ohne Gleitmittel oder Dehnung ruppig in ihn eindrang.

Der junge, blonde Mann schrie herzzerreißend auf und dachte, er würde durch diese Pein in der Mitte zerrissen werden, aber das war erst der Anfang. Brian seufzte befriedigend auf, während er nicht mehr nur die einfache Lederpeitsche in der Hand hielt, sondern eine Dornenpeitsche.

„Erziehung … und … Gehorsam …", stöhnte Brian abgehackt zwischen drei groben Stößen in Draco. „Du bist nur ein billiger Stricher … ich werde dich richtig erziehen … du bist mein Sklave!"

Als Brian die letzten Worte mehr oder minder durch zwei ungestümen Stößen seiner Hüfte hinauspresste und damit Dracos feine Haut an seinem Eingang von außen nach innen einriss und warmes Blut seine steife Männlichkeit benetzte, holte er mit der Dornenpeitsche aus. Die sechs Lederstriemen mit jeweils drei spitzen Dornen gruben sich ohne Widerstand in Dracos Oberkörper und Arme, was ihm einen markerschütternden Schrei entlockte, als diese sich in sein Gewebe grub. Als Brian schließlich die Peitsche zurückzog, wurde an jeder Hautstelle – die das Folterinstrument getroffen hatte –diese qualvoll aufgerissen. Abermals schrie Draco gellend auf, was lediglich bewirkte, dass die Folter heftiger wurde. Mit jedem Stoß von Brian, knallte die Dornenpeitsche auf den wehrlosen Körper hinab und ließ Draco dabei immer leidvoller aufschreien.

„Halt dein Maul!", dröhnte nebenbei Brians Stimme durch den kleinen Kellerraum und er wiederholte den Befehl so lange, bis er erschöpft, aber mit einem befriedigenden Aufseufzen endlich von seinem Opfer abließ.

„Hier ist der Trank", unterbrach David völlig überraschend diese grauenhafte Szene, näherte sich seinem Bruder und kniete sich ohne weitere Worte hinter Draco. Rasch hob er dessen Kopf an, öffnete mit den Finger gewaltsam seinen Mund und steckte zwei Finger so grob in die Mundhöhle, dass Draco mit seiner noch vorhandenen Kraft panisch gegen ein Würgen ankämpfte. Gleichzeitig öffnete Brian die kleine Phiole mit dem Trank, um die magischen Fähigkeiten seines neuesten Sklaven zu unterdrücken, und schüttete diesen sofort in Dracos Mund. David schloss diesen augenblicklich und zwang ihr Opfer zum Schlucken.

Innerhalb der nächsten Minuten wusste Draco nicht mehr was mit ihm geschah. Er spürte lediglich unter einem Schleier aus brennenden Schmerzen, die immer wieder mit einer heftigen Welle über seinem Kopf zusammenbrach, wie er hochgehoben und dann auf etwas Hartem abgelegt wurde. Dann schaukelte es um ihn herum und er fiel gnädigerweise in eine tiefe Ohnmacht.

Als Draco die Augen wieder öffnete, wusste er nicht wie lange er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, noch wie spät oder gar wo er war. Sein Kopf hämmerte und bei jedem Herzschlag spürte er eine unsichtbare Faust, die mit aller Gewalt auf seine Schläfen einschlug. Augenblicklich wurde ihm übel und obwohl er dagegen ankämpfte, hustete und würgte er, um sich schließlich zu übergeben. Doch es kam nichts weiter als Schleim und Blut, was er beides deutlich schmecken konnte und ihn sofort wieder würgen ließ. Es dauerte etliche Minuten – oder gar eine halbe Ewigkeit – Draco wusste es nicht, bis es ihm einigermaßen besser ging, dass er einfach nur still liegen konnte, ohne von einer erneuten Ekelwelle überflutet zu werden.

Zu seinem größten Schrecken herrschte um ihn herum absolute Finsternis, die nur von einem sanften Leuchten nicht allzu weit entfernt unter einer geschlossenen Tür zu ihm hindurch drang. Da erinnerte er sich sofort daran, wo er sich befand, sodass ihm beinahe erneut schlecht werden wollte, aber er durfte es nicht zulassen. Stattdessen tastete er schwerfällig und unter höllischen Schmerzen mit den Fingern den Boden ab. Aber die Erkenntnis, dass er nicht den harten Steinboden, sondern die Gitter eines Käfigs ertaste, ließen seinen ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zittern.

So blieb er liegen und spürte heiße Tränen über sein geschwollenes Gesicht rinnen und durch die wachsende Angst war er steif; er konnte sich nicht bewegen, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte. Doch auf seltsame Art und Weise – vielleicht lag es aber auch an seiner Furcht – begannen seine Finger plötzlich über seinen schmerzenden Oberkörper und über die Arme zu wandern, wo er mehrmals gequält aufstöhnte, sobald er die offenen Hautstellen berührte, die von der Dornenpeitsche stammten. Wieder kämpfte er gegen die Übelkeit, als er vor Schrecken innehielt.

Wie in einem entsetzlichen Alptraum - der ein fürchterlicher Alptraum war - kehrten seine Gedanken an Brian zurück. Er hatte ihn vergewaltigt! Er hatte ihn …

Plötzlich brach es aus Draco hervor und er weinte bitterlich, als gebe es kein Morgen mehr. Er ignorierte die Qualen in seinem gepeinigten Körper, erschauderte immer wieder von Kopf bis Fuß und die Erkenntnis, dass ein Mann ihn gewaltsam genommen hatte, füllte all sein Denken und Empfinden aus. Er fühlte sich so schmutzig, so absolut erniedrigt und am liebsten wäre er auf der Stelle gestorben, um nie wieder daran denken zu müssen.

Doch Dracos Qualen fanden noch lange kein Ende. Sofort kreisten seine Gedanken zuerst um seine früheren Freunde, die ihn teilweise verraten und inzwischen tot waren, aber auch um einen wirklich wahrhaften Freund, Blaise Zabini. Er vermisste Blaise, der ihm sicherlich helfen würde, wenn dieser nur wüsste, wo er ihn finden konnte. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, oder lag es länger zurück – Draco wusste es nicht mehr – hatten beide etwas sehr Intimes und Einmaliges geteilt, was er zuvor noch niemals hatte erleben dürfen, und dieses Erlebnis hatte sie zu jenem Zeitpunkt so sehr zusammengeschweißt, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hatte und ihm ein weiteres Mal Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Schließlich wanderten seine Gedanken zu seinen toten Eltern, die begraben auf Malfoy Manor ruhten und nichts von ihrem zurückgelassenen Sohn wussten. Sein Vater, der ihn zwar früher oft mit weit weniger harten Foltermethoden zu Zucht und Ordnung gerufen hatte, hätte das hier jedoch niemals zugelassen. Seine Mutter hätte Brian und David womöglich die schlimmsten Folterflüche auf den Hals gehetzt, damit sie jedes Quäntchen Schmerz, das Draco ertragen hatte, ihnen mit doppelter Münze heimzuzahlen.

Aber plötzlich kreisten seine Gedanken nicht mehr nur um seinen besten Freund und seine verstorbenen Eltern, sondern wie und wo er die Gebrüder Byron das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er wurde kurz nach der Beerdigung von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy in Begleitung von Professor Dumbledore in das Zaubererwaisenhaus begleitet. Seit diesem Tag hatte er dort oft still und abwesend in seinem kleinen Zimmer gesessen und dabei unentwegt aus dem Fenster gestarrt. Professor Dumbledore hatte ihn regelmäßig besucht und gerade als dieser sich zum wiederholten Mal, mit dem Versprechen nächste Woche wiederzukommen, verabschiedet hatte, war Brian in Begleitung seines Bruders vor der Schwelle aufgetaucht. Sie hatten sich äußerst interessiert nach Dracos Gemütszustand informiert und waren häufig zu Besuch gekommen, aber bis dahin hatten die Betreuer sie immer abgewiesen. Irgendwann waren sie aber doch in Dracos Zimmer spaziert, gerade als er zuvor Professor Dumbledore davon überzeugen konnte, sein siebtes Schuljahr nicht sofort nach dem Sommer zu beginnen. Brian hatte Draco erzählt, der ohnehin in einem schlechten Gemütszustand war, er wäre ein früherer Freund seines Vaters gewesen und würde sich liebend gerne künftig um den Sohn seines mittlerweile toten Kameraden kümmern wollen, denn das wäre er ihm immerhin schuldig für all das, was sie einst miteinander erlebt hätten.

Draco hatte jedoch kaum ein Wort von dem verstanden und ehe er sich versah, stand er nur wenige Tage später im Hausflur von Brian und David Byron und wurde plötzlich von einer Peitsche und Faustschlägen malträtiert. Das nächste woran er sich deutlich erinnerte war Brian, der schmerzhaft in ihn drang und mit der Dornenpeitsche nach ihm schlug.

Erneut rannen heiße Tränen über Dracos Gesicht, er schluckte merklich und bemerkte, dass er schrecklichen Durst hatte. Aber bis sich die Tür zu seinem finsteren Gefängnis öffnete und er etwas zum Trinken bekam, vergingen zwei Tage.

Brian kam mit David herein, machte die kleine Lampe an und als erstes gaben sie Draco den Magie unterdrückenden Trank. Anschließend folgte ein Glas Wasser, ein Stück hartes Brot und schon ließen sie ihn abermals in der Schwärze seiner Qualen zurück. Das Gleiche geschah noch zwei Mal, jeweils im Abstand von zwei Tagen, bis Draco dachte er wäre bereits tot.

Irgendwann, Draco wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, wurde die Tür so heftig aufgestoßen, dass er sichtlich alarmiert zusammenfuhr. Er blinzelte mit den Augen, denn selbst der Schein der schwachen Glühbirne brannte inzwischen in seinen Augen. Gleichzeitig versuchte er keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Denn wenn er eines gelernt hatte - eingesperrt in einem Eisenkäfig, der in der Länge, Breite und Höhe nicht mehr als 1,50 m maß –dann war es tatsächlich folgsam sein. Solange er das tat, was Brian oder David ihm sagten, brachte ihm sein Verhalten keine neuen Schmerzen ein.

Darüber hinaus hatten sich seine offenen Wunden – seit sieben Tagen wurde er schon gefangen gehalten – entzündet. Sie waren teils geschwollen und gerötet, andere wiederum waren eitrig und pochten immer wieder unaufhörlich, was ihn unbeabsichtigt Jammerlaute über die Lippen brachte. Dazu kam, dass Dracos Kräfte sehr stark nachgelassen hatten.

„Los, hol' ihn raus und halt ihn fest", hörte der junge, blonde Mann Brians Befehlsstimme. Es folgte ein leises Klicken, als das Schloss am Käfig geöffnet wurde und im nächsten Moment fiel Draco hart auf den steinernen, kalten Boden.

David kniete sich hin, dann hielt er Dracos Kopf fest und es dauerte nicht lange und Brian tauschte – ohne eine Gegenwehr von dem verletzten und entkräfteten Sklaven erwarten zu müssen – das alte Halsband gegen ein Neues. Es legte sich durch Zaubererei hauteng an Dracos Hals und schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab. Zugleich erkannte er ängstlich, dass es kein Verschluss gab, um es aufzumachen, außer jemand würde Magie benutzen.

„Perfekt", lachte Brian auf und gab David ein Zeichen, der sofort Draco losließ und dieser schmerzlich auf den harten Steinboden zurücksank. „Jetzt müssen wir noch sehen, ob es funktioniert."

Draco verstand nicht, was damit gemeint war, aber er sollte es schon recht bald herausfinden. Denn schon kurz darauf spürte er Brians widerliche Hände an seinen Oberarmen, der ihn unsanft in eine sitzende Position hievte und Draco innerlich dagegen ankämpfte, aber nicht die nötige Kraft gegen seinen grausamen Peiniger besaß. Zeitgleich breitete sich plötzlich ein rasend schneller Schmerz in seinem gesamten Körper aus und mit unkontrollierten Zuckungen stürzte Draco wieder zu Boden, während Brian hastig einen Schritt zurück trat und teuflisch grinste.

„Na siehste, es funktioniert", triumphierte der ältere Bruder gellend und seine bösartige Stimme hallte unheilsvoll von den kahlen Wänden wider.

David stimmte nicht weniger erfreut mit ein und sie schauten neugierig auf Draco hinab, der sich wegen etlicher Stromstöße und unbeschreiblichen Qualen auf dem Steinboden krümmte und immer wieder von neuem überwältigt wurde. Und schlimmer noch, der Anblick steigerte dabei Brians eigenes Vergnügen, indem er stets, wenn die letzte Stromwelle durch Dracos Körper jagte, ihn gleich nochmals anfasste und Draco damit bewusst anregte sich wiederholt geistig zu widersetzen.

Nach schier unendlich langen Minuten hatte Draco begriffen, solange er nicht nur körperlich, sondern vielmehr geistig Widerstand leistete - und war es auch nur der kleinster Hauch in seinem Inneren - durchfuhren ihn diese peinigten Stromstöße. Daher gab er irgendwann auf und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seine Schmerzen.

Schließlich schien auch Brian genug davon zu haben und kniete sich zu seinem neusten Sklaven hinunter. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und sprach mehrmals hintereinander den gleichen Spruch. Die Spitze seines Stabes glühte blau auf und damit berührte er all die Hautstellen, die von seiner Bestrafung oder besser ausgedrückt, durch seine Züchtigung durch die Peitsche entstanden waren, und daraufhin heilten. Danach folgte der Magie unterdrückende Trank, den Draco sogar freiwillig zu sich nahm, nur um den Strömstößen durch das Sklavenhalsband zu entgehen. Kaum hatte er die bittere Flüssigkeit geschluckt, schüttete ihm Brian mehr oder minder einen weiteren Trank in den Mund und befahl ihn zu schlucken. Draco erkannte sofort den leicht süßlichen Geschmack eines Heiltranks und so musste er nicht einmal dazu gezwungen werden.

Sofort breitete sich ein angenehm, wohliges Gefühl in ihm aus und Sekunden später war jeder Makel auf seinem geschundenen Körper verschwunden. Doch damit war Brians Gier nach seinem Sklaven geweckt. Eilig winkte er David nach draußen, der ohne ein Wort verschwand und Brian die Leine des alten Halsbandes an dem neuen befestigte. Damit zog er Draco grob auf seine wackligen Beine und schnürte gleichzeitig Draco die Luft ab. Erst als der Zug ein wenig nachließ, schnappte er laut nach Atem.

„So kann ich dich noch nicht unter die Kundschaft lassen, du kleines Miststück", grübelte Brian und schleifte den Blonden einfach hinter sich her.

Draco folgte ihm kraftlos und stolperte dabei mehrmals, stand unter heftigen Fußtritten wieder auf und kam dann vor dem Andreaskreuz zum Stehen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen schaute er sich um, da merkte er bereits die kräftigen Hände seines Peinigers, die ihn gegen das Andreaskreuz drückten und die eilig Dracos Handgelenke mit den eisernen Handschellen fesselten. Es folgten auch die Fußgelenke und so war Draco völlig hilflos und angsterfüllt gefangen.

„Du bist mein", schrie Brian ihn plötzlich lautstark an und dazu funkelten seine Augen wie teuflische Blitze, die sein Opfer regelrecht durchbohrten und es erneut zum Zittern brachten. „Deine Drecksverwandschaft ist dafür verantwortlich, dass meine ganze Familie … ausgelöscht wurde! Nur mein Bruder und ich leben noch. Dafür muss einer büßen und das bist du, du stinkende Sklavensau! Du wirst hier niemals lebend heraus kommen!"

Daraufhin schlug Brian mit beiden Fäusten mehrfach zu und schickte Draco mit gezielten Schlägen ins Gesicht in Ohnmacht. Als er nur wenige Minuten später wieder die Augen öffnete, erblickte er als erstes etwas orange Glühendes vor sich. Er spürte eine merkwürdige Hitze näher kommen und ehe er sich versah drückte Brian ihm ein glühendes Brandeisen auf seine linke Hüfte und grinste dabei breit von einem Ohr zum anderen.

Draco entfuhr ein ohrenbetäubender Aufschrei, als das heiße Eisen in Form zweier verschlungener Bs sich in seine Haut brannte. Gleichzeitig schwappte eine Welle der Übelkeit über ihn und als wäre das nicht genug, jagte ihm das magische Lederhalsband einen heftigen Stromstoß durch den Körper, sodass er völlig erschöpft, mit keuchendem Atem und rasendem Puls in den Fesseln hing und glaubte – oder vielmehr sich wünschte – er wäre tot!

Nach schier unendlich langen Minuten, die Draco fast wie Stunden vorkamen, spürte er deutlich unter einem inzwischen dumpfen Schleier aus Schmerzen, wie zuerst seine Fußgelenke und dann seine Handgelenke von den eisernen Fesseln befreit wurden. Beinahe wäre er hingefallen, konnte im letzten Moment allerdings sein Gleichgewicht halten und stand auf zittrigen Beinen einfach da. Schließlich drückte sich der Griff einer Gerte unter sein Kinn und zwang ihn damit den Kopf zu heben. Schließlich sah er in die boshaft funkelnden Augen von Brian.

„Jetzt gehörst du mir!", jubelte dieser mit einem wahnsinnigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Mit diesem Zeichen bist du jetzt ganz alleine mir, mein kleine Hure, und ich will, dass du mir das sagst."

Draco presste im selben Augenblick seine Lippen fest aufeinander und versuchte an nichts zu denken. Doch schon jagte ein erneuter Stromstoß durch ihn hindurch und er fiel ohnehin schon völlig geschwächt auf die Knie. Ein weiterer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn darauf und er glaubte sich endgültig in der Hölle. Sein ganzer Leib bebte und während er gegen die Pein ankämpfte, machte das Halsband unaufhörlich weiter. Es war beinahe, als würde sich ein Parasit durch Dracos Adern schlängeln und sich letztendlich in seinem Gehirn festsetzen. Von dort drang er in den Willen seines Opfers ein.

Ein kehliger Hilfeschrei entfuhr Dracos trockenen Lippen. Sofort wurde er sich bewusst, je länger er gegen dieses ES in seinem Kopf antrat, desto mehr Qual würde er erleiden und so gern er auch sich gewehrt hätte, er konnte es nicht mehr. Dann bewegte sich sein Mund und Draco flüsterte ein heißeres „Ja".

„Ich habe dich nicht verstanden, Sklave", brüllte Brian und schlug mit der Gerte gewaltsam und mit solch einer Heftigkeit auf Dracos nackten Rücken, dass die getroffene Stelle sofort aufplatzte.

Draco biss sich in jenem Moment so kräftig auf die Zunge, dass das Blut aus seinen Mundwinkeln lief und er lediglich laut wimmern konnte. Dann füllte sich der Mund mit seinem eigenen Blut und er spuckte es auf den Boden.

Brian lachte auf. Schließlich beugte er sich nach unten und krallte sich in Dracos blonden Haaren fest, zog den Kopf in den Nacken und dann starrte er seinem Sklaven direkt in die vor Furcht geweiteten, sturmgrauen Augen.

„Du willst also nicht hören, ja?", fragte Brian kalt und mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, welches Voldemort alle Ehre gemacht hätte und Draco einen eiskalten Schauer durch den ganzen Körper jagte. „Du willst ungehorsam sein? Dann werde ich es dir wohl nochmals beibringen müssen, was Gehorsam wirklich bedeutet."

Dracos Angst wuchs stetig und schon lag er bäuchlings auf einer harten Folterbank, die Hände und Füße gespreizt und gefesselt. Doch anstatt sich zu widersetzen und die grausamen Stromstöße erdulden zu müssen, musste er versuchen ein nicht weniger erbarmungslosen Schmerz zu ertragen. Denn schon spürte er weitere rücksichtslose Schläge mit der Gerte auf dem bloßen Rücken und auch diese Stellen platzten sofort auf. Das warme Blut rann dabei über seine nackte Haut, bis Brian den roten Lebenssanft mit den Händen verteilte und sogar sein steifes Glied damit befeuchtete.

Dracos Mitte schien einige Sekunden später explodieren zu wollen, so bestialisch stieß Brian in ihn und nahm nicht einmal Rücksicht, als ihm aufgrund seiner Wildheit Blut sogar entgegenspritzte, als die dünne Haut um Dracos Eingang aufriss.

Als Draco abermals die Augen aufschlug, lag er wieder in seinem finsteren Gefängnis. Doch diesmal nicht mehr im Käfig, sondern auf einer stickenden, alten Matratze am Boden und sogleich spürte er eine gnadenlose Kälte durch seine Adern rauschen. Er besaß keinerlei Ahnung wie lange er hier unten bereits war und mittlerweile spielte Zeit auch keine Rolle mehr. Er saß in diesem Kellerloch gefangen und kämpfte wie sooft gegen seine Schmerzen und unsagbaren Hoffnungslosigkeit an. Sein Unterleib quälte ihn, aber zu seinem großen Erstaunen bemerkte er, dass sein Rücken wieder verheilt war. Mit brennenden Augen und voller Verzweiflung schloss er erneut seine Lider und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als eine undurchdringbare Schwärze, hinter der ihn niemand mehr erreichen konnte.

Am nächsten Abend wurde die Tür aufgeschlossen und David kam mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und einem Tablett in der Hand herein. Zuvor machte er die kleine Lampe an und am Ende kniete er sich vor Draco. Aber der junge, blonde Mann reagierte nicht, sondern blieb einfach liegen.

„Los, steh' auf", forderte David ihn auf und als nichts geschah, schnappte er sich Draco grob am Arm und setzte ihn auf. „Trink' das und dann sollst du was essen. Mein Bruder will nicht, dass du auf der Party umkippst, weil du nichts im Magen hast."

Draco schaute den jüngeren der beiden Byron Brüder einfach nur an und obwohl er gerne gewusst hätte, von welcher Party David sprach, schwieg er. Er wollte nicht mehr reden.

David besaß jedoch keine Geduld. Er nahm die kleine Glasflasche mit dem Magie unterdrückenden Zaubertrank, löste den Stöpsel und flößte die bittere Flüssigkeit rabiat in Dracos Rachen. Der verschluckte sich beinahe und bekam gnädigerweise ein Glas Wasser hingehalten. Das erste Wasser seit ewig quälenden Stunden und Draco trank es gierig aus. Als David ihm dann auch noch eine Scheibe trocknes Brot und ein Stück Käse unter die Nase hielt, konnte er nicht widerstehen und griff zu. Mit nur drei großen Bissen hatte er alles verschlungen und starrte dann den jüngeren Bruder fragend an.

„Wo bleibst du?", kam plötzlich der laute Ruf von draußen und gerade als Draco dachte, heute würde er vor Brian vielleicht einmal verschont bleiben, tauchte dieser bereits vor der Tür auf. „Was machst du denn so lange? Die Gäste warten oben und du solltest ihn doch hoch bringen."

„Das wollte ich ja auch machen", verteidigte sich David mehr schlecht als recht und wurde grob von seinem älteren Bruder zur Seite gestoßen, als dieser mit schnellen Schritten zu ihnen in den Raum stürzte.

„Ich mach das jetzt und du gehst schon mal hoch", befahl Brian kalt. „Sag' denen, ich bin gleich wieder da."

Ohne weitere Worte, aber mit einem kräftigen Nicken war David sofort verschwunden und Draco konnte nur seine hastigen Schritte hören. Schon kurz darauf wurde er aber von den blitzenden Augen Brians angefunkelt, der dann die Hundeleine in die Hand nahm und Draco mitleidslos auf die Beine zog. Schließlich schleifte er seinen Sklaven hinaus ins Licht, ging einmal um ihn herum und lächelte so teuflisch wie schon mehre Male zuvor.

Dabei benötigte Draco all seine Kraft, um bei diesem Anblick nicht am ganzen Leib zu zittern und vor Angst nicht laut zu wimmern. Doch die Furcht kroch unaufhaltsam in seine Glieder und er biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe.

Brian zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Draco. Er sprach zwei Sprüche hintereinander und der Erste bewirkte, dass alle restlichen Wunden auf der nackten Haut rasch verschwanden, außer dem sichtbaren Brandzeichen auf seiner linken Hüfte und den Narben aus seiner Kindheit. Mit dem Zweiten wurde Draco von allem Schmutz und vertrocknetem Blut gereinigt, denn bisher hatte er nicht einmal auf Toilette gehen können und musste dies notgedrungen anfänglich im Käfig und späterhin in einer Ecke seines dunklen Gefängnisses tun, wo ein verrosteter Eimer stand.

Anschließend zog Brian den völlig eingeschüchterten Blonden hinter sich her, die Treppe hinauf und seit unendlich langen Tagen trat Draco in den hell erleuchteten Flur, wo sein Martyrium so plötzlich begonnen hatte. Sofort schloss er die Augen, denn das Licht ließ sie brennen und tränen, aber zwei schallende Ohrfeigen machten im deutlich, dass Brian das nicht wollte.

„Komm mit", sagte der dunkelhaarige und muskulöse Mann und zerrte nun heftiger an der Leine, sodass Draco nur stolpernd und um Atem ringend folgen konnte.

Kaum hatten sie einen Schritt in Richtung Wohnzimmer getan, drangen lärmende Stimmen an ihre Ohren, was Brian augenblicklich zum Schmunzeln brachte und Draco unweigerlich ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken schoss. Dann standen sie auch schon mitten im Zimmer und als wäre das nicht bereits für Draco schlimm genug, saßen dort fünf ältere Männer auf dem Sofa, hielten gefüllte Whiskygläser in den Händen und stierten plötzlich neugierig Brians neusten Sklaven an.

„Na, hab' ich euch zu viel versprochen?", jauchzte Brian, ließ die Leine los und setzte sich wie ein König in einen tiefen Ohrensessel, wo er einen guten Überblick über alle Anwesenden hatte, besonders auf den jungen, blonden Mann.

Draco bebte am ganzen Körper und besaß keinerlei Ahnung warum er hier stand und was mit ihm geschehen sollte. Dabei raste sein Herz und er atmete immer schneller ein und aus, was ihn einen missbilligenden Blick von Brian einbrachte.

„Du hast uns eher zu wenig versprochen", rühmte plötzlich einer der Männer mit tiefer Stimme und lenkte Brian von seinem Unmut ab.

In den Augenwinkeln sah Draco den fremden Mann aufstehen und dann kam dieser geradewegs auf ihn zu. Er lief einmal um ihn herum und betrachtete sich Draco wie ein Stück Fleisch – was er letztendlich auch in dessen Augen war – und nickte immer wieder mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Wo hast du den denn her, Brian?", fragte der Mann und blieb vor Draco stehen. Seine Augen hielt er stur auf den schlanken Körper des Blonden gerichtet.

„Den habe ich ausnahmsweise mal nicht von der Straße, sondern vom Waisenhaus, John", lachte der ältere Bruder mit widerlichem Unterton, der Draco eine Gänsehaut einflößte.

„Immer wieder mal was Neues, wie?", fiel John ins Lachen mit ein und die anderem im Raum nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihm. „Dann kann dein Bückstück mal zeigen, was es kann."

„Bedien' dich ruhig", erklärte Brian, erhob sich und kam auf Draco zu. Dort flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr: „Denke immer daran, du bist _MEIN_ und wenn du nicht tust, was dir gesagt wird, wirst du es augenblicklich bereuen." Anschließend ging er einen Schritt zurück und brüllte laut. „Los auf die Knie!", und gab Draco dabei einen kräftigen Schubs, sodass er auf den Boden stürzte und gegen einen Aufschrei ankämpfte, denn ein ziehender Schmerz durchzuckte seine Beine.

„Übrigens, er hatte noch keinen in seinem jungfräulichen Maul, also greif' ruhig zu", sagte Brian zu seinem Gast, der daraufhin wie ein kleines Kind kicherte.

„Da wollen wir doch mal Abhilfe schaffen", stöhnte dieser sogleich halberregt auf. „Er ist aber ansonsten keine Jungfrau mehr, oder?"

„Wo denkst du nur hin, John", bedeutete Brian nun kopfschüttelnd und mit merkwürdigem Unterton, den Draco nicht einordnen konnte, was vielmehr an der Tatsache lag, dass sie von ihm sprachen, als wäre er ein billiges Ding und dies ließ ihn abermals frösteln. Nebenbei hörte er Brian sagen, „Du wirst mir doch wohl verzeihen, dass ich vorher schon mal kosten musste."

Daraufhin brach wieder schallendes Gelächter aus und John nahm Dracos Leine in die Hand und ging mit ihm zur Couch. Zwischen seinen Freunden setzte er sich mit geöffneter Hose hin und zwang Draco vor ihm zu knien. Schließlich griff er in das blonde Haar und stieß den Kopf so schnell und überraschend nach vorne, dass Dracos Lippen sofort das erregte Glied berührten und ihn beinahe zum Würgen brachte.

„Blas mir einen!", forderte John ihn auf, doch sein Opfer zögerte. „Du sollst mir einen blasen", kam erneut der Befehl und ehe das magische Halsband seine Wirkung tat, öffnete Draco folgsam den Mund und spürte, wie die pulsierende Männlichkeit mit aller Wildheit in ihn stieß, sodass er gegen einen weiteren Würgereiz ankämpften musste. Kurz darauf wurde sein Kopf grob nach hinten gezogen, um gleich wieder nach vorne gezogen zu werden. Dabei streifte seine Zunge Johns zuckenden Penis, der nun laut und lustvoll aufstöhnte.

Als Draco zum vierten Mal in dieser feuchtfröhlichen Nacht das harte Glied eines der lüsternen Männer von hinten in sich eindringen spürte, war er einer erneuten Ohnmacht nicht mehr fern. Im selben Moment krampfte sich sein Unterleib schmerzhaft zusammen und das Blut floss, wie schon Stunden zuvor, seine nackten Beine hinunter. Inzwischen hatte er total resigniert und biss sich bei jedem weiteren Eindringen lediglich auf die Unterlippe, um seine Qual nicht hinauszuschreien.

Währenddessen johlten die angetrunkenen Gäste von Brian und David lautstark und schauten amüsiert dem gewaltsamen Liebesspiel zu, wobei sie sich selbst ohne Hemmungen befummelten.

Als nach mehreren Minuten Dracos vierter Peiniger von ihm abließ, stand bereits der fünfte auf und ging zielstrebig auf den angebotenen Sklaven zu. Doch Draco bekam schon nichts mehr mit, denn nun übermannte ihn eine wohltuende und gnädige Dunkelheit.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Mich nicht gleich verhauen … allen Ärger, Hass und Wut bitte an Brian und David und sonstige, grausame Individuen richten, Danke.  
_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	14. Chapter 14

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ich weiß, dass letzte Kapitel war nichts für schwache Gemüter. Leider musste Draco sehr leiden … aber ich kann euch versprechen, das schlimmste Kapitel liegt hinter euch. Dennoch bleibt es ein Drama *grins* und trotzdem kommt die Romanze auf jeden Fall nicht zu kurz … aber wann und wie … tja, das müsst ihr lesen :-)  
_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Naschzeug für jedermann reiche* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**14. Kapitel****  
Ein Besuch in Muggellondon**

Schweißgebadet, heftig atmend und mit wildem Herzrasen schlug Harry die Augen auf und sah an die helle Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Er fühlte sich schlecht, sein Schädel hämmerte und er kämpfte gegen ein hemmungsloses Zittern an. Erst nach wenigen Minuten hatte er seine Atmung wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, sodass er ruhig die Luft in die Lungen sog, um sie mit einem lauten Seufzen entweichen zu lassen. Auch sein Herzschlag verlangsamte sich und zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, dass draußen noch hellster Tag war und die Sonne durch das Fenster schien. Harry schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter. Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht was geschehen war, doch mit den erbarmungslosen Bildern von Dracos Erinnerungen konfrontiert, fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Harry war durch seinen angewandten Zauber tatsächlich in die Erinnerungen des jungen, blonden Mannes eingedrungen und hatte sie selbst erlebt und gefühlt; auch wenn Draco währenddessen nicht bewusst daran hatte denken müssen, was sicherlich auch gut so war. Dennoch traf Harry diese Erkenntnis plötzlich wie ein Blitz und rasch drehte er seinen Kopf zur Seite.

Neben ihm lag Draco. Er starrte zur Decke, bebte am ganzen Körper, seine Wangen waren feucht und doch besaß Harry keinerlei Kraft sich zu bewegen oder gar etwas zu sagen. Der ehemalige Gryffindor hatte mit so viel gerechnet und doch war er völlig unvorbereitet durch die wahre Hölle gegangen!

Wie konnte ein einziger Mensch – NEIN! korrigierte er sich gedanklich – wie konnte ein solches Ungeheuer namens Brian Byron leben und einem Menschen so eine Gräueltat antun?

Wie konnte solch eine Bestie namens Brian Byron sich jahrelang unter Menschen frei bewegen und dabei eine Person in ein schwarzes Loch sperren und deren Willen brechen?

Wie konnte solch ein Scheusal namens Brian Byron überhaupt derlei Gewalt an den Tag legen, ganz ohne Gewissen?

Harry kannte keine Antworten darauf und schon wirbelten im selben Moment seine Gedanken und Gefühle wild umher. Er konnte überhaupt keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und doch sah er dabei immer wieder durch Dracos sturmgraue Augen in die glühenden Augen von Brian. Gnadenlos schlug Brian auf den wehrlosen, nackten und verletzten Körper unter ihm ein und lachte hämisch. Er lachte sein hilfloses Opfer aus und genoss mit jedem neuen Peitschenschlag, mit jedem neuen Faustschlag und mit jedem neuen Stromstoß seine Herrschaft über einen schutzlosen Menschen in vollen Zügen.

Plötzlich traten Harry Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte noch nie so viel Angst erlebt. Nur ein einziges Mal und das war vor über einem Jahr bei seinem schrecklichsten Kampf gegen Voldemort. Harry hatte in dieser Zeit treue und liebevolle Freunde verloren und er würde sie nie wieder sehen. Nicht in diesem Leben.

Voldemort, der größte schwarzmagische Zauberer aller Zeiten, ein Macht besessener Magier der die Oberherrschaft über die Welt anstrebte und über wahre Leichenberge gegangen war, war der Inbegriff von Angst und Gewalt gewesen. Doch zu Harrys größtem Bedauern war Brian soeben für ihn zur ungeheuerlichsten Konkurrenz von Voldemort geworden, was ihm einen schmerzlichen Stich im Herzen einbrachte.

Selbstverständlich wusste er auch, dass beides nicht wirklich miteinander zu vergleichen war, doch Gewalt blieb Gewalt. Ob nun mit dem Zauberstab oder durch die eigenen Hände. Was Draco durchgemacht hatte wünschte er nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind und mit diesem Gedanken breitete sich ein aufkommendes Übelkeitsgefühl unweigerlich in ihm aus. Kurz darauf konnte er nicht mehr. Hastig sprang er vom Bett und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine trugen ins Bad, schloss die Tür und übergab sich mit Tränen in den Augen gleich mehrmals hintereinander.

Erst nach einer geschlagenen halben Stunde kam er mit gesenktem Kopf, geröteten Augen und blassem Gesicht zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Draco hatte sich in dieser Zeit auf die Bettkante gesetzt und blickte starr aus dem Fenster. Harry war nur froh, dass er zumindest das helle Tageslicht genoss und nicht wie ein Häuflein Elend in der Ecke saß und apathisch war. Obwohl diese Situation durchaus hätte eintreten können und er hätte es ihm wiederum nicht übel genommen, wenn Draco sich in seine eigene ‚_hoffentlich'_ heile Gedankenwelt zurückzog.

Harry räusperte sich, um den jungen, blonden Mann nicht zu erschrecken, der allerdings keine Regung zeigte. Sodann ging er zuerst zu seinem Nachttisch, auf dem die kleine Glasphiole stand und in der durch den schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch nun ein weißer Nebel im Inneren waberte, verschloss sie augenblicklich mit einem unzerstörbaren Stöpsel und stellte sie behutsam zurück.

Damit waren seit dem heutigen Tag ein Teil von Brians Teufelswerk und Dracos unfreiwilliger Hölle darin gefangen und dies würde die Brüder hoffentlich vor Gericht zum Kuss eines Dementors verurteilen. Plötzlich wurde Harry dennoch unruhig, denn Draco sagte nichts, sondern saß nur regungslos da und schaute unbeirrt hinaus.

„Draco?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und als ein leises „Mhhhh", folgte, schlug Harrys Herz freudig schneller und er setzte sich neben Draco aufs Bett. Dabei versuchte er dem Blick zu folgen, der geradewegs auf den Garten mit den zwei hohen Eichen führte, deren hohe und inzwischen kahle Äste im Wind hin und her schwankten.

„Draco … ich", setzte Harry an, stockte und schluckte merklich, bevor er mit brüchiger Stimme fortfuhr. „Also Draco … ich … ich muss mich bei dir … bei dir entschuldigen. Ich mache mir solche Vorwürfe."

Noch bevor die letzten Worte leise verklangen, hallten sie dennoch laut im Kopf des ehemaligen Slytherins nach. Er wandte seine sturmgrauen Augen Harry zu, der ihn kurz darauf mit geschwollenen Lidern anschaute. „Für was möchtest du dich entschuldigen?", fragte er sehr gefasst.

Es dauerte lange bis Harry einen Ton herausbekam und sich nebenbei immer wieder bei dem Gedanken erwischte, wie Draco nur so seelenruhig dasitzen konnte, ohne zu weinen oder zu schreien oder gar um wütend alles und jeden zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten. Denn er hätte in jenem Moment alles getan, nur um dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu entgehen, den er seit dem Zauber mit Draco nun teilte. Aber ebenso war ihm auch unterschwellig bewusst, warum sein Gegenüber so ruhig blieb. Er hatte den Kampf aufgegeben, er hatte alles in sich verschlossen und vielleicht würde auch nie mehr etwas davon in seinem Leben wieder nach draußen dringen.

„Für was möchtest du dich entschuldigen?", wiederholte Draco seine Frage und beobachtete den Schwarzhaarigen, der plötzlich bedrückt zu Boden sah und nervös seine Finger knacken ließ.

„Ich … ich hätte …", stammelte Harry von neuem und spürte völlig überrascht die kalte Hand des Blonden auf seiner. Seltsamerweise verlieh ihm diese Berührungen eine ungeheure Kraft und er wusste nicht einmal den Grund. Aber bevor er genau jene Kraft verlor, seufzte er tief und versuchte mit gefasster Stimme endlich das auszusprechen, was ihn seit längerem beschäftigte. „Also ich möchte mich bei dir dafür entschuldigen, weil ich einfach viel zu spät die Hinweise verstanden habe. Ich hab' dich nicht einmal in der Schule vermisst und hätte mir Hermine nicht gesagt, dass du gar nicht erst das letzte Schuljahr angefangen hast, vielleicht …"

„Nein", unterbrach ihn Draco flüsternd und drückte Harrys Hand. „Bitte keine Entschuldigung, denn nur ich alleine muss bei allen Abbitte leisten und nicht du."

„Was redest du da für einen Unsinn?", fragte Harry zurück, doch diesmal lauter und bestimmender als beabsichtigt, was Draco unweigerlich zusammenzucken ließ. „Verzeih mir, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", meinte er sofort und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen aufsteigende Tränen an, die sich in seinen grünen Augen sammelten und schließlich doch langsam die Wangen hinabrollten. Das Einzige was er jetzt wollte, war Draco in den Arm zu nehmen, ihm den nötigen Schutz zu geben den er dringend brauchte, doch stattdessen begannen allmählich seine eigenen Empfindungen verrückt zu spielen. Auch wenn Draco es nicht hören wollte, er – Harry! - trug die Schuld an der einfachen Tatsache, nicht früher gehandelt zu haben. Darüber hinaus verstand er nicht, wofür Draco sich entschuldigen wollte.

„Harry?", fragte der junge, blonde Mann und hob dabei die Hand, um Harry die Tränen von den Wangen zu wischen. „Harry, du weinst wegen mir, hab ich Recht?" Daraufhin folgte ein zögerliches Kopfnicken und zugleich lief Harry ein unerklärlicher Schauer über den Rücken. „Ich bin es doch gar nicht wert, dass überhaupt jemand wegen mir eine Träne vergießt. Früher hab' ich dich wegen meiner grenzenlosen Eifersucht, weil du der Held der Zaubererwelt warst und auch sicherlich noch bist, gehasst. Ich habe so vieles falsch gemacht …", er machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft, „… und ich … ich bin nur ein Arschloch, nicht mehr und auch nicht weniger."

„Spinnst du!", entfuhr es Harry so laut und plötzlich, dass er Dracos erschrockenes Gesicht zuerst gar nicht wahrnahm. Rasch erhob er sich vom Bett und drehte ihm den Rücken zu, sodass er auch Dracos sofort aschfahle Hautfarbe und das Beben seines Körpers nicht bemerkte. „Früher warst du ein arroganter Arsch, der alle verachtet hat, ja, aber seitdem der Krieg zu Ende ist und deine Eltern vollständig rehabilitiert wurden, wurde auch ihr Sohn wieder in die Gesellschaft aufgenommen. Außerdem, wer so etwas wie du erleben musste, der … der …", Harry wirbelte herum und brach abrupt ab. Seine eben noch vor wachsendem Zorn blitzenden Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen und als er den zutiefst erschrockenen Draco sah, bereute er seine Worte und Tonfall augenblicklick. „Oh nein, so war das doch gar nicht gemeint", verfluchte er sich schließlich selbst. Was dann geschah, konnte er nicht erklären.

Zuerst gab er sich innerlich eine heftige Ohrfeige und eilig setzte er sich zurück aufs Bett. Dort begann er so urplötzlich und hemmungslos seiner Verzweiflung, Sorge und Angst Ausdruck zu verleihen und schluchzte immer wieder laut auf. Er bekam nur noch am Rand mit, wie sich zwei liebevolle Arme zuerst zögerlich, aber irgendwann tröstlich um ihn schlangen, während er wie ein kleines Kind weinte. All seine Befürchtungen, all seine bisher verdrängten Gedanken und angestauten Gefühle brachen mit einem Mal aus ihm heraus und er konnte nicht aufhören. Er weinte um Draco und er weinte um sich selbst und seine Hilflosigkeit. Harry weinte so lange, bis er vor Erschöpfung sogar in Dracos Armen einschlief.

Als Harry das erste Mal wieder die Augen aufschlug war es im Zimmer dämmrig. Er lag mit dem Rücken in seinem großen Himmelbett, war zugedeckt und trug keine Brille. Fahrig fuhr er sich durchs Gesicht, wuschelte sich durchs Haar und griff nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch neben ihm. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf den Wecker, der acht Uhr morgens anzeigte und er vor Schreck senkrecht hochfuhr. Hastig wanderten seine Augen nach links und zu seiner größten Erleichterung lag dort Draco. Er schlief noch und obwohl seine Gesichtszüge nicht wirklich entspannt aussahen, wirkte er beinahe wie ein schlafender Engel.

Dracos blaue Flecken und Schwellungen waren schon seit längerem verschwunden und auch durch das gute Essen, welches er größtenteils Molly zu verdanken hatte, war Draco auch nicht mehr so abgemagert wie zu Anfang, fand Harry. Der Blonde besaß zwar noch einige Narben – und nicht nur die seelischen – sondern auch das Brandmal würde niemals verschwinden, sowie einige kleinere Narben auf Rücken und Beinen, die ihm lange vor Brians Martyrium zugefügt worden waren. Harry wusste durch seinen gestrig angewendeten Zauber auch von wem sie stammten und dachte dabei an Dracos Erinnerungen im finsteren Kellerloch zurück, die nun ebenso zu ihm gehörten. Er wusste somit auch, dass diese deutlichen Makel von Lucius Malfoy stammten, der bereits die alten Erziehungsmethoden bei Draco angewandt hatte, als dieser gerade zwei Jahre alt war. Doch gleichzeitig kannte Harry nun auch die liebevollen Erinnerungen des Blonden an seinen Vater, den er trotz allem geliebt hatte.

Harry schüttelte alle unliebsamen Gedanken erst einmal zur Seite, gähnte und rügte sich selbst, so lange geschlafen zu haben. Obwohl es ihm gefiel, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass Draco ihn zugedeckt hatte. Dieses Gefühl schlich sich gleichzeitig über seine Haut und er bekam auf merkwürdige Art und Weise eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Er lächelte und hob instinktiv eine Hand und strich mit sanften Fingern eine kleine Haarsträhne aus Dracos schlafendem Gesicht.

Der Blonde hatte in den letzten Monaten zu viel durchgemacht und weil Harry wusste, dass bekanntlich nur Ablenkung vielleicht auch Draco auf andere Gedanken bringen könnte, grübelte er gleich fieberhaft nach. Dabei bemerkte er zuerst gar nicht, wie er dem Schlafenden langsam über die weiche Wange fuhr. Als ihm sein Verhalten nur wenige Sekunden später selbst auffiel, zog er deshalb rasch seine Hand zurück.

„Was tu ich da bloß?", fragte er sich flüsternd und stand anschließend auf.

Harry streckte sich und ließ seinen Blick durch das Schlafzimmer wandern, vielleicht kam ihm ja eine Idee, wie er seinen freien Sonntag mit Draco gemeinsam und sinnvoll nutzen konnte. Da blieben seine Augen bei den Sachen auf dem Sessel haften - Harrys und Dracos Kleidung!

Augenblicklich bekam der Schwarzhaarige gerötete Wangen und doch bedankte er sich innerlich bei Draco, denn er hatte sie beide ausgezogen und die Hosen und Pullover ordentlich auf dem Ohrensessel abgelegt. Während Harry darauf starrte und begriff, dass Draco ja noch immer seine Klamotten und nicht seine eigene trug, wusste er auch, was sie heute tun würden. Daher ging er eilig zum Kleiderschrank hinüber, schnappte sich ein paar verwaschene, dunkelblaue Jeans, ein ebenso blaues Hemd und holte sich frische Shorts. Das warf er dann erstmal aufs Bett und ging zum Schrank zurück. Mit einer schwarzen Jeans, einem weißen Rollkragenpullover und neuer Unterwäsche für Draco lief er wieder zum Bett und legte es ab.

Gerade als er sich mit seiner eigenen Kleidung unter dem Arm abwenden wollte, öffnete Draco die Augen, blinzelte ins Licht und stöhnte leise auf. „Wo gehst du hin?"

„Guten Morgen", lächelte Harry und blickte zu Draco hinüber, der sich leicht erschöpft aufrichtete. „Ich gehe ins Bad und dann frühstücken wir Zwei in der Küche. Sobald das Bad frei, ist sag' ich dir bescheid. Dort liegen übrigens deine Klamotten für heute und beeil' dich, denn wir machen heute einen kleinen Ausflug, damit du auf andere Gedanken kommst."

So plötzlich um neun Uhr morgens von vielen Informationen erschlagen, schaute Draco irritiert zu Harry.

„Nicht erschrecken und du musst auch keine Angst haben", beschwichtigte der Schwarzhaarige den Blonden. „Am Freitag hatte ich in der Zeitung gelesen, dass die Geschäfte in Muggellondon heute geöffnet haben und ich würde … na ja … wie würde es dir gefallen, wenn wir dort zusammen hingehen? Außerdem möchte ich dir ein paar Klamotten kaufen oder aber du holst deine aus Malfoy Manor."

Kaum hatte Harry es ausgesprochen hätte er sich gerne geohrfeigt. Wieso waren seine Freunde und er nicht schon längst auf diese Idee gekommen, Dracos eigene Kleidung hierher zu bringen. Aber dass der einstige Slytherin Harrys Hosen und Hemden trug gefiel ihm und vielleicht hatte er gerade deswegen diese Möglichkeit von vorne herein schlichtweg verdrängt.

„Du … du willst … mit mir …", stammelte Draco leise und sah gleichzeitig die positive Veränderung an Harry, dem es nach dem gestrigen Zusammenbruch und dem geruhsamen Schlaf eindeutig besser ging. Doch Draco verkrampfte sich innerlich bei diesem Vorschlag unter so viele Menschen zu gehen – ob nun Zauberer oder Muggel. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er spürte seine Hände zittern und sein Mund wurde trocken.

„Draco?", kam die Frage von Harry. „Draco? Was ist mit dir?"

Was hatte Harry eben gesagt, er solle keine Angst haben, dachte Draco. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er große Furcht und vor allem vor Menschen. Zudem war er nicht mal als Kleinkind in Muggellondon gewesen.

Warum er?

Warum heute?

Draco kannte die Antwort und auch wenn er früher immer auf Harry eifersüchtig war und ihn deswegen sogar gehasst hatte, so hatte sich Harry und ihr Verhältnis zueinander verändert; ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich verändert. Ein ausschlaggebender Punkt war, Harry hatte ihm das Leben gerettet. Harry hatte ihn aus der Hölle befreit. Er durfte und konnte nicht nein sagen und doch schrie jeder Faser seines Seins das Wort _‚Nein'_ in die Welt hinaus.

Langsam und mit zittrigen Händen stand Draco auf und drehte sich zum Fenster, damit es seinem Retter und Gastgeber nicht auffiel, wie schlecht es ihm bei dem Gedanken an Menschen ging und wie sehr es ihm vor dem Ausflug graute. Daher nickte er nur.

„Wenn du nicht möchtest, dann gehen wir nur im Park spazieren", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und wollte gerade auf Draco zugehen.

Der Blonde wandte sich im selben Augenblick um und wehrte ihn mit einer Hand ab. „Das ist nett von dir, vielleicht können wir das ja machen …"

Daraufhin schwiegen beide und sahen ein wenig betrübt zu Boden.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich nicht mehr wohl in seiner Haut, weil er Draco mit seiner Idee regelrecht überfahren hatte. Aber sie beide musste nach dem gestrigen Tag einfach aus dem Haus und etwas anderes sehen, vor allem Draco. Außerdem wollte es sich Harry zur Aufgabe machen – wenn er das nicht schon längst tat – Draco vor allem und jedem zu beschützen. Niemand durfte den blonden jungen Mann anfassen und er selbst würde nie von seiner Seite weichen.

„Wir könnten doch Teddy mitnehmen?", warf Harry kurz darauf ein und lächelte.

„Den kleinen Jungen?", fragte Draco nach und es war ihm sichtlich anzusehen, wie sich alleine bei dem Namen Teddy seine eben noch angespannten Gesichtszüge ein wenig entspannten.

Harry wusste, dass Dracos Zögern nur Angst war und er hoffte, dass sein Köder, den quirligen Teddy auf den kleinen Ausflug mitzunehmen, Anklang finden würde. Anscheinend tat es das und als Antwort bekam er diesmal ein erfreutes Nicken geschenkt.

„Ich mag den Jungen", bedeutete Draco und lief zum Bettende, wo die bereitgelegten Kleidungsstücke lagen.

„Teddy mag dich auch", lächelte Harry nun breiter. „Teddy mag seinen Patenonkel Harry und er hat seinen neuen Onkel Draco fest in sein Herz geschlossen. Obwohl ihr ja eigentlich Cousins seit."

Der junge, blonde Mann erschrak und blickte überrascht auf. „Onkel? Cousin?"

Das brachte Harry nun laut zum Lachen und er kam auf Draco zu. Dann schauten sich beide tief in die Augen und bei den nächsten Worten schien es fast, als würde Draco lächeln.

„Teddy Lupin ist der Sohn von Nymphadora Tonks und Remus Lupin", erklärte Harry mit einem liebevollen Gesichtsausdruck, als er dabei an seine verstorbenen Freunde dachte. „Nymphadora ist die Tochter von Andromeda Tonks, geborene Black und Andromeda ist, wenn ich mich nicht irre, deine verstorbene Tante. Somit bist du Teddys Cousin."

Nach dieser Erklärung wirkte Draco einen Moment verwirrter als zuvor, doch letztendlich nickte er verstehend und bedeutete Harry, er solle ins Bad gehen. Als er schließlich alleine war wollte er sich innerlich auf die Außenwelt vorbereiten, die er kaum noch kannte – er wusste nicht einmal wie lange es her war, als er das letzte Mal irgendwo war; abgesehen von Malfoy Manor. Das einzige was er noch kannte war der dunkle Keller der Gebrüder Byron, Harrys helles Haus und er besaß auch einige Erinnerungen an den gemütlichen Fuchsbau. Aber der Gedanke an den kleinen Jungen, an dessen leise Stimme, die zu ihm vorgedrungen war, nahm ihm ein wenig die Furcht.

Nachdem Harry frisch geduscht und angezogen aus dem Bad kam und Draco hinein ging, apparierte der Schwarzhaarige rasch in den Fuchsbau. Kaum dort angekommen wurde er zuerst überrascht und dann stürmisch in Empfang genommen. Teddy warf sich Harry regelrecht an den Hals und als die Sprache auf den Ausflug nach Muggellondon fiel und er gerne sein Patenkind mitnehmen wollte, ließ sich Teddy kaum noch bremsen. Natürlich willigte Hermine ein und Molly freute sich sichtlich, dass Draco endlich wieder sprach und sie wollte alles darüber wissen, was nach ihrem übereilten Aufbruch am Freitagabend passiert war. Auch Hermine und Ron interessierten sich brennend dafür und erzählten, dass sie beinahe nah dran gewesen waren, einfach zum Grimmaulplatz zu kommen, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Als Harry schließlich auch von dem Besuch in Malfoy Manor und dem schwarzmagischen Zauberspruch und dessen Ausführung sprach, wurden erst einmal alle ruhig. Trotzdem wirkten sie ein wenig erleichtert, denn es schien offensichtlich kein bleibender Schaden entstanden zu sein und vielmehr überwog die Tatsache, die Brüder für immer hinter den Mauern von Askaban und am Ende Tod zu sehen. Daher wurde nicht weiter darüber gesprochen.

Gerade als Harry sich mit Teddy auf den Weg nach Hause machen wollte, tauchte urplötzlich Albus Dumbledore auf, der von Molly zum heutigen Mittagessen eingeladen worden war. Doch als der einstige Gryffindor seinen früheren Schulleiter sah, der ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßte, wirkte Harry überhaupt nicht froh darüber. Vielmehr spürte er Wut in sich aufsteigen.

„Was hast du denn, mein Junge?", fragte Professor Dumbledore höflich. „Wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr gesehen, aber ich hab von deinen guten Fortschritten bei der Ausbildung …"

„Sie fragen mich ernsthaft, was mit mir los ist?", unterbrach ihn Harry barsch und funkelte den älteren Mann mit feuchten Augen an. Eilig ratterte er alle wichtigen Informationen über Dracos Befreiung und über seinen Gesundheitszustand herunter und klärte auch seinen früheren Schulleiter über den erst kürzlich zurückliegenden Zauber auf. Albus Dumbledore hörte lediglich schweigend zu, was Harry auf merkwürdige Art nur umso zorniger machte und er daher immer mehr seine Stimme erhob. „Hätten sie damals etwas unternommen, wäre Draco doch nie in den Händen dieser Schweine gelandet! Draco hätte niemals solch eine Tortur durchstehen müssen! Ich hatte ihnen den Zeitungsartikel gezeigt und ihnen von meinen Vermutungen erzählt, doch sie haben mich einfach abgewiesen. Ich bin so froh, dass ich mich nicht davon abhalten ließ und alleine nachforschte."

„Harry", unterbrach Albus nun zum ersten Mal seinen einstigen Schützling und bedeutete mit der Hand, er solle ihm bitte zuhören, während die anwesenden Familienmitglieder der Weasleys und Hermine zwar ein wenig geschockt und dennoch neugierig lauschten. „Mein Junge, ich habe den Zeitungsartikel gelesen und deine Sorgen durchaus verstanden. Doch bitte sag mir, es gab keinen einzigen handfesten Beweis. Trotzdem habe ich etwas getan, was nie meine Aufgabe war und bin nach deinem Besuch mit Dracos Briefen zu Professor Snape gegangen. Auf meinen Wunsch hin hat er alle Briefe überprüft …", dabei hielt er kurz inne und sah Harry durchdringend an, „… er hat mir später nicht nur durch einen äußerst genauen Zauber die Echtheit der Schreiben, sondern auch Draco Malfoys Handschrift bestätigt."

„Aber wieso haben sie ihn dann nicht schon vorher aus dem Waisenhaus geholt?", warf nun Harry ein, der sich noch nicht zufrieden gab und sich immer wieder zusammenreißen musste, wenn er nur an das finstere Kellerloch dachte, wo Draco solange Zeit eingesperrt gewesen war.

„Ich habe ihn besucht und ich wollte ihn überreden", bedeutete Albus Dumbledore ruhig, denn er konnte Harrys Sicht der Dinge durchaus gut verstehen. „Doch Draco wollte damals nicht und ich zwinge niemanden, schon gar nicht jemanden, der so viel zuvor durchgemacht und zu verkraften hatte. Bei unserem letzten Abschied habe ich ihm das letzte Mal angeboten in die Schule zukommen, ob mit oder ohne Geld, das spielt nicht einmal jetzt eine Rolle. Aber ich war und bin kein Unmensch und zwinge niemanden gegen seinen Willen zu handeln." Albus fixierte Harry mit seinen blauen Augen über den Rand der Halbmondbrille und doch wirkte er nicht böse, sondern verlangte vielmehr Verständnis. „Harry, es gab nichts was mich jemals dazu veranlasst hätte, mehr zu vermuten, als es in Wirklichkeit war. Das musst du mir glauben. Hätte ich es auch nur im Ansatz vermutet, ich hätte sofort etwas unternommen."

Anschließend verfielen alle in bedrückendes Schweigen, bis Harry als erster die Stille brach.

„Ich habe sie verstanden, Professor Dumbledore, aber ich möchte jetzt nicht mehr darüber reden. Meine Wut ist noch lange nicht verraucht und jedes Mal wenn ich Draco so verzweifelt sehe, dann … dann … kann ich fast selbst …"

„Harry, mein Junge", bedeutete Dumbledore. „_Was wäre, wenn_ … diese Frage kann niemand – nicht einmal der große Merlin – beantworten. Denke irgendwann in Ruhe darüber nach und du sollst wissen, dass ich Draco Malfoy immer nur Gutes wünsche, wie ich es immer für dich tue. Aber was sage ich da, du weißt über mich, Severus Snape und die Malfoys alles und hoffe, du wirst heute trotzdem einen schönen Tag mit deinem Patenkind und Draco verbringen."

Damit beendete Albus Dumbledore das Gespräch und lief mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ins Wohnzimmer der Familie Weasley, wohin ihm Molly eilig folgte.

Harry wiederholte diese Worte mehrmals stumm und er glaubte an seinen früheren Schulleiter, der ihm am Ende des großen Kampfes gegen Voldemort zur Seite gestanden hatte. Doch er wollte und konnte sich jetzt nicht entschuldigen, er benötigte tatsächlich Zeit und vor allem Ruhe, um darüber genau nachzudenken. Vielmehr wollte er heute einen schönen Tag erleben. So kehrte er mit dem Versprechen, sich heute Abend mit Hermine, Ron und Blaise bei ihm zu treffen – wobei Hermine dem einstigen Slytherin bescheid geben sollte – nach Hause zurück. Dann apparierte er mit seinem Patenkind zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12. und die Begegnung mit Albus Dumbledore war fürs Erste einmal vergessen.

Kaum im Wohnzimmer angekommen, rannte Teddy laut schreiend zu Draco in die Küche und fand ihn am Tisch sitzend vor. Eilig schloss der Kleine seine Ärmchen um den Blonden, dessen sturmgraue Augen bei dieser wilden Begrüßung freudig glänzten, auch wenn er es noch nicht schaffte wirklich zu lächeln.

Harry beobachtete alles interessiert und hätte sich am liebsten selbst auf die Schulter geklopft. Seine Idee schien durchaus Früchte zu tragen, denn in der Nähe von Teddy merkte niemand, wie schlecht es Draco eigentlich immer noch ging. Vielleicht würde Draco auch durch die Anwesenheit des kleinen Wirbelwinds weniger an die Vergangenheit, sondern mehr an die Gegenwart denken.

Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde, kurz nachdem Harry und Draco unter dem freudigen Geplapper des kleinen Teddy etwas aßen und Kaffee tranken, machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Innenstadt von London. Harry steckte seinen Zauberstab in den Hosenbund, sie zogen sich alle warme Jacken über und dann apparierten sie zu Dritt ganz in die Nähe des St. James Park in eine kleine Seitengasse. Teddy, der mit seinem Patenonkel und seinen Adoptiveltern im vergangenen Sommer einige Male hier gewesen war, führte sie auch sogleich in die richtige Richtung. Er nahm jeweils rechts und links seine Onkel an der Hand und ging mit ihnen sprichwörtlich hinaus ins Getümmel.

Harry beobachtete nebenher nervös und neugierig, wie es Draco dabei erging und er schien die noch recht kleine Menschenmenge im Park einigermaßen gut zu verkraften, vor allem weil er vermutlich wusste, dass ihn der Schwarzhaarige nicht alleine ließ. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach an Teddy, dessen unbekümmerte Art ansteckte und Harry immer wieder zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Nach etlichen Metern durch den Stadtpark begann Teddy plötzlich zu nörgeln. Er wollte in den großen Spielzeugladen, in dem Harry ihm vor seinem Geburtstag mitgenommen hatte.

„Da gehen wir das nächste Mal hin", versuchte der Schwarzhaarige sein Patenkind zu beschwichtigen. „Wir können doch hier etwas spielen."

„Ich will aber zu den Spielsachen!", schmollte Teddy bestimmend.

„Draco geht es nicht gut und das ist nicht der richtige Ort …"

„Lass uns zu den Spielsachen gehen", unterbrach ihn Draco völlig unerwartet und Harry blieb überrumpelt stehen.

Sofort trafen sich ihre Blicke und Harry konnte es deutlich sehen, wie viel Überwindung Draco diese Worte gekostet hatten und er rechnete es ihm hoch an. Immerhin war das für den Anfang ein größerer Schritt als gedacht.

„Unsere Abmachung galt aber für einen Spaziergang durch den Park und das habe ich Teddy auch gesagt", bedeutete Harry dennoch und schaute nebenbei zu den immer noch schmollenden Jungen hinunter, der auf eine Antwort wartete. Direkt an Teddy gewandt, sprach er dann weiter. „Außerdem ist heute Sonntag, da haben keine Geschäfte geöffnet."

„Aber heute schon", sprach Draco dazwischen. „Willst du nach Muggelspielzeug sehen, Teddy?"

„Draco?", fragte Harry perplex und abermals trafen sich ihre Blicke. „Du musst das nicht tun und das weißt du."

„Irgendwann muss ich aber anfangen und warum nicht gleich", meinte Draco mit leiser Stimme und versuchte nichts von seiner Furcht in seinem Tonfall mit einfließen zu lassen. „Ich weiß sehr genau, dass ich mich nicht verstecken darf, wenn ich darüber hinwegkommen möchte. Und weißt du, was noch wichtiger ist?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du und Teddy, ihr seit bei mir und ich bin nicht alleine. Außerdem hättest du den Vorschlag doch gar nicht erst gemacht, wenn du nicht wüsstest, dass es mir gut tut."

Harry schwieg daraufhin einige Sekunden verlegen und dachte über diese Worte nach. Konnte Draco Gedanken lesen?

„Wenn es dir allerdings zu viel wird, dann sagst du es mir sofort", antwortete er schließlich und spürte ein wohliges Gefühl in seinem Bauch aufwallen. Lag es an Dracos Vertrauen, welches er ihm soeben entgegenbrachte, oder an etwas völlig anderem? Auf jeden Fall würde er ihn beschützen und es freute ihn zusehends, wie von ihrer einstigen Feindschaft nichts mehr übrig war. Es zählte nur noch der Glaube an den anderen. Harry vermutete - und etwas anderes konnte er sich nicht vorstellen - dass es an dem gestrigen Zauber lag. Seitdem konnte er nicht einfach nur Dracos Gefühle nachempfinden, sondern er hatte all die Ängste, Wünsche und Schmerzen mit ihm geteilt und das war weitaus mehr, als jemand jemals tun würde.

Während Harry in Gedanken versunken überlegte, nickte Draco und staunte über sich selbst. Früher hätte er niemals so etwas ausgesprochen und vor allem nicht in Harry Potters Gegenwart, obwohl er nicht einmal mehr genau wusste, warum er den einstigen Gryffindor gehasst hatte. Die Vergangenheit lag völlig entrückt und von einem finsteren Schleier verdunkelt vor seinem inneren Auge. Nur eines wusste er sehr genau, er verdankte Harry sein Leben und nichts anderes war mehr von Bedeutung. Gleichzeitig versuchte er die Bilder von seinem langjährigen Gefängnis ganz nach hinten zu verdrängen.

„Ich will jetzt spielen gehen", jubelte Teddy plötzlich und riss beide jungen Männer aus ihren Grübeleien. „Onkel Draco, kaufst du Spielsachen?"

„Wir kaufen dir zusammen etwas", bedeutete Harry lächelnd.

Nur kurze Zeit später suchten sich die Drei einen abgeschiedenen Ort und apparierten in eine Seitengasse, unweit des _Victoria Place Shopping Centre_. Als sie schon von weitem den riesigen Komplex sahen, war Teddy völlig aus dem Häuschen. Aber auch Draco schien unverhofft eine Wandlung durchzumachen. Er wirkte auf Harry, als wäre er von der Freude des kleinen Jungen angesteckt worden und am liebsten hätte der Dunkelhaarige sich gleich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag auf die Schulter geklopft.

Kaum betraten sie das Shopping Centre, da wurden sie regelrecht von Menschen überrollt und weil Harry befürchtete, es könnte doch etwas schief gehen, nahm er Teddy an seine linke und Draco ungeniert an die rechte Hand. Dabei kam er sich vor wie ein Vater. Gleichzeitig war das eine gute Lösung, denn so konnten sie gemütlich an den Schaufenstern allerlei Geschäfte entlang schlendern ohne sich zu verlieren. Aber schon recht bald drängte Teddy seine zwei Onkel in Richtung Spielgeschäft, während Harry Dracos glänzende Augen beobachtete. Immer wieder staunte der Blonde mit offenem Mund über die Kleidung der Menschen, über Dinge in den Läden und über die herumwuselnden und lebenslustigen Menschenmassen. Zum ersten Mal seit er aus der Hölle ins Leben zurückgekehrt war, vergaß er bei diesem Anblick tatsächlich die grausame Vergangenheit.

Schließlich erreichten sie den großen Spielzeugladen und in großen Leuchtbuchstaben stand der Name über dem Eingang geschrieben. Sodann gab es für Teddy kein Halten mehr. Nach über einer Stunde, in der die zwei jungen Männer von dem absolut begeisterten Wirbelwind von einem Regal zum nächsten geschleppt wurden, gingen sie sichtlich erleichtert wieder heraus. Teddy strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht, denn sein Patenonkel hatte ihm sehr viele neue Spielsachen gekauft und Harry wusste bereits jetzt, dass Hermine mit ihm schimpfen würde. Doch das war ihm egal. Hauptsache sein Patenkind war glücklich und das erinnerte ihn stets daran, wie es bei Sirius hätte sein können.

Wenig später bummelten sie wieder dem Ausgang entgegen, doch plötzlich blieb Harry vor einem modischen Kleidergeschäft stehen und schaute sich neugierig um. Als Draco seinem Blick folgte, beschloss der ehemalige Gryffindor für den Blonden ein paar neue Klamotten zu kaufen. Harry nahm keinerlei Widerreden an und so stand Draco nach zwanzig Minuten in der Umkleidekabine und draußen warteten Teddy und Harry schon sichtlich ungeduldig. Als dann der Vorhang aufging trat ein attraktiver junger Mann hinaus und Harry hatte deutlich Probleme den Mund wieder zu schließen. Draco sah einfach umwerfend in der verwaschenen, hellblauen Jeans aus. Darüber trug er ein eng anliegendes weißes T-Shirt mit abstraktem, schwarzem Muster. Augenblicklich hielt Harry ihm noch einen besonders schönen roten Pullover mit dem gleichen Muster unter die Nase und als Draco ihn über den Kopf gezogen hatte und sich im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte der Schwarzhaarige gar nicht mehr den Blick abwenden. Draco schaute in diesen Klamotten wirklich sehr anziehend aus und bis auf das noch leicht abgemagerte Gesicht, deutete zurzeit nichts daraufhin, dass es dem jungen Mann innerlich nicht gut ging.

„Gut, das nehmen wir", lachte Harry fröhlich auf und schaute plötzlich in Dracos ungläubiges Gesicht. „Nichts da, keine Widerrede, ich werde dir die Sachen schenken und betrachtete es entweder als verspätetes Geburtstagsgeschenk oder als verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk."

„Aber … aber …", dabei wandte sich Draco an Harry, der vehement den Kopf schüttelte.

„Onkel Draco sieht so schön aus", bestätigte nun auch Teddy und der Blonde gab sich mit feuchten Augen geschlagen und wollte es kaum fassen.

Kurz darauf kam er wieder umgezogen zurück und nun fixierten seine sturmgrauen Augen eine ganz bestimmte Hose. Harry folgte seinem Blick und als er das hässliche Ding auf dem Kleiderbügel sah, schmunzelte er breit.

„Hey Draco, die Hose ist hässlich und unterstreicht keinesfalls deinen Teint", bedeutete der Schwarzhaarige und lief mit Teddy an der Hand und den bisher ausgesuchten Klamotten unter dem Arm Draco hinterher.

Dieser nahm wirklich die scheußliche Hose in die Hand und betrachtete sie sich genauer, als er schließlich leise sagte: „Sie muss auch nicht meinen Teint unterstreichen, sondern sollte mir gefallen."

Abermals musste Harry lachen und beschloss schließlich dieses grässliche Ding mit den anderen Sachen zu kaufen. Vor allem tat er es, weil er sich innerlich jetzt schon darauf freute, Draco damit aufzuziehen.

Gesagt, getan und mit vollen Taschen verließen sie zu Dritt das Bekleidungsgeschäft. Teddy wurde allmählich müde und weil die Uhr inzwischen schon drei Uhr Nachmittags zeigte, liefen sie nun in Richtung Ausgang. Der Vierjährige freute sich schon riesig darauf, mit seinen neuen Sachen zu spielen, als Harry ganz plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Mist, ich habe die Hose vergessen!", rief er. „Ich muss noch mal zurück, kommt mit."

„Ich brauche dringend Luft", meinte Draco stattdessen und deutete zum Ausgang, der nur hundert Meter entfernt war. „Ich möchte draußen warten, darf ich?"

Harry nickte und bedeutete rasch, dass er so etwas nicht fragen sollte. Dann nahm ihm Draco die bisherigen Einkaufstüten ab und Harry verschwand mit Teddy an der Hand im Getümmel. Dabei ärgerte er sich am meisten, dass er ausgerechnet die hässliche Hose vergessen hatte.

Draco seufzte teils erleichtert, teils ängstlich auf, denn obwohl er wirklich frische Luft benötigte, fürchtete er sich auch alleine zu sein. Aber er wollte Harry zeigen, dass er sich um ihn keine zu großen Sorgen machen musste, besonders weil dieser schöne Tag noch lange kein Ende finden sollte. Daher lief er vorsichtig an den Schaufenster entlang und trat beruhigt hinaus ins Freie.

Harry folgte mit Teddy und der Plastiktüte nur wenig später. Doch kaum standen sie draußen und suchten nach dem Blonden, spürte Harry sofort, dass hier etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Eilig ging er mit Teddy ein Stück weiter, doch nirgendwo sah er Draco. Nicht einmal auf sein Rufen antwortete ihm jemand und plötzlich bekam es Harry mit der nackten Angst zutun. Er hätte ihn überhaupt nicht alleine lassen dürfen! Er hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass Draco mitkam! Wieso war er auf diesen Vorschlag eingegangen?

Aber all sein Grübeln half ihm nicht den blonden, ihm so bekannten Haarschopf, zwischen den Menschen auszumachen. Zu allem Unglück begann nun auch Teddy zu weinen, der nicht begriff, warum sein Patenonkel mit einem Mal so nervös war und ständig nach Draco rief.

Fahrig und mit Angstschweiß auf der Stirn rannte Harry beinahe schon mit dem kleinen Jungen die Straße entlang, als plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei an sein Ohr drang. Rasch folgte er dem Ruf und kurz darauf spähte er in eine kleine Seitengasse neben dem Shopping Centre. Vor Schreck blieb ihm fast das Herz stehen.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Bin ich schon wieder böse *frech grins*?  
Was glaubt ihr denn, ist jetzt passiert?  
_  
_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein  
_


	15. Chapter 15

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Danke an alle!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**15. Kapitel****  
Missverständnisse**

Nur fünfzig Meter von Harry entfernt standen vier lachende Schlägertypen, Draco Malfoy hockte vor ihnen zusammengekauert am Boden und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Die Plastiktüten mit Teddys Spielsachen und der eben erst gekauften Kleidung lagen verstreut in der Seitengasse. Das schöne weiße Shirt lag sogar mitten in einer dreckigen Pfütze.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", fluchte Harry aufgebracht und wollte bereits losrennen.

Aber der ängstliche Händedruck von Teddy schreckte ihn auf und er sah zu dem kleinen Jungen hinunter. Ihn konnte er schlecht mitnehmen, aber er konnte ihn auch nicht hier alleine stehen lassen. Fieberhaft dachte Harry nach und versuchte den erneuten lauten Aufschrei aus Dracos Kehle zu ignorieren, da kam ihm die rettende Idee.

„Teddy, hör' mir zu, wir spielen jetzt ein Spiel!", erklärte er mit hastiger Stimme und hoffte innig, dass jetzt nicht das berühmte Fragespiel folgte.

Doch der Vierjährige schien zu spüren, dass hier etwas geschah, was nicht beabsichtig war und schaute seinen Patenonkel lediglich mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Du versteckst dich jetzt hinter diesen Mülltonen", bedeutete Harry und zeigte zu drei großen Müllcontainer unweit von ihnen entfernt. „Da wartetest du und ich gehe dich suchen. Hörst du?"

Teddy nickte, schwieg weiterhin und ohne das Zutun des Erwachsenen lief er schnurstracks hinter die erste Mülltonne, kniete sich hin und presste sein kleines Gesichtchen in seine Hände.

Erleichtert, dennoch ängstlich und zugleich zornig, wandte sich Harry von dem Jungen ab. Er hoffte inständig, richtig zu handeln und sah Teddy nochmals an. Entweder hatte er tatsächlich den Ernst der Lage erkannt oder aber, der kleine Kerl glaubte an das Spiel. Wie auch immer, Harry warf die Plastiktüte mit Dracos Hose auf den Boden und starrte zu den vier fiesen Gestalten und dem völlig verängstigten Draco hinüber. Dann rannte er los.

Währendessen kauerte Draco auf dem kalten Straßenbelag und spürte förmlich die Furcht durch jede Faser seines Körpers jagen. Geistig war er wieder zurück im Keller der Gebrüder Byron und Brian schlug erbarmungslos auf ihn ein. Dass inzwischen seine linke Augenbraue aufgeplatzt war und blutete, war bedeutungslos. Ebenso die Schmerzen in seinem Magen, als nun auch der dritte Fußtritt fast die gleiche Stelle traf, wo ihn bereits zwei der Typen getroffen hatten und er gegen einen Brechreiz ankämpfte.

Harry kam schwer atmend und mit rasendem Puls vor der Szenerie zum Stehen und das lag nicht alleine an seinem kurzen, aber dafür umso schnelleren Sprint bis zu Draco. Er musste helfen und als er den Blonden kniend und winselnd vor sich sah, durchfuhr ihn ein regelrechter kalter Schauer, ein Stich raste durch sein Herz und dann ballte er wütend die Hände zu Fäusten.

„Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!", schrie er den größten der Vier an. Er hatte verdammt viel Ähnlichkeit mit Dudley, nur war dieser nicht fett, sondern besaß statt eines wabbeligen Leibes dafür umso mehr Muskeln. Doch davon ließ er – Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt – sich nicht aufhalten.

„Hey Ethan!", rief ein kleiner, dünner Wicht mit blonden kurzen Haaren zu dem Dudleyvertreter und deutete auf Harry. „Da kommt noch so ein nasses Handtuch."

„Was meinst du, Peter?" Ethan drehte sich abrupt rum, denn seine Konzentration war so auf Draco gerichtet gewesen, dass er den Schwarzhaarigen gar nicht erst rufen gehört hatte. Doch nun sah er ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an, ließ gefährlich seine Hände knacken und lachte schließlich auf.

„Was willst du denn, du halber Waschlappen?", fragte Ethan mit einem sarkastisch, freundlichen Unterton in der Stimme und lächelte dabei so hinterhältig, dass Harry sich auf die Unterlippen beißen musste, um nicht in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen. Oh ja, er würde die Vier gerne provozieren, um ihnen dann mal eine Lektion zu verpassen zum Thema _„Vier gegen Einen"_ oder _„Wie zeige ich Volldeppen wie dumm ein Stück Brot sein kann_", denn Angst musste Harry vor denen nicht haben. Vielmehr galten zurzeit seine Sorgen Draco, der immer noch leise winselte, sich plötzlich panisch an den Hals fasste und mit dem Oberkörper vor und zurück wippte. Zudem saß nur wenige Meter hinter ihm Teddy im Versteck.

Harry stemmte nun seine Hände in die Hüften und funkelte Ethan an.

„Och, bist du kein Hosenscheißer, wie die kleine Arschpfeife da drüben?", witzelte Ethan und deutete mit dem Finger auf Draco, der sich immer hektischer an den Hals griff, als wäre dort sein Halsband.

Der einstige Gryffindor achtete nicht auf die Worte, eilte schnurstracks an den Kerlen vorbei, kniete sich neben seinen Freund auf den kalten Asphalt und legte beruhigend einen Arm um dessen Schultern. Aber entweder schien er es nicht zu spüren, oder aber …

Harrys Wut mischte sich unverhofft mit dem Gedanken, den vier unterbelichteten Hohlköpfen einmal zu zeigen, was er alles auf Lager hatte und wollte mit ihnen spielen.

„Hör' mal zu, du ausgekotzte Zwergpygmäe", stichelte Harry mit höflichem Unterton in der Stimme, ließ von Draco ab und stand auf, aber wich nicht von seiner Seite. „Du und deine Gesichtsbaracken", sagte Harry etwas lauter und machte mit der Hand eine Geste, die alle vier jungen Männer einschloss, „fühlt euch doch eh nur stark, wenn ihr zusammen seid. Alleine würdet ihr doch sofort auf Mamas Schoss scheißen, weil ihr euch vor Angst nicht mehr rühren könnt."

„Sag' mal, du hirnamputierte Qualle", begann nun der Dritte in der Runde, ein Typ der eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem Gorilla Crabbe vorzuweisen hatte und kam dabei einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Wer hat dir denn zu oft in den Arsch gef…"

„Zumindest bin ich nicht so ein atomarer Unfall wie du", unterbrach ihn Harry und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten, als er beobachtete, wie die Schlägertypen nun langsam einen Schritt auf ihn und Draco zukamen. Doch Harry machte keine Anstalten sich ihnen zu näheren und stand stattdessen beschützend neben Draco, der inzwischen die Hände auf die Ohren gelegt hatte und immer lauter schluchzte.

„Verdammt noch mal, merkt ihr nicht, dass ihr ihm damit wehtut?", schrie plötzlich Harry laut, denn der Anblick des völlig verängstigen jungen, blonden Mannes schmerzte sehr in seinem Herzen. „Lasst ihn gefälligst in Ruhe!"

„Bist du seine Mutter?", fragte Ethan mit skeptischer Miene und machte einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne. Doch da hellten sich seine Gesichtszüge auf und sofort sprach er: „Oh nein Jungs, das schwarz gelockte Mädchen ist die Freundin von der weinenden Schwuchtel! Ach ist das nicht süß! Zwei Schwanzlutscher die sich lieben!"

Daraufhin brachen die Vier in lautes Gelächter aus und rieben sich die Fäuste.

„Ihr Bumsbrötchen habt doch nicht genug Hirn, um überhaupt zu wissen, was da zwischen euren Beinen baumelt!" Jetzt war Harry sauer. „Haut endlich ab und heult euch Zuhause aus."

„Wer hat denn angefangen?", fragte nun der Vierte im Bunde, der auf den Namen Luke hörte.

„Das stimmt, Luke", bestätigte Ethan und dessen Augen begannen mit einem Mal gefährlich aufzublitzen.

Davon ließ sich Harry jedoch nicht einschüchtern.

„Dein kleines Arschhörnchen hat doch uns angesehen und nicht wir ihn", meinte Ethan und seine Freunde nickten. „Außerdem hasse ich Schwuchteln und dein Fickschnittchen hat mich einmal zu oft angeschaut. Meinte wohl, ich würde es ihm richtig besorgen. Du scheinst wohl keinen hochzukriegen, was?"

Das war nun eindeutig zu viel für Harry. Nochmals ballte er seine Hände fester zu Fäusten, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten, und machte einen Schritt auf den Muskelberg zu. „Das sagst du ja nur, weil es dir deine Freunde noch niemals richtig besorgt haben und du deine Eifersucht nicht zurückhalten kannst. Daher nimm' das!"

Kaum waren die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, hob Harry die linke Hand. Er hatte weder Ethan berührt, noch hatte er einen Zauberspruch gesagt und doch flog der Dudleyverschnitt fast vier Meter nach hinten und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall rücklings auf der Straße. Dort blieb er liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr.

Ethans Freunde - Peter, Luke und Chris - schauten mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihrem Kumpel und rangen um ihre Fassung. Schließlich sahen sie wieder zu Harry, der mit einem breiten Lächeln vor Draco stand.

„Na, ihr Kanalratten", forderte nun der Schwarzhaarige die verdutzten Schlägertypen auf. „Wollt ihr euch zu eurem Kumpel gesellen?"

„Das wirst du büßen", drohte der kleine, dünne Blonde namens Peter und hob die Faust.

Doch Harry konnte nur überheblich schmunzeln, hob nun die rechte Hand und ohne ein Wort wurden Peters Arme fest an seinen Körper gedrückt, er blieb stocksteif stehen und wie vom Blitz getroffen fiel er geradewegs auf den harten Asphalt.

„Was machst du da?", fragten die zwei übrig Gebliebenen mit eindeutig unsicherem Tonfall.

Harry hob nun beide Hände und nur Sekunden später drehten sich die Zwei abrupt um und wollten losrennen. Aber dazu kam es erst mal nicht. Sie begannen augenblicklich gefährlich zu taumeln, versuchten sich gegenseitig abzustützen und dann folgte ein dumpfer Knall, als beide sprichwörtlich auf die Fresse flogen. Denn Harry hatte die Schnürsenkel ihrer Turnschuhe durch Zauberei zusammengebunden und jetzt kämpften sie darum, über und untereinander kriechend, schreiend und panisch wegzurennen.

Aber den einstigen Gryffindor interessierte sich nicht mehr für diese Gestalten und atmete mehrmals tief durch, um viel eher seine Fassung zurück zu gewinnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, vor allem weil das herzzerreißende Schluchzen von Draco unweigerlich an sein Ohr drang und er wirbelte herum. Rasch, so gut es eben möglich war, nahm er Draco in die Arme, zog ihn nach oben und strich ihm beruhigend und liebevoll über den Kopf.

„Psssttttt, alles ist gut, nichts passiert", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu trösten, der am ganzen Körper zitterte.

Innerlich hätte er sich aber am liebsten gleich mehrmals verflucht. Wie hatte er Draco nur alleine lassen können? Sie konnten von Glück reden, dass nichts Schlimmeres geschehen war und nebenbei sah er auf die zwei inzwischen flüchtigen Feiglinge, während der Dudleyverschnitt und der kleine, blonde Wicht noch immer am Boden lagen. Offensichtlich ohnmächtig, aber das störte ihn nicht. Harry musste sich jetzt um Draco kümmern und Teddy wartete hoffentlich bei den Müllcontainern. Ein weiterer Schock würde selbst ihn heute aus der Bahn werfen.

„Komm", flüsterte er nun dem Blonden zu. „wir Zwei gehen jetzt zu Teddy und dann ganz schnell nach Hause."

Sodann nahm er Draco an der Hand und lief mit ihm zu dem wartenden kleinen Jungen, der erst reagierte, als sein Patenonkel ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf der Schulter antippte.

„Ist das Spiel jetzt fertig?"

„Ja, ist es", versuchte Harry in gewöhnter Manier zu antworten und hielt nun seine freie Hand Teddy entgegen, der sie auch sogleich ergriff. „Wir gehen jetzt mit Onkel Draco zu mir, denn ihm geht es nicht gut."

Der Vierjährige nickte nur und ließ sich widerstandslos führen. Doch bevor Harry mit den beiden apparierte, las er die heutigen Einkäufe vom Boden auf und innerhalb der nächsten Minuten tauchten sie alle im Hausflur vom Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wieder auf.

Kaum standen die Drei im Flur, zog Harry Teddy erst einmal die Jacke aus, half Draco und dann kam er an die Reihe. Er nahm schließlich die Einkaufstüten und schickte Teddy in sein Zimmer nach oben. Harry folgte seinem Patenkind mit Draco die Treppe hinauf. Doch sein Ziel war das Bad.

„Draco?", wagte Harry leise zu fragen und hielt einen Waschlappen unter das lauwarme Wasser, während der Blonde auf dem Badewannenrand saß und den Boden anstarrte. „Draco? Wie geht es dir?"

Im ersten Moment schwieg Draco und Harry befürchtete schon, dass dies so bliebe, aber dann hörte er ein geflüstertes „Gut". Rasch ging er mit dem nassen Waschlappen zu Draco hinüber und reichte ihn weiter. „Für dein Gesicht."

„Danke", sprach Draco und fuhr sich mehrmals über das Gesicht, was ihm wirklich gut tat. Dabei bemerkte er auch, dass sein Zittern nachgelassen hatte und schließlich schaute er in Harrys grüne Augen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Furcht ansahen.

„Was ist passiert?"

Harry schluckte merklich, doch sofort erzählte er in knappen Worten, was nach der Trennung im Shopping Centre geschehen war.

„Du hast mir schon wieder das Leben gerettet", bedeutete nach unendlich langen Sekunden Draco, die Harry beinahe wie Stunden vorkamen.

„Das ist nicht wahr", versuchte er den Blonden anzulächeln. „Ich hätte dich niemals alleine lassen dürfen und dafür könnte ich mich Ohrfeigen. Zumindest habe die Jungs ein wenig aufgescheucht und ich glaube, die werden so schnell sich nicht von dem Schock erholen."

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Draco schlicht.

Anschließend ließ er sich von Harry willig verarzten, der wiederum den mittlerweile erlernten Heilspruch von Hermine benutzte, um Dracos aufgeplatzte Augenbraue heilen zu lassen. Nur das kleine, blaue Veilchen war noch zu sehen.

Nachdem Harry und Draco aus dem Bad kamen, zogen sie sich um. Harry schaute nach Teddy, der mit seinen neuen Spielsachen ganz friedlich spielte. Wenig später aßen sie zusammen eine Kleinigkeit und um sieben Uhr klingelte es plötzlich an der Haustür. Als Harry aufmachte, stand ein lächelnder Blaise vor ihm.

„Seit wann klingelst du denn?", fragte Harry nun ebenfalls schmunzelnd nach.

„Seit ich von Hermine erfahren habe, dass Draco wieder spricht und ich wollte ihn nicht erschrecken, sonst …"

„Ach, quatsch nicht, sondern komm rein", unterbrach ihn der einstige Gryffindor und schob Blaise gleichzeitig in den Hausflur. Dann schloss er die Tür und beide schauten sich einen Moment fragend an.

„Hermine kommt gleich mit Ron nach", erklärte Blaise, der plötzlich nervös wirkte.

„Draco ist mit Teddy im Wohnzimmer", sagte Harry, der sich denken konnte, was dem dunkelhäutigen – und heute ziemlich gut aussehenden – Zauberer durch den Kopf ging. „Aber ich muss dir noch dringend etwas erzählen."

So schnell wie möglich versuchte Harry das Geschehene auf den Punkt zu bringen und bekam am Ende ein „Danke" von Blaise geschenkt.

„Ich habe doch gar nichts getan, vielmehr habe ich alles falsch gemacht" Harry schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Jetzt quatsch nicht", lachte Blaise und nahm seinen Freund an der Hand. „Ich will jetzt meinen alten Kumpel wieder sehen und du redest dir jetzt ja nichts ein, verstanden."

Es folgte keine Antwort, sie war auch nicht nötig, und dann kamen die beiden schwarzhaarigen jungen Männer ins Wohnzimmer. Sofort wandte Draco seinen Kopf dem Neuankömmling zu und spürte vor Freude sein Herz schneller schlagen.

Blaise Zabini wirkte völlig sprachlos. Doch langsam, von Atemzug zu Atemzug entspannte er sichtlich und rannte dann förmlich Draco in die Arme, der sogar aufgestanden war. Sie umarmten sich innig und Blaise hätte ihn am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen.

„Schatz, so möchte ich demnächst auch begrüßt werden", bedeutete plötzlich eine bekannte Frauenstimme und als Harry sich umdrehte, hörte er auch schon Teddy laut „Mama! Papa!" rufen.

Hermine nahm den Jungen mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln in den Arm und küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Stirn. Dann übergab sie Teddy an Ron und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, als sie beobachtete, wie Blaise nur langsam von Draco abließ.

Niemals hätte sie gedacht, die beiden Slytherin zu mögen, vor allem nicht Draco. Aber soviel war geschehen, dass die Schulzeit in diesem Moment absolut keine Bedeutung mehr hatte. Stattdessen lief sie jetzt auf Draco zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

Der blonde junge Mann blickte sie kurz erstaunt an, biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und anstatt den Händedruck zu erwidern nahm er sie ganz einfach in die Arme.

Das Gleiche geschah nur wenig später mit Ron, der schließlich zusammen mit Hermine erst einmal Teddy in den Fuchsbau brachte. Die zwei besten Freunde von Harry ließen sich nichts von ihrem Erstaunen anmerken, und das rechnete er ihnen hoch an, wie überrascht sie von Dracos Begrüßung waren. Vielmehr zeigten sie deutlich, dass sie sich freuten, dass es ihm endlich besser ging.

Am Ende saßen alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer. Draco zwischen Harry und Blaise auf dem weißen Ledersofa. Hermine und Ron hatten es sich auf den Sessel gemütlich gemacht. Harry erzählte von ihrem Ausflug in den Park und auch von der Einkaufstour durch den Spielzeugladen und wie sie neue Klamotten für Draco gekauft hatten, die mittlerweile gesäubert im Schrank lagen. Schließlich erwähnte er auch, was darüber hinaus geschehen war. Auch wenn es anschließend niemand aussprach, sie empfanden großes Mitleid mit Draco. Niemand hatte solch ein grausames Schicksal verdient.

Dann ergriff Blaise nach einem kräftigen Schluck von Hermines mitgebrachtem Butterbier die Initiative und wechselte abrupt das Thema, als er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd in die kleine Runde lächelte und wurde von allen, außer von Draco, regelrecht angestarrt.

„Was ist denn mit dir los?" Harry war plötzlich sehr neugierig.

„Wollt ihr mal was Neues wissen?"

„Spann' uns nicht auf die Folter und fang' an", grinste Ron und leerte seine halbvolle Flasche anschließend in einem Zug.

„Ich bin frisch verliebt!", platzte es förmlich aus Blaise heraus, der nur darauf gewartet hatte diese Neuigkeit endlich loszuwerden.

Für einen Moment schwiegen alle, doch dann wirkten sie absolut wissbegierig und beugten sich sogar ein Stück nach vorne, um ja nichts zu verpassen.

„Wie heißt _er_ denn?", fragte Harry unbekümmert und dachte augenblicklich an ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer im Bad zurück, worauf er anschließend lasziv lächelte.

„Wieso _er_?" Ron riss seine Augen weit auf und starrte zu Blaise.

Hermine, die genau wusste, was den beiden jungen Männern durch den Kopf ging, musste ebenfalls schmunzelnd daran denken und stupste Ron an, damit er Ruhe gab.

„Na ja, weil Blaise und ich … wir hatten …", stammelte Harry darauf los und wurde dann von Blaise unterbrochen.

„Was dir unser liebster Wuschelkopf sagen will", lachte jetzt der dunkelhäutige Zauberer munter, „ist ganz einfach. Wir Zwei hatten erst vor kurzem unseren Spaß zusammen."

„Was?" Ron war total perplex und fixierte zuerst seinen besten Freund und dann Blaise mit offenem Mund, während Hermine nun sichtlich gegen einen Lachanfall kämpfte.

„Aber was viel wichtiger ist", bedeutete nun der ehemalige Slytherin erwartungsvoll, „dass es ist nicht ein _ER_, sondern eine _SIE_ ist. Ihr Name lautet Melanie."

„Was?" Nun sah Harry geschockt aus und musterte Blaise von Kopf bis Fuß. „Aber du … wir Zwei … du bist doch sch … schwul?"

„Harry, schon mal das Wort _Bi_ gehört?", erklärte dann ganz überraschend Draco, der bis dahin geschwiegen, aber dennoch aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

Danach gab es kein Halten mehr, alle mussten lauthals lachen und zum ersten Mal begannen sogar Dracos Mundwinkel leicht zu zucken. Gleichzeitig spürte er eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen und vermutlich lag es an der einfachen Tatsache, dass er jetzt und hier von wirklichen Freunden umgeben war.

Nachdem sich alle wieder gefasst hatten, ließ es sich Blaise nicht nehmen, ihnen von Melanie vorzuschwärmen. Obwohl er innerlich wieder an seine kurze, trotzdem intensive Zeit mit Draco zurückdachte. An eine längst vergangene Zeit, indem die Welt noch in Ordnung gewesen war und die beiden Freunde in jenem Sommer ihre wahren Vorzüge am Erwachsenwerden kennen gelernt hatten.

So wurde schnell aus einer Stunde eine zweite und schon bald waren alle mitgebrachten Butterbierflaschen ausgetrunken. Draco, der selbst nichts davon trank, hörte mit wachsender Freude zu, bis er schließlich starken Durst verspürte und sich die Lippen befeuchtete. Durch seine Zeit in Brians Keller und seine Tage in Harrys Haus war es gewohnt, dass sie ihm das Trinken in die Hand gaben, aber zurzeit war irgendwie alles anders. Daher dauerte es weitere Minuten, bis allmählich seine trockene Kehle immer drängender nach Wasser verlangte. Dann nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, blickte auf und sah Harry direkt in die fröhlich, glänzenden grünen Augen.

„Darf ich ein Glas Wasser haben?", fragte Draco und konnte selbst Tage später nicht sagen, was im Anschluss wirklich geschah.

„Bitte was?" Harry wirkte von einer Sekunde auf die andere wie versteinert und fixierte ihn unabsichtlich mit stechendem Blick.

Die Freunde drum herum bekamen es am Anfang nicht mit und lachten soeben über einen äußert lustigen Witz, den Blaise aus seiner Zeit in Slytherin zum Besten gab.

„Darf ich ein Glas Wasser haben, Harry?", fragte Draco nochmals, weil er dachte, Harry hätte ihn nicht verstanden und setzte ein „Bitte" hinterher.

Doch in jenem Moment spürte der Schwarzhaarige seine Wut in ihm brodeln. Sie entwand sich seinem Bauch, der von einem schmerzenden Stich angestachelt wurde, der kochende Zorn raste durch seine Adern und er stellte die Butterbierflasche mit einem heftigen Knall auf den Glastisch. Anschließend stand er auf und sah nur noch Brian mit der Peitsche vor sich, der Draco so grausame Gewalt antat und ihm nicht nur seine Würde, sondern einfach _ALLES_ genommen hatte! Er konnte nicht erklären was wirklich in ihm geschah, aber späterhin sagte Hermine oft, dass Dracos unbedarfte Frage sprichwörtlich Harrys Fass an Unfassbarem zum überlaufen gebracht hatte.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", rief der ehemalige Gryffindor, stand mit ärgerlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf und schaute erbost auf Draco hinunter, der noch auf der Couch saß und urplötzlich zusammenzuckte. Dieses Verhalten steigerte nur noch mehr Harrys Wut auf Brian. Denn ohne die Brüder wäre Draco noch der alte, arrogante, junge Mann aus Slytherin, vielleicht würden sie sich streiten und angiften und doch wünschte sich Harry nichts sehnlicher als genau das. Harry fühlte sich einfach hilflos!

„Harry, spinnst du?", brauste nun Blaise auf, erhob sich und doch sah er sehr verwirrt aus.

„Macht mal halblang!", verlangte ganz überraschend Ron, stand ebenfalls auf und schaute zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, während Hermine völlig perplex sitzen blieb.

„Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt noch mal", keifte Harry dazwischen und spürte seinen Groll immer stärker werden. „Denkt doch einfach mal nach. Hätte Draco … der Eisprinz aus Hogwarts … jemals mich gefragt, ob er ein Glas Wasser haben darf? Ein Glas Wasser! So ein ganz dämliches Glas Wasser!" Dann machte er kurz eine Pause, stapfte mit lauten Schritten durchs Wohnzimmer und ballte beide Hände zu Fäusten. „Nein … nein … nein … das ist doch alles falsch. Diese Arschlöcher haben alles kaputt gemacht. Ich will das nicht … es muss alles ein schlechter Traum sein und gleich wache ich auf …" Weiter sprach er nicht, hechtete im Eiltempo zu Draco hinüber und zwang ihn mehr oder minder mit kräftigen Griff um seine Oberarme auf die Beine, rüttelte ihn und fuhr mit lauter Stimme fort. „Verdammt, schau mich an und frag' mich … aber du sollst nicht fragen … du darfst nicht fragen, hörst du!"

„Harry!", drohte Blaise plötzlich mit einem Angst einflössenden Unterton und nahm den inzwischen zitternden Draco sanft, aber bestimmend aus Harrys Umklammerung. Er legte dessen Kopf auf seine Brust und strich ihm liebevoll über die Haare, wobei Draco leise weinte.

Für einen Moment schwieg Harry, doch die Situation war zum Zerreißen gespannt.

Nun stand Hermine auf und vergaß alles um sich herum. Zielstrebig ging sie auf ihren langjährigen Freund zu, schnappte ihn grob am Arm, der sich allerdings nur geringfügig wehrte und zog ihn hinaus in den Flur.

„Harry wach auf! Du steigerst dich da in etwas rein, das in einem Nervenzusammenbruch endet", sagte sie barsch und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Sie ihn dir doch genau an, Hermine", schnaubte Harry erbittert zurück und deutete mit der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, wo nun Blaise und Ron links und rechts von Draco auf der Couch saßen und versuchten den Blonden vom Weinen und seinen panischen Wippen abzubringen. „Ich will den alten Draco zurück!"

„Den _alten_ Draco gibt es nicht mehr!", erwiderte sie in der gleichen Stimmlage und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. „Ihn wird es auch nie wieder geben und das weißt du genauso gut wie wir alle hier. Ihm wurde gnadenlos eingebläut … und ich will gar nicht wissen wie … dass er ein Sklave zu sein hat. Die Schweine haben ihn dazu erzogen, ihn gefoltert und als Sklave gehalten! Verdammt Harry, wach auf und sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge …", dabei kam sie einen Schritt auf ihren Freund zu, der sie zum ersten Mal entgeistert anstarrte, „… dieser Brian hat ganze Arbeit geleistet und wir können alle froh sein, dass Draco überhaupt wieder spricht! Freue dich über jeden Fortschritt den er macht …"

„Hermine!", schrie Harry auf, aber verstummte sofort, als seine Knie weichen wurden und er haltlos auf den Boden glitt. Dort vergrub er schluchzend sein Gesicht in den Händen und bebte am ganzen Körper.

Hermine hatte das kommen sehen, kniete sich rasch neben ihren Freund und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme.

„Schhhhttttt", flüstere sie ihm ins Ohr, „es wird alles gut. Wein' so viel du willst. Wir helfen euch - keiner von euch ist alleine."

Mit diesen Worten und noch vielen weiteren wiegte Hermine Harry dann mehrere Minuten hin und her. Sie kannte zwar kein Heilmittel für einen Nervenzusammenbruch, aber sie konnte ihn dennoch gut verstehen. Harry hatte von ihnen allen tagtäglich mit Draco zutun. Harry hatte weitaus mehr gesehen, als sie alle zusammen und kannte darüber hinaus die Grausamkeiten, die sich niemand der Freunde auch nur im Ansatz vorstellen mochten.

„Her … Herm … Hermine", stammelte nach einiger Zeit Harry, löste sich aus ihrer liebevollen Umarmung und sah sie mit geröteten und geschwollenen Augen an. „Es .. es … tut mir leid."

Sie lächelte und dann sagte sie: „Ich weiß … alle wissen es … und wir allen können dankbar für das sein, was du tust. Draco ist dir auch dankbar, ganz tief in seinem Herzen. Vielleicht freut er sich ja, wenn du wieder mit ihm redest und dich bei ihm entschuldigst."

Einige Minuten schwiegen beide, bis Harry aufstand und in die Küche lief. Zurück kam er mit einem vollen Glas Wasser in der Hand. Hermine nickte und folgte ihm anschließend ins Wohnzimmer. Dort entschuldigte sich Harry eilig und dennoch mit mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch bei Ron und Blaise, die ihn ebenso gut verstanden wie Hermine. Dann stand der Schwarzhaarige vor Draco, ging vor ihm auf die Knie und hielt ihm mit einem ehrlichen und freundlichen Lächeln das Wasser unter die Nase.

„Es tut mir leid, Draco", flüsterte Harry und schob das Wasserglas in Dracos Hand, der es dankbar annahm. „Bitte verzeih' mir, ich werde das nie wieder tun."

Die Antwort bestand in einem sanften Händedruck und während Harry innerlich gegen ein Stich im Herzen ankämpfte, lagen sich beide nur kurz darauf versöhnlich in den Armen.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Der Nervenzusammenbruch war überfällig, was meint ihr?  
Wer hätte das gedacht … *hihi* Blaise hat eine Freundin._

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	16. Chapter 16

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Da bin ich wieder und ein neues Kapitel habe ich auch mitgebracht._

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**16. Kapitel**** - Z****ukünftige Pläne**

Noch in der gleichen Nacht ermahnte sich Harry mehrmals, von nun an seine aufwühlenden Gefühle im Zaum zu halten und sich im schlimmsten Fall bei seiner Arbeit abzureagieren. Doch für den nächsten Tag wurde er erst einmal von Blaise bei ihrem Chef Goswin Honorald entschuldigt, mit der Begründung Harry ginge es nicht gut.

An diesem Montag kümmerte sich Harry dafür rührend um Draco und zudem mussten noch einige Dinge für ihre Zukunft geklärt werden. Dabei grenzten sie den Vorfall beim Shopping Centre und den gestrigen Abend bewusst aus, obwohl es beide jungen Männer innerlich sehr beschäftigte.

„Also …", fasste Harry abermals alles zusammen, als er soeben schon beim Frühstück die wichtigsten Informationen, Draco betreffend, erklärt hatte, „… du musst noch mal ins St. Mungos zu Dr. Barton und ich denke, der Heiler wird dich für zurechnungsfähig erklären. Und dann ist auch das offizielle Dokument mit der Vormundschaft endlich Geschichte."

Draco schwieg und dachte einige Minuten sorgfältig nach. Auch Harry sagte nichts und wünschte sich nichts sehnsüchtiger, als dass der Blonde sein Angebot, beim ihm im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 wohnen zu bleiben, annehmen würde.

Schließlich räusperte sich Draco, sah von seiner Kaffeetasse auf und schaute Harry mit feuchten Augen in dessen smaragdgrüne Seelenspiegel. Dort erkannte er deutlich die Hoffnung und gleichzeitig auch die Ungeduld des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Ich möchte dir danken, dass du mich so selbstlos gerettet hast", antwortete nun Draco mit leiser Stimme und seufzte. „Nun ja, du warst damals ja auch nicht umsonst in Gryffindor, obwohl unsere gemeinsame Schulzeit nur noch ein schemenhafter Gedanke für mich ist. Auf jeden Fall danke ich dir nochmals für alles." Dann stockte Draco und schluckte einen aufkommenden Kloß herunter, senkte den Kopf und blickte in seinen schwarzen Kaffee. Seine Hände spielten nebenbei nervös mit dem Henkel der großen Tasse mit der Aufschrift _„Ich Boss, wer Du?"_, die Harry letzten Geburtstag von Hermine geschenkt bekommen hatte.

„Du musst dich nicht bedanken und ich hätte das für jeden getan und meine Freunde auch", bedeutete Harry und bekam gerötete Wangen. „Nun ja, für _einen_ ganz gewiss nicht, aber was soll's, daran denken wir jetzt nicht mehr. Aber du solltest einfach wissen, dass du für mich inzwischen ein Freund bist und ich mich in deiner Nähe wohl fühle. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn wir plötzlich getrennte Wege gingen und jeder in einem großen Haus ganz für sich alleine wohnen würde."

„Nun ja, solange du die Vormundschaft für mich besitzt, wohne ich sowieso bei dir", antwortete Draco schlicht, ohne die Spur eines Vorwurfes, sondern vielmehr mit dem Hauch von unendlicher Dankbarkeit.

„Stimmt, aber überlege es dir doch, bitte. Denn wenn du für gesund erklärt wirst, bin ich nicht mehr für dich verantwortlich", flehte Harry, der es sich gar nicht mehr vorstellen konnte hier ohne Draco zu wohnen.

„Du bist ein Dummkopf", kam ganz überraschend Dracos Antwort und sofort sahen sich die beiden jungen Männer in die Augen. Das entlockte Harry ein Lächeln und er lauschte aufmerksam, was noch kommen sollte. „Kannst du dir vorstellen ganz alleine in dem großen Manor zu leben?", fragte der Blonde. „Nun ja, ich kann es nicht und ganz ehrlich, ich möchte sehr gerne hier wohnen bleiben, wenn du das willst."

„Ach frag' doch nicht", lachte Harry und sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Eilig umrundete er den Küchentisch und fiel Draco von hinten sprichwörtlich um den Hals. „Du Hohlkopf, natürlich will ich das, sonst hätte ich es doch niemals gesagt."

Es dauerte lange bis Harry sich vor übersprudelter Freude von Draco löste. Schließlich nahm er ihn an der Hand und führte ihn drängend in das erste Stockwerk, wo sie vor der offenen Schlafzimmertür stehen blieben.

„Außerdem habe ich geschworen, dass es dir immer gut gehen soll und gerade deswegen frage ich dich hier und jetzt, möchtest du auch in mein Bett einziehen?" Harry grinste dabei breit von einem Ohr zum anderen und verschwendete keinerlei Gedanken daran, wie sich seine Worte anhörten.

„Ähm … du … meinst …", stammelte Draco etwas verlegen und starrte auf die offen stehende Tür. „Also du möchtest … du meinst … ich soll …"

„Wir wissen was passiert ist, als du alleine oben in deinem Zimmer warst", warf Harry erklärend dazwischen und legte sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Gegenübers. „Außerdem teilen wir uns ja schon länger ein Bett, aber ich möchte es gerne ganz offiziell machen."

„Ich … ich nehme an", platzte es kurz darauf aus Draco heraus und zum ersten Mal erwiderte er Harrys Lächeln, der ihn im selben Moment mit Tränen der Rührung anschaute.

„Hiermit verspreche ich dir …", begann nun der Schwarzhaarige mit gedämpfter Stimme und legte seine rechte Hand auf sein Herz, die linke hob er zum Schwur in die Luft, wobei er den Augenkontakt zu Draco hielt, „… dass du solange bei mir wohnen kannst und darfst, solange wie du möchtest … und das soll für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit sein. Außerdem schwöre ich dir, dass du ebenfalls solange in meinem riesigen Bett schlafen kannst, bist du in dein eigenes Zimmer ziehen möchtest."

„Du spinnst doch", lachte Draco amüsiert auf und in Harrys Ohren war dies der schönste Laut, den er sich nur vorstellen konnte und es jagte ihm gleichzeitig einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Na ja …", bedeutete der ehemalige Gryffindor und spürte wiederholt die Röte in sein Gesicht steigen, wobei seine Augen strahlten, „… lieber spinne ich, als mit dir zu streiten. Streiten macht auch überhaupt keinen Spaß."

Draco lachte erneut auf und nahm ganz überraschend Harry in eine liebevolle Umarmung. Ihre frühere Feindschaft, ihr Hass und alle negativen Gefühle waren wie weggeblasen und ab jetzt zählten nur noch ihre Freundschaft und ihre gemeinsame Freude.

Als beide sich voneinander lösten, sahen sie sich noch lange an und obwohl sie nicht wussten was mit ihnen geschah, fühlten sie sich in der unmittelbaren Nähe des anderen sicher und geborgen; vor allem Harry wollte dieses Gefühl niemals wieder missen. Schließlich beschloss er, diese wunderbare Nachricht gleich an ihre Freunde weiterzugeben, die am Abend gemeinsam mit ihnen den so genannten _offiziellen Einzug_ von Draco feierten. Draco feierte mit ihnen, obwohl er immer noch zurückhaltend und ausschließlich schweigsam war. Trotzdem genoss er es, für diese Zeit einfach all seine Ängste und Sorgen kurzzeitig zu vergessen.

Am selben Abend wurde auch geklärt, dass Draco während Harrys Arbeitszeit sich soweit körperlich und auch geistig wohl fühlte, um tagsüber alleine zu bleiben. Selbstverständlich könnte er jederzeit in den Fuchsbau kommen, denn Teddy wollte seinen neuen Onkel Draco am liebsten den ganzen Tag sehen, wie Hermine zwischendrin begründete und der blonde junge Mann nahm das Angebot gerne an.

Späterhin wurde auch noch ein weiteres Thema angesprochen, was den einstigen Slytherin innerlich ängstigte, aber es musste zumindest einmal angesprochen werden. Es ging um Dracos Zauberstab. Ihre Spekulationen reichten über Zerstörung bis dahin, dass Brian ihn vielleicht irgendwo versteckt hatte. Harry wollte ihn für seinen neu gewonnen Freund suchen, doch der winkte ab.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich unnötig in Gefahr begibst", bedeutete Draco.

„Hast du vergessen, ich bin Auror", gab Harry zu bedenken. „Gar nicht mal zu erwähnen, dass ich den Dunklen Lord vernichtet habe."

„Das weiß ich doch, aber wenn du der Gefahr aus den Weggehen kannst, dann tu das und ich kann mir immer noch einen neuen kaufen, wenn ich möchte", antwortete der Blonde und sein Tonfall verriet ihnen allen, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte.

„Was meinst du denn?", warf Blaise irritiert dazwischen.

„Wir könnten uns doch am Wochenende in der Winkelgasse verabreden und zusammen für Draco einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen", machte Ron den Vorschlag und stieß daraufhin mit Blaise auf diese gute Idee mit einer Flasche Butterbier an.

„Versteht mich nicht falsch", versuchte Draco zu erklären. „Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich nicht einmal mehr, wie man einen Zauberstab hält und ich empfinde nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, überhaupt einen in der Hand zu halten."

Alle schwiegen und starrten ihren Freund mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, nur Hermine nickte verständnisvoll und reichte ihm ihre Hand über den Couchtisch hinweg. Draco nahm sie dankbar entgegen, drückte sie einmal fest und ließ sie anschließend wieder los.

Nach einem Räuspern fuhr er dann mit leiser Stimme fort. „Seit ich … ihr wisst schon … seit ich den Trank geschluckt hab' …", begann er stockend und schaute nun auf seine Hände, die er nervös knetete. „Er hat irgendwas in mir … wie soll ich sagen …"

„Er hat deinen inneren Wunsch nach Magie zerstört", half ihm Hermine aus, die von Harry, Ron und Blaise entsetzt angeschaut wurde und Draco mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Es ist sehr schwer in Worte zu fassen", versuchte es der Blonde erneut. „Hermine hat Recht, auf eine ganz gewisse Art und Weise. Ich fühle zwar noch die Magie in mir und ich glaube, ich könnte ohne Probleme zaubern, aber ich möchte es überhaupt nicht. Es kommt mir irgendwie fremd vor und ich möchte gerade deswegen keinen Zauberstab."

Daraufhin schwiegen alle und versanken in ihre eigenen Gedanken.

„In Ordnung", meinte Harry nach einiger Zeit und sah den äußerst dankbaren Gesichtsausdruck von Draco, der sich beinahe krampfhaft an seinem Glas Wasser festhielt. „Aber dafür hätte ich eine Idee!"

„Welche?", kam es von den Freunden wie aus einem Mund.

„Lasst mich bitte erst aussprechen, bevor sich jemand beschwert", lächelte Harry und straffte seine Schultern, dann sah er Draco direkt ins Gesicht. „Ich möchte dir trotzdem einen Zauberstab schenken und …", er hob einen Finger, als der Blonde bereits den Mund zum Widerspruch öffnete, „… nur aus einem einzigen Grund, damit du dich im absoluten Notfall verteidigen kannst. Ansonsten kannst du ihn gerne den ganzen Tag sonst wo haben. Doch wenn du auf die Straße gehst, ganz egal wohin, dann trage ihn bei dir. Ich würde es wahrscheinlich nicht überstehen, dich noch einmal verletzt zu sehen."

Blaise, Hermine und Ron begannen augenblicklich zu jubeln. Ihnen gefiel der Vorschlag und vernünftig war er obendrein. Draco wiederum sah mit feuchten Augen zu Harry und nickte ihm lediglich zu.

So kam es, dass Harry gleich am folgenden Wochenende gemeinsam mit seinen Freunden zuerst in den Tropfenden Kessel apparierte und von dort gingen sie in die Winkelgasse. Draco blieb dabei stets an Harrys Seite, während er auf der andere Seite schützend von Blaise flankiert wurde. Hermine und Ron liefen hinter ihnen und führten Teddy in ihrer Mitte.

Anfänglich war es jedoch schwer für alle ihre Fassung zu wahren, denn viele Hexen und Zauberer starrten Harry – _den-Jungen-der-noch-lebte_ – an und beobachteten flüsternd Draco Malfoy. Die Verhaftung von Brian und David Byron war immerhin groß im Tagespropheten veröffentlich worden, sodass eigentlich jeder wusste, dass der einzige Erbe der Familie Malfoy von dem Brüderpaar über ein Jahr in deren Haus gefangen gehalten wurde. Doch zu Dracos Glück kannte die Presse keinerlei prekären Details und selbst die schon recht bald stattfindende Gerichtsverhandlung sollte unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattfinden. Daher blieben den Passanten nur das Getuschel und allerlei aberwitzige Mutmaßungen.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte allmählich das Geflüster auf und es wurde insgesamt ein wunderschöner Samstag. Zusammen besuchten die Freunde viele Läden, kamen voll bepackt von oben bis unten wieder heraus und trennten sich am Abend mit äußerst zufriedenen Mienen. Harry hatte für Draco einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft, den er ihm kommende Weihnachten überreichen wollte und damit waren die beiden jungen Männer absolut zufrieden. Zudem waren sie stolz auf sich selbst, diesen Tag so gut und ohne Probleme überstanden zu haben.

Aus den nächsten Tagen wurden schließlich Wochen und Draco ging es zusehends besser. Er blieb nun oft tagsüber gerne alleine im Haus am Grimmauldplatz und verbrachte diese Zeit entweder mit Nachdenken, blätterte in alten Büchern, die er mit Harry auf dem Speicher gefunden hatte und blühte regelrecht auf, als er das Fernsehen für sich entdeckte. Selbst der Computer reizte Draco oft und er brachte sich erstaunlich viel bei, was Harry oft zum Staunen brachte.

Aber genauso gerne besuchte Draco an manchen Tagen Molly, Teddy und Hermine im Fuchsbau; er apparierte mittlerweile wieder alleine und benötigte dazu auch keinen Zauberstab.

Hermine arbeitete seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr, obwohl sie es gerne getan hätte, aber ständige Schwindelanfälle – ausgelöst durch ihre derzeitige Schwangerschaft – hinderten sie daran. Teddy wiederum freute sich über jeden Besuch seines Onkels, der eigentlich sein Cousin war, aber daran störte sich niemand und am wenigsten der kleine Junge. Für ihn würde er selbst in späteren Jahren sein Onkel bleiben.

Harry und Blaise arbeiteten inzwischen zusammen an einem großen Fall, den sie unbedingt vor den Weihnachtsfeiertagen erledigt wissen wollten. So bemerkte auch niemand, wie letztendlich die Zeit im Flug an ihnen vorbei glitt und ehe sich alle versahen, stand Weihnachten vor der Tür.

Die Familie Weasley feierte das Fest nur mit den engsten Familienmitgliedern und dazu fanden sich alle zu einem köstlichen Essen im Fuchsbau ein. Darunter die sieben Kinder, Fleur, Hermine und nicht zu vergessen auch Harry und Draco waren selbstverständlich eingeladen.

Anfänglich herrschte noch eine bedrückte Stimmung, denn alle wussten von Dracos grauenhafte Folter, aber im Laufe des Abends nahm die weihnachtliche Atmosphäre von allen Anwesenden Besitz. Kurze Zeit später dachte niemand mehr an die einstigen Zwistigkeiten der Familie Weasley und Malfoy zurück und zudem bemerkte jeder recht schnell, dass Draco ein völlig anderer Mensch geworden war. Er war nicht wieder zu erkennen, was das Annähern auf beiden Seiten auch sichtlich erleichterte.

Späterhin lauschten sie alle mehr oder minder der Stimme von Celestina Warbeck, die Hexe aus Mollys Lieblingsradiosendung und dann gab es schließlich Geschenke, wie jedes Jahr. Molly hatte für die gesamte Großfamilie Pullover gestrickt, einige sogar als sie noch vor Wochen auf Teddy und Draco aufgepasst hatte. Es folgten viele große und kleine Präsente für die anderen und am Ende überreichte Harry Draco den versprochen Zauberstab. Er bestand aus dunklem Kirschholz und in der Mitte barg er das Haar eines Einhorns.

„Er ist fast wie dein alter Zauberstab", lachte Harry und umarmte Draco freundschaftlich.

„Danke", antwortete Draco mit einem liebevollen Schmunzeln und spürte gleichzeitig, wie gut der Zauberstab in seiner Hand lag und noch besser, wie gut Harry diesen für ihn herausgesucht hatte. Er schien perfekt zu ihm zu passen.

An diesem Weihnachtsabend kamen alle spät ins Bett und von da an flogen die Tage nur so dahin. Ehe sich Harry versah, war Sylvester vorbei und das neue Jahr hatte die Menschen mit einer weißen, weichen Schneedecke willkommen geheißen.

Am Morgen des fünften Januars saßen Harry und Draco müde am Frühstückstisch, als zwei Eulen an der Hintertür zum Garten laut an den eingelassenen Glasfenstern pochten. Rasch stand der Schwarzhaarige auf, nahm die Post entgegen, schenkte den Eulen jeweils einen Eulenkeks und schloss wieder die Tür. Sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Namen und dann auf den Absender.

„Die kommen vom Ministerium", klärte er Draco auf und überreichte ihm einen der Briefe, wo in großen und schwungvollen Lettern Draco Malfoy geschrieben stand.

Seinen eigenen riss er förmlich auf und hielt nur kurz darauf ein offizielles Schreiben in der Hand. Er überflog die Zeilen und fühlte deutlich den Stich in seinem Herzen, dass zusammen mit einem aufsteigenden Übelkeitsgefühl plötzlich Achterbahn fuhr. Harry musste sich setzen, las den Brief nochmals und dann schaute er Draco in die sturmgrauen Augen, der inzwischen auch sein Schreiben sorgfältig durchgelesen hatte.

„Die Gerichtsverhandlung findest schon in zwei Tagen statt", flüsterte Harry und sah sein Gegenüber mit blassem Gesicht nicken. „Hast du Angst?"

Draco kämpfte im selbem Moment um seine Beherrschung. Sein Puls raste, sein Körper begann zu zittern und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, als würde ihm jemand die Kehle zuschnüren. Plötzlich waren alle schrecklichen Erinnerungen zurück, die er erst in den letzten Wochen so erfolgreich zu verdrängen versuchte.

Harry sah wie schlecht es Draco ging und kam eilig zu ihm hinüber. Er hielt die schweißnasse Hand des Blonden, hatte die andere Hand um dessen schmale Schultern geschlungen und den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet. Mit beruhigen Worten tröstete er Draco, doch schließlich übermannte den einstigen Slytherin ein Weinkrampf. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile und er hörte erst auf, als seine inzwischen geschwollenen und geröteten Augen keine Tränen mehr übrig hatten.

„Ich möchte zum Grab meiner Eltern", flüsterte Draco mit brüchiger Stimme, wobei er sich langsam von Harry löste.

„Ich werde mit dir gehen", versprach Harry und half seinem Freund beim Aufstehen.

Die offiziellen Ministeriumsschreiben ließen sie auf dem Küchentisch liegen, schnappten sich ihre Jacken und innerhalb der nächsten fünf Minuten waren sie zusammen in den Park von Malfoy Manor appariert. Sie tauchten unmittelbar vor dem kleinen Mausoleum aus weißem Marmor auf, das wie die restliche Parkanlage von einer weißen Schneedecke bedeckt war. Auch die sorgfältig aufgestellten Engelsstatuen waren von einem schneeweißen, weichen Flaum eingehüllt, die den beiden Besuchern liebevoll in die Gesichter sahen.

Vor der eisernen Eingangstür zum Grab ging Draco in die Knie und obwohl er den Verlust seiner Eltern deutlich im Herzen spürte, konnte er nicht weinen. Stattdessen hob er seinen Kopf, starrte auf die goldenen Buchstaben, die die Namen von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy bildeten und schluckte merklich. Gleichzeitig spürte er Harrys Hand auf seiner Schulter, der Trost spendend neben ihm stand. Denn Harry konnte sehr gut nachempfinden, wie sich Draco in diesem Moment fühlen musste.

„Mutter, Vater", sprach der Blonde leise, wobei er die Namen nicht außer Acht ließ. „Ich möchte kein Feigling sein, auch wenn ich mich so fühle, aber ich bitte euch um eure Kraft. Bitte lasst mich die Gerichtsverhandlung überstehen. Ich … ich habe … habe soviel … Angst …", dann stockte er und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen zitternden Händen.

„Sie haben dir diese Kraft bereits gegeben und sie werden ganz bestimmt bei dir sein", flüsterte Harry plötzlich, half Draco beim Aufstehen und nahm ihn anschließend fest in seine Arme. „Bitte denk dran, du bist nicht alleine und ich werde dir nicht von der Seite weichen."

Von Draco kam zuerst ein abgehacktes Schluchzen und dann nickte er leicht. Harry streichelte ihm dabei über den Kopf und so standen sie viele Minuten einfach nur da.

„Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen", durchbrach Harry die entstandene Stille, aber ließ Draco nicht los. „Du weißt bestimmt, dass ich früher deine Eltern nicht leiden konnte. Besonders mit deinem Vater pflegte ich nicht wirklich eine freundschaftliche Beziehung …"

„Er hat dich aber nicht gehasst", warf Draco ein und blickte nun seinem schwarzhaarigen Freund geradewegs in die grünen Augen, in denen die Trauer um die eigenen, verstorbenen Eltern deutlich zu erkennen war.

„Woher weißt du das?" Harry konnte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen.

„Weil er es mir einmal sagte", antwortete Draco und zwang sich zu einem sanften Lächeln. „Es war kurz bevor die große Schlacht anfing. Immerhin war mein Vater ein Spion und musste auch seine Rolle spielen. Es wäre sofort aufgefallen, hätte er dich auch nur einmal als Jugendlichen und nicht als Bedrohung behandelt."

„Wie auch immer", bedeutete nun Harry, der in jenem Augenblick nicht unbedingt an die vergangene Zeit und über seine Begegnungen mit Lucius Malfoy nachdenken wollte. „Aber was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte, deine Eltern haben dich geliebt. Sie werden immer in deinem Herzen sein und dich in schlimmen Zeiten stützen. Ich weiß genau, wovon ich spreche." Diese Worte unterstrich er mit einem Lächeln, nahm Dracos kalte Hände in die seinen und beide hielten weiterhin Augenkontakt. „Solange du an sie denkst, werden sie niemals wirklich verschwunden sein. Und eines darfst du auch nicht vergessen. Blaise, Ron und Hermine werden ebenfalls bei der Verhandlung dabei sein. Alle werden dich beschützen und dieses Schwein wird dir nichts antun können … niemals mehr! Alleine ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass dir nichts passiert."

Kaum waren die letzten Silben verklungen, schwiegen beide und schauten sich nur an. Sie kannten die Wahrheit und wussten um die Richtigkeit der Worte.

„Danke", flüsterte Draco wenig später und wandte sich dem großen Gebäude zu – seinem Geburtshaus. Es sah aus wie bei ihrem vergangenen Besuch, mit nur einem Unterschied. Der Schnee bedeckte heute das leicht abfallende Dach und hüllte gleichzeitig das weiße Marmorgebäude in eine weiche Decke. Zugleich wirkte alles so ruhig und friedlich.

„Was soll ich eigentlich mit dir tun?", murmelte Draco kaum hörbar Malfoy Manor zu und seufzte. „Du erinnerst mich an schöne und schlechte Zeiten und doch bist du mein Zuhause."

„Bereust du deinen Einzug bei mir? Willst du lieber doch hier wohnen?", fragte Harry kurz darauf nervös und wusste nicht so recht was er denken und fühlen sollte.

„Wieso bereuen?" Draco drehte sich zu Harry um. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich sehr gerne im Grimmauldplatz wohne und ich hier alleine niemals leben möchte. Aber es ist traurig, wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass hier eines Tages die Hecken alles überwuchern, die Außenfassade womöglich Risse bekommt und sich niemand mehr darum kümmert."

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, denn er hatte plötzlich eine Idee. Draco beobachtete ihn dabei mit skeptischer Miene und wartete ungeduldig, dass Harry etwas sagte.

„Ähm … also", stotterte Harry und versuchte seinen Vorschlag gut zu verpacken, denn er besaß ja keine Ahnung, wie Draco darauf reagieren würde und verletzten wollte er ihn auch nicht. „Mhhhhh … wie wäre es … vielleicht könntest du ja … verflucht, ich kann es nicht sagen."

„Nur raus mit der Sprache, ich reiße dir nicht den Kopf ab", bedeutete Draco und versuchte aufgrund von Harrys unerwarteter Unsicherheit zu lächeln. Seltsamerweise dachte er gleichzeitig, dass sein neuer Freund peinlich berührt sogar richtig attraktiv aussah. Doch diesen Gedanken verbannte er rasch aus dem Kopf und wurde dafür umso neugieriger, was Harry ihm denn sagen wollte.

„Du darfst mir aber anschließend nicht böse sein", druckste der ehemalige Gryffindor herum und von dem Mut, was seinem früheren Haus in Hogwarts eigentlich immer nachgesagt wurde, war in jenem Augenblick nichts zu spüren.

„Ich bin dir dankbar und nicht böse."

„Na gut, also …", atmete Harry tief durch und versuchte es erneut. „Es ist so, das Haus ist groß und ich stimme dir zu, es wäre viel zu schade, es einfach so verfallen zu lassen. Außerdem müssten wir irgendwann auch mal deine Sachen zu mir bringen, findest du nicht auch?"

„Schon, aber was willst du mir wirklich sagen?"

Harry räusperte sich und dann sprach er es endlich aus. „Stell doch das Haus einem guten Zweck zur Verfügung. Du musst es nicht verschenken, auch nicht verkaufen, aber wenn du schon nicht darin leben möchtest, lass doch jemand einziehen der damit etwas anfangen kann. Jemand, dem ein richtiges Dach über dem Kopf fehlt."

Draco lächelte nun zum ersten Mal seit sie hier waren aus tiefstem Herzen. Ihm gefiel diese Idee sofort und doch wusste er nicht, wer in solch einem Haus freiwillig leben wollte. Doch dann wandte er sich erneut Malfoy Manor zu, ließ seine sturmgrauen Augen über die vielen Fenster schweifen und erinnerte sich deutlich an die Räume dahinter. Alle waren groß, hoch und würden sogar für die gesamte Schülerschar aus Hogwarts Platz bieten. Dabei glitten seine Gedanken zu dem Waisenhaus zurück, indem er vor über einem Jahr gelebt hatte, weil er in dem Haus seiner Eltern nicht wohnen konnte.

„Du sagst ja gar nichts", meldete sich Harry zu Wort und stellte sich neben den Blonden, während er versuchte dessen Blick zu folgen. „Vergiss einfach was ich eben gesagt hab, es war wohl doch kein so guter Vorschlag." Niedergeschlagen senkte er den Kopf.

„Überhaupt nicht", antwortete Draco mit fröhlichem Unterton in der Stimme und schaute schließlich Harry abermals in die Augen. Dabei strahlten seine eigenen nun wie Sterne, was den Schwarzhaarigen gleichzeitig wieder etwas heiterer stimmte. Die Gedanken an die künftige Gerichtsverhandlung waren vorerst bei beiden in den Hintergrund getreten.

„Vielleicht wüsste ich sogar schon jemand, der hier ganz bestimmt sehr gerne einziehen möchte", erklärte Draco jetzt geheimnisvoll weiter. „Dazu möchte ich aber zuerst noch einige Leute fragen und wenn nichts mehr im Wege steht, dann … ja dann muss ich mir nicht den Kopf zermartern, was aus meinem Elternhaus wird."

„Und wer soll das sein?"

„Das verrate ich dir erst, wenn … ja wenn die Brüder vom Dementor geküsst wurden", bedeutete der Blonde und schluckte sichtlich, weil er die Namen seiner Peiniger nicht aussprechen konnte und wollte, und noch weniger wollte er überhaupt an sie denken müssen. Daher verdrängte er rasch diesen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf das, was er schon bald in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Habt ihr eine Idee, wozu Malfoy Manor dienen könnte?  
Schon Angst vor der Gerichtsverhandlung? Ich ja … *zittere jetzt gleich schon mit*_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	17. Chapter 17

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Das neue Kapitel ist da!  
Sorry, dass es leider länger gedauert hat, aber es ging nicht anders.__  
__  
*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Kaffee und Kuchen reiche … auf Wunsch auch gerne Muffins und heiße Schokolade … für Leute mit schwachen Nerven Baldrian dazulege* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**17. Kapitel - Zurück im Höllenreich**

Draco Malfoys Entschlossenheit war nach der Rückkehr zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 schlagartig verfolgen. Immer wieder blickte er auf die unheilvollen Zeilen des Ministeriumsschreibens und auf das Datum. In zwei Tagen würde er seinen grauenhaften Peinigern gegenüberstehen müssen, ob er wollte oder nicht. Er war der Nebenkläger in der Gerichtsverhandlung und wenn Harry ihn nicht in den Arm genommen hätte, er wäre sicherlich sofort vor unbeschreiblicher Angst auf der Stelle tot umgefallen.

Soweit kam es zum Glück nicht und Harry hatte sich für den nächsten Tag frei genommen, weil er Draco nicht alleine lassen wollte. Sein Chef konnte das sehr gut verstehen und versprach, dass er bei der kommenden Verhandlung sogar höchstpersönlich anwesend sei, ebenso wie viele Auroren aus den verschiedenen anderen Abteilungen.

Schließlich kam der Morgen des siebten Januars und mit schwarzen Augenringen kämpften sich Harry und Draco aus dem Bett. Beide hatten fast die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen und sich dabei immer wieder mit gegenseitigem Zureden Mut gemacht. Erst nach einer kalten Dusche und einem großen Becher Kaffee ging es ihnen einigermaßen besser, um nicht vor Müdigkeit umzufallen.

Die Uhr im Wohnzimmer zeigte alsbald 9:30 Uhr und um 10 Uhr sollte die Verhandlung in der Ministeriumsabteilung stattfinden. Harry verstaute die kleine Phiole mit Dracos schlimmsten Erinnerungen sorgfältig in seiner Jacketasche, hielt Dracos zittrige und schweißnasse Hand und gemeinsam apparierten sie geradewegs ins Ministerium. Sie tauchten unmittelbar in der langen prachtvollen Eingangshalle mit der pfauenblauen Decke auf, in der golden schimmernde Symbole eingelassen waren, die sich ständig bewegten und veränderten. Doch darauf achteten sie nicht und setzten ihren Weg unbeirrt an den vielen vergoldeten Kaminen fort und wollten nur noch zur Mitte der Halle. Dort, am runden Brunnen, mit den überlebensgroßen, goldenen Figuren eines Zauberers, einer Hexe, einem Zentauer, eines Kobolds und eines Hauselfen, warteten bereits ein nervöser Blaise, ein kreideweißer Ron und eine sichtlich nicht wohl fühlende Hermine, die sich ständig fahrig über ihren inzwischen kleinen Babybauch fuhr.

Als die drei Freunde Harry und Draco sahen, fielen sie sich um den Hals und wünschten vor allem dem Blonden alles Glück der Welt, der die Worte wiederum mit tränennassen Augen entgegennahm. Nebenbei ließ er niemals Harrys Hand los, als wäre sie der lebensrettende Anker auf Hoher See.

Schließlich gingen sie nebeneinander her, fuhren mit dem Aufzug in den neunten Stock, liefen einen Flur entlang, stiegen eine Treppe nach unten und folgten einem mit brennenden Fackeln erleuchteten Gang mit groben Steinwänden, der seit Beendigung des Krieges nicht mehr so düster wirkte. Dabei passierten sie viele verschlossene und schwere Holztüren mit eisernen Riegeln davor und erreichten am Ende die Tür zum Gerichtssaal Nr. 10, wo sich das gesamte Zaubergamot heute versammelt hatte.

Alle kannten das Zaubergamot - das magische Gericht - dessen derzeitiges Oberhaupt kein geringerer als der neue Zaubereiminister Kingsley Shacklebolt war. Einst hatte Albus Dumbledore jene Stellung inne gehabt, doch seit Kriegsende kümmerte er sich ausschließlich nur noch um die Belange von Hogwarts. Dass heute das gesamte Gamot zusammenfand, sprach alleine schon für die schwere des gegenwärtigen Falles, was den Freunden allesamt einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

An der Tür des Gerichtssaals prangte deutlich ein gut lesbarer Aushang mit er Aufschrift „Zaubereiministerium gegen die Gebrüder Byrons, Sitzungsbeginn am 07. Januar 1999 um 10 Uhr, Öffentlichkeit ausgeschlossen".

Die Freunde lasen die Worte mehrmals schweigend und dann wurde Draco nacheinander nochmals herzlich von allen umarmt. Er wiederum sah sie dankbar an und knetete immer ängstlicher seine total verschwitzten, kalten Hände und kämpfte gegen ein stärker werdendes Zittern an.

„Mr Malfoy", erklang plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme und die Freunde wandten sich augenblicklich um.

„Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt", hauchte Draco tonlos und schaute den näher kommenden Zauberereiminister nervös an.

„Wie geht es ihnen, Mr Malfoy?", fragte Kingsley und lächelte kameradschaftlich. Nebenbei schenkte er Harry, Ron, Hermine und Blaise ein höfliches Nicken. „Fühlen sie sich wohl, heute als Nebenkläger vor Gericht auszusagen?"

„Mir … mir … geht …", stammelte Draco, schluckte merklich und dann senkte er seufzend den Kopf.

„Möchten sie einen Beruhigungstrank?" Der Minister blickte besorgt zu Harry.

„Den habe ich ihm auch schon angeboten, doch er hat abgelehnt", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und drückte beruhigend Dracos Hand.

„Mr Malfoy", wandte sich ein letztes Mal Kingsley an den einzigen Malfoyerben und klopfte ihm dabei wohlwollend auf die bebenden Schultern. „Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen machen. Alles wird gut gehen, trotzdem bitte ich sie jetzt mit mir zu kommen. Melvin Elsegood erwartet sie bereits."

Daraufhin folgte nur stummes Nicken und schließlich betraten alle zusammen den großen Saal, indem Harry vor einigen Jahren selbst einmal zu Abschreckungszwecken vor dem Zaubergamot stand, weil er in Gegenwart von Dudley zwei Dementoren verjagt hatte. Doch dies lag alles in einer längst vergessenen Vergangenheit und hier und heute zählte nur eines, wahre Gerechtigkeit!

Schweren Herzens führte Harry Draco in den Gerichtssaal und sah sich um. Die hohen Mauern bestanden immer noch aus dunklem Stein, doch allerlei brennende Fackeln an den Wänden hüllten den Raum inzwischen in ein einigermaßen angenehmes Licht. Links und rechts erstreckten sich viele Bankreihen hoch bis an die Decke, ganz vorne war ein erhöhtes Pult für den Vorsitzenden des Zaubergamots und in der Mitte standen zwei Stühle. Wie Harry sehr genau wusste, würden dort schon bald die Brüder Byron sitzen und zum Glück besaßen jene Sitzplätze die magische Fähigkeit, die Angeklagten selbstständig zu fesseln.

In den hintersten Sitzreihen saßen einige Auroren, die Harry und Blaise von ihrer Arbeit her kannten und weitere, ganz besondere Auroren – speziell ausgebildete Zauberer für Eingreifszauber – die als magische Polizeibrigarde bezeichnet wurde, hatten auf beiden Seiten in den ersten Reihen Platz genommen. Vier von ihnen standen direkt an der Eingangstür und zwei vor einer kleinen Hintertür, wo schon bald die Gefangenen hereingebracht werden sollten.

Der Zaubereiminister bat Harry, Ron, Hermine und Blaise auf der linken Seite Platz zu nehmen, wo bereits auch Finley Kenward, der Vorsitzende der magischen Polizeibrigarde wartete. Draco wurde vom Minister auf die rechte Seite des Gerichtssaales geführt und sollte neben Melvin Elsewood, dem Vorsitzenden des magischen Strafverfolgungskommandos sitzen. Doch Draco stockte und sofort stand Harry wieder bei ihm.

„Ich kann … nein … nicht alleine", flüsterte der Blonde den Tränen nahe und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Gibt es ein Problem?", fragte Kingsley, der zu den beiden jungen Männern zurückkam.

„Könnten sie vielleicht eine Ausnahme machen und dürfte ich bei Draco Platz nehmen?" Harrys Stimme klang dabei schon beinahe flehentlich.

Kingsley Shacklebolts Augen fixierten die zwei Freunde einige Momente und auch wenn es gegen jegliches Protokoll verstieß, winkte er Harry ohne lange zu überlegen in Richtung des Vorsitzenden des magischen Strafverfolgungskommandos, Melvin Elsewood.

Bevor sie sich setzten, gaben sie sich die Hand und Harry schaute nun ebenfalls nervös zu seinen drei Freunden auf der anderen Seite hinüber. Hermine versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr nicht sonderlich gelang und Blaise wirkte fahriger als noch vor wenigen Minuten am Brunnen. Ron wiederum suchte den Raum mit den Augen ab, als würde er etwas oder jemanden suchen. Harry folgte seinem Beispiel und ziemlich überrascht stellte er fest, dass nur unweit hinter Hermine Professor Dumbledore und Severus Snape saßen und Draco und ihm ein Nicken schenkten.

„Hattest du gewusst, dass sie kommen würden?", flüsterte der Blonde Harry ins Ohr, der leise verneinte.

Nur Augenblicke später hallte ein lautes Klopfen durch den Gerichtssaal Nr. 10, als der Zaubererminister mit einem kleinen Hammer um Ruhe bat. Sofort verstummte ringsherum das leise Getuschel und es war plötzlich so still, dass jeder eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können.

„Wir … Zauberer und Hexen des Zaubergamots … haben uns hier versammelt, um im Fall „Zauberereiministerium gegen die Brüder Brian und David Byrons" Gericht zu halten. Ich, Kingsley Shacklebolt, derzeitiger Zaubereiminister und gleichzeitig führender Zauberer der legislativen, exekutiven und judikativen Gewalt der Britischen Inseln, bin Kraft meines Amtes zum Richter für diese Verhandlung demokratisch gewählt worden."

Abermals ging leises Geflüster durch die Reihen, doch dem wurde durch ein weiteres Klopfen des Hammers sofort Einhalt geboten.

„Die Gefangen sollen hereingebracht werden, damit die Sitzung beginnen und ihnen die Schwere ihrer Verbrechen vor dem gesamten Zaubergamot verlesen werden kann."

In jenem Moment fühlte Draco, wie die Hitze einer unbeschreiblichen Wüste seine Kehle völlig austrocknete, sein Herz schlug ihm beinahe bis zum Hals und nun brach auch der Angstschweiß auf seiner Stirn aus. Sein Zittern wurde umso heftiger, wenn er nur daran dachte, dass er gleich Brian und David sehen würde und dann konnte er einfach seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie liefen ihm ungehemmt über die Wangen und hätte Harry nicht liebevoll, tröstend und hilfsbereit seine Hände in die eigenen genommen, Draco wäre ohne zu zögern hinaus gerannt. Er wollte die Bestien nicht sehen und doch war es bereits zu spät. Als er langsam aufsah, erkannte er in den Augenwinkeln die zwei Brüder.

Brian und David Byron wurden von jeweils vier Zauberern der Polizeibrigarde flankiert, die sie unsanft von der Hintertür bis zu den zwei Stühlen in der Mitte des Gerichtssaales trieben. Die Brüder wiederum waren gefesselt. Dicke Eisenketten hielten ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke und das Geräusch der eisernen Ketten jagte Draco unbewusst einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Sofort begannen die schrecklichen Bilder seiner langjährigen Tortur durch seinen Geist zu schwirren und nahmen von ihm Besitz. Er sah wieder den Keller vor sich und er konnte regelrecht Brians gierige Hände auf seinem Körper spüren.

Harry ging es nicht viel anderes und er nahm Draco beschützend in eine beruhigende Umarmung und hoffte darauf, dass sein Freund bis zum bitteren Ende durchhalten würde. Besonders wenn er bedachte, dass die Verhandlung noch nicht einmal angefangen und Draco bereits jetzt schon kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand.

Nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen die Brüder auf den magischen Stühlen und waren durch unzestörbare Lederstrieme zusätzlich gefesselt und sie würden erst nach der Urteilsverkündung wieder aufstehen können. Die acht Eingreifzauberer gingen hinter ihnen in Position, um jederzeit handeln zu können.

David wirkte wie ein kleines, verschrecktes Kind und jeder sah ihm seine Furcht deutlich an. Seine Sträflingskleidung hing schäbig und schmutzig von seinem inzwischen ausgemergelten und blassen Leib und seine stumpfen Haare fielen ihm ungepflegt ins Gesicht. Daran konnten alle Anwesenden seinen bisherigen Aufenthalt in Askaban gut erkennen, aber niemand hatte Mitleid mit ihm.

Brian sah nicht viel anders als sein Bruder aus, doch gab es einen eindeutigen Unterschied. Brians braune Augen funkelten boshaft und schließlich wanderte sein Blick nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu Draco, der sofort ängstlich zusammenzuckte und gegen eine immer größer werdende Panik ankämpfte.

Das Klopfen von Kingsleys kleinem Hammer bat erneut um Ruhe. Rasch verstummte das wiederholte Gerede im Saal und dann stand er auf. Er zog eine zusammengerollte Pergamentrolle hervor, öffnete sie und las mit kräftiger Stimme laut vor.

„Brian Byron und David Byron, sie werden wegen _schwerer Körperverletzung_ gemäß des internationalen und nationalen magischen Rechtes § 132, _Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt und des Strafverfolgungskommandos_ gemäß dem § 36, ebenso wegen _Mord an drei Eingreifzauberern_ bei ihrer Verhaftung durch den Todesfluch _Avada Kedavra_, sowie an dem _Mord_ durch den gleichen unverzeihlichen Fluch an einem _siebzehnjährigen Muggel_ namens Robin Othen angeklagt. Eben genannten Muggel hatten sie zuvor viele Wochen unter ihrer Gewalt und zwangen ihn gegen seinen Willen zu sexuellen Handlungen, woraufhin sie gemäß des magischen Rechtes § 13 und § 106 ebenfalls beschuldigt werden. Außerdem werden ihnen noch weitere folgende Vergehen angelastet … die nach sorgfältiger Prüfung unserseits mit den Muggelgesetzen abgeglichen wurden und welche die Beschuldigten mit den bereits erwähnten Verbrechen unter Einfluss des Veritaserums vollständig gestanden haben … und das Ergebnis ergab, dass Brian und David Byron zum Zeitpunkt dieser Schandtaten absolut Herr ihrer Sinne waren. Daher klagt sie das Zaubereiministerium wegen _schwerem sexuellen Missbrauch von Minderjährigen und Erwachsenen_ laut magischen Rechts § 108 an. Dieser Anklagepunkt enthält zusätzlich viele weitere Punkte …", dabei schaute Kingsley das erste Mal auf und ließ seinen Blick über die Reihen der bedrückten Gesichter wandern, um schließlich seufzend fortzufahren, „… jene Punkte sind in der Hauptanklageschrift aufgeführt und jederzeit einzusehen und werden daher nicht mehr einzeln aufgeführt. Zudem werden den Brüdern Byrons _Vergewaltigung und Menschenhandel im schwersten Fall_, laut § 120, zur Last gelegt und sind zusammen mit den bisher erwähnten Vergehen Hauptbestandteil dieser Verhandlung."

Kaum waren die letzten Worte unheilsvoll verklungen, war es im Gerichtssaal totenstill und nur hier und da raschelten Umhänge. Draco kämpfte immer noch gegen eine aufkommende Panik und Harry hatte seine liebe Müh und Not nicht sofort aufzuspringen und Brian mit bloßen Händen zu erwürgen.

„Da dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen ist, lese ich nun dem Zaubergamot die offizielle Anklageschrift vor, die heute Gegenstand der Verhandlung ist", bedeutete Kingsley und entrollte nebenbei ein weiteres Pergament. Nach einem Räuspern las er auch diese laut vor.

„Seit März 1997 betrieben die beiden Angeklagten Brian und David Byron Menschenhandel. Dazu reisten sie unter dem falschen Nachnamen _Connor_ nach Muggellondon und entführten dort minderjährige, männliche Prostituierte, die im Verlauf der Verhandlung als Stricher bezeichnet werden. Die Angeklagten sperrten die entführten Stricher ihn ihr abgelegenes Elternhaus außerhalb Londons im ausgebauten Keller ein, tätigten dort überwiegend schwere Körperverletzung, Vergewaltigung, sexuellen Missbrauch und Menschenhandel. Brian Byron verkehrte hierzu in einigen homosexuellen Läden im Stadtteil Soho und pries die minderjährigen Jungen als Sklaven zahlungswilligen Männern an, die größtenteils bereits von der Muggelbehörde bestraft wurden. Der Angeklagte Brian Byron verging sich eigenhändig an den eingesperrten Strichern und verkaufte sie gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder David auf so genannten Sexpartys, die bei den beiden Zuhause stattfanden. Darüber hinaus haben Brian und David Byron am 07. Juni 1997 den heutigen Nebenkläger … Draco Lucius Malfoy … aus dem Zaubererwaisenhaus _Young-May_ entführt, als sie zuvor die dortigen Angestellten unter den Imperiusfluch gestellt hatten. Die Brüder hielten Mr Malfoy bis zu seiner Befreiung … durch den uns allen bekannten und geschätzten Harry Potter … eineinhalb Jahre in ihrem Haus im Keller fest, wo Brian Byron ihm tagtäglich schwere Verletzungen zufügte, sexuellen Missbrauch betrieb und ihn mindestens einmal am Tag vergewaltigte.

Haben sie alle Hauptanklagepunkte verstanden?", fragte nun der Richter Kingsley Shacklebolt die beiden gefesselten Brüder mit nicht mehr ganz so fester Stimme.

David nickte lediglich und sank immer tiefer in seinem Stuhl.

Brian nickte auch, doch schon huschte ein drakonisches Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er lachte auf.

Draco zuckte so heftig zusammen, sodass Harry beinahe von der Bank gefallen wäre. Seine Augen wanderten zwischen seinem bebendem Freund und dem Schwein namens Brian immer wieder hin und her.

Gleichzeitig wurde es plötzlich laut im Gerichtssaal. Viele Anwesenden riefen den Angeklagten unflätige Beschimpfungen zu, einige drohten sogar mit den bloßen Fäusten, während wieder andere kurz davor waren ihre Zauberstäbe zu zücken. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Kingsley das entstandene Chaos einigermaßen im Griff hatte und nach weiteren Minuten konnte er sich endlich erneut Gehör verschaffen.

„Wie bekennen sie sich, Angeklagte?", fragte nun der Richter die Brüder.

„Nicht schuldig", fauchte Brian lautstark, drehte seinen Kopf zu Draco, der kaum noch aufrecht saß. „Diese kleine, geile Hure hat es doch nicht anderes gewollt. Er hat doch immer so himmlisch nach mehr gerufen und …", da brach Brian abrupt ab, als einer der Eingreifzauberer einen _Silencio_ über ihn aussprach und niemand mehr seine Stimme hören konnte.

„Wie bekennen sie sich, David Byron?", wandte sich nun der Richter direkt an den jüngeren Bruder, ohne auf Brian zu achten. David wirkte dabei nur noch eingeschüchterter, als er es ohnehin schon war und zuerst schaute er zu Brian, der ihn wütend anfunkelte und dann fixierte er Kingsley.

„Schuldig, aber nicht in allen Punkten."

„Das wird die Verhandlung zeigen", war alles, was Kingsley Shacklebolt antwortete.

Innerhalb der nächsten halben Stunde wurden nacheinander einige Auroren und Eingreifszauberer aufgerufen, die von der Verhaftung der beiden Brüder berichteten und in welchem Zustand sie das Schreckenshaus vorgefunden hatten. Dabei erfuhren die Freunde, dass das Zaubereiministerium zuerst die Brüder verhaftet und anschließend unter Beobachtung mit angeschaut hatte, wie die Muggelpolizei schließlich auch die anderen, eingesperrten Stricher befreite.

In diesem Zusammenhang wurden auch Ron und Hermine lobend erwähnt, die durch ihre anonymen Nachrichten die Behörden informiert, und späterhin durch Arthur Weasley in einer privaten Unterhaltung identifiziert worden waren. Niemand machte den beiden Verlobten einen Vorwurf, denn einzig und alleine zählte die Tatsache, dass sie nicht tatenlos zugesehen hatten.

Kurze Zeit später wurde für alle Anwesenden ganz überraschend Albus Dumbledore zur Zeugenaussage nach vorne gerufen. Er setzte sich mit traurigem Gesichtsausdruck in den Zeugenstand – es handelte sich dabei um einen Stuhl auf einem kleinen Podest abseits der Angeklagten - und er sah mehrmals entschuldigend zu Draco und Harry hinüber. Der Schwarzhaarige dachte augenblicklich an ihr Streitgespräch im Fuchsbau zurück und fühlte sich beschämt. Er hätte seinen früheren Schulleiter niemals so anfahren dürfen.

„Nennen sie uns bitte für das Protokoll ihren vollständigen Namen", sagte Kingsley und sah seinen alten Freund aus dem Phoenixorden nicken.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

„Wie alt sind sie?"

„118 Jahre."

„Bitte erzählen sie dem Zaubergamot, wann sie den Nebenkläger Mr Malfoy das letzte Mal gesehen haben und was anschließend geschah", fragte der Richter neugierig und schaute zuerst zu seinen über fünfzig Kollegen zu beiden Seiten, um schließlich einen Blick auf seinen fleißigen Assistenten zu erhaschen, der das Protokoll schrieb.

Albus Dumbledore räusperte sich, richtete seine Halbmondbrille und dann sprach er laut und deutlich: „Nach der Beerdigung von Lucius und Narzissa Malfoy im April 1997 habe ich in Zusammenarbeit mit der neuen Zaubererregierung beschlossen, Mr Malfoy Junior vorerst in dem Waisenhaus _Young-May _unterzubringen. Dort kurierte er seine körperlichen und seelischen Wunden aus, die er sich während des Krieges zugezogen hatte. Nach mehrmaligen Versuchen Mr Malfoy zu überreden das siebte Schuljahr in Hogwarts zu absolvieren, lehnte er wiederum mehrmals ab. An seinem Geburtstag, dem 05. Juni 1997 habe ich den einzigen Malfoyerben das letzte Mal gesehen. Anschließend folgte noch einige Wochen Briefkontakt."

„Enthielten diese Briefe irgendwelche Andeutungen von Gefahr oder gaben sie ihnen Anlass zu denken, dass Mr Malfoy damals in Not war?" Kingsley schaute ernst drein.

„Das taten sie nicht", meinte Albus sofort. „Sie enthielten keinerlei Andeutungen und zudem beteuerte mir Mr Malfoy vielmehr, dass er sich immer noch nicht ganz wohl fühle und Zeit bräuchte, um über die Erlebnisse des Krieges hinweg zukommen. Erst als mich Mr Potter auf Draco Malfoys Fehlen in Hogwarts angesprochen und mir einen Muggelzeitungsartikel über das Verschwinden der Jungen in Soho vorgelegt hatte, bin ich zu Professor Snape gegangen, der für mich die Echtheit der Briefe prüfte."

„Vielen Dank", richtete Kingsley Shacklebolt sich an den Schulleiter von Hogwarts. „Diese Ausführung wird uns gleich Severus Snape noch persönlich erläutern."

Kurz Zeit später saß nun der Zaubertrankmeister im Zeugenstand und sah wie zuvor Professor Dumbledore mit traurigen Augen zu Draco hinüber. Harry nickte er lediglich zu und dann ertönte auch schon wieder die Stimme des Richters.

„Nennen sie uns bitte für das Protokoll ihren vollständigen Namen."

„Severus Snape."

„Wie alt sind sie?"

„39 Jahre, aber in zwei Tagen 40 Jahre alt."

„Bitte erzählen sie dem Zaubergamot, was sie in Bezug auf Mr Malfoys Briefe herausgefunden haben", kam die Frage von Kingsley.

Harry wurde plötzlich sehr neugierig und auf der anderen Seite wirkten Ron, Hermine und Blaise nicht minder wissbegieriger. Draco allerdings hätte sich am liebsten in ein Schneckenhaus verkrochen und wollte nie wieder etwas sehen und hören; immerhin konnte er sich noch gut an die damaligen Briefe erinnern.

„Nachdem Professor Dumbledore Anfang letzten Jahres zu mir kam …", begann Severus Snape sachlich zu erklären und strich sich dabei eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „… übergab er mir die Briefe. Mit einem ganz speziellen Zauber konnte ich sofort herausfinden, dass diese Schreiben zum einen tatsächlich handschriftlich verfasst wurden. Zudem konnte ich herausfinden, dass es sich tatsächlich um die Handschrift von Mr. Malfoy Junior handelte."

„Danke", antwortete der Richter und sah zum Gamot. „Hat jemand noch eine Frage an diesen Zeugen?"

Alle schüttelten einheitlich den Kopf.

„Sie dürfen sich setzen und dann möchte ich bitte Mr Blaise Zabini bitten, im Zeugenstand Platz zu nehmen."

Harry saß da und verstand plötzlich kaum noch etwas. Noch wichtiger war die Frage, wieso Draco solche Briefe überhaupt erst geschrieben hatte, trotz seines zurückliegenden Zaubers, der ihn an Dracos Erinnerungen hatte teilnehmen lassen. Er selbst kam auf keine Lösung und musste noch lange warten, bis er die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr.

Schweren Herzens stand Blaise auf, seufzte mehrmals hintereinander und nachdem er ein freundschaftliches Lächeln mit Harry ausgetauscht und Draco wohlwollend zugenickt hatte, tauschte er mit seinem früheren Zaubertranklehrer den Platz, der schweigend an ihm vorbei ging und sich wieder setzte.

„Nennen sie uns bitte für das Protokoll ihren vollständigen Namen."

„Blaise Zabini."

„Wie alt sind sie?"

„18 Jahre."

„Bitte erzählen sie dem Zaubergamot ihre Sicht der Dinge."

Für einen kurzen Moment spürte der einstige Slytherin sein Puls rasen, er bekam schwitzige Hände und zudem fühlte er sich äußert unwohl vor all den vielen Zauberern zu sprechen. Doch dann wanderten seine dunklen Augen zu Brian. Der hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben seinen Mund aufzumachen und stattdessen fixierte er Blaise mit stechendem Blick und höhnischem Lächeln. Eilig wendete der dunkelhäutige junge Mann sich ab und sah zu Draco, der durch Harrys Zutun nun tapfer dasaß und zu seinem Freund hinüber schaute.

Blaise Zabini erzählte alles was er wusste. Er berichtete von seiner Einladung an Draco, dass sie zusammen dessen achtzehnten Geburtstag bei den Zabinis feiern wollten. Weiterhin erklärte Blaise, dass Draco ganz plötzlich durch einen Brief die Einladung abgelehnt hätte. Daraufhin meinte Blaise, dass er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt zum ersten Mal richtige Sorgen um seinen Freund gemacht hatte und sie schließlich nur noch Briefkontakt pflegten. Wenig später erzählte der einstige Slytherin, dass nach nur ein paar Briefen – gegen Ende Juni 1997 - diese nun nicht mehr von Draco verfasst, sondern sie von Brian geschrieben und unterzeichnet worden waren, in denen Brian ständig beteuerte, dass es Draco nicht gut ginge und er sich daher auch nicht in der Lage sah, weiter Briefkontakt zu halten, bis der Briefwechsel schließlich ganz zum Erliegen gekommen war. Anschließend berichtete Blaise, dass er sich auch aus anderen Gründen – weil er mehr über Dracos mysteriöses Verschwinden herausfinden wollte – zur Ausbildung als Auror beworben hatte. Dort hätte er heimlich Hinweise gesammelt, die nicht einfach zu beschaffen gewesen waren, denn sein größtes Ziel war Draco zu helfen.

Gegen Ende wurde Blaise zu der gefährlichen Rettungsaktion befragt und er antwortete ehrlich.

„Während Hermine Granger sich um den Vielsafttrank kümmerte, habe ich gemeinsam mit Harry Potter die zauberstablose Magie geübt", meinte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und sah immer wieder zu Draco und Harry, die wiederum neugierig lauschten.

„Obwohl es sehr leichtsinnig von ihnen war, Mr Zabini. Dennoch ist das gesamte Ministerium stolz auf ihr Handeln", sprach nun Melvin Elsegood – Vorsitzender des Strafverfolgungskommandos – der die Befragung übernommen hatte.

„Danke", hauchte Blaise und durfte schließlich aufstehen.

Nun kam Ron an die Reihe, dann folgte Hermines Aussage und Harry wurde noch vor Draco befragt. Alles lief nach dem gleichen Muster ab, während Harrys Aufmerksamkeit allerdings oft auf Draco gerichtet war, der nun ohne die helfende Hand des einstigen Gryffindors wieder etwas verloren und panisch auf der Bank saß und gegen die Tränen ankämpfte.

„Dann erzählen sie uns bitte ihre Sicht der Dinge, als sie gemeinsam mit Mr Zabini, Mr Weasley und Mrs Granger ihren Plan zur Befreiung ausarbeiteten und am Ende in die Tat umsetzten, Mr Potter" Melvin Elsegood klang dabei so sachlich wie es nur ging, obwohl er sich am liebsten auf der Stelle umgedreht und den beiden Brüdern einen der unverzeihlichen Flüche an den Hals gehext hätte. So etwas war selbst unter Voldemorts Herrschaft niemals vorgekommen und gleichzeitig wirkte alles auf merkwürdige Art einfach surreal. Doch schon bald würde das Urteil fallen und diese allgemeine Grausamkeit hätte ein Ende.

Harry räusperte sich und begann zu erzählen. Er holte weit aus und berichtete einfach alles und erhielt am Ende sogar ein Lob vom gesamten Zauberergamots.

„Sie haben ebenso leichtsinnig gehandelt, wie Mr Zabini", bedeutete plötzlich Richter Kingsley Shacklebolt und lächelte überraschenderweise dabei freundlich. „Ich denke, Mr Malfoy ist ihnen sehr dankbar und das gesamte Zaubereiministerium ist stolz. Sie haben nicht nur die Zaubererwelt vor der Tyrannei des Dunklen Lords befreit, sondern haben noch weitere gute Taten vollbracht, die niemand von uns hier in Worte fassen kann. Ich hoffe, sie werden uns das entschuldigen, vor allem weil ich weiß, dass sie darüber nicht reden. Es ist auch nicht Bestandteil unserer Verhandlung. Sie dürfen sich nun bitte wieder setzen, und ich rufe Mr Malfoy Junior in den Zeugenstand."

Harry stand mit einem mulmigen Gefühl auf, doch anstatt sich auf seinen Platz zu begeben, blieb er vor dem erhöhten Pult des Richters stehen und holte die kleine Glasphiole zum Vorschein. Der weiße Nebel waberte darin langsam und in drehenden Bewegungen. Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte allein beim Gedanken daran, was dieser unschuldig aussehende Nebel enthielt. Doch schließlich ließ er die kleine Flasche mit einem Zauber die über drei Meter zum Richterpult hinaufschweben, der diese wiederum erstaunt entgegen nahm.

„Was ist das?"

„Das sind einige der grauenhaften Erinnerungen von Mr Malfoy", erklärte Harry laut und deutlich.

„Sie haben schwarzmagische Magie angewendet?", kam ganz überraschend Kingsleys Frage. Doch er wirkte nicht böse, sondern viel eher wuchs sein Stolz auf den Retter der Zaubererwelt.

Daraufhin ging ein leises Raunen durch den Saal und alle Anwesenden wussten sofort, was gemeint war. Diese Methode aus der Vermischung zwischen Okklumentik und Leglimentik war ein äußerst fortgeschrittener Zauber und selbst von vielen hier noch nie angewendet worden.

„Ja, habe ich", antwortete Harry eilig und schaute einmal kurz zu Draco hinüber, der kreidebleich dasaß und überhaupt nicht gut aussah. Dann blickte er wieder zum Richter und fuhr fort. „Ich möchte sie bitten, sich diese Erinnerungen anzuschauen und Mr Malfoy zu ersparen, die schlimmsten Details hier erzählen zu müssen."

Das Raunen im Gerichtssaal wurde lauter und es dauerte etliche Momente, die Harry wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vorkam, als Kingsley Shacklebolt mit dem kleinen Hammer klopfend um Ruhe bat. Schließlich nickte er Harry dankend zu und erklärte, er würde sich für einige Minuten zurückziehen, um sich jene eingefangenen Erinnerungen anzuschauen.

Gesagt, getan und als der Zaubererminister wieder in den Gerichtssaal Nr. 10 zurückkam, wirkte er nicht nur von Kopf bis Fuß blass, sondern schien auch sichtlich gegen eine aufsteigende Übelkeit anzukämpfen. Am Ende setzte er sich und ersuchte Draco mit nicht ganz so gefestigter Stimme, im Zeugenstand Platz zu nehmen.

Doch Draco rührte sich nicht, ihm liefen die Tränen ungehemmt über die bleichen Wangen und sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Dabei schüttelte er immer wieder den Kopf und konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen.

„Richter Shacklebolt", warf nun Harry dazwischen, „dürfte ich vielleicht mit nach vorne?"

Draco sah dankbar zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinüber, der wiederum nervös die Antwort abwartete, denn immerhin strapazierte er hier die Gesetze schon ganz schön.

„Meinetwegen", kam die einfache Erwiderung und zur Überraschung von vielen, brachte doch niemand einen Einwand hervor.

So stand Harry gemeinsam mit Draco auf, der sich wie sooft an diesem Vormittag an dessen Hand festkrallte und mit ihm langsam zum Zeugenstand lief. Dort setzte sich der Blonde, während Harry neben ihm stehen blieb und nicht von seiner Seite wich. Dabei ignorierte Draco schon beinahe krampfhaft den Blick zu seinen Peinigern, die ihn jetzt wiederum starr fixierten.

„Ich danke Mr Potter", begann der Zaubereiminister zu erklären und schluckte merklich. „Ich habe mir die Erinnerungen angesehen und sie werden gemeinsam mit den Akten nach dieser Verhandlung sorgfältig archiviert. Auf die Einzelheiten der Erinnerungen möchte ich nicht eingehen, doch dem Zaubergamot sei gesagt, dass sie die kühnsten Vorstellungen übertreffen, die wir heute bereits gehört haben."

Ein lautes Aufkeuchen ging durch den Gerichtssaal, gefolgt von allerlei Getuschel und Draco kämpfte sichtlich gegen ein weiteres Aufschluchzen. Harry nahm ihn schließlich in den Arm, flüsterte ihm tröstende Worte ins Ohr und dann ging die Verhandlung weiter.

„Nennen sie uns bitte für das Protokoll ihren vollständigen Namen", begann Kingsley.

Der blonde junge Mann holte tief Luft, versuchte sich aufrecht hinzusetzen und dann sprach er mit brüchiger Stimme: „Draco Lucius Malfoy."

„Wie alt sind sie?"

„18 Jahre."

„Bitte erzählen sie dem Zaubergamot wie und wann sie die Angeklagten das erste Mal gesehen haben."

Draco biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und klammerte sich umso stärker an Harry fest, der ihm alleine durch seine Anwesenheit Stärke verlieh. Dann schluckte er einen aufkommenden Kloß ihm Hals herunter und sprach leise: „Das erste Mal sah ich sie … also die … sie haben einige Tage vor dem Haus … von _Young-May_ herumgelungert", begann er stockend. „Ich konnte sie von meinem Fenster aus beobachten. Sie machten … keinen … also sie sahen nicht aus wie … sie sahen ganz normal aus. Von der Betreuerin Lisa erfuhr ich, dass sie sich nach mir erkundigt hatten, weil sie meinen Vater kannten. Ich dachte mir nichts dabei", nun sah Draco direkt in Harrys Augen, damit er ihm weitere Kraft schenkte. „So viele Menschen wollten mich plötzlich besuchen, aber ich konnte nicht. Kurz vor meinem Geburtstag habe ich Professor Dumbledore das letzte Mal gesehen und mich mit ihm geeinigt. Dann hatte ich Blaise schweren Herzens abgesagt und gerade … nun ja, als mich mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte und ich mich bei allen, die sich wirklich Sorgen um mich machten, entschuldigen wollte, standen zwei Tage später die … die … die Brüder vor meiner Tür."

Nun brach Draco ab und es dauerte einige Momente, bis er sich wieder soweit im Griff hatte, um schließlich auch noch den Rest zu erzählen. Denn wenn er es jetzt aussprach, musste er es nie wieder erwähnen. „Damals wusste ich nicht, dass sie die Betreuer vom Waisenhaus unter den _Imperiusfluch_ gestellt hatten und ich bin mir nicht so ganz sicher, aber sie mussten auch mich verflucht haben. Ich kann niemandem sagen warum, aber als sie sagten, sie würden sich in Zukunft um mich kümmern … dann … ja, dann bin ich einfach mit ihnen gegangen. Ich hatte keine Fragen gestellt und ehe ich mich versah war ich schon in … in ihrem Haus."

„Danke, Mr Malfoy", sprach nun Melvin Elsegood ernst, der aufgestanden war und nun nervös vor den beiden gefesselten Brüdern auf und ab lief. „Und wie kam es zu den Briefen, die laut den hier vorliegenden Beweisen echt waren und von ihnen geschrieben wurden?"

„Das … das war auch der … der _Imperiusfluch_", bedeutete Draco und plötzlich spürte er, wie sich sein Magen verkrampfte, sein Herz raste und erneut brach der Angstschweiß über ihn herein. „Er … hat … er hat mich …", dann verstummte Draco und er konnte kein weiteres Wort über seine Lippen bringen.

„Also hat Brian Byron sie gezwungen diese Briefe zu schreiben?", half Melvin Elsegood nach, sah den jungen Mann nicken und wandte sich an einen der Eingreifzauberer neben Brian, dem er ein Zeichen gab, den _Silencio _von ihm zu nehmen. Direkt an den Angeklagten gerichtet fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Sie haben den Nebenkläger also mit einem unverzeihlichen Fluch gezwungen diese handschriftlichen Briefe zu verfassen und haben selbst die anderen Briefe geschrieben? Antworte sie."

In den braunen Augen des älteren Bruders funkelte so überraschend der gierige Wahnsinn auf, dass das anschließende Chaos kaum wirklich in Worte zu fassen war. Brian fixierte Draco mit durchdringendem Blick, der noch immer im Zeugenstand saß und sich an Harry klammerte, als Brian durch den ganzen Raum schrie.

„Na, du kleiner, geiler Bastard", keifte er los. „Bist du jetzt zu frieden? Du bist nichts wert, du bist nur Fickdreck … ein wertloses Bückstück!"

Plötzlich schrieen viele Auroren wild durcheinander, Eingreifzauberer schlossen sich ihnen an und Kingsley Shacklebolt versuchte verzweifelt alle um Ruhe zu bitten. Harry war geschockt und gleichzeitig spürte er, wie Draco langsam in seinen Armen zusammensackte und ihn mit sich auf den Boden riss. Draco hatte die Augen geschlossen, atmete aber noch und doch nahm jäh die Panik von Harry Besitz.

„Draco? Draco, wach auf!" Der Schwarzhaarige rief immer wieder Dracos Vornamen.

Nur wenige Meter von den beiden entfernt lachte Brian vom Wahnsinn besessen auf und wehrte sich vehement gegen die Eingreifzauberer, bis es ihnen nach viel zu langen Sekunden endlich gelang, erneut den _Silencio _über den Angeklagten zu sprechen.

„Richter? Minister?", machte Harry Kingsley mit ängstlicher Stimme auf sich aufmerksam. „Darf ich Draco in St. Mungos bringen. Er ist bewusstlos und vermutlich hat er einen Nervenzusammenbruch."

Nach einem Moment des Überlegens winkte der ehemalige Auror Harry zu er solle verschwinden, denn die Aussage von Draco war beendet. Harry sah ihn dankbar an, wandte dann seinen Blick zu seinen Freunden, die ihm besorgt zunickten und ehe er sich versah, war er bereits mit Draco in seinen Armen vom Gerichtssaal direkt ins St. Mungos appariert.

„Schnell, ich brauch Hilfe!", rief Harry sofort, als er mit Draco in einem der hell erleuchteten Gänge des Zaubererhospitals aufgetaucht war und beide auf dem Boden kauerten. „Bitte kommt doch einer, meinem Freund geht es schlecht."

Eilig kamen zwei Heilerinnen und ein Heiler angerannt. Sie nahmen Draco aus Harrys Armen und brachten ihn augenblicklich in ein leer stehendes Zimmer, als gleich darauf eine der Heilerinnen wieder herauskam und sich zu Harry gesellte.

„Wie geht es ihm? Was hat er?"

„Das versuchen meine Kollegen herauszufinden, aber bitte setzten sie sich", versuchte die Medihexe den Schwarzhaarigen zu beruhigen und bugsierte ihn zu einer Stuhlreihe, die an der Wand stand. Dort setzte sich Harry widerwillig hin und schaute die Frau mit Tränen in den Augen an.

„Sind sie verletzt?"

Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf."

„Dann erzählen sie mir doch bitte was geschehen ist?", fragte die Heilerin.

Wirr plauderte Harry los, seufzte mehrmals laut auf und endete nur zehn Minuten später mit dem Chaos im Gerichtssaal.

Diese Nachricht gab nun der Medihexe mit dem Namen Goodliffe an ihre Kollegen weiter und kam augenblicklich zu Harry zurück, der aufgelöster wirkte als zuvor.

„Sie sollten sich endlich beruhigen, sonst bekommen sie noch einen Nervenzusammenbruch", bedeutete sie, „und ich muss ihnen einen Beruhigungstrank verabreichen, damit sie nicht das gesamte Hospital verrückt machen. Und glauben sie mir, diesen Trank bekommen sie nicht in der Nähe ihres Freundes.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie es mir geht?", fauchte der schwarzhaarige junge Mann die Heilerin an, der sichtlich mit den Nerven am Ende war. „Draco darf sich nicht wieder in sich zurückziehen, das überlebe ich nicht. Er hat doch erst wieder angefangen zu sprechen und jetzt … jetzt ist er … wieder …"

„Ihr Freund ist lediglich ohnmächtig", erklärte sie mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln. „Nach einem ordentlichem Essen und viel Trinken wird es ihm besser gehen."

„Sie meinen er hat … ihm geht es gut?"

Mrs Goodliffe nickte.

„Harry! Da bist du ja?", unterbrach plötzlich Rons aufgeregte Stimme die Stille des Krankenhausflures.

Sofort stand Harry auf, wirbelte herum und sah seinen rothaarigen Freund nervös auf sich zu rennen. Hinter ihm folgten Blaise und Hermine. „Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist?", rief Ron und blieb am Ende vor seinem besten Freund stehen, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Angst anschaute.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Draco geht es gut … aber hat er die Gerichtsverhandlung wirklich heil überstanden?  
Wie fandet ihr es?  
Eine Idee, was nach Harrys und Dracos Verschwinden passiert ist?_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein  
_


	18. Chapter 18

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Nach langem Warten geht es endlich weiter … sorry, das war keine Absicht von mir._

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … heute gibt es leckeren Schokoladenkuchen und Karamellcappuchino … obwohl ich erst Morgen Geburtstag habe* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**18. Kapitel**** - Ein Neuanfang**

„_Du wirst nicht glauben, was passiert ist?", rief Ron und blieb am Ende vor seinem besten Freund stehen, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Angst anschaute._

Zwei Tage später saßen Harry und Draco verschlafen am Frühstückstisch im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 und nippten an ihrer Tasse schwarzen Tee mit Zitrone. Pünktlich um 10 Uhr tauchten wie versprochen auch Ron und Hermine auf. Ihre Freundin hielt eine besondere Ausgabe des Tagespropheten in der Hand und schon kurz drauf setzte sie sich mit ihrem Verlobten zu den beiden Freunden an den Tisch.

„Schon gefrühstückt?", fragte Harry, grinste und vergaß erst einmal den Zeitungsartikel, den er bereits seit gestern auswendig kannte.

„Jupp, aber Tee nehme ich gerne", lachte Ron und wandte sich dann direkt an den Blonden. „Na wie geht's dir? Wann haben sie dich denn entlassen?"

„Gestern Abend", meinte Draco lächelnd. „Eigentlich wollten sie mich noch zwei Tage im St. Mungos behalten, aber ich hab' mit biegen und brechen auf sie eingeredet. Immerhin war es nur ein Schwächeanfall und meinen Nerven geht es inzwischen auch besser. Ausruhen kann mich auch hier."

„Und die Abschlussuntersuchung von Dr. Barton ist auch schon erledigt", warf Harry glücklich ein und grinste nun breit von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Jetzt ist Draco von ärztlicher Seite vollkommen gesund und ich bin nicht mehr länger sein Vormund. Seine Ohnmacht im Gericht ist somit Schnee von Gestern und die Zukunft kann kommen."

Das brachte nun alle zum Lachen und keiner der Freunde hätte noch vor zwei Tagen gedacht, so schnell wieder einen glücklichen Moment erleben zu können und umso schöner war ihr Zusammensein.

„Was macht dein Kind?" Diese Frage kam ganz überraschend von Draco, der nun aufgestanden war um frisches Wasser für den Tee im Wasserkocher zu erhitzen.

Seit er vom Hospital nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, war er mehr als zuvor von der faszinierende Muggeltechnik in Harrys Haus begeistert, die ihn förmlich in seinen Bann zog und er daher auch gemeinsam mit Harry noch vor dem Schlafen gehen beschlossen hatte, so viel wie möglich in nächster Zeit von den Muggeln zu lernen. Dazu wollte Draco sogar mit Harry wieder nach Muggellondon gehen, um mehr über diese Welt ohne Magie kennen zu lernen und um niemals wieder über sein vergangenes Martyrium nachdenken zu müssen. Es war keine Verdrängung seinerseits, sondern für ihn sollte es ein kompletter Neuanfang sein und Harry hatte diesen Vorschlag nur allzu gerne akzeptiert.

„Danke der Nachfrage", antwortete Hermine glücklich auf Dracos Frage und streichelte sich über ihren kleinen Bauch. „Die Kleine ist jetzt schon sehr aktiv und dabei bin ich erst im fünften Monat."

„Also wird es ein Mädchen?", fragte Harry aufgeregt und gesellte sich zu Draco, der neben dem Wasserkocher stand und wartete, bis das Wasser endlich kochte.

„Ja", sprach nun Ron, stand auf, beugte sich nach vorne und gab seiner Verlobten über den Tisch hinweg einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir wollten es euch schon vorher sagen, aber ihr wisst ja, da kam die Verhandlung und so."

Einen Moment schwiegen alle wissend, nickten sich zu und dann klingte es plötzlich an der Tür.

„Blaise wollte auch noch vorbei kommen", meinte Harry und war bereits auf dem Weg zur Haustür. Als er sie öffnete staunte er nicht schlecht, denn Blaise stand dort nicht alleine. Er hielt zärtlich die Hand einer attraktiven jungen Frau, deren langes schwarzes Haar ihr über die schmalen Schultern fiel. Sie besaß einen braunen Hautteint, ihre dunklen Augen glänzten und auf ihren Lippen lag ein freundliches Lächeln.

„Hey!", grinste Blaise, umarmte seinen Freund und nahm anschließend wieder die Hand seiner bezaubernden Begleiterin in die eigene. „Das ist Melanie und keine Sorge, sie weiß was wir sind, auch wenn sie eine Muggel ist."

„Eine Muggel?" Harry war verblüfft, denn das hatte Blaise noch nicht erzählt und eigentlich hatten alle angenommen, sie wäre eine Hexe.

„Hallo Harry", sagte Melanie ganz überraschend mit fröhlicher Stimme und gab ihm die Hand. „Ich war eigentlich mal seine Nachbarin, aber mittlerweile bin ich seine Mitbewohnerin."

Harry schüttelte kurz irritiert den Kopf, doch schon kehrte seine Heiterkeit zurück und er umarmte Melanie einfach, als würde er sie seit Jahren kennen. Als er dann einen Schritt zurücktrat, erkannte er nun die überraschte Miene ihrerseits und musste laut lachen.

„Na los, kommt rein", forderte Harry die beiden auf und schloss die Tür. „Die anderen sind in der Küche und ihr kommt gerade richtig. Habt ihr Hunger? Draco und ich frühstücken noch."

„Was habe ich dir mal gesagt, Harry", erklärte Blaise plötzlich mit erstem Unterton, doch es war ihm deutlich anzusehen, dass er mit einem erneuten Lachen kämpfte. „Frage mich niemals ob ich Hunger habe, ich habe immer Hunger!"

Sie brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und es dauerte einige Momente, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatten. Schließlich gingen alle drei in die Küche, wo inzwischen Draco neben Hermine Platz genommen hatte und Ron ihnen gegenüber saß und wie es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, schaufelte der Rothaarige sich gebutterten Toast in den Mund. Alle waren sichtlich erstaunt über Blaise' Begleitung, der seine Freundin freudig vorstellte. Zuerst kam Hermine an die Reihe und sie verstand sich mit Melanie sofort ohne wenn und aber. Auch Ron mochte Melanie auf den ersten Blick und sie erzählte rasch, was ihr Blaise bereits über die beiden Verlobten erzählt hatte. Am Ende stand sie vor Draco und nahm ihn so selbstverständlich in die Arme, dass er anschließend noch etliche Sekunden einfach nur dastand und Löcher in die Luft starrte.

„Hallo? Draco?", tippte ihm Harry auf die Schulter. „Du kannst dich wieder setzen."

„Was?" Der Blonde wirkte verwirrt, doch als alle anfingen zu lachen, lachte er mit und setzte sich wieder. Dabei huschte sein Blick zu Melanie, die ihn freundlich anlächelte und er schaute ein wenig beschämt zur Seite und fixierte schließlich Harry - Harry der seit Dracos Erwachen aus der Apathie für ihn nicht nur ein guter Freund geworden war, sondern der für ihn zurzeit alles darstellte, was er kannte und von dem er genau wusste, dass ihm absolut keine Gefahr drohte. Harry, der ihm geholfen hatte die Gerichtsverhandlung zu überstehen. Ohne Harry würde es ihn an dem heutigen Morgen vielleicht überhaupt nicht geben und er läge vermutlich total weggetreten in irgendeinem Bett in der geschlossenen Abteilung des St. Mungo Hospitals, oder gar tot irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke.

„Blaise hat mir bereits mehrfach alles erzählt", begann Melanie, riss Draco gleichzeitig aus seinen Gedanken und dann hörten sie alle gespannt zu, während der dunkelhäutige junge Zauberer sich gierig über die Rühreier mit Speck, den Toast und einigen Würstchen hermachte. In jenem Moment ähnelte er Ron ungemein, denn beide konnten essen was das Zeug hielt.

„Ihr wart also wirklich alle auf diesem Zauberschloss? Ist das echt eine Schule?", fragte Melanie neugierig und ihre Augen funkelten vor purem Wissensdurst und dann erzählten Ron und Hermine abwechselnd von Hogwarts. Melanie lauschte interessiert, obwohl sie schon viele Dinge von ihrem Freund kannte. Zugleich wanderte ihr Blick öfters zwischen Harry und Draco hin und her. Die beiden jungen Männer schauten sich wiederum an, als würden sie sich stumm unterhalten. Melanie wusste von ihrem Freund allerdings was geschehen war, kannte die grobe Vergangenheit beider und hatte ebenso von der Gerichtsverhandlung gehört. Dennoch konnte sie nicht glauben, dass Harry und Draco einmal wirklich Feinde gewesen sein sollten. Sie wirkten auf sie so harmonisch und zufrieden, als wären sie schon seit einer Ewigkeit Freunde. Zudem erkannte sie deutlich in Harrys grünen Augen, dass dieser weitaus mehr Gefühle für den jungen blonden Mann hegen musste, denn er konnte kaum seinen Blick von diesem abwenden. Von dieser Beobachtung hatte ihr sogar Blaise bereits mehrere Male erzählt und insgeheim musste sie ihm Recht geben. Harry machte auf sie den Eindruck wie ein verliebter Teenanger, der still und heimlich vor sich hin schwärmte. Draco wirkte stattdessen unendlich dankbar und er schien ganz offensichtlich die Gesellschaft von Harry in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Aber sie behielt jene Gedanken für sich und fragte schließlich: „Blaise hat mir alles über Quidditch erzählt und dass du … ihr beide …", dabei sah sie zuerst zu Harry und dann zu Draco, „… in der Schulmannschaft gespielt habt und so was wie Sucher wart. Stimmt das?"

„Harry war und ist sogar der jüngste Sucher aller Zeiten und dazu noch der Beste", lobte Ron plötzlich seinen Freund mit halbvollem Mund und bekam einen bösen Blick von Hermine geschenkt, den er gekonnt missachtete und einfach ungeniert weiter mampfte.

„Wollt ihr zwei wirklich heiraten?", platzte Melanie ganz unbekümmert heraus, wechselte mit ihrer Frage abrupt das Thema und schaute auf den Babybauch der einstigen Gryffindor.

„Ja, sobald das Kind da ist", lächelte Hermine freudig. „Im Sommer ziehen wir in unser neues Haus und dann heiraten wir. Wir können es kaum noch abwarten."

„Ron hat vorhin gesagt es wird ein Mädchen, stimmt das?" Diese Frage konnte Harry einfach nicht zurückhalten, denn er freute sich ungemein für seine zwei besten Freunde und vor allem, weil Teddy dadurch ein Geschwisterchen bekommen würde.

„Es wird ein Mädchen", lachte Hermine auf, „und sie soll Rose heißen, das haben wir bereits beschlossen."

„Bevor ich es vergesse", bedeutete nun Ron breit grinsend. „Teddy hat nach seinen zwei hübschen Onkels gefragt und wollte gerne wieder zu euch kommen."

Harry und Draco wurden gleichzeitig rot und senkten peinlich berührt den Kopf, was die anderen erneut zum Lachen brachte.

„Na, ihr seit ja auch zwei attraktive junge Männer", bedeutete Melanie frech und quiekte jäh auf, als Blaise sie keck in die Seite knuffte. „Da ist wohl jemand eifersüchtig, was?"

„Na, ich doch nicht und wenn, auf wen?", fragte der einstige Slytherin in aller Unschuld und erkannte, wie Harry und Draco sich grinsend auf die Unterlippe bissen, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

„Hmmmm, lass mich überlegen", verkündete Melanie und legte in gespielter Manier ihre Stirn in Falten, was nun auch Ron und Hermine zum Schmunzeln brachte. Schließlich stand Melanie auf, stemmte beide Hände in die Hüfte und lief zu Harry hinüber. Dort legte sie die Finger ihrer rechten Hand unter sein Kinn, drehte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung und gab ihm so überraschend einen Kuss auf die Wange, dass er noch viele Sekunden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen nur dasaß und sich nicht rührte. Melanie ging grinsend weiter und hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Wange, der sofort errötete und wie versteinert sitzen blieb. „Wenn du nun eifersüchtig sein möchtest, dann auf diese beiden hier, obwohl …", Melanie brach lachend ab, rannte zu Blaise und sie verloren sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Ron und Hermine amüsierten sich köstlich und beobachteten kurz darauf Harry und Draco, die nun völlig konsterniert zu Blaise und seiner Freundin blickten. Die Zwei ließen sich indes von nichts und niemanden stören.

„Da scheint euch aber jemand sehr zu mögen", stichelte Hermine vergnügt, stand auf und gab zuerst ihrem schwarzhaarigen und dann ihrem blonden Freund ebenfalls ein Küsschen auf die Wange.

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass ihr das auch von mir verlangt", fragte nun Ron belustigt und schon brach von neuem lautes Gelächter aus.

Kurz darauf unterhielten sie sich alle über eine Stunde lang ausgelassen über dies und das. Melanie war freudig in ihre kleine Runde aufgenommen worden und jeder einzelne der ehemaligen Hogwartsschüler hätte sich nie in den kühnsten Träumen ausgemalt, einmal morgens zusammen am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen und sich so ungezwungen amüsieren zu können. Zur größten Freude von Harry und Blaise, beteiligte sich Draco rege an der Unterhaltung, obwohl er erst vor zwei Tagen seinen brutalen Peinigern gegenüber gestanden hatte und seit gestern Abend wieder Zuhause war.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde erinnerte Blaise seine Freunde schweren Herzens an den eigentlichen Grund ihres heutigen Beisammenseins und machte mit lauter Stimme auf sich aufmerksam. „Hey Jungs und Mädels, ich möchte kein Spielverderber sein, aber ihr wisst, warum wir hier sind und ich würd' sagen, je schneller wir es tun, desto schneller können wir es für immer aus unserem Gedächtnis streichen. Besonders du, Kumpel", meinte er schließlich direkt an Draco gewandt.

Jeder kannte den heutigen Anlass ihres Treffens – selbst Melanie hatte alles von Blaise kurz zuvor erzählt bekommen - und die fröhliche Stimmung wurde eilends von einem finsteren Schatten verdunkelt. Draco stand mit einem lauten Seufzen auf, lief zur Hintertür und blickte durch das dort eingelassene Fenster hinaus in den immer noch verschneiten und unordentlichen Garten des alten Blackhauses.

Harry wollte bereits aufstehen und zu ihm gehen, aber Hermine schüttelte den Kopf und hielt ihn somit zurück.

„Sollen wir es hier tun oder im Wohnzimmer?", fragte Blaise ernst und erhob sich.

Die anderen folgten nun seinem Beispiel und sahen sich verstohlen an.

„Wir machen es im Wohnzimmer", meldete sich Draco zu Wort und drehte sich abrupt zu seinen Freunden um. Er hielt die Arme verschränkt vor der Brust, aber auch nur, damit niemand sein Zittern wahrnehmen konnte.

Harry hatte es allerdings schon längst bemerkt und dann ließ er sich nicht mehr aufhalten. Geradewegs lief er zu Draco hinüber, nahm ihn sofort in den Arm und strich ihm sanft über das blonde Haar.

„Bist du dir ganz sicher?" Jetzt wirkte Harry leicht verunsichert.

„Ja, ich will nie wieder daran denken müssen", erwiderte Draco und musste sich einige Tränen wegwischen, die er nicht hatte zurückhalten können. „Wenn ich das tue, ziehe ich endgültig einen Schlussstrich unter meine Vergangenheit, kannst du das verstehen?"

„Wir können es alle verstehen", bedeutete Hermine und nahm den Tagespropheten in die Hand, den sie zuvor extra mitgebracht hatte. Ihre Augen glitten über die Überschrift auf der Titelseite und ein eiskalter Schauer jagte ihr über den Rücken. „Auch wenn es nur eine symbolische Geste ist", fuhr sie leise fort, „so hilft es auch uns, vielleicht irgendwann alles vergessen zu können."

„Dann lasst uns beginnen", sagte Harry und alle nickten.

Draco wurde nun von dem Schwarzhaarigen an der Hand durch die Küche geführt, die Freunde folgten stillschweigend und Melanie wurde von Blaise gelotst. Gemeinsam kamen sie im Wohnzimmer an, stellten sich vor den Kamin und Hermine überreichte Draco den ganz besondern Zeitungsartikel. Seine Augen fixierten die Überschrift und er erschauderte.

„Hier, dein Zauberstab", flüsterte Harry leise in Dracos Ohr und reichte ihm den dunklen Kirschholzzauberstab mit dem Haar eines Einhornes in der Mitte.

Der Blonde nahm ihn schweigend an sich, warf anschließend den Tagespropheten in den Kamin und wirbelte damit eine kleine Aschewolke auf. Doch darauf achtete niemand, sondern alle starrten wie gebannt auf das Papier und hörten nebenher Draco leise _„Incendio"_ flüstern.

Innerhalb von Sekunden züngelte eine kleine Flamme über die Zeitung, löste weitere Sekunden später eine Kettenreaktion aus und schon brannte das Papier. Zuerst fraß sich das Feuer vom Rand in die Mitte, um am Ende das große Titelbild zu verschlingen, auf dem David Byrons schockiert auf den Betrachter stierte.

Blaise ließ Melanies Hand los und stellte sich neben Draco, dem er einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Seine Augen beobachteten den brennenden Zeitungsausschnitt, der von nun an niemals wieder einen der Anwesenden an die schreckliche Zeit erinnern sollte. Stattdessen glitten seine Gedanken zurück in den Gerichtssaal vor zwei Tagen. Kaum war Harry mit dem ohnmächtigen Draco verschwunden, hatte das Chaos der Verhandlung ein erschreckendes Ende gefunden. Aber niemand war im Nachhinein traurig über das Geschehene, denn jeder betrachtete es als eine gerechte Strafe.

_Nachdem im Gericht endlich wieder einigermaßen Ruhe herrschte, forderte Richter Kingsley Shacklebolt das Zaubergamot auf, ihr Urteil durch Handhebung zu bekunden. Alle stimmten für „Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage" und schließlich wurde der lang ersehnte Rechtsspruch verkündete. Brian Byron wurde zum Kuss des Dementors verurteilt, während David Byron bis zu seinem natürlichen Tod in Askaban verbringen sollte._

_Schockiert starrte David Byron den Richter an, während die Eingreifszauberer ihn und seinen Bruder vom Stuhl aufstehen ließen, um sie durch den Hinterausgang hinauszuführen, da drehte der jüngere Bruder plötzlich durch. Er schrie laut auf, riss an seinen Ketten, versuchte aus dem Griff der vielen Männer um ihn herum zu entkommen und stürzte sich so abrupt auf seinen Bruder, der selbst nur erschrocken zuschauen konnte. David rief unflätige Beschimpfungen durch den großen Gerichtssaal und gerade als alle dachten, die Eingreifzauberer hätten ihn bereits wieder in Gewahrsam, riss er sich erneut los und wirbelte Brian grob von den Beinen. Der ältere Bruder verlor abrupt das Gleichgewicht, stolperte, fiel rücklings zu Boden und streifte dabei mit dem Hinterkopf die Lehne des Stuhles. Es folgte schließlich ein lautes, knackendes Geräusch und dann lag Brian Byron mit gebrochenem Genick auf dem Steinboden des Gerichtssaales Nr. 10._

_Um weiteres Chaos so gut es eben ging einzudämmen, schleppten Eingreifzauberer den ohnehin zum Mord verurteilten David Byron hinaus und ließen die vielen überraschten Zauberer zurück._

Nachdem die letzten verkohlten Papierfetzen des verbrannten Tagespropheten sich zu dem kleinen Aschenhaufe im Kamin gesellten, weinte Draco aus Freud und Leid zugleich und wurde von Blaise tröstend in den Arm genommen.

„Alles ist gut", flüsterte er, „es ist vorbei und ab sofort wird dir nichts mehr passieren. Die zwei Schweine können dir nie wieder etwas antun." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach so leise weiter, dass nur Draco ihn hören konnte. „Außerdem habe ich noch eine gute Nachricht für dich und du willst es doch bestimmt unseren Freunde selbst erzählen, oder?"

Der Blonde nickte leicht und doch dauerte es noch viele Minuten, bis er sich gefasst vor sie stellte, sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht wischte und alle der Reihe nach anschaute. „Also, ich möchte euch nochmals danken, auch wenn ihr es nicht hören wollt", begann er und sah seine Freunde sanftmütig lächeln. „Mit dem Haufen Asche ist die Vergangenheit jetzt nichts mehr als nur noch verbanntes Papier und nun soll auch für mich die Zukunft kommen." Er machte eine kurze Pause und biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe. „Auch wenn das alles geschwollen klingt, aber so ist es nun mal und weil der Tag noch lange nicht zu Ende ist, habe ich noch eine Überraschung."

„Überraschung?", platzte es aus Harry, Ron und Hermine heraus. Nur Blaise und auch Melanie lächelten, denn sie wussten bereits um was es ging. Nebenbei brachte der einstige Slytherin eine Pergamentrolle zum Vorschein und reichte sie an Draco weiter, der sie nun umso nervöser entgegennahm.

„Harry", wandte sich nun der Blonde direkt an ihn, „kannst du dich noch an deine Idee erinnern?"

Harry überlegte fieberhaft und er benötigte einige Augenblicke, bis er wusste wovon Draco sprach und nickte.

„Blaise hat für mich einige Dinge geordnet und …", sprach Draco, brach plötzlich ab und rollte das Pergament auf. Rasch überflog er die geschriebenen Zeilen mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln und hielt das Schreiben in die Luft. „Kurzum, das hier bedeutet, dass aus Malfoy Manor ein Waisenhaus wird und es ist ganz offiziell von der Regierung genehmigt."

Erstaunt starrten die Freunde zu Draco, der jetzt breit schmunzelte und schließlich begannen alle gleichzeitig zu jubeln. Sie umarmten sich fröhlich und vor allem Harrys Freude stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er konnte es kaum glauben.

„Das hätte ich niemals gedacht", bedeutete Harry später, als sie alle zusammen mit einem Glas Sekt im Wohnzimmer saßen und diese Nachricht feierten. „Hast du dir das auch genau überlegt?"

„Ja und ich hoffe, dass die Umbauarbeiten schon bald beginnen können", antwortete Draco und seufzte. „Im Winter wollten die Zauberer jedoch nicht arbeiten und lieber auf den Frühling warten."

„Was wird denn alles gemacht?", fragte nun Hermine mit großem Interesse und schmiegte sich nebenbei an Rons Schulter.

„Zuerst einmal werde ich meine persönlich Sachen holen", erklärte Draco aufgeregt. „Es ist allerdings nicht viel und ich hoffe, ich kann sie auf deinem Speicher unterbringen", dabei sah er Harry an, der freudig nickte. „Danke … und die restliche Einrichtig kann entweder verwendet werden oder sie wird an andere weitergegeben. Darüber bin ich mir noch nicht sicher, denn wer will schon dreihundert Jahre alte Schränke."

„Sie erzielen aber einen hohen Wert", meinte Hermine.

„Schon, aber ich weiß es wirklich noch nicht. Auf jeden Fall wird das komplette Obergeschoss umgebaut und es sollen mindestens zwei große Schlafsäle geben, einen für Jungs und einen für Mädchen. Ich denke, der Rest ergibt sich hoffentlich von alleine. Außerdem bekomme ich noch einen Termin mit einem Architekten per Eulenpost zugeschickt, der kennt sich sicherlich am besten damit aus."

Bis spät in den Abend unterhielten sie sich noch über das neue Waisenhaus und Harry, Blaise, Ron und Melanie wollten auf jeden Fall helfen. Hermine hätte es auch gerne getan, doch da sie zum einen immer noch unter Schwindelanfällen litt und sich in einigen Monaten um ihr Kind kümmern musste, blieb ihr nichts übrig, als wenigstens in dieser Zeit vorbei zu schauen.

Am nächsten Tag beschloss Harry mit Draco erneut Muggellondon zu besuchen und diesmal waren auch Blaise und Melanie dabei. Alle hatten sich extra frei genommen und es wurde ein schöner Tag. Sie kauften was das Zeug hielt und Melanie stellte sich als eine gute Modeberaterin heraus. Zu den neu gekauften Klamotten für Draco, gesellte sich binnen dreier Stunden und intensivem Durchstöbern allerlei Geschäfte ein weiterer Haufen dazu. Die moderne Kleidung stand dem Blonden besonders gut und betonte dezent die männlichen Reize, was ihm durchaus gefiel. Draco wiederum ließ es sich nicht nehmen für Teddy einige Spielsachen zu kaufen und mit Harry zusammen besorgten sie bereits einige Dinge für die bevorstehende Geburt von Hermines und Rons erstem Kind.

Als sie alle wieder im Grimmauldplatz ankamen, wirkte Draco sichtlich verändert. Die gestrige Verbrennungsaktion hatte demnach nicht nur einen symbolischen, sondern auch einen tatsächlich Wert für ihn besessen. Er fühlte sich plötzlich frei, auch wenn er die Nähe von Harry kaum missen wollte.

Dabei wuchs ihre Freundschaft und im Laufe der nächsten drei Monate besserte sich der Zustand des ehemaligen Slytherin deutlich und mit dem kommenden Frühling sah er schon bald wieder wie das blühende Leben aus. Durch das köstliche Essen, das Molly ihnen gerne bei ihren wöchentlichen Wochenendbesuchen vorsetzte, nahm Draco auch an Gewicht zu. Harry bemerkte hierbei immer wieder, wie attraktiv sein Freund und Mitbewohner in Wahrheit aussah und das bescherte ihm sehr oft ein kribbliges Gefühl im Bauch. Meist überkam es ihn, wenn er abends nach Hause kam und sie nach dem Essen - welches Draco zur größten Überraschung von Harry selbst kochte und zwar auf Muggelart - zusammen Fernsehen schauten.

Als endlich der Frühling in England Einzug hielt und die Sonne in diesem Jahr sehr oft schien, begannen auch zu Dracos größter Freude endlich die Umbauarbeiten in Malfoy Manor. Sein persönliches Hab und Gut, darunter ein paar Fotoalben, das Stammbuch, Geburtsurkunde, Erbschaftsdokumente und weitere offizielle Papiere, aber auch andere Dinge aus seinem Besitz waren schon Monate zuvor zum Grimmauldplatz gebracht worden. Einige besondere Möbel fanden auf dem Speicher des umgebauten Blackhauses Platz und der Rest verschwand schlichtweg in Dracos Zimmer. Dieses bewohnte er zwar nicht, sondern er schlief weiterhin bei Harry in dem großen Bett, woran sich beide gewöhnt hatten und sie es gar nicht mehr anders kannten. Aber hin und wieder wollte Draco alleine sein und ging in sein Zimmer, blätterte dort in Büchern oder starrte lange Zeit gedankenverloren hinaus.

Der Umbau von Malfoy Manor war innerhalb von nur drei Wochen und durch gut geschulte Zauberer des Ministeriums - speziell ausgebildeten Männern für den Bau von magischen Gebäuden - und durch Harrys, Blaise', Rons und Melanies Hilfe restlos abgeschlossen. Dazu wurde auch die schöne Parkanlage vollständig wieder hergestellt und sogar ein Spielplatz für die Kinder gab es am Ende, wobei Draco zum Erstaunen aller fleißig mit angepackt und sichtlich seinen Spaß an der Gartenarbeit entdeckt hatte. Als dann nach einer würdigen Einweihungsfeier auch schon die ersten Kinder einziehen durften, deren Eltern im Krieg verstorben waren, war Draco so zufrieden, wie er es vermutlich noch niemals in seinem Leben gewesen war.

„Narzissas Garden", wie er das Waisenhaus selbst getauft hatte, wurde unter die Leitung einer fähigen Kinderpflegerin gestellt, die die besten Reverenzen von Professor Dumbledore besaß, was alles ein wenig erleichterte. Natürlich durfte gut geschultes Personal auch nicht fehlen.

Anfang Mai spazierte Draco an Melanies Seite durch Chelsea von Muggellondon; ganz in der Nähe wohnte sie mit Blaise zusammen in einem Loft mit Blick auf die Themse. Solche Spaziergänge unternahmen die beiden seit der Eröffnung des Waisenhauses öfters und meist liefen sie einen breiten Fußweg entlang, der links von grünen Bäumen gesäumt wurde, während auf der rechten Seite der Fluss gen Osten floss.

„Irgendwas bedrückt dich doch", bedeutete Melanie, die inzwischen zu einer genauso guten Freundin für ihn geworden war, wie Hermine. „Du denkst seit Tagen über etwas nach, hab ich Recht?"

Draco seufzte, lächelte aber und schaute Melanie tief in die dunklen Augen. „Manchmal bist du so erschreckend wie Hermine. Woher weißt du das?"

„Mhhhhh … möglicherweise, weil wir Frauen sind?"

„Weibliche Intuition?"

„Vielleicht", schmunzelte Melanie, legte ihren Kopf schief und meinte, „aber ich sehe es dir an der Nasenspitze an."

„Ich glaube eher, Hermine hat dich auf mich angesetzt, weil sie am Montag nicht bei mir weiterkam", sagte Draco und doch lag keinerlei Unmut in seiner Stimme.

„Erwischt", lachte Melanie auf.

„Habe ich es doch gewusst", schloss sich Draco ihrem herzlichen Lachen an.

„Dann erzähl' mir doch mal, was dich so bedrückt?", fragte sie und stupste ihren blonden Freund an der Schulter. „Ist es wegen dem Waisenhaus? Hattest du Streit mit Harry? Ist was passiert?"

„Wir hatten keinen Streit", begann Draco, „obwohl Harry in letzter Zeit wirklich viel zu viel arbeitet und spät nach Hause kommt. Das dürfte dir von Blaise bekannt sein, oder?" Er sah Melanie nicken. „Na ja, eigentlich ist es so, seit das Waisenhaus offiziell eingeweiht wurde und ich nichts mehr tun kann, langweile ich mich. Nicht, dass ich mich beschweren möchte, aber mir fehlt etwas und ich kann es nicht einmal in Worte fassen."

„Dann suche dir doch einen Job."

„Ohne Schulabschluss?"

Melanie legte ihre Stirn in Falten und überlegte sorgfältig. Draco hatte auf eine gewisse Art und Weise Recht und was sie von Blaise wusste, war es auch für Zauberer nicht leicht eine Arbeit ohne vernünftigen Schulabschluss zu finden. Doch plötzlich hellten sich ihre Gesichtszüge auf und sie lenkte ihren Freund auf eine Bank im Schatten, wo sie schließlich Platz nahmen.

„Sag' mir einfach mal, was du gerne machen möchtest?", fragte Melanie neugierig.

Nun runzelte Draco die Stirn und dachte über ihre Frage nach. Darüber hatte er sich selbst schon einige Gedanken gemacht und doch fand er alle Ideen unter dem Strich entweder verrückt oder gar unmöglich.

„Komm schon", stieß sie ihn an, als er nach einigen Minuten immer noch nicht geantwortet hatte.

„Das klingt total doof", meinte er und seufzte.

„Das glaube ich nicht und doof bist du doch gar nicht", versuchte sie ihn zu necken, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte.

„Auf eigene Gefahr", begann er nun und sah dabei auf die Themse hinaus. „Zuerst dachte ich mir ja, ich könnte die Schule wirklich beenden, aber was dann? Klar, ich würde vielleicht meine Ausbildung als Heiler machen, wie ich es mir immer vorgestellt habe …", daraufhin machte er eine kurze Pause und rechnete es Melanie hoch an, dass sie schwieg und er mit leiser Stimme fortfuhr. „Auch wenn ich die Magie hin und wieder anwende, obwohl sich innerlich immer alles dagegen sträubt, will ich keinen magischen Beruf ergreifen. Aber ich kann doch nicht einfach einen Muggeljob annehmen."

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Melanie unschuldig und bekam von ihm einen ungläubigen Blick geschenkt, der vor allem seine Überraschung widerspiegelte.

„Warum?", meinte er und lachte leise auf. „Ich habe doch überhaupt keine Ahnung."

„Jetzt stellst du aber dein Licht unter den Scheffel", lächelte sie sanft und nahm ihn in eine freundschaftliche Umarmung, die er nur zu gerne zuließ. „Wir können dich alle verstehen, auch wenn niemand wirklich deine tiefsten Gefühle wirklich kennt, aber gerade deswegen kann ich dir versichern, alle würden dir gerne helfen. Außerdem spricht gar nichts dagegen, wenn du etwas in _meiner_ Welt tun möchtest." Sie stockte kurz, überlegte fieberhaft und dann kam ihre nächste Frage wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Was magst du denn an der Muggelwelt ganz besonders?"

Diese Worte trafen Draco völlig unvorbereitet und doch brachten sie ihn auch zum Lächeln, denn er kannte die Antwort bereits. Es dauerte dennoch einen Moment bis er den Mut fand sie laut auszusprechen.

„Ich mag die Gartenarbeit", platzte er heraus und bevor sie etwas erwidern und er doch lieber schwieg, redete Draco rasch weiter. „Erst letzte Woche habe ich mich eigenhändig um den verwahrlosten Garten des Blackhauses gekümmert. Du musst ihn dir jetzt mal anschauen. Alleine für das Unkraut auszupfen habe ich einen ganzen Tag gebraucht. Den Rasen habe ich mit Hilfe eines Botanikbuches versucht zu pflegen und an den kahlen Stellen neue Saat gestreut. Danach hat es eine Stunde gedauert bis ich den Dreck von meinen Fingern hatte."

„Da hast du doch schon die Lösung des Problems", lachte Melanie herzlich auf, löste ihre Umarmung und schaute Draco geradewegs in die sturmgrauen, glänzenden Augen. „Also wenn ich dich richtig verstehe, dann hast du das ohne Zauberei getan?" Er nickte. „Gut, dann suche dir einen Job als Gärtner."

Draco verstand im ersten Augenblick nicht und das zeigte er ihr durch seine verwirrte Miene. Sie wiederum stand auf, nahm seine Hand in die ihre und zog ihn schließlich ohne ein Wort der Erklärung mehr als hundert Meter bis zu einem kleinen Kiosk. Dort schnappte sie sich eine Ausgabe des „Daily Telegraph" und des „Guardian", legte dem Verkäufer das Geld hin und ging mit Draco zur nächsten Bank.

„Hier, nimm' und schau' hinein", sagte sie und reichte ihm gleichzeitig eine der gekauften Tageszeitungen.

„Was soll ich denn damit?", nahm er sie mit fragendem Blick entgegen.

„Ganz einfach, mein Süßer", schmunzelte Melanie und stupste ihm mit dem Finger auf die Nase, was ihn abermals zum Lächeln brachte. „Du liest dir die Stellenanzeigen durch und vielleicht findest du ja einen Job, der dir Spaß machen würde. Dann bewirbst du dich und mach' dir bloß keine Gedanken ob es ganz normale Arbeit ist oder ob du dafür Magie brauchst. Denke daran, ich kann nicht hexen und lebe damit ganz gut."

Immer noch völlig irritiert, trotzdem mit klopfendem Herzen nickte er, schlug „The Daily Telegraph" auf und suchte nach den Stellenanzeigen. Melanie nahm ihm „The Guardian" wieder ab und tat es ihm gleich. So verbrachten sie viele Minuten schweigend und nur das Geräusch der umschlagenden Zeitungsblätter war zu hören, alles ringsherum war plötzlich vergessen.

„Das ist es!", rief Melanie und schreckte Draco auf, der sie mit weit aufgerissen Augen anstarrte. „Oh, entschuldige", meinte sie rasch, doch schon rückte sie näher an ihn heran und schob ihm eine viel versprechende Stellenanzeige sprichwörtlich unter die Nase. „Hast du nicht vorhin gesagt, du magst die Gartenarbeit. Hier suchen sie einen Auszubildenden als Gärtner und sie verlangen gerade einmal ausreichende Reverenzen. Das wäre doch was für dich."

Draco war sprachlos und wusste im Moment nicht was er denken oder was er fühlen sollte. Doch langsam, schleichend, begann er darüber nachzudenken und fand Melanies Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Er hätte eine Aufgabe und dazu eine Aufgabe, die ihm höchstwahrscheinlich Spaß machen würde. Er hatte immerhin mit Eifer beim Herrichten der Parkanlage von „Narzissas Garden" geholfen, war völlig begeistert von seiner Arbeit im Garten des Blackhauses gewesen und selbst im Fuchsbau hatte erst vor kurzem Molly in deren Garten geholfen. Zudem las er zurzeit viele Bücher über Pflanzen und Botanik im Allgemeinen, die ihn tatsächlich sehr interessierten, also was sprach dagegen? Nichts, wie er sich selbst eingestand und auf einen Versuch käme es immerhin an.

„Du meinst es ernst, habe ich Recht?", fragte Draco seine Freundin, die daraufhin breit grinste. „Probieren kann ich es ja mal, aber wenn es mir nicht gefällt?"

„Dann kündigst du eben", beschwichtigte sie ihn, „und hast du gesehen, die Gärtnerei ist hier ganz in der Nähe und wir haben erst 14 Uhr, komm wir gehen vorbei."

„Was? Jetzt gleich?"

„Klar!", bedeutete Melanie und zog ihn auf die Beine, wobei die Zeitungen auf den Boden fielen. „Sollen wir warten, bis du es dir anders überlegst. Nein, das lassen wir gefälligst sein, also komm mit."

„Ich … ähm …. ich …", stotterte er perplex und doch ließ Draco sich hinterher ziehen und nur zwanzig Minuten später standen sie vor dem Eingang der Gärtnerei. Auf dem Schild stand in großen, geschwungenen Buchstaben _Lambrick Nursery_. Der Duft von blühenden Pflanzen und frisch gesprenkeltem Rasen stieg ihnen in die Nase und Draco kämpfte nun sichtlich mit einer wachsenden Nervosität, gemischt mit heftigem Herzklopfen.

„Du hast doch wohl keine Angst?", fragte Melanie in aller Unschuld.

„Ich doch nicht", erklärte er ihr eilig und da war es bereits zu spät. Sie schob ihn durch den Eingang und gerade als er wieder einen Schritt zurück machen wollte, kam ihm ein älterer Mann entgegen. Dieser lächelte ihn freundlich an und dann kam die Frage der Fragen, auf die nicht Draco, sondern Melanie antwortete.

„Mein Freund hier hat ihre Anzeige in der Zeitung gelesen und möchte sich gerne bei ihnen bewerben", plapperte sie munter drauf los.

„Oh", sprach der ältere Mann, der gleichzeitig der Inhaber der Gärtnerei war. „Mein Name lautet Matthew Lambrick und kommen sie doch einfach mal mit, junger Mann. Die Anzeige ist erst heute erschienen und ich möchte mich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten, wenn sie wirklich Interesse haben."

Draco gab Matthew Lambrick seine Hand, stellte sich namentlich vor und schielte flehentlich zu Melanie hinüber, die ihm lediglich bedeutete hier auf ihn zu warten und schon verschwand Draco mit dem Besitzer der Gärtnerei.

Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde und der blonde junge Mann kam mit gesenktem Kopf auf Melanie zu, die ihn neugierig musterte. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, schaute er hoch, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und warf sich ihr förmlich an den Hals. „Ich darf am Montag anfangen!", jubelte er und gab seiner Freundin einen Kuss links und rechts auf die Wange. „Mr Lambrick ist von meinem Vorwissen begeistert und will mich ausbilden. Ich darf ganz normale Muggelarbeit machen und er hat nicht mal nach meinen Zeugnissen gefragt, nur wo ich wohne."

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Überraschung gelungen? Oder sitzt der Schock tief? *hihi*  
Wie fandet ihr es?  
Jetzt darf Draco wirklich ein neues Leben anfangen, das hat er sich auch verdient, oder?_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein  
_


	19. Chapter 19

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Hier kommt ein neues Kapitel.__  
_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … heute gibt es Knabberzeug nach Wahl, gerne auch etwas Warmes zum Trinken (bei den Temperaturen) und für alle mit schwachen Nerven reiche ich euch gerne Baldriantropfen* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

_Heute habe ich auch eine kleine musikalische Untermalung für euch  
_**„Within Temptation - What Have You Done"  
**._____com/__________watch?v=3F2xFMWh__________L3A  
(wenn ihr die ____ (Unterstriche entfernt, bekommt ihr den Link ... sorry, aber möchte keine Links)

* * *

**19. Kapitel**** - Wo die wilden Rosen blühen**

Als Harry an diesem Abend von der Arbeit kam, wurde er sofort von Draco im Flur stürmisch begrüßt. Der junge, blonde Mann warf sich ihm freudestrahlend an den Hals, hauchte ihm mehrere Küsschen auf die Wangen und schenkte Harry damit einen rosafarbenen Teint. Die Überraschung des ehemaligen Gryffindors stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben und es dauerte einige Minuten, bis auch Draco wieder einigermaßen ruhiger wurde.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Ich gehe am Montag arbeiten, so wie du und wie alle anderen", lachte Draco und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen augenblicklich wieder in eine feste Umarmung.

Harry glaubte einen Moment er hätte sich verhört, doch das wurde rasch zur Nebensache, denn er kämpfte gegen seine aufsteigende Gesichtsröte an. Sein Herz klopfte plötzlich wild in der Brust, ein heißer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, er spürte seine Hände leicht zittern und dann begann es in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln. Seine Eingeweide schlugen mehrfache Saltos und ein warmes, prickelndes Gefühl wanderte über seine Haut und brachte ihn innerlich zum Seufzen. Wie oft hatte er sich solch eine innige Umarmung gewünscht, Draco herzlich lachend und er …

In jenem Augenblick verspürte Harry den Drang Draco zu küssen, aber er traute sich nicht, auch wenn er immer noch diese sanften Lippen auf seinen Wangen fühlen konnte. Sollte er diese Situation nutzen, um Draco seine wachsenden Gefühle für ihn zu offenbaren? Nein! Eilig und mit schwerem Herzen entschied sich Harry dagegen. Er würde Draco damit nur unnötig überfahren, wo er doch erst seit wenigen Monaten endlich wieder glücklich sein durfte. Stattdessen erwiderte er lediglich die beschwingte Umarmung und dennoch dauerte es einige Minuten, bis sich beide voneinander lösten.

„Wieso gehst du arbeiten?", fragte Harry noch immer leicht irritiert und wandte dabei bewusst seinen Blick ab, um nicht in die glänzenden, allumfassenden sturmgrauen Augen von Draco blicken zu müssen, denn dann wäre es sicherlich endgültig um seine so verzweifelt aufrecht erhaltene Fassung geschehen gewesen. Draco hatte ihn in letzter Zeit sooft mit diesen Augen angeschaut und Harry damit stets eine wohlige Wärme durch seinen Körper jagt, dass er nur mit eisernem Willen seine leidenschaftlichen Empfindungen verdrängen konnte. Diese Augen waren auch der Grund, warum Harry sich nicht mehr nach anderen Männern umsah und wieso er viel lieber seine Zeit Zuhause mit seinem lieb gewonnen Freund verbrachte, als auszugehen. Schließlich zog der Schwarzhaarige seine dünne Jacke aus, hängte sie an die Garderobe, um sich dann doch wieder umzudrehen.

Draco, der nichts von Harrys wahren Gefühlen ahnte, zog seinen Freund an der Hand ins Wohnzimmer, ließ ihn auf dem weißen Ledersofa Platz nehmen und stellte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen vor ihn. Blitzschnell erzählte er von dem heutigen Nachmittag und wie ihn Melanie dazu überredet hatte, sich in der Gärtnerei zu bewerben. Er berichtete von seinem Chef Matthew Lambrick und wie er diesen mit seinem Fachwissen aus den Büchern überzeugt hatte. Kaum verklang das letzte Wort, rannte Draco wie ein Schuljunge hinüber zum Esstisch und kam eilig mit einem unterschriebenen Duplikat des Arbeitsvertrages zurück.

Harry staunte im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Bauklötze und auch wenn er sich die Zeilen mehrmals durchlesen musste, war die Freude am Ende umso größer. Nun vergaß er all seine Zurückhaltung und umarmte Draco liebevoll. Eng umschlungen standen sie beide mitten im Wohnzimmer und Harrys Lippen waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Dracos Wange entfernt, der übers ganze Gesicht strahlte und dabei eine unbeschreibliche Anziehung auf Harry ausübte. Es waren nur einige Zentimeter die ihn von der sanften, glatten Haut seines heimlichen Traumes trennten und er näherte sich weiter. Er schloss seine Augen und …

Ein leises _Plopp_, gefolgt von lautem Schreien schreckte die jungen Männer auf und rasch lösten sie sich voneinander, als wäre nichts geschehen. Aber tief in seinem Inneren seufzte Harry mehrmals herzzerreißend auf.

„Harry! Draco!", rief Ron völlig aufgelöst, aber mit einem breiten Lachen im Gesicht. „Es ist soweit! Rose kommt!"

„Das Baby kommt?", fragte Draco nervös und spürte vor Aufregung und Glück für die beiden Verlobten seinen Puls rasen. Er hatte Ron und Hermine ebenso sehr wie Harry und Melanie lieb gewonnen, ganz zu schweigen von Blaise, der schon seit seinen Kindheitstagen zu seinem Freundeskreis gezählt hatte.

„Wo ist Hermine?", war alles was Harry freudestrahlend herausbrachte und nicht weniger nervös wirkte als Draco und Ron zusammen.

„Im St. Mungos und Mum hat mich zu euch geschickt", antwortete er mit keuchendem Atem, „Mum meinte, ich wäre dort nur im Weg."

„Kann ich mir vorstellen", lachte Harry und sofort fielen seine beiden Freunde mit ein. „Wartet kurz, ich hole noch das Geschenk und dann apparieren wir direkt dort hin", meinte er anschließend und innerhalb weniger Minuten kam er mit einem rosafarbenen Geschenkpapier und einer weißen Schleife zurück. Draco wusste genau was darin eingepackt war, immerhin war es auch seine Idee gewesen.

Kurz darauf verschwanden die drei jungen Männer und tauchten durch Rons Hilfe vor dem Geburtszimmer des Hospitals wieder auf. Dort wurden sie augenblicklich von einem breit lächelnden Arthur Weasley begrüßt, der zuerst Harry, dann Draco und am Ende seinen Sohn herzlich in die Arme schloss.

„Onkel Harry!", rief es plötzlich und als der Schwarzhaarige sich umschaute, sah er seinen kleinen Patensohn mit fröhlichem Gesichtchen, braunen Locken, seinem kleinen Kuscheleisbären in der Hand und mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu stürmen. „Onkel Harry, ich bekomme ein Schwesterchen", freute sich Teddy und wurde eilig von Harry auf den Arm genommen. Dort schenkte der inzwischen fünfjährige Teddy seinem Onkel gleich mehrere Küsschen auf die Wange, nur um dann das gleiche auch bei Draco zu machen. Als schließlich der Blonde den Jungen wieder auf den Boden absetzte, hallte ein lauter Schrei, gefolgt von lautem Babykreischen durch die vor ihnen geschlossene Tür. Im nächsten Moment schauten sie sich mit glänzenden Augen an und Teddy hüpfte mit seinem Kuscheleisbären im Arm auf und ab, immer zwischen Ron, Harry und Draco hin und her. Als dann Molly mit Freudentränen zu ihnen hinaustrat und ihren Sohn fest die Arme schloss, wussten alle auch ohne Worte, dass Rose auf der Welt war.

„Mein eigenes Kind ist jetzt Vater geworden", schluchzte Molly schmunzelnd und küsste Ron gleich mehrmals ins Gesicht, der lediglich zappelnd von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat, weil er unbedingt zu Hermine wollte.

Doch so schnell wurde er nicht entlassen, denn nun nahm sich Arthur Weasley ein Beispiel an seiner Frau und umarmte Ron so fest, dass dieser kaum noch Luft bekam. Schließlich taten es ihm Harry und Draco gleich. Erst dann ging Molly leise mit Teddy an der Hand voran und öffnete die Tür einen Spaltbreit. Dort sahen alle Hermine mit einem glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck im Bett liegen, das Neugeborene im Arm und schon gab es kein Halten mehr.

Ron stürzte an allen vorbei und direkt auf seine Verlobte und Mutter seines ersten Kindes zu und beide versanken in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Danach beugte er sich über sie und beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus unendlicher Freude, großer Erleichterung, unbeschreiblichem Frieden und wachsendem Stolz seine Tochter Rose. Das Mädchen schlief friedlich im Arm der Mutter, die kaum ihren Blick von dem kleinen Wesen nehmen konnte.

Schon kam auch Teddy angerannt und Ron half ihm aufs Bett, damit er seine geliebte Adoptivmutter umarmen und ihr viele kleine Küsschen geben konnte. Dann schaute er wie gebannt auf das neugeborene Kind hinab und obwohl er noch sehr jung war, sah ihm jeder im Raum an, dass er stolz war der große Bruder der kleinen Rose zu sein.

Arthur kam als nächster an die Reihe, der als frisch gebackener Großvater fast alles und jeden überstrahlte, um dann Harry Platz zu machen, der sich für seine beiden Freunde noch nie so gefreut hatte. Am Ende stand Draco vor Hermine und hauchte ihr einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Stirn, streichelte zärtlich über die kleine, warme Wange des schlafenden Neugeborenen und überreichte schließlich das mitgebrachte Geschenk.

„Das ist von Harry und mir", bedeutete Draco lächelnd und fühlte sich plötzlich rund um wohl.

Die Neugier war von Seiten der jungen Eltern groß und rasch packten sie das Geschenk aus; schon stießen Hermine und Molly einen entzückenden Schrei aus. „Ist das süß!"

„Aber das ist doch nur ein Strampelanzug", lachte Harry auf und kam zu Draco hinüber, wo er deutlich dessen Eigenduft einatmen konnte, der ihm wiederum sofort einen heißen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment mit dem Blonden alleine gewesen, auch wenn er sich selbstverständlich riesig über die Geburt von Rose freute.

„Ich wusste nicht, ob es richtig ist, dass da ein Elefant drauf sein sollte", erklärte Draco im selben Augenblick ein wenig unsicher, was ihn automatisch einen Schritt in Richtung Harry machen ließ. „Aber im ganzen Geschäft gab es nur solche Kleidung."

„Mein Junge, das ist ganz normale Muggelkinderkleidung", warf nun Molly lächelnd ein und hob den Strampelanzug in die Höhe. Er war winzig, rosa und aus weichem Samt. Vorne war ein schlafender Elefant draufgestickt. „Das wird Rose sicherlich gefallen und ihr beiden habt einen wundervollen Geschmack."

Daraufhin wurden Harry und Draco gleichzeitig rot und das brachte nun die anderen zu einem herzlichen Lachen, bis sie selbst mit einfielen.

„Draco?", unterbrach nach mehrmaligem Räuspern nun Ron die Heiterkeit und tauschte zuerst mit Hermine, dann mit seinen Eltern und Harry einen wissenden Blick aus. „Meine künftige Frau und ich habe uns vor längerem eine ganz wichtige Frage gestellt und beantworten kannst nur du sie."

Der junge, blonde Mann schaute verwirrt drein und als er zu Harry schielte, grinste dieser lediglich und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Früher wären wir beide sicherlich alleine wegen dem Gedanken gleich hier im St. Mungos in die geschlossene Abteilung eingeliefert worden", erklärte nun Ron mit freudestrahlendem Gesicht weiter. „Aber Scherz beiseite … also Hermine und ich möchten von dir wissen, möchtest du … nun ja … es ist eine große Verantwortung … deswegen …"

„Was Ron damit sagen will ist, würdest du der Patenonkel von Rose werden wollen?", beendete Hermine das vorangegangene Gestammel und unterstrich ihre Worte mit einem breiten Lächeln, woraufhin sich Ron anschloss.

Draco dachte für einen Moment er hätte sich verhört, aber die Miene seiner Freunde und von Molly und Arthur Weasley sprach eine andere Sprache. Innerlich machte sein Herz einen glücklichen Hüpfer und doch war er für einige lange Sekunden völlig konsterniert.

„Ihr … ihr meint … ich soll … ich darf …", stotterte Draco, als er mit erstrickter Stimme antwortete und sichtlich mit feuchten Augen auf die kleine Rose blickte. Er machte schließlich einen Schritt auf das Krankenbett zu, blieb jedoch unschlüssig stehen und wandte sich an Harry. Der nickte ihm wiederum aufmunternd zu und Draco überbrückte nun auch die restliche Distanz zwischen dem Neugeborenen im Arm seiner Mutter und seiner Wenigkeit.

„Möchtest du meine Tochter einmal im Arm halten?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ähm … ich … soll …", flüsterte Draco und schon hielt er die kleine Rose in einer innigen Umarmung, die ihm vor purer Freude die Tränen noch mehr in die Augen trieb. Es war etwas ungewohnt, aber als er schließlich in das kleine Gesichtchen des Babys blickte, blühte er nicht nur innerlich, sondern auch äußerlich auf. Das kleine Mädchen schenkte ihm eine unbeschreibliche Wärme und obwohl er zuvor noch niemals ein Neugeborenes gesehen oder gar an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte, stellte er sich sehr gut an, wie Molly nebenbei bemerkte.

Dracos Gedanken schweiften beim Anblick des kleinen Wesens ab und er überlegte fieberhaft, ob er das Angebot annehmen sollte. Ein winziger Funke sträubte sich noch dagegen, aber der Rest seines Ichs kannte die Antwort bereits. Er würde dieses Mädchen lieben – wer könnte solch eine kleine Person denn nicht lieben – und er würde sein Bestes tun, um ein guter Onkel zu sein.

„Ich möchte nichts lieber", begann er daher leise und schaute von Rose zu ihren Eltern hinüber, die immer noch lächelten, „und wäre sehr gerne der Patenonkel eurer Tochter. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass ich jemals diese Frage gestellt bekommen würde."

„Teddy hat mich erst auf diese Idee gebracht", warf nun Harry ein und nahm sein eigenes Patenkind in jenem Moment auf den Arm. „Ich hoffe, du bist mir deswegen nicht böse?", wandte er sich an Draco.

„Wie sollte ich dir denn jemals böse sein, alleine für das, was du alles bisher für mich getan hast", lächelte Draco und hauchte Rose einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

Nachdem schließlich die restliche Familie Weasley und sogar Hermines Eltern zu Besuch kamen, um den Nachwuchs mit vielen Tränen und voller Stolz zu bewundern, war es für Harry und Draco Zeit zu gehen. Aber sie wurden nicht ohne das Versprechen entlassen morgen wieder vorbeizuschauen. Auch einen Tag später verbrachten beide die meiste Zeit bei Hermine, Ron, Teddy und Rose.

Als Draco am Montagmorgen um kurz nach 6 Uhr erwachte, spürte er sein Herz vor Aufregung wild klopfen und er seufzte mehrmals ängstlich auf. Das wiederum ließ Harry wach werden und er schaute mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Draco hinüber.

„Du brauchst keine Angst haben", beschwichtigte ihn der Schwarzhaarige und drückte den Wecker aus, denn Schlafen könnte er nun auch nicht mehr.

„Ich habe keine Angst … ich bin nur so furchtbar …", flüsterte Draco.

„Nervös", beendete Harry für ihn den Satz und setzte sich aufrecht hin, wobei er seinen Blick nicht von seinem Freund nehmen konnte, der mit verstrubbelten Haaren unbewusst eine große Anziehung auf ihn ausübte. Doch er schwieg, genoss lieber das kribblige Gefühl in seinem Bauch, was sich seit dem Wochenende zunehmend verstärkte hatte und meist dann, wenn Draco ihn mit seinem strahlenden Lächeln bedachte.

„Sieh' mal", sprach Harry einige lange Momente später. Dabei wandte er eilig seine Augen von Dracos hübschen Oberkörper ab, der derzeit von einem dunkelblauen T-Shirt bedeckt war und musste sich selbst beherrschen, um nicht etwas zu tun, was er so nicht beabsichtigte. Dann schob er die Bettdecke zur Seite, stand auf und fuhr fort: „Ich war an meinem ersten Arbeitstag nicht weniger nervös als du und das ist, glaube ich, einfach nur menschlich. Ich sage dir, du machst dich nur selbst verrückt und am Ende wird es ein wunderschöner Tag."

„Wenn du meinst", seufzte Draco und klang überhaupt nicht überzeugt.

„Das meine ich nicht nur so, dass ist auch so, du wirst schon sehen", lachte Harry auf und zog nebenher eine frische Hose, ein Hemd und Unterwäsche aus seiner Seite des großen Schrankes. Auf der anderen Seite waren Dracos Kleider sorgfältig untergebracht. „Du möchtest doch arbeiten, oder nicht? Du hast dich doch das ganze Wochenende auf heute gefreut und wenn es dich beruhigt, ich kann ja mitkommen und dich heute Abend auch wieder abholen."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun?" Draco riss vor Freude seine sturmgrauen Augen weit auf und innerhalb eines Atemzuges schien all seine Aufregung vergessen zu sein.

„Natürlich", schmunzelte Harry als Antwort und hätte dem Blonden am liebsten einen Kuss gegeben, doch bevor es dazu kam verschwand er rasch im Badezimmer.

Draco stand kurz darauf nun alleine vor dem großen Kleiderschrank und suchte verzweifelt nach geeigneten Klamotten und entschied sich am Ende für eine einfache Jeans, ein schwarzes T-Shirt und ein älteres, dunkelgrünes Sweatshirt, welches laut Harry Erklärung noch aus den alten Zeiten mit seinem Cousin Dudley stammte. Vielleicht gerade deswegen fand es Draco umso passender, denn es wäre nicht schade darum, wenn er es dreckig machen würde. Er verstand es ohnehin immer noch nicht, wie es Harry bei seinen Verwandten überhaupt so lange hatte aushalten können und erinnerte sich an die Erzählungen seines Freundes zurück.

In Harrys letzten Weihnachtsferien waren es ausgerechnet Harrys Verwandten gewesen, die die Anwesenheit des einstigen Gryffindors im Muggelkrankenhaus gefordert hatten und dann auch noch in dem Krankenhaus, in dem Draco beinahe an seinen schweren Verletzungen gestorben wäre. Auch wenn der Blonde gerne im Unterbewusstsein die ganze Wahrheit über diesen Aufenthalt gekannt hätte, lag alles in einem entfernten Dunkeln und genau dort sollte es für immer bleiben. Dr. Barton aus dem St. Mungos Hospital hatte ihm und Harry in diesem Zusammenhang erklärt, dass dies durch einen Schock hervorgerufen wurde, der wiederum ein innerer Selbstschutz des ehemaligen Slytherins gewesen war und der teilweise künftig bestehen bleiben würde.

Draco seufzte bei seinen Überlegungen und setzte sich auf den Bettrand, wo er noch immer wartete, dass Harry bald aus der Dusche kam. Er war so unendlich dankbar für alles was Harry getan hatte und wollte weder ihn noch seine neuen Freunde missen, denn er mochte sie. Ferner hatten sie einiges aufs Spiel gesetzt, um ihn aus der Hölle der Brüder zu befreien. Tief in seinem Inneren spürte Draco bei diesem Gedanken ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, welches er nicht einordnen konnte und es zurzeit auch nicht wollte. Vielmehr versuchte er sich nun auf seinen ersten Arbeitstag zu freuen und lieber die aufwallende Nervosität willkommen zu heißen, ohne die Bilder der Vergangenheit in seinem Geist zu sehen. Dabei kam ihm ein ganz neuer Gedanke, der ihn plötzlich breit von einem Ohr zum anderen grinsen ließ. Ja, so würde er es machen und …

„Das Bad ist frei", riss Harrys Stimme den Blonden aus seiner Grübelei und lächelte ihm einfach zu.

Kurze Zeit später, nach einem kleinen Frühstück und einem starken Kaffee, apparierte Harry mit Draco an der Hand in die Nähe der Gärtnerei _Lambrick Nursery_.Kaum dort angekommen, verabschiedete sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einer kameradschaftlichen Umarmung und einem liebenswürdigem Lächeln von seinem Freund, wünschte ihm viel Glück und apparierte schließlich ins Ministerium, wo heute viel Arbeit auf ihn wartete. Denn wenn Harry eines wusste, dann dass Draco alles schaffen konnte, er musste es nur wollen.

Draco stand währenddessen noch einige Zeit nervös und mit schwitzigen Händen am Eingang. Aber am Ende zwang er sich schließlich über seinen eigenen Schatten zu springen und machte einen Schritt über die Schwelle.

Es war ein Schritt in sein neues Leben.

Es war ein Schritt in eine neue Welt.

Es war ein Schritt, den er für Harry und für sich tat.

Als Harry am Abend Draco wie versprochen pünktlich von seinem ersten Arbeitstag abholte, war der Blonde kaum wieder zu erkennen. Sein Gesicht und die blonden Haare waren von Erde verschmiert, seine Kleidung war von oben bis unten nicht weniger schmutzig und dennoch strahlte er übers ganze Gesicht. Wie ein Wasserfall erzählte Draco von seinem wohl perfektesten Tag in seinem ganzen Leben. Er erklärte ihm haargenau, wie er Blumen eingepflanzt, andere wieder umgetopft und wie er am Nachmittag mit viel Liebe zum Detail einen wilden Rosenbusch gestutzt hatte. Draco berichtete von seinem Chef und von den fünf weiteren Angestellten und er freute sich sichtlich, morgen endlich wieder in die Gärtnerei gehen zu dürfen.

Harry hörte in dieser Zeit geduldig zu und freute sich für Draco. Dabei versuchte er mehrmals das kribbelnde Gefühl im Bauch zu ignorieren, das mit jedem Wort seines blonden Freundes an Intensität zunahm.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen im gleichen Rhythmus. Am Wochenende besuchten die beiden ihre Freunde im Fuchsbau, wo sich auch Blaise und Melanie einfanden und es wurde mit der ganzen Familie ein großes Fest zu Ehren von Rose Geburt gefeiert. Draco wurde eifrig über seine neue Arbeit ausgefragt und am Abend gaben Hermine und Ron allen bekannt, dass Draco Malfoy nun ganz offiziell Rose Patenonkel war. Daraufhin stießen alle mit vollen Gläsern und vielen Glückwünschen an.

Als eine neue Woche begann, war Draco bereits eine Stunde vor Harry wach. Er liebte es, seinem dunkelhaarigen Freund das Frühstück zuzubereiten und schließlich gemeinsam mit ihm am Küchentisch zu sitzen. Anschließend apparierte Harry mit Draco zur Gärtnerei, dann weiter zum Ministerium und abends holte er seinen Freund wieder ab.

Nach der Arbeit kochten sie sich meist zusammen etwas, saßen stundenlang vor dem Fernseher oder trafen sich mit ihren Freunden. So vergingen die nächsten Wochen wie im Flug und als Draco am letzten Tag im Monat Harry seinen ersten Gehaltsscheck zeigte, war die Freude groß. Aus Dank lud Draco Harry zu einem guten Essen ein und sie genossen sichtlich ihr gemeinsames, neues Leben und wenige Tage später feierten sie auch noch Dracos 19. Geburtstag.

Nicht, dass Draco auf das Geld von seiner Muggelarbeit jemals angewiesen wäre, denn trotz des Waisenhauses, des ganzen Umbaus und noch vielem mehr, besaß er immer noch genügend Gold im Verlies seiner Eltern, um ohne Probleme den Rest seines Lebens bequem und im vollen Luxus leben zu können. Aber darum ging es ihm nicht und das wusste Harry sehr genau, denn auch Harry konnte von dem Gold seiner verstorbenen Eltern leben, ohne jemals einen Finger krumm zu machen. Aber das wollten beide nicht. Dafür hatte Draco endlich etwas gefunden was ihm einen neuen Sinn im Leben gab, wobei er seine grauenhafte Vergangenheit schlichtweg vergessen konnte und dabei machte ihm die Arbeit mit den Pflanzen unheimlich viel Spaß.

Mittlerweile arbeitete er bereits den dritten Monat in _Lambricks Nursery_, er mochte seinen Chef und seine Kollegen, sie wiederum mochten ihn und Draco erledigte seine Arbeit gut und mit viel Hingabe.

Doch etwas Unbeschreibliches begann schon recht bald in Draco zu erwachen. Etwas, dass er weder verstand, noch wusste, warum es existierte, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm etwas fehlen. Gleichzeitig vermischte sich jenes Gefühl mit einem schlechten Gewissen, das allmählich von ihm Besitz nahm und dessen Ursprung er noch weniger begriff, als seine ohnehin wirren Empfindungen in den letzten Wochen; vor allem dann, wenn er in Harrys Nähe war. Denn meist begann es in seinem Inneren wie wild zu kribbeln, sein Herz schlug schneller und ihm jagte oft ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken.

Gerade als der Blonde an diesem warmen Sommernachmittag vorsichtig mit der Gartenschere einen der vielen Rosenbüsche nach Angaben seines Chefs stutzte, wobei er einen guten Blick für Finesse besaß, kam ihm eine glänzende Idee. Er hoffte dabei inständig, dass auch seine merkwürdigen Gefühle dadurch verschwinden würden. Was und warum es so war, konnte er sich nicht beantworten und tat daher das, was er oft in solch einem Fall machte, er dachte nicht mehr darüber nach. Verdrängte es solange, bis das Gefühl wiederkam.

Nun schmunzelte er breit und freute sich schon riesig auf den Feierabend, denn mit seiner Idee wollte er Harry überraschen und dann konnte sein Freund sehen, wie gut es ihm inzwischen ging und es nur noch die Gegenwart und die Zukunft in seinem Leben gab. Als es endlich 17 Uhr war, verabschiedete sich Draco eilig von seinen Kollegen und rannte Harry mit strahlendem Gesicht in die Arme, der ihn wie immer von seiner Arbeit abholte. Ein wenig irritiert, aber dennoch froh über Dracos offensichtlich guter Laune, gingen sie noch ein wenig spazieren und apparierten anschließend zum Grimmauldplatz. Dort angekommen besetzte Draco rasch die Dusche und schickte Harry hinterher ins Bad, damit er in Ruhe alles vorbereiten konnte.

Nach einer halben Stunde stand Harry mit zerzaustem, nassem Haar und frischen Klamotten im Wohnzimmer und sah zu Draco hinüber, der neben dem Kamin stand und eindeutig etwas hinter seinem Rücken versteckte.

„Sagst du mir endlich, was los ist?", fragte Harry neugierig und legte seinen Kopf schief. „Seit ich dich vorhin abgeholt habe, machst du ein großes Geheimnis daraus und ich platze schon bald, wenn du es mir nicht verrätst."

Draco lachte, kam auf seinen Freund zu und blieb direkt vor ihm stehen. „Schließ deine Augen und streckte deine Hand aus", forderte der Blonde ihn auf und lächelte vergnügt. Er hoffte, dass Harry seine Überraschung gefiel und er empfand es einfach nur als gerecht.

„Wehe du kitzelst mich", grinste der Schwarzhaarige vergnügt, schloss aber brav seine Augen und hielt Draco die rechte Hand entgegen.

„Wo bist du denn kitzlig, denn dann könnte ich es mir überlegen und …", flüsterte der blonde junge Mann und stieß einen lauten, quiekenden Schrei aus, als Harry ihm plötzlich mit dem Zeigefinger in den Bauch piekte. „Aufhören, ich bin doch kitzlig", schnappte Draco schließlich schmunzelnd nach Luft und sah Harry in die glänzenden, grünen Augen. Harry zwinkerte ihm zu und sagte: „Jetzt weiß ich, wie ich dich ärgern kann."

„Denk bloß nicht dran", lachte Draco und zwinkerte zurück. „Jetzt aber Augen zu, sonst gibt es nichts!", forderte er nun ernsthaft und beobachtete, wie der ehemalige Gryffindor gehorchte. „Brav und jetzt pass auf!"

Draco zog seine Hand hinter dem Rücken hervor und legte schließlich ein dickes Bündel Geldscheine in Harrys ausgestreckte Handfläche und meinte: „Augen auf … Überraschung!"

Doch der Schwarzhaarige legte zuerst seine Stirn in Falten, spürte die Geldscheine zwischen seinen Fingern und starrte letztendlich mit trauriger Miene auf das Geld. „Was soll das?"

„Da ist doch ganz einfach", bedeutete Draco immer noch fröhlich und ganz von seiner Idee begeistert. „Ich wollte dir eine Freude machen und habe lange überlegt. Tja und heute wusste ich auch, was ich tun sollte. Das ist die Bezahlung für die Miete, immerhin wohne ich schon solange bei dir und möchte dich dafür bezahlen."

„Ich möchte es aber _NICHT_", antwortete Harry in erstem Tonfall und drückte die Geldscheine wieder in Dracos Hand.

„Nein … nein, du sollst es nehmen", meinte der Blonde und versuchte das Geld wieder seinem Freund zu reichen.

„Lass das!", brauste Harry ohne Vorwarnung auf und seine Freude war schlagartig seiner Wut gewichen.

„Nein, du verstehst nicht", erklärte Draco ohne zu merken, wie er damit seinen Freund unbewusst umso mehr reizte. Gleichzeitig hielt er das Geldbündel erneut vor das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen. „Das ist die Miete und ich will …"

„Hör' auf damit!", schnaubte Harry und schlug fester als beabsichtig die Scheine aus Dracos Hand, die augenblicklich durch die Luft flogen und auf dem Boden landeten. „Ich will _KEIN_ Geld von dir und du sollst auch _KEINE_ Miete zahlen!", schrie nun Harry, dessen Zorn nun gänzlich von ihm Besitz genommen hatte und beobachtete nur schemenhaft, wie Draco alleine durch die verärgerte Stimme zusammenzuckte und sich dabei seine rechte Hand rieb. „Wir haben ausgemacht, dass du nichts zu zahlen hast. Du bist mein Freund und ich habe dir angeboten hier bei mir zu wohnen! Verstehst du das? Ich will nichts von dir!"

„Ach, wenn das so ist", sagte Draco nun ebenfalls mit wütender Stimme und gleichzeitig schwang eine unbeschreibliche Traurigkeit mit, während er nebenbei das Geld aufklaubte. „Dann kann ich ja genauso gut gehen."

„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst, ich halte dich nicht auf", keifte Harry ohne zu überlegen zurück und drehte sich mit gerötetem Gesicht zum Fenster und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander. Er verstand nicht, wieso Draco das tat und warum er plötzlich so aufgebracht war.

„Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich eben gehen!", rief nun der blonde junge Mann zähneknirschend, wandte sich abrupt von Harry ab und stampfte mit lauten Schritten die Stufen nach oben. Nur Momente später wurde die Tür im zweiten Stock zu Dracos Zimmer heftig zugeschmissen.

„Dann mach das!", schrie nun auch Harry, um sicher zu gehen, dass sein Freund ihn auch gehört hatte und apparierte mit hochrotem Kopf, aber mit feuchten Augen geradewegs in den Fuchsbau.

* * *

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

_Nicht gleich schlagen!  
Hattet ihr damit gerechnet? *frech grins*  
Beschwerden und eventuelle Heuler bitte an folgende Emailadresse schicken „__harry-pottergrimmauldplatz-nr.__" … nächsten Dienstag geht es weiter und vielleicht sogar mit ein paar Antworten im Gepäck *grins*._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Elbenstein_


	20. Chapter 20

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Und es geht gleich weiter … ich möchte euch ja ungern auf dem Trockenen lassen._

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Baldriantropfen, heiße Schokolade und Muffis reiche* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**20. Kapitel**** - Der Schein trügt**

„Harry!", rief Hermine erschrocken und wäre beinahe mit der schlafenden Rose in ihrem Arm von der Couch gefallen. „Meine Güte, erschreck' mich doch nicht so", denn ihr Freund stand unmittelbar vor ihr.

„Sorry", entgegnete er mit scharfem Unterton und noch ehe er sein schneller schlagendes Herz einigermaßen im Griff hatte, senkte er beschämt den Kopf und sprach verlegen: „Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken."

„Hey, was ist denn los?", fragte Hermine, die sofort erkannte, dass etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmte. Nebenbei erhob sie sich, legte das Baby in die Wiege nahe dem Kamin und kam zu ihrem Freund zurück. Er richtete seinen Blick starr auf den Fußboden und schien seine eigenen Füße zu beobachten, seine Hände steckten in den Hosentaschen und er sah trotz allem wütend aus.

„Wo hast du Draco gelassen?"

„Bist du alleine?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage und schaute sich zum ersten Mal genau um.

„Im Moment noch, die anderen sind in unserem Haus und versuchen auf Muggelweise die Wände zu streichen. Teddy ist heute Nacht bei einem Nachbarsjungen eingeladen", lächelte sie und wusste auch ohne Worte, dass Harry nicht zum Lachen zu mute war. „Komm setz dich und sag mir, was los ist."

Der Schwarzhaarige tat, was seine Freundin von ihm verlangte, obwohl er innerlich vor Wut kochte und auf der anderen Seite tief betrübt war, denn am liebsten hätte er all seinen Frust laut hinausgeschrieen. Ihm liefen nach kurzen Augenblicken die Tränen über die geröteten Wangen. Er konnte sie nicht zurückhalten und verstand einfach nicht, was wirklich geschehen war. Eben noch hatte er Draco von der Arbeit abgeholt, sie hatten zusammen gelacht und dann plötzlich war alles anders.

Hermine nahm Harry liebevoll in den Arm, tröstete ihn und verstand gerade mal soviel, dass er sich vermutlich mit Draco gestritten haben musste. Doch sie wollte abwarten und ihren langjährigen Freund von alleine reden lassen. Es dauerte daraufhin fast eine Viertelstunde, bis Harry sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und am Ende mit Hermine und einer Flasche Butterbier ihr gegenüber auf einem Sessel saß.

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht", endete er mit brüchiger Stimme am Schluss seiner Erzählung über den Streit mit Draco. „Es war doch bis heute alles gut und niemals …", schließlich brach ab und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier.

Hermine seufzte, schaute kurz zur Wiege, wo Rose zum Glück weiterhin friedlich schlief, um sich wieder Harry zuzuwenden. „Du hast ihm also wirklich die Worte _‚Ich will nichts von dir!'_ an den Knopf geknallt? In diesem Wortlaut?"

„Ja, ich glaube schon", wollte der Schwarzhaarige erneut aufbrausen, atmete jedoch tief durch und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er schluckte mehrmals und sprach schließlich: „So, oder so ähnlich. Warum ist das denn überhaupt so wichtig? Ich hatte Streit mit ihm und dabei will ich das doch gar nicht."

„Wie lange kennen wir uns schon?", fragte Hermine, stand auf und setzte sich neben ihren Freund, der sie ein wenig verwundert beäugte, ohne zu antworten; das tat sie an seiner Stelle. „Wir kennen uns jetzt seit wir elf sind … nun ja, ich seit dem ich zwölf bin …", sie lächelte sanft und fuhr fort, „ … okay, Spaß bei Seite … ist dir eigentlich nie etwas an Draco aufgefallen?"

„Was hat das jetzt damit zu tun?" Harry war irritiert aufgrund des völlig unerwarteten Themenwechsels.

„Viel mehr, als du dir vielleicht eingestehen willst", bedeutete Hermine und nahm die Hand ihres besten Freundes in die eigene. Sie hatten schon so viel gemeinsam Seite an Seite überstanden, dass das Offensichtlichste auf der Welt an dem Helden der Zaubererwelt schlichtweg vorbei gegangen war, ohne dass er es gesehen hatte. „Du weißt es nicht?"

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Du liebst Draco und Draco liebt dich, mein süßer Spatz", flötete Hermine plötzlich und lächelte breit über das ganze Gesicht. Ihre braunen Augen blitzten freudig auf und sie amüsierte sich köstlich über Harrys weit aufgerissene Augen und den rosaroten Teint auf seinen Wangen, als er sich aufgrund der unverblümten Wahrheit seinerseits unerwartet ertappt fühlte.

„Ach, ich liebe es, wenn ich Recht behalte", lachte sie kurz darauf und umarmte den immer noch sprachlosen Harry und es dauerte einige Atemzüge, bis sie sich voneinander lösten und sich gegenseitig anschauten.

„Woher? … Was meinst du mit …", begann der ehemalige Gryffindor zu stammeln und musste sich mehrmals räuspern, bevor er mit kräftiger Stimme weiter reden konnte. „Woher weißt du, was ich für Draco empfinde? Was soll das eigentlich heißen _‚Draco liebt mich'_? Hermine, los sag schon." Plötzlich war er nervös und in seinem Bauch tanzten die Schmetterlinge einen wilden Tango, alleine beim Gedanken an den blonden jungen Mann. Außerdem wusste er sehr genau, er hatte sich nicht verhört und wenn doch, dann war das hier und heute sein schlimmster Alptraum.

Hermine wiederum ließ sich Zeit und holte zuerst einmal ein weiteres Butterbier für Harry aus dem inzwischen angeschafften Kühlschrank im Fuchsbau, der Mollys ganzer Stolz war. Dann kam sie zurück und nahm erneut neben Harry Platz, um ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen. „Woher ich das weiß, fragst du? Ganz ehrlich, du warst noch niemals gut darin, Gefühle zu verbergen. Dein Gesicht ist wie ein offenes Buch und man muss nur genau hinsehen. Selbst wenn es nicht so wäre, du benimmst dich seit Monaten in Dracos Gegenwart wie ein liebestoller Teenanger, der über beide Ohren verliebt ist. Du hast ihn mit deinen Worten ganz schön verletzt und jetzt denkt er sicherlich, dass du nichts von ihm als Person willst. Du musst das dringend klarstellen." Sie machte eine kurze Pause und seufzte. „Komm, wach auf Harry und leugne deine Gefühle nicht, inzwischen stehen die Wetten schon sehr hoch."

Das Herz des Dunkelhaarigen schlug wild in seiner Brust, sein Gesicht verfärbte sich eilig in ein tiefes Rot und er blickte betreten auf seine Hände, die nervös die Butterbierflasche hielten. Dabei jagten mehrere heiße Schauer über seinen Rücken und das angenehme Kribbeln in seinem Inneren begann nun mit einem ruhelosen Tanz. Er konnte es wirklich nicht leugnen, er war tatsächlich in Draco verliebt und seine Freundschaft und Fürsorge hatten sich schon vor längerer Zeit in Zuneigung verwandelt, auch wenn er nicht mehr wusste, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war. Aber war das wichtig? Gefühle konnte niemand steuern und vor allem für die Liebe gab es kein Rezept und schon gar keine Anleitung, sie kam einfach. Daraufhin seufzte Harry herzzerreißend, stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch und registrierte zum ersten Mal, was seine Freundin als letztes zum ihm gesagt hatte. Rasch schoss sein Kopf in die Höhe und fixierte wissbegierig seine immer noch freudestrahlende Freundin.

„Welche Wette?", fragte Harry, schüttelte jedoch plötzlich den Kopf und meinte anschließend. „Du musst nichts sagen, ich kann mir denken welche Wette und ich vermute mal Blaise steckt dahinter, stimmt's?"

„Ja", meinte Hermine grinsend. „Ron und Melanie haben 5:1 für dich und Blaise 5:1 für Draco gewettet, wer als erster etwas sagt. Na ja und die Zwillinge und Ginny sind der Meinung, dass zwischen euch Gleichstand herrscht."

„Aha", antwortete Harry pragmatisch und zog in gespielter Manier eine Augenbraue nach oben und ähnelte in jenem Moment sehr Draco, der noch in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit ihm und seinen Freunden damit den letzten Nerv geraubt hatte. „Schön, dass ich auch mal davon erfahre", sagte Harry dann und wandte sich mit zusammengepressten Lippen von Hermine ab.

Sie erschrak und legte Harry vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Bist du uns jetzt böse?"

Es folgte keine Erwiderung, nur das Geräusch des prasselnden Kaminfeuers war zu hören.

„Hey, das ist doch nicht schlimm, oder doch?", wollte Hermine Harry beschwichtigen, der plötzlich laut lachte und ihr kurz darauf erheitert in die Augen sah. Sie fiel in das Lachen mit ein und wusste, er war gar nicht sauer.

„Jetzt werden schon Wetten über mein Liebesleben abgeschlossen", schmunzelte Harry deutlich amüsiert. „Dass ich das noch erlebe, aber so wie es aussieht hat noch keiner gewonnen."

„Nicht wirklich, wenn ich an deine Worte von vorhin denke", sagte Hermine nun ernst. „Wenn du dir deiner Gefühle für Draco wirklich ganz sicher bist, dann musst du zurück und mit ihm reden. Sag ihm, warum du so wütend warst und sei dabei ruhig. Ihr müsst über eure Gefühle füreinander sprechen, sonst wird das nie etwas. Findest du nicht auch? Außerdem räume ganz dringend dieses dämliche Missverständnis aus dem Weg und sag ihm, dass du vom Geld und nicht von ihm geredet hast. Und wichtiger noch … du musst dich für deinen Ausbruch entschuldigen."

Harry schwieg für einige Momente und nickte dann eifrig. „Ja, du hast Recht. Du hast leider immer Recht und das macht dich oft sehr unheimlich, weißt du das?"

„Das bekomme ich mindestens dreimal täglich von Ron zu hören", feixte Hermine und zog ihren schwarzhaarigen Freund in eine weitere Umarmung. „Doch genau deswegen weiß ich aber auch, dass ihr es gar nicht anders wollt, sonst wäre das Leben langweilig."

„Wie hast du eigentlich gewettet?", wechselte schließlich Harry abrupt das Thema, als er wenig später aufgestanden war.

„Gar nicht", war ihre Antwort.

„An deiner Stelle würde ich jetzt auf mich setzen", grinste er verschmitzt. „Aber Daumendrücken kann nicht schaden."

„Werde ich machen", lachte Hermine und sah Harry vor ihren Augen mit einem leisen _Plopp_ verschwinden.

Harry tauchte fast an der Stelle wieder auf, an der er vor einer Stunde zu Hermine aufgebrochen war. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, einige von Dracos Geldscheinen lagen noch immer verstreut auf dem Boden, die nun Harry seufzend aufhob und in die Hosentasche steckte. Eilig schaute er sich um, aber so wie es zurzeit aussah, war Draco nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen.

Schließlich lief er in den Flur und rief laut nach seinem Freund, aber die Antwort blieb er ihm schuldig.

Harry schluckte und fühlte sich nicht wohl. Er hatte schon immer Auseinandersetzungen gehasst und noch mehr verabscheute er es, dann den ersten Schritt zur Versöhnung zu tun. Aber diesmal handelte es sich nicht einfach um einen ganz gewöhnlichen Streit zwischen Freunden – Nein! dieses Mal ging es um tief greifende Gefühle. Besser gesagt, um seine Liebe zu Draco, die er lange nicht wahrhaben wollte und die in den letzten Monaten zu seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler und damaligen Feind stetig gewachsen war. Er konnte seine Hingebung nicht leugnen und Hermine hatte ihm im wahrsten Sinne die Augen geöffnet.

Wieder schlichen sich die Bilder des jungen, blonden Mannes in seinen Geist und er sah ihn lächeln, frei und ungezwungen. Draco hatte in den vergangenen zwei Jahren mehr mitgemacht, als Harry in seinem ganzen Leben – wenn er davon absah, dass ihn der Dunkle Lord umbringen wollte. Aber Harry war dennoch niemals so hilflos gefangen gewesen, wie Draco. Er war selbst niemals ohne Ausweg in ein finsteres Kellerloch gesperrt und psychisch und physisch derart grausam misshandelt worden. Dabei erschien ihm seine Kindheit bei den Dursleys beinahe wie ein Kindergeburtstag, obwohl er es dort niemals gut gehabt hatte und endlich froh war, nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren zu müssen.

Bei seinem letzten Gedanken holte Harry tief Luft und ließ sie mit einem leisen Zischen entweichen. Sodann nahm er all seinen Gryffindormut zusammen und ging vom Flur zur Treppe. Langsam stieg er nach oben und schaute beiläufig in sein Schlafzimmer, nur um festzustellen, dass hier keiner war. Anschließend lief er am Bad vorbei und dann in den zweiten Stock hinauf. Als Harry vor Dracos Zimmer stand überkam ihn kurz ein klammes Gefühl, was er sich nicht erklären konnte. Es war keine Angst und auch keine Nervosität, aber was war es dann?

Eilig wischte er sich seine inzwischen schwitzigen Hände an den Hosenbeinen ab, räusperte sich und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was er jetzt gleich tun würde. Er musste sich dringend entschuldigen und er wollte Draco seine wahren Gefühle gestehen. Das tat Harry immerhin nicht jeden Tag und gerade deswegen verharrte er fünf Minuten vor der geschlossenen Tür und lauschte seinem immer schneller werdenden Herzschlag. Doch endlich, es kam ihm vor als wäre eine Ewigkeit vergangen, hob er zögerlich die Hand und klopfte leise an.

Es passierte nichts. Keine Antwort. Kein Herein. Nicht einmal ein _„Verschwinde"_.

Harry klopfte ein zweites Mal und rief: „Draco? Bist du da? Ich muss mit dir reden und will mich bei dir entschuldigen."

Es passierte wieder nichts. Keine Antwort. Kein _„Herein"_.

Harry schluckte einen wachsenden Kloß im Hals herunter, versuchte seine Aufregung in den Griff zu bekommen und ließ bewusst das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch zu. Auf seltsame Art und Weise verlieh ihm dieses Gefühl Kraft und so nahm er die Türklinke in die Hand und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür zu Dracos Zimmer.

„Draco, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen, es tut mir leid, hörst du?"

Harrys Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, aber er konnte den Blonden nirgendwo sehen. Daher schlug er die Tür weit auf und trat eilig über die Schwelle.

„Draco? Hey, wo bist du?"

Nochmals ließ er seinen Blick durch den verlassenen Raum schweifen und entdeckte das zerknüllte Laken, von dem eigentlich unbenutzten Bett. Eilig ging er hinüber, setzte sich und konnte dem Drang nicht widerstehen. Er legte sich nieder und sog Dracos Duft ein, der inzwischen nur noch ganz schwach dem Kissen anhaftete. Aber jener Wohlgeruch von Draco, gemischt mit dem Parfüm, welches Harry ihm zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, ließ den Schwarzhaarigen ruhiger werden. Dennoch war immer noch nicht geklärt, wo sein Freund sich zurzeit aufhielt. Daher erhob sich Harry wieder und schaute sich nun ein drittes Mal um. Aber er konnte weder Draco, noch einen Anhaltspunkt entdecken, wo er sein könnte. Eilig lief er aus dem Zimmer in den Flur und rief mehrmals laut nach Draco. Wie zuvor blieb der junge, blonde Mann die Antwort jedoch schuldig.

Plötzlich begann die Verzweiflung an Harrys Nerven zu nagen und er rannte nun sogar in den dritten Stock. Doch egal wo er auch nach Draco suchte, er war nicht auffindbar. Schließlich stieg er schnell die Treppen hinunter, suchte selbst in Teddys Zimmer und gelangte am Ende erneut in den Flur. Nochmals ging er ins Wohnzimmer und ins angrenzende Esszimmer, nur um beide leer vorzufinden. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche, aber auch hier sah er weder Draco, noch fand er eine Spur von dem ehemaligen Slytherin.

„Verdammt noch mal, Draco!", schrie Harry allmählich panisch. „Wo steckst du nur? Wir müssen reden, hörst du mich?"

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte mehrmals tief hintereinander und fühlte, wie sich sein Pulsschlag von Sekunde zu Sekunde beschleunigte. Sein Herz wurde von einem unaufhörlich, merkwürdigen Stich malträtiert und dann begann er zu zittern.

„Draco? Draco, wo bist du? Komm endlich raus, das ist nicht witzig!", rief Harry und mit jedem Wort schwoll seine Stimme an. „Verflixt und zugenäht, Draco, lass das Spielchen. Es tut mir leid, hörst du, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Du hast alles falsch verstanden."

Kurz darauf eilte Harry durch die Hintertür in den Garten, aber auch dort konnte er keinen blonden Haarschopf erspähen, was ihn nur noch mehr erbeben ließ. Sodann rannte er in Haus zurück und schließlich die Treppe nach oben, um vor der geöffneten Schlafzimmertür stehen zu bleiben.

„Draco? Bist du hier?"

Langsam ging Harry hinein und sofort einmal um das große Bett herum, in der Hoffnung Draco dort auf dem Boden kauernd vorzufinden. Doch diese Stelle war leer, so verlassen wie das Haus. Bei dieser Erkenntnis übermannte Harry jäh ein untrügliches Gefühl, er wirbelte herum und sein Blick fiel geradewegs auf den Kleiderschrank.

„Oh nein! Verfluchter Idiot", schimpfte der Schwarzhaarige laut und wusste nicht einmal selbst, wen er damit meinte.

Kaum hatte er die wenigen Schritte überbrückt, stach ihm deutlich die angelehnte Schranktür ins Auge und als Harry erst zögerlich, doch dann mit wachsender Unbeherrschtheit die Tür aufriss, stockte ihm der Atem. Die ansonsten geordneten Kleidungstücke waren alles andere als ordentlich einsortiert. Es sah aus, als hätte jemand hastig einige Klamotten herausgezogen und …

„Das ist nicht wahr!", schrie Harry und nur wenige Sekunden später stand er zitternd im Badezimmer und erkannte, dass die Zahnbürste und noch einige andere Dinge von Draco fehlten.

„Verdammte Scheiße", fluchte Harry und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. „Ich bin einfach nur in einem schlechten Traum gefangen und wache gleich auf, ganz bestimmt."

Doch er wachte nicht auf, sondern hastete abermals ins Schlafzimmer zurück und schaute in den Schrank. Im Geiste ging er die Kleidungsstücke durch und sah voller Entsetzen, dass hauptsächlich Dracos Lieblingssachen fehlten und noch dazu stand auch sein Rucksack nicht mehr neben dem Sessel, wo er eigentlich hätte stehen sollen.

Als wäre das nicht bereits alles schlimm genug, brannten plötzlich Tränen in Harrys grünen Augen, er spürte einen schmerzenden Stich nach dem anderen in seinem Herzen und als er mehr als zehn Minuten weinend auf Dracos Kleidung geblickt hatte, apparierte er verzweifelt zu Hermine in den Fuchsbau zurück.

„Das ist die Miete und ich will …", entgegnete Draco und hielt dabei die Geldscheine immer noch vor Harrys Gesicht, als er abrupt unterbrochen wurde.

„Hör' auf damit!", schnaubte Harry und schon flogen die Scheine durch die Luft und landeten auf dem weißen Teppichboden. „Ich will KEIN Geld von dir …", drangen die Worte an Dracos Ohr, der dabei merklich zusammenzuckte und sich anschließend die rechte Hand rieb, an der ihn Harry soeben bei seinem Schlag unsanft gestreift hatte. Die nächsten Worte vernahm Draco kaum noch und seine stetig wachsende Zuneigung zu dem Schwarzhaarigen wurde blitzartig auf eine harte Probe gestellt.

„… Ich will nichts von dir!", hallte es im Kopf des jungen Mannes unheilsvoll nach und versetzte seinem Herzen einen tiefen, schmerzenden Stich. Es kam ihm vor, als würden seine Gefühle plötzlich mit Füßen getreten werden. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wusste er nicht was er denken, noch was er fühlen sollte und schaute lediglich in die blitzenden grünen Augen seines Gegenübers, in denen sichtbar der Zorn funkelte. Angestachelt davon wallte nun auch in Draco Wut auf, die jedoch von einer unbeschreiblichen Traurigkeit begleitet wurde.

„Ach, wenn das so ist", bedeutete der ehemalige Slytherin und bestritt einen inneren Kampf gegen aufsteigende Tränen. Er hatte alles so sorgfältig überlegt und geplant und sich auf diese Überraschung gefreut, um Harry damit zu zeigen, wie selbstständig er geworden war, aber nun lag alles sprichwörtlich in Trümmern. Nebenbei kniete sich Draco nieder und klaubte die Geldscheine auf, wobei sein Groll stärker wurde und er ein „Dann kann ich ja genauso gut gehen" ausstieß und es sofort wieder bereute.

„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst, ich halte dich nicht auf", keifte Harry zurück und wandte sich ab.

Draco wurde bei dieser Aussage regelrecht von einer gewaltigen Welle aus verschiedenen Empfindungen überschwemmt. Seine Wut wetteiferte mit seiner Traurigkeit, die Verzweiflung konkurrierte mit der Hoffnung, er hätte sich lediglich verhört, aber das hatte er nicht. Gleichzeitig schmerzte sein Herz und obwohl er Harry am liebsten auf der Stelle seine wahren Gefühle ihm gegenüber offenbart hätte, rief er stattdessen laut und zähneknirschend: „Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich eben gehen!" Kaum waren die Worte ausgesprochen, drehte er sich überstürzt um und lief verärgert die Treppe nach oben, wo er in seinem Zimmer verschwand, aber nicht, bevor er die Tür heftig hinter sich zugeschmissen hatte.

Draco stand mitten im Raum und verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Eben noch hatte er einen schönen Abend mit Harry genossen und war gänzlich von seiner Überraschung überzeugt gewesen und jetzt …

„Warum? Was ist passiert?", fragte sich Draco mit zittriger Stimme und nun rannen die zurückgehaltenen Tränen ungehemmt über seine Wangen. Schließlich ging er zu dem Bett, legte sich auf die weiche Matratze und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem Kissen.

Viele Minuten schwirrte die Frage nach dem _„Warum und Wieso"_ dabei durch seinen Kopf und er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, was zwischen Harry und ihm soeben geschehen war. So wie heute hatte er ihn noch niemals erlebt, nicht einmal in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Allein dieser Gedanke schmerzte Draco und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht leugnen, dass er für einen Moment vor Harry sogar Angst empfunden hatte. Er hatte ihn an seinen Peiniger erinnert und jene Erinnerung jagte ihm schlagartig einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Schlimmer als das, traf ihn die Erkenntnis, was Harry noch vor wenigen Augenblicken zu ihm gesagt hatte. Harry wollte also nichts von ihm! Aber wollte Draco etwas von Harry? Diese Frage hatte sich der Blonde bereits viele Male gestellt und doch keine Antwort erhalten. Er fühlte für den einstigen Gryffindor unendliche Dankbarkeit und ihre gemeinsame Freundschaft war von Woche zu Woche, von Monat zu Monat stetig gewachsen. Harry hatte so viel für ihn getan und er mochte es, wenn er in seiner Nähe sein konnte. Aber nicht nur das! Draco hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, aber er konnte seine tiefsten Gefühle für Harry nicht mehr leugnen. Bei jedem Blick in dessen grüne Augen schmolz er förmlich dahin. Bei jeder Berührung begannen aberhunderte Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch zu tanzen und eines der schönsten und wärmsten Empfindungen nahm von seinem gesamten Körper Besitz – die Liebe.

Draco war in Harry verliebt und auch wenn niemand – vor allem er selbst - jemals gedacht hatte, er könne nach der grausamen Tortur überhaupt noch einem Menschen vertrauen oder gar mehr als nur Freundschaft für einen Menschen empfinden, so konnte er jeden vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Zumindest hätte er es gekonnt, wenn Harry ihn vorhin nicht von sich gestoßen hätte.

Sofort schossen weitere bittere Tränen über Dracos gerötete Wangen, die ihm heiß in den Augen brannten und er kurzzeitig beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. So kam es ihm wenigstens vor und als wäre dies nicht bereits genug, vermischte sich unter seinen Liebesschmerz allmählich auch der grenzenlose Groll gegen Harry.

Die Wut auf Harry, weil er ihn angeschrieen und seine Idee zunichte gemacht hatte.

Die Wut auf Harry, weil er seine Gefühle nicht teilte.

Die Wut auf Harry, weil er ihn gehen ließ ohne ihn aufzuhalten.

„Na gut", schluchzte Draco laut auf und wischte sich nach etlichen Minuten des verzweifelten Zorns die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Du willst also, dass ich gehe? Ich dachte immer, du wärst anders als die anderen, doch da habe ich mich getäuscht … ich gehe!"

Mit einem Mal zeichnete sich die absolute Entschlossenheit auf Dracos Gesichtzügen ab und er setzte sich auf. Rasch ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen, um schließlich zielstrebig die Treppe hinunter zum Schlafzimmer zu gehen. Ob nun Harry hier war oder nicht, dass interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er wollte einfach nur weit weg von hier.

Kaum im Schlafzimmer angekommen, sah er neben dem Ohrensessel seinen Rucksack stehen, den er von Hermine und Ron vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit geschenkt bekommen hatte und diesen brauchte er für sein Vorhaben. So schnell wie möglich lief er zum Kleiderschrank und hielt nach wenigen Momenten seine Lieblingsklamotten unter dem Arm. Es waren nur zwei paar Jeans, drei T-Shirts und dazu frische Unterwäsche für ein paar Tage. Doch das war ihm zurzeit egal, er wollte einfach nur weg und wichtiger noch, er wollte Harry nicht weiter verärgern. Schließlich rannte er ins Bad, nahm seine Zahnbürste, Zahncreme, Kamm und Deo und packte es zu seiner Kleidung. Danach ging er ins Erdgeschoss, schnappte sich seine Jacke und legte seinen Zauberstab in die unterste Schublade der Kommode im Flur. Er wollte ihn nicht mitnehmen, denn zum einen beherrschte er zauberstablose Magie und zum anderen zauberte er seit letztem Jahr ohnehin nicht mehr gerne. Vielleicht würde ihn Harry finden und er konnte ihn zu einem guten Preis wieder verkaufen, dann hatte Draco wenigstens damit eine gute Tat vollbracht.

Nachdem sich der Blonde ein letztes Mal umgesehen hatte, seufzte er, zog seine Jacke an und bevor es sich Draco anders überlegen konnte, setzte er den Rucksack auf und apparierte vom Grimmauldplatz in die nächste Seitenstraße.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Ich bin nicht schuld!_

_Alle Beschwerden bitte per Heuler an Harry und Draco.  
Was glaubt ihr, wird jetzt passieren?_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	21. Chapter 21

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Heute geht es weiter und … Sorry, weil das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber es gab ein paar private Probleme._

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Schokolade und Naschzeug nach Wahl für die Nerven reiche* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**21. Kapitel****  
Liebe, Leid und der Schmerz, der niemals vergeht**

Draco Malfoy saß vorne übergebeugt über seinem dritten Glas Wodka und starrte mit geröteten Augen in die klare Flüssigkeit. Der Geschmack des Alkohols brannte noch immer scharf auf seiner Zunge, doch gleichzeitig spülte dieser auch all seinen Schmerz davon. Daher nahm er rasch das Glas in die Hand, ließ den Wodka seine Kehle herunter rinnen, um anschließend dem Barkeeper ein Zeichen zu geben, er solle ihm neu einschenken.

Der Angesprochene seufzte kaum hörbar, nahm schließlich die Flasche in die Hand und ging die wenigen Schritte zu dem jungen, blonden Mann hinüber. Draco hockte an der Bar und wirkte mit jeder verstreichenden Minute unglücklicher, verzweifelter und schlimmer noch, völlig am Boden zerstört und wartete beinahe flehentlich auf alkoholischen Nachschub.

Der Barkeeper Adrian Sawyer und gleichzeitig auch der Barbesitzer vom „The Cross", wo sich Draco nach seiner stundenlangen Wanderung durch die Straßen Londons in Soho eingefunden hatte, kannte solche jungen Leute zugenüge. Sie kamen fast jeden Abend zu ihm, besoffen sich aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen und verschwanden dann wieder. Doch der Blonde war auf sehr merkwürdige Art und Weise anders und doch wiederum nicht. Adrian konnte es kaum in Worte fassen, vielmehr spürte er förmlich den tiefen Schmerz in Dracos Herzen und der Liebeskummer stand ihm umso deutlicher ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Noch ein Glas und dann ist Schluss", bedeutete Adrian Sawyer sachlich, der es sich als Eigentümer des kleinen Schwulenclubs leisten konnte so etwas zu sagen und letztendlich auch so meinte.

Draco hob den Kopf und seine sturmgrauen Augen mit dunklen Augenringen blickten zuerst irritiert, dann wütend zu dem großen dunkelhaarigen Mann, dessen braune Augen die vorangegangene Aussage nun unterstrichen.

„Mir könnte durchaus Geld fehlen, mein Junge", sprach Adrian ruhig weiter und füllte ein letztes Mal Dracos Glas auf, „aber darauf bin ich nicht angewiesen. Ist dir schon mal die Idee gekommen, dass Saufen nicht die Lösung von Problemen ist?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin spürte für einen Sekundenbruchteil den Zorn von neuem in sich aufwallen. Dann flachte er ab und eine erneute Welle aus Selbstzweifel und unendlichem Schmerz begann ihn zu übermannen. Daher wandte er rasch seinen Blick zur Seite, schnappte sich nebenbei das Wodkaglas und leerte den Inhalt in einem Zug.

„Adrian weiß, wovon er spricht", mischte sich nun eine zweite Stimme ein, deren Klang Draco dazu veranlasste wieder aufzuschauen.

Sein Blick traf blaugrüne Augen und ein verschmitztes Lächeln umspielte die schmalen Lippen eines attraktiven Mannes mit braunen Haaren und blonden Strähnen. „Adrian, bring mir zwei Soda ohne Eis." Dabei kam der Fremde von einem der vorderen Tische die paar Schritte zur Bar geschlendert.

„Hey Kevin", entgegnete Adrian und als sich beide die Hand gaben, war spätestens jetzt auch für Draco klar, dass sie sich kannten.

Doch schließlich erinnerte sich Draco an die mehr als eindeutige Warnung zurück, dass er hier keinen Alkohol mehr ausgeschenkt bekommen sollte und beschloss daher kurzerhand die Lokalität zu wechseln. Zuvor kramte er etwas mühsam in seiner Hosentasche herum, zog eine Zehnpfund Note heraus und legte sie auf die Theke. Als er versuchte aufzustehen bemerkte er jedoch plötzlich die ersten Auswirkungen des Wodkas. Denn kaum stand er auf den Füßen, wurde ihm schlagartig schwindlig, seine Beine wankten und er wäre auf der Stelle zu Boden gegangen, hätten ihn nicht zwei starke Arme aufgefangen.

„Hoppla, mein Süßer!", lächelte Kevin und half Draco auf den Barhocker zurück.

Aber so einfach wollte es ihm der ehemalige Slytherin nicht machen, schlug unsanft die helfenden Hände zur Seite und sprach mit leicht lallender Stimme: „Lass' gefälligst deine Griffel bei dir und fass' mich nicht an! Verstanden!"

„Na … na, wer wird denn gleich frech werden", lachte Kevin, hob demonstrativ seine Hände in die Luft und bedeutete nebenbei Adrian, der gleichzeitig auch ein Kumpel von ihm war, dass er sich um den jungen Mann kümmern würde.

Adrian nickte lediglich, dann stellte er zwei Gläser Soda ohne Eis auf den Tresen und widmete sich den anderen Gästen.

„Hier trink' das", erklärte Kevin, nahm seine Hände wieder herunter und schob eines der Gläser vor Dracos Nase. „Schmeckt gut und hat keine so brutalen Nebenwirkungen. Denn du sollst wissen … seinen ganzen Frust in Alkohol zu ertränken … macht die Situation auch nicht besser."

„Deine klugen Sprüche kannst du gern' jemand anderem ins Ohr säuseln, jemandem der sie auch hören will", schnaubte Draco verärgert zurück und doch griff er sich das Sodaglas und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Okay, du denkst ich habe von nichts eine Ahnung und würde jedem solche altklugen Sprüche um die Ohren hauen", sagte Kevin und es war deutlich, dass dies keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung war. „Tja, vielleicht hast du Recht und dann auch wieder nicht."

„Halt doch einfach dein Mau …"

„Nicht so, mein Kleiner" Kevin schüttelte den Kopf, hatte einen Finger auf Dracos Mund gelegt und ihm so zu zeigen, er solle es besser nicht aussprechen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung!", nuschelte Draco schließlich und obwohl die Finger des Fremden seine Lippen berührten, machte er keinerlei Anstalten sie zu entfernen. Er wusste nicht warum und wieso er es überhaupt zuließ. Stattdessen hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, als wäre es richtig so wie es war und immerhin hatte ihm der Mann nichts getan. An allem trug ohnehin Harry alleine die Schuld!

„So ist es schon besser, Kleiner", sprach Kevin nun beruhigt, setzte sich ohne Aufforderung neben Draco an die Theke und leerte sein eigenes Sodaglas mit einem Schluck. Anschließend stellte er es geräuschvoll zurück, bedeutete Adrian es wieder zu füllen und schenkte dann seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit seinem blonden Gegenüber. „Glaub' bloß nicht, dass ich mich jeden Abend … Nacht trifft es wohl besser …", dabei glitt sein Blick auf die Uhr neben dem Eingang, die schon weit nach Mitternacht anzeigte, „…mich hier mit Leuten unterhalte, die ihre Enttäuschung in Wodka ertränken. Ich konnte nur nicht schlafen und dann komme ich her und muss sehen, dass du dich …"

„Was geht es dich überhaupt an?", gab Draco gereizt zurück und starrte nun in die blaugrünen Augen von Kevin.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schluckte der Blonde einen wachsenden Kloß im Hals herunter und sah sich nicht nur dem viel zu redseligen fremden Mann gegenüber, sondern hatte zudem den Eindruck, er würde in die glänzenden Augen von Harry schauen – in die smaragdgrünen Seelenspiegel des Mannes, in den er sich vor einigen Monaten verliebt hatte. Gleichzeitig war Harry aber auch der Mann, der ihm erst vor wenigen Stunden mit seinen Worten einen Dolch ins Herz gerammt, seine neu erwachten Gefühle mit Füßen getreten und der ihn am Ende nicht einmal aufgehalten hatte.

Hatte Draco sich wirklich so sehr in Harry getäuscht?

„Mich geht's ja nichts an", unterbrach Kevins Stimme die Überlegungen des Blonden, der erst jetzt bemerkte, dass er sein Gegenüber förmlich mit den Augen durchlöchert hatte. „Aber wenn du reden willst, ich sitze hier und habe nichts Besseres zutun als zuzuhören. Vorausgesetzt, du willst einem alten Wrack wie mir nicht doch eine Abfuhr erteilen."

Dracos erster Gedanke war, den frechen Kerl alleine wegen seiner Überheblichkeit links liegen zu lassen und sich auf den Weg in eine andere Bar zu machen, aber der zweite Gedanke hielt ihn zurück. Der Typ erinnerte Draco viel zu sehr an Harry. Es waren nicht nur die blaugrünen Augen des attraktiven Mannes, sondern auch die ganze Art wie er lächelte, wie er sich bewegte und wie er ihn ansah.

„Na, wie wär's?", fragte Kevin forsch und grinste.

Kurzzeitig verunsichert, schüttelte Draco kaum merklich den Kopf und wurde sich nur allmählich der Frage bewusst. Schließlich räusperte er sich, straffte seine Schultern und antwortete nicht weniger selbstbewusst mit einer Gegenfrage. „Wie wäre was?"

„Mich vielleicht als nächtlichen Psychiater zu missbrauchen?", bedeutete Kevin keck und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter. Doch er zog seine Hand rasch zurück, als er das plötzliche Zittern spürte. „Sorry, aber ich … komm schon, Kleiner, ich tu' dir nichts."

„Lass' mich gefälligst in Ruhe", schnaubte Draco und versuchte das Wort „missbrauchen" nicht zu nah an sich herankommen zu lassen. Stattdessen gab er seinem Zorn freien Raum und funkelte nun sein Gegenüber wütend an. „Du kannst sonst wen für deine … was weiß ich benutzen … aber nicht mich. Außerdem habe ich einen Namen und heiße weder Kleiner noch Süßer!"

Daraufhin schwiegen beide für einige Sekunden und nur die leise Musik im Hintergrund drang an ihre Ohren.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", unterbrach Kevin die entstandene Stille zwischen ihnen und lächelte freundlich. „Du verrätst mir deinen Namen und ich verspreche dir, ich werde dich nicht mehr ärgern. Mein Name lautet übrigens Kevin und es würde mich freuen, dich kennen zu lernen."

Kaum hatte er geendet, streckte Kevin Draco seine Hand entgegen, legte dabei den Kopf schief, schmunzelte liebenswürdig und sah aus, als würde er es vollkommen ernst meinen.

Draco dagegen zögerte einige Momente lang. Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts gegen diesen Fremden, obwohl er jetzt nicht mehr fremd war. Er hatte auch nichts gegen dessen lockere Art einzuwenden und es gab nichts Großartiges zu verlieren. Draco hatte Hals über Kopf seine Sachen gepackt, sprichwörtlich seine Zelte hinter sich abgerissen und war ohne ein Ziel einfach abgehauen. Außerdem nagte das Gefühl von Einsamkeit an ihm und solange er in der Nähe von Kevin war, war er nicht alleine. Also sprach nichts dagegen, wieso er nicht mit dem Mann ein Gespräch anfangen sollte. Darüber hinaus konnte er zaubern, falls doch etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen sollte.

„Hi Kevin", sprach Draco schließlich und reichte ihm die Hand. „Mein Name lautet Draco und glaube mir, wenn du mich ärgerst, könntest du es schnell bereuen." Jene letzten Worte unterstrich der Blonde mit einem charmanten Lächeln, was mit einem breiteren Schmunzeln beantwortet wurde.

„Du weißt was du willst, das gefällt mir", bedeutete Kevin daraufhin und lud Draco an einen der Tische ein, wobei er Adrian zuwinkte, er solle ihnen nochmals zwei Gläser Soda bringen.

„Und was machst du nachts hier in einer Bar, außer Jungs ansprechen?", fragte der Blonde einige Zeit später neugierig und nippte nebenbei an seinem halbvollen Glas, obwohl er immer noch recht deutlich den Alkohol spürte, der durch seine Adern rauschte. Er war harten Spiritus nicht gewohnt und dieser rächte sich nun damit, dass er Draco unaufhörlich die Sinne vernebelte.

„Ganz ehrlich", kam Kevins prompte Antwort und er schaute seinem Gegenüber fasziniert in die sturmgrauen Augen, „ich konnte wirklich nicht schlafen und dachte mir, geh' doch deinen Kumpel Adrian besuchen." Dabei deutete er mit dem Kinn zu dem Barkeeper hinüber, der soeben damit beschäftigt war die Gläser zu spülen. „Ich wohne nur zwei Häuser von hier entfernt und ohne mir etwas zu denken sah ich dich vorhin an der Bar sitzen. Aber sag' mal, Draco ist doch kein gewöhnlicher Name."

„Für mich schon", gab der junge, blonde Mann schlagfertig zurück und obwohl er seine Stimme sarkastisch klingen lassen wollte, konnte er sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. „Nun ja, Draco ist lateinisch und bedeutet übersetzt Drache. Und ich wenn ich will, kann ich ein böser Drache sein."

Kevin schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, dann brach er in lautes Gelächter aus, denn ihm gefiel der Blonde nicht nur vom Aussehen, sondern auch von seinem Humor. Darüber hinaus besaß Draco für Kevin etwas, was der Ältere sogleich umso neugieriger machte. Was es allerdings genau war konnte er nicht sagen, aber er wollte es sich zur Aufgabe machen es herauszufinden.

„Bald ist Sperrstunde", begann Kevin daher und versuchte jegliches Interesse aus seinem Tonfall zu verbannen. „Hast du nicht Lust noch woanders hinzugehen? Ich muss morgen nicht arbeiten und Durst habe ich allemal."

Zuerst ein wenig irritiert, dann freudig nickend, gab ihm Draco zu verstehen, dass er sich auf den Vorschlag einließ. „Wohin möchtest du?"

„Das überlasse ich ganz dir", erklärte der Braunhaarige und zog eine Fünfzigpfund Note aus der Hosentasche. „Ich kenne noch eine Kneipe die geöffnet hat, aber wir können auch …"

Plötzlich brach Kevin ab und schaute in Dracos trauriges Gesicht.

„Was ist denn los?"

„Du willst doch nur mit mir ins Bett", schniefte der Blonde unerwartet und konnte seine Zunge kaum unter Kontrolle halten, denn nun sprach der Alkohol aus ihm, was er durch seinen leicht lallenden Unterton hervorhob. „Du … du bist doch auch nicht besser … ja, nicht besser als Harry. Der hat mich aber wenigstens vorher rausgeworfen und …"

„Psssssst", bedeutete Kevin und legte Draco sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass uns wirklich woanders hingehen und ich glaub' es ist besser, ich nehme dich mit zu mir. Ich kann dir meine Couch anbieten."

Anschließend stand er auf und sah aus den Augenwinkeln den Blonden lediglich nicken, während er eilig bei Adrian am Tresen zahlte. Danach setzte er Draco dessen Rucksack auf und nahm ihn kameradschaftlich in den Arm. So verließen sie gemeinsam die Bar und kamen nach nur fünf Minuten vor Kevin Archers Wohnungstür im dritten Stock eines älteren Gebäudes zum Stehen.

Wenige Minuten später saß Draco auf einer schwarzen Ledercouch, neben ihm Kevin und beide hatten jeweils ein Glas Wodka in der Hand. Zuerst hatte sich Kevin dagegen gesträubt seiner neusten Bekanntschaft Alkohol zu geben, aber zum einen hatte Draco ihn regelrecht angefleht und darüber hinaus löste der scharfe Spiritus dessen Zunge. Außerdem war Kevins Neugier nur umso größer geworden, denn obwohl er Draco nicht wirklich kannte, mochte er ihn jetzt schon, als würde er ihn bereits seit Wochen kennen.

„Wieso hat er das überhaupt gemacht?", fragte sich der ehemalige Slytherin inzwischen zum dritten Mal laut und achtete gar nicht mehr auf Kevin. Er nahm nicht einmal wahr wo er sich befand. Einzig und alleine liefen ihm bittere Tränen über die Wangen und er konnte nur noch an Harry und seine Gefühle für ihn denken.

„Was hat denn dieser Harry getan?", fragte Kevin zögerlich, nippte beiläufig an seinem Glas und schaute mit gemischten Eindrücken zu Draco hinüber. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass es um Liebeskummer ging aber nicht, dass diese Situation solche Ausmaße annehmen würde und er sich selbst dabei so unbeholfen vorkam. Denn wenn er eines wollte, dann Draco sicherlich zu nichts zwingen und ihm auch keine Schmerzen zufügen, sondern ihm zuhören und wenn möglich auch trösten.

„Hab' ich dir doch schon gesagt", schluchzte Draco auf und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. „Gib' mir noch einen …", und hielt es direkt unter Kevins Nase.

Er wusste, er sollte es nicht tun und doch war niemand da der ihn aufhielt. Sofort gab er dem Blonden, was dieser verlangte und lehnte sich anschließend zurück.

„Du hast mir gesagt, dass er dich rausgeworfen hat", sagte Kevin, „aber du hast mir nicht gesagt _warum_."

„Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?" Draco klang allmählich sehr verzweifelt.

„Eigentlich schon", gab Kevin zu verstehen und trank nun selbst sein Glas auf Ex.

„Harry will nichts von mir, verstanden?", bedeutete Draco selbstquälerisch und spürte sofort wieder den tiefen Stich in seinem Herzen.

Kevin nickte und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und schwieg daher.

„Ich hasse ihn!", schluchzte nun der einstige Slytherin haltlos vor sich hin, während er sein Gesicht in den Händen vergrub. „Harry, der ach so selbstlose Held. Der mutige Löwe von Gryffindor, wie sich das anhört. Er ist nicht mutig, er ist ein Feigling! Ich habe doch gespürt wie er mich ansieht und wie oft er mir näher war als jemals zuvor. Wie kann er das nur machen? Was habe ich ihm getan?"

„Ruhig, Draco", flüsterte Kevin und wurde von der Traurigkeit des Blonden plötzlich angesteckt. Schließlich beugte er sich nach vorne und legte sachte seine Arme um die bebenden Schultern des Weinenden. Gleichzeitig spitzte er interessiert die Ohren und verstand doch nur Bahnhof.

„Meine Mutter hat mich gewarnt mich in den Falschen zu verlieben", murmelte Draco unglücklich. „Blaise hätte das niemals getan. Nein, Blaise war anständig und …", jammerte er laut, zog die Nase hoch und kuschelte sich unerwartet an Kevins Brust. „Warum hat Harry so was nur getan? Ich liebe ihn doch und dann schreit er mich auch noch an. Das ist schlimmer als hätte er mich geschlagen. In Hogwarts war er immer so anders … ich weiß auch nicht … lieber und vielleicht auch wieder nicht ... und jetzt! Er hat mich mehr als geschlagen, er hat meine Gefühle mit Füßen getreten, Hauptsache ihm geht es gut und die anderen können sehen wo sie bleiben! Oh ja, er ist ein Feigling und kein Wunder dass er sich gerne in die Scheiße geritten hat und dann immer Hilfe von seinen Freunden gebraucht hat. Alleine bekommt er doch gar nichts auf die Reihe! Wäre Dumbledore nicht gewesen … er hat ihm doch stets eine helfende Hand gereicht. Harry hätte sich doch sogar in Hogwarts verlaufen, wenn er nicht diese dämliche Karte gehabt hätte …"

„Psssst", versuchte Kevin ein zweites Mal auf Draco einzureden und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf. Es tat gut ihm ein wenig Geborgenheit zu geben, allerdings nagten die mehr oder minder zusammenhanglosen und gestammelten Sätze an seinem eigenen Nervenkostüm. Vor allem als Draco etwas von Schlägen aussprach, spürte er innerlich Wut in sich aufsteigen und er fragte sich gleich mehrmals, ob dieser Harry ihn denn tatsächlich körperlich angegriffen hatte. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht nachfragen und beließ es einfach dabei. Vielleicht würde sich ja später noch eine Gelegenheit dazu ergeben.

„Du bist nett", sagte Draco nach einigen Minuten, zog ein weiteres Mal die Nase hoch und wischte sich schließlich die Tränen aus den sturmgrauen, doch inzwischen stark geröteten Augen. Sein Blick glitt dabei nach oben und er schaute geradewegs in die blaugrünen Augen von Kevin, der ihn liebenswürdig anlächelte. „Ich will noch was trinken."

Der Ältere seufzte auf Grund der Forderung und trotzdem ließ er Draco los, griff sich die Flasche und schenkte zuerst seinem Gast und dann sich selbst voll ein. Auf Ex kippten sie zusammen den Alkohol hinunter, bis sich kurz darauf Draco die Wodkaflasche schnappte und schließlich die Hälfte des harten Spiritus seine Kehle herunter laufen ließ, als wäre es pures Wasser.

„Ich fürchte, ich muss morgen in die Apotheke und Aspirin kaufen", wollte Kevin die Trinkorgie schön reden, aber so recht konnte er über seinen schalen Witz nicht lachen. Vielmehr tat ihm Draco leid und weil seine Neugier noch lange nicht befriedigt war, lud er den Blonden dazu ein, in seinem Bett anstatt auf der Couch zu übernachten. Draco nahm das Angebot ohne zu zögern an und selbst als Kevin ihn fragte, ob er gerne länger bleiben wolle, schlug Draco dieses Angebot nicht aus, wobei der Alkohol das Restliche von ganz alleine tat.

Zur gleichen Zeit saß Harry nicht weniger verzweifelt als Draco bei Blaise auf der Couch und trank inzwischen sein drittes Glas Scotch, während er über die letzten Stunden betrübt nachdachte.

Zuvor war Harry aussichtslos zu Hermine in den Fuchsbau zurück appariert, wo er mit bleierner Stimme und verweinten Augen seiner Freundin von Dracos Verschwinden erzählt hatte. Sie wiederum hielt ihm wegen seiner Nachlässigkeit – oder vielmehr wegen seiner plumpen Art und Weise und den damit zusammenhängenden Missverständnissen – nun zum zweiten Mal eine Standpauke. Wenig später hatte auch noch Ron einen Tröstungsversuch unternommen, der leider damit endete, dass Harry unglücklich zum Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 zurückkehrte und niemanden mehr sehen wollte.

Doch kurz vor Mitternacht und zwei Gläsern selbst gebranntem Mirabellenschnaps, den er von Hermines Eltern zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, hielt er es plötzlich alleine nicht mehr Zuhause aus. Daher schnappte er sich seine Jacke und verschwand augenblicklich im nächtlichen London.

Immer wieder hatte er dabei gehofft, irgendwo durch Zufall Draco zu begegnen, doch dieser innige Wunsch erfüllte sich nicht, was Harry abermals die Tränen in die ohnehin schon geröteten, grünen Augen trieb.

Was hatte sich Draco nur bei seiner – wie er selbst fand – übertriebenen Aktion gedacht?

Einfach abhauen und dann auch noch mit Gepäck!

Draco wohnte doch bei ihm. Der Blonde gehörte genauso in sein Haus, wie der Staub auf den Möbeln. Gleichzeitig nagte die Schuld unaufhörlich an Harrys Nervenkostüm und er hatte das alles so _niemals_ gewollt. Er liebte Draco, auch wenn er viel zu lange gebraucht hatte, sich seine wahren Gefühle einzugestehen. Zudem wollte er gerade jetzt, in jenem Moment, in dieser Sekunde seine Liebe zu Draco in die Nacht hinaus brüllen!

Oder besser noch, er hätte sich für seine Unsensibilität gerne mehrfach geohrfeigt, wenn nur Draco endlich wieder vor ihm stehen würde!

So irrte Harry stattdessen völlig am Boden zerstört durch die Straßen und dachte zum wiederholten Mal an den unglücklichen Abend zurück. Was sollte er nur tun, wenn der Blonde nicht mehr zurück käme?

Oh nein, diesem Gedanken durfte er erst gar nicht die Möglichkeit geben sich in seinem Kopf einzunisten und schob ihn weit davon. Dafür schlug sein Herz aus Angst – Draco könnte etwas Schreckliches passieren – schneller und instinktiv umklammerte er den Griff seines Zauberstabes fester; jederzeit zum Angriff bereit.

Als der ehemalige Gryffindor nach einer Stunde plötzlich vor einer ihm bekannten Haustür stand, wusste er sofort, dass er vermutlich diesen Weg nicht einfach so gewählt hatte, denn an der Klingel standen die Nachnamen Zabini und Arrington.

Eilig hob Harry die Hand, ignorierte geflissentlich die späte Uhrzeit und klingelte.

Kurz darauf saß er auf dem modernen, hellen Sofa seiner zwei Freunde, hatte ihnen alles erzählt und war schließlich in seine eigenen Grübeleien versunken, als Blaise' Stimme ihn in die Gegenwart zurückholte.

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass Draco sich etwas antut", bedeutete der dunkelhäutige Zauberer, doch sein Tonfall verriet, dass er nicht wirklich von seinen eigenen Worten überzeugt war. Gleichzeitig hielt Melanie die Hand ihres Freundes, die nicht weniger besorgt neben ihm saß.

„Ich glaube ja auch nicht daran", gab Harry zu verstehen und trank sein Glas leer, „aber wenn doch?"

„So etwas dürft ihr nicht einmal denken!", lenkte Melanie ein und wechselte trotzdem einen ängstlichen Blick mit Blaise und anschließend mit Harry. „Draco ging es doch blendend", sprach Melanie weiter, um sich und den beiden jungen Männern Hoffnung zu machen. „Er hat einen guten Job, verdammt gute Freunde und nicht zu vergessen _„Narzissas Garden"_."

„Das ist es", warf Blaise plötzlich ein und wirkte daraufhin ein wenig zuversichtlicher. „Draco ist sicherlich zum Waisenhaus gegangen. Er ist nicht nur der Stifter von „Narzissas Garden", sondern auch gleichzeitig Eigentümer und Besitzer. Draco ist einfach nach Hause gegangen."

Harry seufzte und am liebsten hätte er sich wegen Blaise' Vorschlag gleich besser gefühlt, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Ich werde mich gleich morgen früh mit Sarah Wright in Verbindung setzen", sprach nun Blaise weiter und meinte damit die Heimleiterin, ohne auf die noch immer kummervolle Miene seines Freundes zu achten. „Wenn Draco dort ist, hol' ich ihn auf der Stelle zurück, ansonsten soll uns Miss Wright sofort Bescheid geben, wenn er dort auftaucht."

Nun seufzte Melanie und erhielt von beiden die volle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Meint ihr nicht, dass Draco genau damit rechnet?"

„Mal nicht gleich alles Schwarz, Schatz", meinte Blaise.

„Das tue ich gar nicht, aber wenn ich das alles richtig verstanden habe, dann hat Draco Liebeskummer und will sicherlich nicht unbedingt genau dem Mann über den Weg laufen, der ihm angeblich das Herz gebrochen hat …"

„… das war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis", warf Harry rasch ein.

„Wir wissen es, aber er nicht!", sprach Melanie und schenkte Harry nebenbei ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, was ihn gleich ein bisschen beruhigte. „Ich denke, er irrt bestimmt durch die Gegend, weint sich die Augen rot und im schlimmsten Fall …"

„Sprich nicht weiter", bat Harry sie augenblicklich und kämpfte gegen eine ungewollte Übelkeit an, wenn er selbst nur daran dachte, was alles passieren könnte. Nicht nur, dass Draco alleine durch London lief, sondern er auch noch lange nicht vollständig so genesen war, wie sich der Blonde stets einzureden versuchte. Harry kannte die unruhigen Nächte und die manchmal wiederkehrenden Alpträume nur zu gut.

„Wenn er in vierundzwanzig Stunden nicht auftaucht, dann gehen wir zur Polizei", meldete sich nun abermals Melanie zu Wort.

„Mit Magie geht es schneller", erklärte Blaise.

„Und wie willst du es anstellen?", fragte nun Harry.

„Wir orten einfach Dracos Zauberstab", antwortete der dunkelhäutige Zauberer, lächelte verschmitzt und entlockte zum ersten Mal auch seinem Freund ein Schmunzeln. „Am besten wir fangen gleich damit an, ich bin jetzt ohnehin wach und kann nicht mehr schlafen."

„Dann tut, was ihr nicht lassen könnt", bedeutete Melanie, die sich dabei fehl am Platz fühlte und sie trotz Dracos Verschwinden in vier Stunden aufstehen musste. Nach einem zärtlichen Gute-Nacht-Kuss von Blaise verabschiedete sie sich mit einem Küsschen auf der Stirn bei Harry, wünschte ihnen viel Erfolg und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Zurück blieben die beiden jungen Magier, die sich ansahen und dann ihre Zauberstäbe in die Hände nahmen. Zur besseren Konzentration schlossen sie ihre Augen und riefen sich den Spruch zur Ortung von magischen Zauberstäben ins Gedächtnis, den sie am Anfang ihrer Aurorenausbildung gelernt hatten. Kurz darauf öffneten sie wieder ihre Lider und Blaise bedeutete Harry mit einem Nicken, er solle es versuchen.

Harry holte tief Luft, ließ sie mit einem leisen Zischen entweichen und dann deklamierte er langsam, Silbe für Silbe den Zauberspruch. Anschließend warteten beide Freunde ungeduldig auf die Reaktion. Denn eigentlich müsste nun Harrys Zauberstab an der Spitze aufglühen und ihnen in Form eines imaginären Bildes den Aufenthaltsort von Draco, oder vielmehr von Dracos Zauberstab präsentieren.

Doch es geschah nichts und das was sie plötzlich vor sich sahen war nicht das, was sie zu sehen erhofften. Das Bild war schwarz und am Rand erkannten sie lediglich dunkle Schatten.

„Selbst wenn Draco den Stab in der Hosentasche hätte, würden wir doch ihn sehen können, oder etwa nicht?", erkundigte sich nun Blaise erstaunt und verdutzt zu gleich.

„Eigentlich schon" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und verstand es selbst nicht. „Versuch du es."

Blaise benötigte keine weitere Aufforderung und rasch rezitierte er denselben Zauberspruch wie der einstige Gryffindor und abermals geschah nichts.

„Das soll jetzt einer verstehen?", bedeutete Harry und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„Entweder das, oder Draco hat seinen Zauberstab erst gar nicht mitgenommen", entgegnete Blaise und sah nun sehr blass um die Nase aus. „Was wäre, wenn er noch irgendwo im Grimmauldplatz liegt?"

Die Antwort erfolgte in Form eines leisen _Plopp_, als Harry ohne ein Wort von der Wohnung seines Freundes nach Hause apparierte. Der dunkelhäutige Zauberer tat es ihm gleich und wenige Minuten später suchten sie mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Hoffnung nach Dracos Zauberstab.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Alle Schuldzuweisungen bitte an die Hauptcharaktere! Die haben sich einfach selbstständig gemacht.__Na, was sagt ihr zu Kevin … was glaubt ihr, wird jetzt passieren?  
Wird es Harry schaffen Draco doch noch seine Liebe zu gestehen?_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	22. Chapter 22

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Sorry … sorry … es wurde mal wieder später :-(  
Aber hier kommt endlich das Kapitel_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … heute gibt es Pizza nach Wahl für alle und wer möchte auch gerne Baldriantropfen*_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!!!!_  
_Eure Elbenstein_

* * *

**22. Kapitel****  
Ein Drache und seine Folgen**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Draco mit rasenden Kopfschmerzen, einer ihm bisher unbekannten Übelkeit und völlig matt in Kevins Bett. Zuerst wanderten seine leicht zugekniffenen Augen neugierig umher. Die dunklen Vorhänge waren zugezogen, durch das geschlossene Fenster drang gedämpft der Straßenlärm ins Schlafzimmer und neben ihm hatte sich Kevin in die Bettdecke gekuschelt. Doch plötzlich wollte ihn die Panik übermannen.

Er lag _nackt_ in Kevins Bett!

Als wäre das nicht genug erkannte Draco rasch, dass auch Kevin nackt im Bett und ihre Klamotten weit verstreut auf dem Zimmerboden lagen. Der Schreck und eine aufwallende Furcht hinderten ihn jedoch daran sich zu bewegen. Sein Herz schlug plötzlich schnell und immer schneller, sein Atem kam stoßweise, auf seiner Stirn bildete sich der Angstschweiß und ihm jagte ein eiskalter Schauer nach dem anderen durch seine Glieder. Darüber hinaus begann Draco haltlos zu zittern und die schrecklichsten Gedanken begannen durch seinen Kopf zu rasen.

Augenblicklich kehrten all seine verdrängten Erinnerungen an seine Zeit bei Brian und David Byron zurück. Doch etwas war anders. Fieberhaft versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren und als er nach über zehn Minuten endlich seine Atmung und seine Furcht einigermaßen überwunden hatte, fiel ihm auf, dass er keinerlei Schmerzen verspürte. Er besaß lediglich die hämmernden Kopfschmerzen und diese stammten von seinem ausschweifenden Alkoholgenuss letzte Nacht.

Nichtsdestotrotz horchte er aufmerksam in sich hinein und fragte sich die Frage aller Fragen … hatte er vergangene Nacht mit Kevin Sex?

Draco kannte die Antwort nicht und konnte sie sich selbst nicht geben. Aber wenn dem so gewesen wäre, müsste er dann nicht zumindest etwas spüren? Daher nahm er zögerlich eine Hand, wanderte damit unter die Bettdecke und tastete seine Körper vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen ab. Nur Momente später seufzte er erleichtert auf, denn er fand keinerlei verräterische Spuren an seinem nackten Körper. Stattdessen trieb ihm sein eigenes Handeln die Schamesröte ins Gesicht und er wollte dringend aus dem Bett und seine sichere Kleidung auf der Haut fühlen.

„Guten Morgen", hörte Draco ganz plötzlich eine Stimme und fuhr vor Schrecken zusammen. „Oh nicht doch", lächelte Kevin daraufhin und schaute mit seinen blaugrünen Augen direkt in die sturmgrauen Augen des Blonden. „Hast du Kopfschmerzen?"

Im ersten Moment war Draco völlig sprachlos und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Als Kevin ihm dann auch noch mit seinen Fingerspitzen sanft über die Wange streichelte, war es um Dracos Fassung erst einmal geschehen. Er kniff fest die Augenlider zusammen, biss sich auf die Lippen und kämpfte abermals gegen eine aufwallende Panik.

„Hey Kleiner, was ist los?" Kevin klang nervös und zog sich auf seine Seite des Doppelbettes zurück. „Tut dir dein Kopf so weh? Das ist die Strafe für dein Trinken."

„Ich … ich …", stotterte Draco unerwartet und brach ab. Er schluckte einen Kloß im Hals herunter, versuchte sich in den Griff zu bekommen und schlang sich gleichzeitig die Bettdecke fest um seinen nackten Leib. Schließlich stammelte er mit leiser Stimme: „Haben wir … hast du … ich meine haben …", er holte tief Luft und öffnete seine Augen, „… hatten wir Sex?"

Nun war die Reihe an Kevin sprachlos zu sein. Er schaute Draco gelassen an und lächelte schließlich. Ihm gefiel die schüchterne Art des jungen Mannes und er wusste ja nicht, welche Hölle Draco soeben durchlebte, der gleichzeitig alles und jeden darum bat, dass Kevin diese Frage verneinte.

„Hättest du denn gerne mit mir geschlafen?", kam von Kevin die Gegenfrage und unterstrich diese mit einem verschmitzten Schmunzeln. Dann ging er nicht weiter auf dieses Thema ein, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Dabei präsentierte er Draco seinen blanken Hintern, der mittlerweile völlig perplex im Bett lag und bei diesem Anblick rot anlief.

Kevin wiederum war sich dieser Reaktion sehr deutlich bewusst und doch fand er Gefallen daran. Gerade deshalb lief er seelenruhig zum Kleiderschrank, kramte nach seinen Klamotten und verschwand schließlich mit einem breiten Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Draco blieb konsterniert zurück und überlegte aufgewühlt, was denn seine Bekanntschaft eben gemeint hatte. Aber gerade weil er keine eindeutigen Schmerzen an gewissen Körperstellen verspürte, entschloss er sich für die einfachste Lösung, er ignorierte schlichtweg die Frage nach dem „Ja" oder „Nein" und kämpfte sich mit bleischwerem Kopf aus dem Bett. Rasch klaubte er seine Kleidung vom Boden auf, zog sich umso eiliger an und als er nach fünf Minuten in die Küche kam, stand dort Kevin und briet Rühreier.

„Würstchen? Toast? Kaffee?"

„Würstchen und Tee", antwortete Draco mit gequältem Unterton und setzte sich an den inzwischen gedeckten Tisch.

„In dem Glas sind zwei Aspirin, die müssten erstmal reichen", bedeutete der Dunkelhaarige nebenbei und kam mit den fertigen Eiern in der Pfanne zu Draco hinüber und belud dessen Teller.

„Aspirin?", fragte der Blonde lediglich und verstand nichts.

„Für ein richtiges Katerfrühstück habe ich nichts Zuhause, somit musst du eben mit Aspirin leben", erklärte Kevin, aber runzelte plötzlich die Stirn, als er Dracos fragenden Blick sah, der er falsch deutete. „Sag' bloß, du hattest noch nie einen Kater?"

„Eigentlich nicht", gab der einstige Slytherin zu und seufzte. „Außer ich zähle Bu … Bier dazu, aber meine Eltern sahen das nicht gerne." Dabei konnte er gerade im letzten Moment das Wort „Butterbier" unterdrücken und verkniff sich vorsichtshalber die Frage _„Was denn Aspirin wäre?"_

„Und jetzt?", erkundigte sich Kevin neugierig und setzte sich seinem Gast gegenüber.

„Was meinst du?"

„Wieso hast du mit dem Trinken angefangen? Nur wegen diesem Harry? Und was würden deine Eltern dazu sagen?"

Draco schluckte merklich bei dem Gedanken an Lucius und Narzissa, verdrängte allerdings alle unliebsamen Gefühle in diesem Zusammenhang und schaute nun Kevin direkt in die blaugrünen Augen. „Nun ja, meine Eltern leben nicht mehr, aber wenn mein Vater es mitbekommen hätte, wäre er sicherlich nicht erfreut gewesen. Ein Malfoy tut so etwas nicht, sondern hat sich der Etikette entsprechend zu verhalten."

„Tut mir leid", stammelte Kevin plötzlich und biss sich aufgrund dieser für ihn unerwarteten Nachricht auf die Unterlippe. „Ich wusste ja nicht …"

„Schon okay", beruhigte ihn Draco. „Du konntest es doch nicht wissen."

„Und warum trinkt ein Malfoy keinen über den Durst?"

„Ich stamme aus einer sehr alten Adelsfamilie", erzählte nun Draco wahrheitsgemäß und sah auch keinen Sinn darin, wieso er Kevin diesbezüglich anlügen sollte. Nachdem was gestern Abend alles geschehen war konnte es schlimmer ohnehin nicht mehr werden. „Früher habe ich in der Grafschaft Wiltshire im Südwesten Englands gelebt."

„Und was ist dieses Hogwarts?" Der Dunkelhaarige konnte sein Interesse nicht mehr verbergen und lenkte ihr Gespräch auf das Thema von letzter Nacht zurück, als er dem Blonden aufmerksam zugehört hatte.

So kam es, dass Draco alles was er preisgeben wollte erzählte, ohne jedoch auch nur einmal etwas von Zauberern und Hexen zu erwähnen. So wurde aus Hogwarts ein Internat für äußert gut betuchte Familien aus ganz Großbritannien. Von Harry sprach er ausschließlich als Klassenkamerad, in den er sich verliebt hatte und mit dem er vor einem Jahr nach London gezogen war. Dann erzählte er von ihrem heftigen Streit, wobei Kevin Dracos maßlose Enttäuschung sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Dass Draco eigentlich schon vor zwei Stunden bei der Arbeit in der Gärtnerei hätte sein müssen, erwähnte er nicht und ehrlich gesagt traute er sich auch gar nicht in dessen Nähe, weil ihn Harry dort sicherlich abfangen würde. Genau das wollte er zu verhindern wissen.

Nach dem Frühstück und als die Aspirin endlich ihre erste Wirkung gezeigt hatte und Dracos hämmernde Kopfschmerzen nur noch dumpf klopften, kam die Reihe an Kevin und so erfuhr der Blonde endlich auch mehr von seinem Retter – wie er ihn gedanklich bezeichnete. Kevin Archer war achtundzwanzig Jahre alt, kam aus einem kleinen Ort im Osten Englands und hatte in London Architektur und Geschichte studiert. Er arbeitete bei einem bekannten Londoner Architekturbüro, liebte seine kleine Wohnung in Soho über alles, war leidenschaftlicher Kartenspieler und wollte in seinem derzeitigen Urlaub einfach nur faul sein. Darüber hinaus einigten sich beide nach einer anfänglichen Diskussion darauf, dass Draco solange bei Kevin wohnen durfte, bis er etwas Eigenes gefunden hätte. Dafür wollte Draco selbstverständlich bezahlen und nach einer weiteren Debatte ging der Blonde als Sieger hervor und schließlich reichten sie sich freundschaftlich die Hand. Draco bestand ebenfalls darauf, auf der Couch zu schlafen und wollte in den nächsten zwei Tagen zur Bank, damit er Kevin die versprochenen 200 Pfund für die Miete zahlen konnte.

Dass hierfür Draco in die Winkelgasse musste, verschwieg er galant und hoffte vielmehr auf sein Glück, dort nicht zufällig einem seiner Freunde oder gar schlimmer noch, Harry begegnen zu müssen. Doch ihm blieb nichts anders übrig, denn sein Muggelgeld von seiner Arbeit reichte nicht ganz aus.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten beide gemeinsam in Kevins Wohnung, schauten sich einige DVDs an, wofür Draco insgeheim Harry dankbar war, denn ohne ihn hätte er bestimmt nicht einmal annährend verstanden, was Kevin die ganze Zeit über redete. Dabei sprach er nicht nur über Filme, sondern auch über Computer und alle möglichen technischen Dinge, die für Muggelmänner hin und wieder äußerst interessant waren.

Abends lud Kevin seinen neuen Mitbewohner in ein bekanntes Schnellrestaurant zu Hamburger und Fritten ein. Kaum Zuhause gingen sie früh ins Bett, denn die letzte Nacht nagte noch immer an ihrer allgemeinen Verfassung.

So verstrich die Zeit wie im Flug und am nächsten Morgen machte sich Draco alleine auf den Weg. Zuerst besuchte er die Winkelgasse und Gringotts und zu seinem Glück begegnete er keinem einzigen ihm bekannten Zauberer und innerhalb einer Stunde stand er wieder mitten in Muggellondon. Seine Geldbörse war zum bersten voll mit Muggelgeld und dann tat er etwas, was er schon viel zu lange nicht mehr getan hatte. Er ging shoppen!

Er begann seine Tour in den großen und bekannten Muggelkaufhäusern der Stadt, dann wanderte er fünf Stunden später voll bepackt mit mehreren Einkaufstüten mit modischen Klamotten schon ein wenig erschöpft durch die kleinen Gassen in Soho und blieb am Ende staunend vor einem Laden stehen, der ihn völlig in seinen Bann zog. Kurzerhand ging er hinein und stand schließlich in einem der angesagten Tatooläden von London.

Nach zwei Stunden trat er mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen wieder auf die Straße und versuchte eisern sich seine Schmerzen nicht einmerken zu lassen. Er hatte es tatsächlich getan! Er hatte sich eine Tätowierung stechen lassen und darüber hinaus ein Tatoo, welches seinem Vornamen alle Ehre machte. Wenn das seine Mutter gesehen hätte, sie hätten ihn sicherlich sofort ins St. Mungos geschleift, damit irgendein Heiler es auf der Stelle wieder entfernen würde. Darüber musste er nur umso breiter schmunzeln und war stolz auf sich selbst.

Zufrieden und inzwischen hungrig wie ein ganzes Rudel Wölfe lief er die Straße entlang, die ihn geradewegs zu Kevins Haus führte, da blieb er plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen und dachte er würde träumen. Aber der Traum kam schon mit einer äußerst erleichterten Miene und einem freudestrahlenden Lächeln auf ihn zu gerannt und rief bereits von weitem laut seinen Namen.

„Draco! Ich habe dich gefunden, bitte warte auf mich!", drang Harrys flehentliche Stimme an Dracos Ohr, was ihm sofort einen tiefen Stich im Herzen einbrachte.

Viel zu gerne hätte er den Schwarzhaarigen ignoriert und hatte sich schon gefreut, ihm nirgendwo begegnet zu sein, dann traf er ihn ausgerechnet hier in Soho auf der Straße. Womit hatte er das nur verdient? Wollte ihm gar das Schicksal einen schlechten Streich spielen, indem ihn Harry wieder im übertragenen Sinne mit Füßen treten konnte?

„Draco, bitte bleib stehen, wir müssen reden", bettelte Harry und kam dabei immer näher.

Draco wiederum lief los, beschleunigte seine Schritte und ging auf den Straßenrand zu, um so schnell wie möglich die Fahrbahn zu überqueren, da hielt ihn Harry am rechten Oberarm fest, was dem Blonden ein keuchendes „Au" entlockte; denn das war genau jene Stelle, wo seine Tätowierung war und sie brannte auch ohne Harrys Zutun höllisch.

„Verdammt, lass' mich los", keifte er böse und entwand sich eilig aus Harrys Griff, der dagegen erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich und mit ungläubigem Blick Draco anstarrte.

„Hör' mir doch zu", versuchte es der ehemalige Gryffindor gleich noch einmal und fragte sich, warum Draco eben geautscht hatte, so fest hatte er ihn gar nicht gepackt. Dabei geisterten augenblicklich und ohne große Fantasie die schlimmsten Befürchtungen durch seinen Kopf.

„Geh' einfach und lass' mich in Ruhe!", holte ihn Dracos Stimme sofort aus seinen Überlegungen und gleichzeitig funkelten ihn zwei finstere sturmgrauen Augen an.

„Hey, wir müssen reden", versuchte es Harry nun ein drittes Mal und stellte sich nun vor Draco.

„Aus dem Weg, sonst werde ich wirklich böse", begann der Blonde zu drohen und doch wäre er am liebsten im selben Moment spurlos verschwunden. Denn schlagartig kehrten all seine Erinnerungen an den Abend zurück und er wurde von seinen Gefühlen zu dem Schwarzhaarigen regelrecht übermannt. Dabei musste er sich stark zusammenreißen, ansonsten würde er sich vielleicht am Ende nicht beherrschen können. Immerhin konnte er nicht einfach seine Liebe an und abschalten wie ein Lichtschalter.

Harry schluckte mehrmals und schaute Draco mit feuchten Augen an. Der Schwarzhaarige besaß tiefe Augenringe, war blass und hatte seit zwei Tagen kaum etwas gegessen. Stattdessen war Harry nach dem Auffinden von Dracos Zauberstab fast ohne Pause durch die viel zu vielen Straßen von London geirrt, um letztendlich Blaise Ratschlag zu folgen, der seinen Freund im Stadtteil Soho vermutete. Und er hatte Recht behalten.

„Du kannst doch gar nicht böse sein, höchstens auf mich", erwiderte Harry plötzlich verzweifelt und breitete beide Arme aus, um Draco keine Gelegenheit zu geben abzuhauen, bevor sie nicht miteinander geredet hatten. „Es ist doch alles nur ein Missverständnis. Du hast mich nur falsch verstanden."

„Was ist denn an _„Tu' was du nicht lassen kannst, ich halte dich nicht auf"_ denn falsch zu verstehen?" Dracos Stimme troff dabei vor purem Sarkasmus und erinnerte Harry unweigerlich an ihre gemeinsame Schulzeit.

„So meinte ich das doch gar nicht", versuchte sich nun Harry zu verteidigen. „Ich liebe dich, nur dich und sonst niemanden. Verstehst du? Ich liebe dich! Es war alles …"

„Sag' das jemandem, der es hören will!", brüllte Draco völlig unerwartet zurück, aber innerlich sah es ganz anders in ihm aus. Sein Herz machte bei Harrys Geständnis einen Hüpfer, die Schmetterlinge tanzten plötzlich in seinem Bauch einen wilden Tanz und trotzdem konnte er in diesem Augenblick Harry nicht verzeihen, was er ihm an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Immerhin war das alles für ihn absolutes Neuland und seine Liaison mit Blaise war mehr ein Abenteuer, als eine Beziehung gewesen und zu allem Überfluss lag es für ihn schon viel zu lange zurück, dass er hätte richtig reagieren können. Gleichzeitig wollte er in jenem Moment einfach nur weit weg sein und am liebsten in Kevins Armen, der ihn auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise zu trösten vermochte.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst", schrie nun Harry so laut, dass nebenbei einige Passanten stehen blieben und interessiert der Szene zusahen. Erst als der Schwarzhaarige sie mit einem giftigen Blick bedachte, liefen diese weiter und schüttelten einfach nur den Kopf. Harry wandte sich währenddessen erneut an Draco und kämpfte mehr denn je gegen seine Tränen. „Ich liebe dich doch und ich weiß, dass du mich auch liebst. Komm' mit nach Hause und wir reden über uns und über …"

„Bist du taub, dämlich oder einfach nur ein begriffsstutziger Idiot, der nicht weiß, wann er verloren hat?", erwiderte Draco schroff und fixierte Harry in altbekannter Malfoymanier. „Halt, ich vergaß du bist ein Gryffindor. Dein Mut ist größer als dein Verstand und du lebst nach dem Motto _‚Erst Handeln und dann Denken'_. Schau' in den Spiegel und erzähle deine Märchen doch deinem Spiegelbild."

„Draco!", donnerte Harry ihm entgegen. „Es reicht!"

„Ach ja?", blaffte Draco zurück und unterstrich seine nächsten Worte mit einem boshaften Lächeln. „Dann verschwinde von hier und lass' mich gefälligst in Ruhe. Ich werde nicht mit dir nach Hause kommen und ich will keine Lügen mehr von dir hören!"

Daraufhin drehte er sich abrupt um und lief mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Kevins Wohnung davon, ohne noch einmal seinen Blick nach hinten schweifen zu lassen.

Harry stand sprachlos und mit offenem Mund am Straßenrand und glaubte sich in einem seiner schlimmsten Alpträume nach dem Krieg zu befinden. Vielleicht hatte er sich einfach nur verhört? Nein, Draco hatte ihm eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben, dass er verschwinden sollte und genau das konnte er nicht. Nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hatte, nahm er sprichwörtlich die Beine in die Hand und eilte Draco hinterher. Allerdings gab er sich Mühe, dass ihn der Blonde nicht sah und schlich von Haustür zu Haustür, immer bemüht ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Draco Malfoy hingegen floh förmlich vor Harry. Innerlich war er so wütend, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Auf der anderen Seite hätte er vor Verzweiflung am liebsten laut geschrieen und seinen Tränen freien Lauf gelassen. Er liebte den Held der Zaubererwelt und doch konnte er einfach nicht über seinen eigenen Schatten springen, obwohl er ihn auf der Stelle in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss gezogen hätte. Draco konnte noch nicht einmal sagen was eben über ihn gekommen war und als wäre dies nicht schon schlimm genug, traute er sich nicht einmal über seine Schulter zu blicken, weil er befürchtete, er würde Harry dann auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert sein.

„Hey Draco!", rief es plötzlich von der anderen Straßenseite und riss ihn aus seiner Grübelei, wo er augenblicklich Kevin sah, der ihn mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln zu sich hinüber winkte.

Draco war unendlich dankbar seinen neuen Freund zu sehen. Eilig überquerte er die Straße und fiel ihm sofort um den Hals, denn es tat gut nicht mehr alleine zu sein.

Nur zwanzig Meter hinter Draco und Kevin lugte Harry nervös um die Ecke und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Wer war dieser Mann? Warum warf sich Draco ihm an den Hals? Hatte Draco ihm vielleicht wegen dem Fremden so eine schroffe Abfuhr erteilt?

Fragen über Fragen wirbelten plötzlich durch seinen Kopf, sein Magen krampfte sich zusammen und am liebsten hätte er dem Dunkelhaarigen auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt, nur damit er Draco losließ.

„Was machen sie denn jetzt?", sprach Harry mit sich selbst und beobachtete, wie die beiden Männer sich voneinander lösten und Händchen haltend die Straße entlang liefen.

Das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein!

Harry schlich ihnen in gebührendem Abstand hinterher und war sich dabei mehr als bewusst, wenn Draco ihn entdecken würde, wäre ihre Freundschaft vermutlich nicht mehr zu retten. Daher gab er sich ganz besonders viel Mühe und versteckte sich eine Viertelstunde später eilig hinter einer Mülltonne, als die beiden gemeinsam die Straße überquerten und dann durch eine Haustür verschwanden.

Dort musste wohl dieser dunkelhaarige Typ wohnen, den er am liebsten seine Faust hätte schmecken lassen wollte, denn seine Eifersucht auf Kevin wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Doch durfte Harry seinen negativen Gefühlen jetzt nicht nachgeben und wollte stattdessen dringend wissen, in welche Wohnung Draco letztendlich ging. Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen hastete er über die Straße, huschte durch die Tür und sah ihm allerletzten Moment, wie ein blonder Haarschopf mit einem Lachen im dritten Stock mit dem Mann – wie er fand, viel zu gut aussehenden Mann - in dessen Wohnung folgte.

Seufzend stieg Harry die Treppe wieder nach unten, trat durch die Haustür hinaus auf die Straße und spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Er wünschte sich nicht sehnlicher als Draco auf der Stelle mit nach Hause nehmen zu können, ihm seine Liebe immer und immer wieder zu gestehen und …

„Warum glaubt er mir nicht?", flüsterte Harry verzweifelt und wollte bereits wieder in den dritten Stock rennen, um Draco zu zwingen mit ihm zu kommen, da hielt er abrupt inne. Sein Blick war starr auf ein Schild gerichtet und seine Gedanken wirbelten wild umher.

Das war die Lösung oder zumindest eine annehmbare Lösung, bis ihm eine andere Idee kam, wie er Draco von seinen wahren Gefühlen zu ihm überzeugen und ihn hoffentlich am Ende zum Grimmauldplatz zurückbringen konnte. Weg von diesem Mann, in dessen Wohnung der Blonde war und sonst was mit ihm trieb. Alleine der Gedanke daran ließ Harry erschauern und er wollte nicht, dass irgendjemand Draco auch nur anfasste.

Schnell überquerte er abermals die Straße, passierte den Eingang und stand letztendlich vor einer kleinen Rezeption eines noch kleineren Hotels. Der Portier begrüßte ihn freundlich.

„Haben sie ein freies Zimmer?", hörte sich Harry fragen.

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete ihm der Portier freundlich und teilte ihm die Zimmerpreise mit.

„Die Preise sind mir egal", bedeutete Harry hastig. „Hauptsache das Zimmer liegt im dritten Stock und geht zur Straße hinaus."

Der Hotelportier sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Überraschung und Höflichkeit an, nickte anschließend und regelte mit dem Schwarzhaarigen die notwendigen Formalitäten. Danach übergab er Harry einen Zimmerschlüssel mit der Nummer 20 und wünschte ihm einen schönen Aufenthalt in London.

Kurz darauf stand der ehemalige Gryffindor mitten in einem kleinen, aber den Umständen entsprechend notdürftig eingerichtetem Hotelzimmer. Das Bett mit Nachttisch war zu seiner rechten, links von ihm gab es einen Tisch mit einem Fernseher und einem Stuhl. Daneben stand ein Kleiderschrank und doch ignorierte er alles und stürmte plötzlich auf das Fenster zu. Nervös sah er hinaus und erkannte die Straße. Als sein Blick dann auf gleicher Augenhöhe auf die andere Straßenseite glitt, schaute er tatsächlich zur Wohnung, in der Draco vor wenigen Minuten verschwunden war.

Sofort schnappte sich Harry den Stuhl, stellte ihn vor das Fenster, ließ vorsichtshalber die Gardinen zugezogen und setzte sich. Mit einem Wink belegte er die Tür mit einem Schließzauber und begann mit dem, was er niemals gedacht hatte, dass er es tun würde. Er spionierte Draco und dem fremden Mann hinterher und fühlte sich schrecklich dabei.

Zu Harrys größtem Glück hatte Kevin die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, damit die angenehme Sommersonne hinein scheinen konnte und gab damit unwissentlich für Harry den Blick frei.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Hättet ihr damit gerechnet? Vermutlich nicht.  
Harry kämpft um seine Liebe, aber was wird jetzt nur geschehen?_

_Liebe Grüße und ich wünsche euch allen eine schöne Adventszeit!  
Elbenstein  
_


	23. Chapter 23

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ist bei euch auch so eiskalt? Dafür bekommt ihr heute gleich „2" Kapitelchen von mir … also am Ende brav weiter klicken *grins*_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … Baldriantropfen reiche und heute gibt es selbstgebackenen Marmorkuchen und heiße Schokolade zum Wärmen* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

_

* * *

  
_

**23. Kapitel****  
Spionage auf Abwegen**

Eine Woche später saß Blaise Zabini auf der Bettkante in Harrys Hotelzimmer, der dem Ruf seines Freundes nach Feierabend gefolgt war. Allerdings irrte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor gewaltig, indem er gehofft hatte, dass ihm sein dunkelhäutiger Zaubererfreund hilfreich zur Seite stehen würde.

„Harry, ich hoffe du weißt, dass du völlig verrückt bist?", schnaubte Blaise mit unfreundlichem Unterton in der Stimme. „Langsam gebe ich Hermine Recht, du solltest endlich nach Hause gehen und nicht noch eine weitere Woche in diesem dämlichen Zimmer verbringen."

Dabei wanderte sein Blick durch das inzwischen recht unaufgeräumte Hotelzimmer. Harry hatte sich von Blaise noch am gleichen Abend, als er hier mehr oder minder eingezogen war, einige Klamotten und sogar ein magisches Fernglas bringen lassen. Die Kleidung lag wild verstreut auf dem Boden und Möbeln herum und hinzu gesellten sich mittlerweile allerlei Verpackungsfetzen von Muggelsüßigkeiten, ebenso wie alte Papierstücke von mehreren hundert Kaugummis, auf die Harry momentan nicht verzichten konnte. Zudem besaß Harry tiefe Augenringe, denn er schlief seit Tagen pro Nacht höchstens drei Stunden und war unrasiert.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte Blaise und sah zu seinem Freund hinüber, der wie sooft in den vergangenen Tagen auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster saß, das Fernglas in Händen hielt, hindurch blickte und dem dunkelhäutigen Zauberer den Rücken präsentierte.

„Ja, ja, ihr glaubt ich bin verrückt und vielleicht bin ich das auch", antwortete nun der Schwarzhaarige sauertöpfisch und seufzte anschließend, nur um sich wieder auf seine – wie er es nannte – Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

„Hey, sei froh, dass du so kurzfristig Urlaub bekommen hast und mich Goswin nicht die ganze Zeit ausfragt", bedeutete ihm Blaise daraufhin wütend und kam seinem Freund näher. Mit dem Wink seiner Hand ließ er das Fernglas plötzlich in der Luft schweben und schickte es mit einer flüchtigen Bewegung zur Decke.

„Lass' den Scheiß", blaffte ihn Harry an und wollte bereits den Zauber aufheben, da fiel er schöpft auf dem Stuhl zurück und atmete mehrmals tief ein. „Ich kann bald nicht mehr, ich bin so müde."

„Hör' auf zu jammern, daran bist du doch selbst Schuld, oder irre ich mich?", gab Blaise zurück.

„Du hast ja Recht", sagte der Schwarzhaarige zähneknirschend und blickte schließlich flehentlich zu dem schwebenden Fernglas hinauf.

„Nichts da … und schau nicht so", meinte Blaise und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante. „Wenn du schon nicht aufgeben willst, hast du dann wenigstens etwas vorzuweisen, was dein Tun hier rechtfertigt?"

Einige Momente war es vollkommen still im Zimmer.

„Eigentlich nicht", erklärte Harry plötzlich und senkte den Kopf. „Dieser Kevin Archer … wie ich jetzt herausgefunden habe … scheint Draco nichts zutun. Draco schläft auf der Couch und abends schauen sie manchmal sehr lange Fernsehen. Sie haben sogar schon einige Male zusammen gekocht."

„Aha."

„Nichts aha … ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas passieren wird", seufzte Harry und sah Blaise in die dunklen Augen. „Ich kann doch auch nichts für meine Gefühle", warf er schließlich anklagend in den Raum.

„Niemand sagt etwas anderes, nicht einmal ich", antwortete Blaise und ließ seinen Freund dabei nicht aus den Augen, der sehr erschöpft wirkte. „Aber gegen lange Fernsehabende und einem Schlafplatz auf der Couch habe ich nichts einzuwenden. Und denke an Melanies Worte, Draco wird sich schon wieder beruhigen und das kann ich bestätigen. In der Schule hatte er einmal vier Wochen wegen einer völligen Nichtigkeit nicht mit mir gesprochen und wir sind immer noch Freunde."

„Wir sind nicht mehr in Hogwarts."

„Nein, aber auch nicht im Kindergarten" Blaise Geduld schien allmählich große Risse zu bekommen. „Verdammt Harry, du bist eifersüchtig! Aber du kannst Draco auch nicht zwingen dich zu lieben."

„Ich will ihn doch auch gar nicht zwingen, ich will nur, dass er nach Hause kommt. Vielleicht kannst du ihn überreden", erklärte Harry diesmal mit brüchiger Stimme und spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen.

„Langsam und noch einmal zum Mitschreiben", sagte Blaise etwas ruhiger und versuchte sich seine eigene Traurigkeit über diese verfahrene Situation nicht anmerken zu lassen. „Vergisst du dabei nicht etwas, Kumpel. Normalerweise kann ich gar nicht wissen, wo sich Draco derzeit aufhält und auch Melanie nicht, ebenso wenig wie Hermine oder Ron. Und du schon mal gar nicht!"

„Aber …"

„Nichts aber", warf Blaise ein, stand auf und blieb vor Harry stehen, der ihn nun verzweifelter als zuvor ansah. „Verdammt Harry, wieso musste es überhaupt so weit kommen?" Daraufhin kniete er sich vor Harry und nahm ihn kameradschaftlich in den Arm.

Harry ging es augenblicklich besser, auch wenn er sich große Vorwürfe machte. Aber zum einen konnte er nicht einfach gehen und Draco seinem Schicksal überlassen und zum anderen liebte er ihn und war furchtbar eifersüchtig auf Kevin. Draco musste einfach zur Vernunft kommen und merken, dass er den falschen Weg eingeschlagen hatte. Er gehörte zu Harry und …

„Was, wenn du ihm zufällig über den Weg läufst?", fragte Harry ganz überraschend und ebenso plötzlich funkelten seine grünen Augen munter auf. „Du bist einfach im Auftrag vom Ministerium nach Soho geschickt worden."

„Mhhhh", meinte Blaise, ließ Harry los und stand auf. „Ich weiß nicht, das würde selbst dem Dümmsten zu denken geben."

„Wieso?"

„Versteh' mich nicht falsch, aber ich finde immer noch, Draco sollte sich von alleine bei uns melden." Blaise schluckte dabei merklich, denn nun fühlte er sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Selbstverständlich machte er sich große Sorgen und würde auf der Stelle Draco in die Arme nehmen, aber sie waren inzwischen alle alt genug, um ihr Leben so zu leben, wie sie es wollten. Auch Draco konnte tun und lassen was er wollte, ob es ihm nun gefiel oder nicht.

Schließlich setzte sich Blaise wieder auf das Bett, während Harry anfing fahrig im Zimmer auf und ab zu tigern und sich nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. Das tat er einige Minuten lang, in denen die beiden Freunde schwiegen und sorgfältig nachdachten. Schließlich nahm Harry angespannt neben Blaise auf der Bettkante Platz.

„Harry …", begann Blaise abermals und versuchte ihm dabei fordernd in die grünen Augen zu blicken, um seinen nächsten Worten mehr Überzeugungskraft zu verleihen. „Harry nein, vergiss' auf der Stelle diese blöde Idee … ich werde dir _nicht_ helfen. Ich werde weder Draco rein zufällig über den Weg laufen, noch werde ich dich weiterhin unterstützen und bei Hermine, Ron und erst recht nicht bei unserem Chef ein gutes Wort einlegen, wenn du nicht bald zur Vernunft kommst!"

„Aber …", warf Harry sofort beschwörend ein, doch ein heftiges Kopfschütteln ließ ihn innehalten.

„Nein!", sagte Blaise bestimmend. „Nein, nein und noch einmal nein! Ich habe keine Lust auf diese Scheiße und für dich ist es besser, du gehst so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. Iss mal was Vernünftiges und nicht nur Süßigkeiten und hör' auf dich mit Bier und Whisky voll zu schütten und lass' Draco einfach bestimmen, wann er zurückkommen will. Ich habe es dir eben schon einmal gesagt, wir sind inzwischen erwachsen und nicht mehr in der Schule. Außerdem hat Draco seit letztem Jahr einiges dazu gelernt und je mehr wir … oder besser gesagt … DU ihn einengst, desto mehr wird er sich vermutlich wieder verschließen."

Harry klappte seinen Mund auf, aber es kam kein Ton heraus und so schloss er ihn augenblicklich wieder. Stattdessen rannen allmählich die Tränen über seine Wangen und er kämpfte gegen einen schmerzenden Stich im Herzen an. Er liebte Draco über alles, auch wenn er das niemals für möglich gehalten hatte. Er liebte Draco und wollte ihn einfach nur beschützen. Wenn er Draco schon nicht vor diesem Kevin Archer behüten konnte, dann vielleicht vor sich selbst, bevor er einen Fehler tat, den der einstige Slytherin anschließend für lange Zeit bereuen könnte.

„Bitte Harry", drang plötzlich die deutlich versöhnlichere Stimme von Blaise an Harrys Ohr und er wischte sich tapfer die Tränen aus den feuchten Augen. Dabei starrte er seinen Freund allerdings immer noch traurig an. „Mach' keine weiteren Fehler. Denk noch einmal über meine Worte nach … und tu es wirklich … und bitte, gehe nach Hause."

„Nur noch ein paar Tage", bedeutete Harry plötzlich und wusste, er würde damit nicht nur Blaise, sondern auch seine besten Freunde Ron und Hermine enttäuschen. Aber er konnte es einfach nicht und das mussten sie schließlich auch akzeptieren!

„Ganz ehrlich", meinte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und seufzte laut, „glaubst du wirklich es könnte noch etwas passieren?"

„Ja, ich glaub' daran!", bestätigte Harry sofort. „Ich weiß doch auch nicht warum, aber ich fühle es. Gib' mir wenigstens Zeit bis Sonntag. Dann werde ich nach Hause gehen, versprochen."

Im selben Augenblick, als Blaise Zabini seinem Freund das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, diese Schirade bis Sonntag noch zu dulden, saß Draco auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa und starrte auf den Fernseher. In den letzten Tagen hatte er diese Muggeltechnik der flimmernden Bilder geradezu für sich entdeckt, denn zum einen lenkten sie ihn von unliebsamen Gedanken an Harry ab und zum anderen konnte er damit wunderbar seine Gefühle für den schwarzhaarigen – manchmal engstirnigen und sturen, aber auch gefühlvollen, liebenswürdigen und viel zu süßen – Gryffindor verdrängen, was ihm die meiste Zeit allerdings nicht gelang.

Er liebte Harry und seine Wut auf ihn hatte sich noch am Abend ihrer letzten Begegnung in Luft aufgelöst, denn welcher junge Mann würde sich so um den Traum seiner schlaflosen Nächte einsetzen, wie Harry es getan hatte. Oder besser gesagt, wer würde schon für seinen Traummann durch eine Millionenmetropole wie London wandern, mit der unerschütterlichen Hoffnung, ihn irgendwann und irgendwo zu finden.

Draco kannte niemanden außer Harry. Der mutige Gryffindor, der ihm in ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit gerne hin und wieder das Leben schwer gemacht hatte. Natürlich erinnerte er sich dabei deutlich an ihre Feindschaft und den Hass für den jeweils anderen zurück. Dass beide jedoch einmal Freundschaft und Liebe füreinander empfinden würden, hätte sich der einstige Slytherin niemals erträumt. Und hätte es ihm jemand vor zwei Jahren prophezeit, er hätte demjenigen wahrscheinlich einen unverzeihlichen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt.

So viel war jedoch inzwischen geschehen, dass Draco es kaum glauben konnte, doch alles was geschehen war, war Wirklichkeit! Harry hatte ihn sprichwörtlich aus der Hölle befreit, hatte ihm geholfen in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren und ihm ein Zuhause gegeben, was er sich seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr wünschte. Nicht, dass er sein eigenes Zuhause und seine Familie nicht geliebt hatte, aber er hatte sich viel zu oft Fehl am Platz gefühlt. Sicherlich, ihm war eine grandiose Erziehung zuteil geworden, er besaß schon immer genug Geld und hatte stets Freunde um sich gehabt und doch war er niemals ein normaler Junge gewesen.

Niemals ein Junge der ohne eine Gouvernante spielen gehen durfte.

Niemals ein Junge, der nicht wegen seiner Selbst, sondern wegen dem Einfluss seines Vaters geschätzt wurde.

Niemals ein Junge, der einfach nur das machen konnte, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand.

Nun lag alles so weit in der Vergangenheit, dass es Draco oft vorkam, als wäre es in einem anderen Leben gewesen. Vielleicht hatte er damit nicht einmal Unrecht und dann wiederum nicht. Darüber zermarterte er sich bereits seit einer Woche den Kopf und dazwischen schlich sich immer wieder das strahlende Lächeln von Harry in seinen Geist. Er konnte Harrys grüne Seelenspiegel regelrecht vor sich sehen, wie sie ihn anziehend anfunkelten, dass er am liebsten wie Eis in der Sonne geschmolzen wäre. Draco konnte sogar den Duft von Harry beinahe riechen und er war ihm vollkommen verfallen. Er konnte nahezu Harrys zärtliche Finger auf seinen Schultern spüren, die ihm Trost, Nähe und vor allem das Gefühl geliebt zu werden gaben, bei jedem flüchtigen Blick, bei jeder kleinsten Berührung und bei jeder ach so unbedeutenden Unterhaltung.

„Draco?", drang plötzlich eine ihm bekannte Stimme an sein Ohr und schreckte den Blonden auf. „Draco? Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?"

Überrascht und gleichzeitig beschämt wandte der Blondschopf den Kopf vom Fernsehbildschirm ab, dessen Programm er ohnehin nicht mitbekommen hatte, und schaute schließlich in Kevins schmunzelndes Gesicht.

„Woran hast du denn wieder gedacht?", fragte Kevin neugierig und gab sich die Antwort gleich selbst. „Lass' mich raten, der Grund ist schwarzhaarig, hat grüne Äuglein und hört auf den Namen Harry."

„Erwischt", lachte Draco leise und dankte seinem neuen Freund zum wiederholten Mal stumm, dass er in den letzten Tagen nicht nur ihm zugehört, sondern ihn auch verstanden hatte.

„Du kennst meine Meinung, Draco", sprach Kevin ruhig und setzte sich neben ihm auf die Couch. „Wenn du diesen Harry wirklich so sehr liebst, wie du mir gesagt hast, dann geh' zu ihm zurück. Du hast doch erzählt, es war ein Missverständnis und er hat dir auf offener Straße seine Liebe gestanden. Worauf wartest du noch?"

„Das kann ich mir nicht einmal selbst beantworten", gab Draco zu und seufzte.

„Dann tu das, was du mir gestern gesagt hast."

„Was?" Draco schaute einen Moment verdutzt zu Kevin, doch dann wusste er sofort wieder wovon dieser sprach.

„Na, du wolltest deine Freundin Melanie anrufen und dich mit ihr treffen", erklärte der Dunkelhaarige und erhielt ein Nicken seines Gegenübers, der sich jedoch dabei nervös auf die Unterlippe biss. „Und auch deinen Freund Blaise und Hermine, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Draco nickte abermals und spürte deutlich, wie sehr er seine Freunde vermisste. Dann schluckte er merklich und meinte leise: „Ich vermisse die kleine Rose so sehr und ich muss ihr ganz dringend das Geschenk bringen, was ich ihr letzte Woche gekauft habe."

„Warte aber nicht mehr so lange, sonst ist sie schon erwachsen", lächelte Kevin und nahm Draco freundschaftlich in eine tröstende Umarmung. Er kannte durch ihre vielen Gespräche mehr über Dracos Freunde, als Draco über Kevins Freunde. Das wiederum brachte ihn unweigerlich auf ein wichtiges Thema zurück.

„Draco?", meldete sich Kevin nach einigen Minuten wieder zu Wort und beide ließen einander los. „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen. Vorhin hab' ich einen Anruf auf meinem Handy bekommen und mein Freund wird spätestens heute Abend aus den USA zurück sein."

„Dein Freund?" Der Blonde war plötzlich verwirrt, denn davon hatte Kevin noch kein einziges Mal gesprochen.

„Es kommt etwas überraschend, ich weiß", gab der Dunkelhaarige zurück. „Nun ja, aber du wirst Joshua bestimmt mögen. Er ist gerade mal vierundzwanzig und studiert drüben in den Staaten Kunstgeschichte. Wir sehen uns immer nur in seinen Semesterferien, na ja, besser als gar nichts."

Draco hörte aufmerksam zu und versuchte sich für Kevin zu freuen. Aber innerlich beschlich ihn ein ungutes Gefühl, welches er weder in Worte hätte fassen, noch hätte erklären können, woher es so unerwartet kam. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er diesen Joshua auch kennen lernen und würde ihm und Kevin bei ihrem Wiedersehen sicherlich nicht im Wege stehen.

Vier Stunden später war Kevin gerade im Bad und Draco saß immer noch auf der Couch und starrte auf den flimmernden Bildschirm, als es plötzlich an der Tür klingelte. Kevin rief dem Blonden zu, er solle die Tür öffnen, was er auch gleich tat. Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln nahm er die Klinke in die Hand und schaute kurz darauf in verwunderte, blaue Augen.

„Wer bist du denn?", fragte Joshua Leavey augenblicklich und sah wenig erfreut aus, was er mit einem ebenso plötzlich aufgesetzten Grinsen unterstrich und sein Blick über Dracos Schulter wanderte.

„Kevin!", rief er, schubste Draco unsanft zur Seite und stürmte seinem Freund entgegen, der eben aus dem Bad gestürzt kam und beide sofort in einer innigen Umarmung versanken.

Der einstige Slytherin dachte sich nichts dabei, schloss pflichtbewusst die Haustür, drehte sich um und entschied die zwei Liebenden alleine zu lassen, als sich Kevin keuchend von den fordernden Lippen seines Freundes löste und mit einem breiten Lächeln zu Draco hinüber sah. „Darf ich dir vorstellen, dass ist Joshua Leavey, mein Freund."

Draco nickte höflich, machte einige Schritte auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu, dessen Haare sehr kurz geschnitten waren und der einen verwegenen Drei-Tage-Bart trug, und reichte ihm die Hand. Joshua erwiderte die Geste anfänglich nur zögerlich und hörte Dracos leise Stimme.

„Mein Name lautet Draco Malfoy, schön dich kennen zu lernen."

„Gleichfalls", erwiderte Joshua nun mit einem ebenso freundlichen Lächeln wie Kevin und schüttelte die dargebotene Hand kräftiger, als womöglich beabsichtigt.

„Vor deinem Abflug hatte ich keine Zeit mehr es dir am Handy zu erzählen", warf nun Kevin ein und nahm zärtlich Joshuas Hand in die seine. „Draco wohnt seit einer Woche bei mir, bis er eine eigene Wohnung gefunden hat." Dabei erwähnte er absichtlich nicht die Liebesprobleme, was ihm der Blonde im gleichen Moment hoch anrechnete und mit einem weiteren Nicken lediglich Kevins Worte bestätigte.

„Aha, na dann", war Joshuas einzige Antwort und schleifte Kevin einfach davon, um mit ihm in der Küche zu verschwinden.

Draco wiederum setzte sich wieder auf das schwarze Ledersofa, nahm die Fernbedienung in die Hand und wollte gerade durch das langweilige Programm zappen, da hörte er zwei etwas zu laute Stimmen aus der angrenzenden Küche, obwohl die Tür geschlossen war.

„ … ach komm schon, Schatz", sagte Kevin mit einem versöhnlichen Unterton. „Draco hat mir eben Leid getan und ich konnte ihn doch nicht einfach auf der Straße pennen lassen. Wir zwei haben uns angefreundet und ich hab' ihm versprochen, dass er hier auf der Couch schlafen kann, so lange er will."

„Das hättest du mir trotzdem vorher sagen können", antwortete Joshua eingeschnappt. „Ich komm' hier an, freu' mich dich zu sehen und dann macht einfach ein Fremder die Tür auf. Da wärst du auch überrascht gewesen!"

Draco konnte bei diesem letzten Satz die unausgesprochenen Frage _‚Hattet ihr zwei auch Sex'_ deutlich nachhallen hören und schluckte merklich. Es war niemals seine Absicht gewesen einen Streit zwischen Kevin und seinem Freund zu provozieren und doch genau das schien in der Küche der Fall zu sein.

„Hey, mein Süßer, schon vergessen, dass ich dich über alle Maßen liebe und dich auf der Stelle vernaschen könnte", erklang nun Kevins schnurrende Stimme, die anscheinend ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Denn anschließend hörte Draco ein lautes Stöhnen und drehte daraufhin den Ton des Fernsehers ein wenig lauter. Gleichzeitig fiel ihm ein großer Stein vom Herzen, dass sich die beiden anscheinend nicht mehr stritten; vor allem nicht wegen ihm.

Einige Minuten später kam Kevin Händchen haltend mit Joshua ins Wohnzimmer und Draco erkannte recht deutlich ihre verwuschelten Haare, was ihn innerlich lächeln ließ. Anschließend machten sie es sich zu Dritt auf der Couch gemütlich und Kevin fragte seinen Freund über das letzte Semester aus. Der Blonde saß schweigsam daneben und lauschte. Als dann gegen Abend Joshua meinte, er könnte auf der Stelle einen ganzen Ochsen verschlingen, bestellte Kevin für sie alle Pizza. Schließlich leerten sie nebenher eine Flasche Rotwein und Kevin versuchte immer wieder aufs Neue Draco in ihre Unterhaltung mit einzubeziehen. Doch schon recht bald drängelte Joshua, er wolle ins Bett, was er mit einem lasziven Schmunzeln unterstrich und dann im Badezimmer verschwand. Zurück blieben Kevin und Draco.

„Ich glaub', Joshua mag dich", grinste nun auch Kevin und stand auf.

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete der Blonde ein wenig kleinlaut, denn er hatte eher das Gefühl, dass dieser ihn nicht wirklich mochte.

„Doch, doch", lachte der Braunhaarige und seine blaugrünen Augen blitzten auf. „Hast du Lust auf einen Dreier?"

Diese Frage warf Draco augenblicklich aus der Bahn und er krallte seine Hände unbewusst oder bewusst in dem schwarzen Leder fest, während er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Kevin ansah. Hatte er sich verhört?

„Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden", antwortete Kevin auf die unausgesprochene Frage und lächelte breit von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Wir haben das schon öfters getan und …"

„Nein, danke", sagte Draco rasch, nachdem er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ach schade", schniefte Kevin in gespielter Manier und zuckte die Schultern. „Einmal hätte ich schon gerne mit dir, aber es soll wohl nicht sein, was."

Nach dieser Aussage machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und verschwand in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Er ließ Draco völlig verwirrt zurück, der nur langsam die Bedeutung von Kevins Worten verstand und am Ende selbst lächeln musste. Nach einer Woche hatte er nun endlich die Bestätigung bekommen, dass sie beide in ihrer ersten Nacht nicht miteinander geschlafen hatten und schon fiel Draco ein weiterer schwerer Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert und inzwischen auch müde räumte er die Pizzapappschachteln und die verschmutzen Rotweingläser samt der leeren Flasche in die Küche, hörte nebenbei wie die Tür zu Kevins Schlafzimmer zufiel und ging zufrieden zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schnappte er sich sein provisorisches Kopfkissen, die kuschelige Wolldecke, machte den Fernseher und das Licht aus und legte sich schlafen.

Auf der anderen Straßenseite saß Harry seit Joshuas Ankunft nervös auf seinem Stuhl hinter den zugezogenen Gardinen und lugte durch sein magisches Fernglas – in der Zaubererwelt als Omniglas bekannt und auch sehr beliebt – hinüber in Kevins Wohnung. Er hatte seitdem fast eine halbe Flasche Whisky geleert und kaute inzwischen auf seinem zwanzigsten Kaugummi herum.

Immer wieder studierte er die Szene - die er dank des verzauberten Fernglases sooft ablaufen lassen konnte, wie er wollte – als Draco am heutigen Nachmittag die Tür geöffnet und plötzlich ein nicht erfreuter junger, schwarzhaariger Mann mit Drei-Tage-Bart dort stand.

Harry, der eindeutig eifersüchtig auf Kevin Archer war, war seit dem Eintreffen des Fremden eindeutig in Alarmbereitschaft. Dieser Neue gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht und sein ohnehin schon mulmiges Gefühl wuchs stetig weiter. Natürlich kannte er den Grund nicht und konnte es sich auch nicht erklären, aber bisher hatte ihn sein Bauchgefühl doch selten enttäuscht. Nun ja, abgesehen davon, dass er Kevin Archer als ein vergewaltigendes Sexmonster gehalten und Draco misshandelt am Boden gesehen hatte.

Das wiederum erinnerte ihn schwermütig an seinen Traum letzte Nacht zurück. Immer wieder hatte er Dracos flehentliche, sturmgrauen Augen vor sich gesehen, die ihn stumm um Hilfe baten. Doch was ihn am meisten erschreckt hatte war die Tatsache gewesen, dass Harry sich einfach umgedreht und ohne zu helfen davon gegangen war.

Wie konnte er - gelinde ausgedrückt - solche eine blöde Scheiße träumen?

Blaise und Hermine hätten sicherlich zu ihm gesagt, es läge eindeutig am seinem ausschweifenden Alkoholgenuss. Ron wiederum hätte nur mit den Schultern gezuckt und vielleicht noch hinzugefügt, es wäre einfach nur ein Alptraum gewesen. Und Melanie hätte ihn höchstwahrscheinlich tröstend in die Arme genommen und ihm anschließend eine Standpauke gehalten.

Harry nahm einen kräftigen Schluck aus der Whiskyflasche und dachte noch eine lange Zeit sorgfältig darüber nach, was seit dem Nachmittag in der gegenüberliegenden Wohnung geschehen war, doch alles war offensichtlich ganz normal verlaufen; vielleicht zu normal für ihn. Nach der Begrüßung des Fremden hatte er alle drei Männer bei ihrer Unterhaltung und späterhin beim Pizzaessen beobachtet. Doch warum gerade deswegen konnte Harry seine Angst um Draco nicht ablegen? Es schien zwar augenscheinlich keinerlei Anzeichen für seine unerklärliche Furcht zu geben, aber manchmal konnte der Schein trügen.

Nichtsdestotrotz war es inzwischen spät geworden und Harrys Uhr zeigte weit nach Mitternacht. Vor über einer Stunde war der Jüngere im Bad verschwunden, der Ältere hatte sich kurz mit Draco unterhalten und war schließlich in Richtung Schlafzimmer gegangen. Draco wiederum hatte den Tisch abgeräumt, sich ausgezogen und anschließend auf der Couch schlafen gelegt.

Tja, das könnte Harry eigentlich auch tun. Die Vorhänge im Schlafzimmer waren zugezogen und er wollte überhaupt nicht sehen, was die beiden womöglich dort noch trieben und Draco lag auf der Couch und schlief. Also entschied er, es seinem Herzallerliebsten gleich zutun. Er leerte mit einem großen Schluck die Whiskyflasche, rieb sich fahrig übers Gesicht und legte dann das Omniglas zur Seite. Dann fiel er schwerfällig auf das ohnehin total zerknüllte Bettlaken und löschte das Licht mit einem doch eher stümperhaften Wink seiner Hand.

Harry fiel so schnell in den Schlaf, dass er das angehende Licht im Wohnzimmer von Kevin Archer nicht mehr mitbekam.

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

**Hinweis … nächste Kapitel ist schon online**

* * *

_Kevin hat einen Freund … hättet ihr das jetzt gedacht?  
Seid ihr jetzt sehr überrascht? Harrys Timing ist nicht gerade das Beste :-)_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	24. Chapter 24

**Achtung! Bitte denkt daran, die Story ist ab 18 Jahre/Slash und für etwaige Gewaltszenen übernehme ich keinerlei Verantwortung.**

_Es geht gleich weiter!!!_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_

_

* * *

  
_

**24. Kapitel****  
Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden**

Joshua Leavey warf erschöpft und verschwitzt die Bettdecke zurück, löste sich vorsichtig aus der liebevollen Umarmung seines Freundes, der müde und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen nach ihrer fordernden Zweisamkeit sofort eingeschlafen war, und klaubte auf dem Weg zur Tür seine Boxershorts und Jeans vom Boden auf. Draußen im Flur zog er sich an, seufzte einmal zufrieden und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Gierig leerte er eine Flasche Wasser und beschloss gleich nochmals zu duschen. Dabei lief er weniger vorsichtig durch das Wohnzimmer, knipste zwischendrin das Licht an und sah Draco schlafend auf dem Sofa liegen.

Beim Anblick des Blonden war es mit seiner Freude sichtbar vorbei, denn Joshua verzog leicht angewidert die Mundwinkel. Was dachte sich der kleine Stricher eigentlich dabei - so einfach mir nichts, dir nichts bei Kevin einzuziehen? Mit diesem Gedanken verschwand er schließlich im Bad und genehmigte sich eine äußerst lange Dusche.

Das angenehme Nass floss über seinen nackten, muskulösen Oberkörper und Joshuas Gedanken ließen nebenbei die letzten Stunden Revue passieren.

Draco und Kevin waren nur Freunde! Ha, dass er nicht lachte. Ihm war allerdings überhaupt nicht zum Lachen zumute. Er hatte doch die eindeutige Flirterei der beiden beobachtet und das war keine stinknormale Freundschaft zwischen ihnen! Der blonde Mistkerl machte sich an Kevin ran und das mit solch einer Unschuldsmiene, dass es Joshua schlecht wurde und sich am liebsten übergeben hätte.

Was für Blicke waren das den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend lang gewesen? Draco hatte Kevin doch regelrecht anfleht ihn zu berühren. Und was hatte Kevin getan? Genau das! Eine flüchtige Umarmung da, ein Streicheln mit dem Daumen dort. Dann wieder diese Blicke und Kevin hätte Draco doch am liebsten auf der Stelle die Kleider vom Leib gerissen, um mit ihm im Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

Niemals würde Joshua glauben, dass beide ganz normale Freunde waren!

Als Kevin ihm am Nachmittag von Draco erzählt hatte, hatten da nicht eindeutig seine blaugrünen Augen gestrahlt, als er von dem Blonden sprach? Ja genau, warum fiel ihm das jetzt erst ein, wo es schon fast zu spät war? Obwohl, zu spät konnte es niemals sein, nicht für ihn. Dabei ertappte sich Joshua bei der Erinnerung, wie er das viel zu ausgeprägte und viel zu liebenswürdige Lächeln des Blonden vor sich sah. Doch dieses Lächeln galt nicht ihm, sondern Kevin!

Wieder war er an dem Punkt angekommen, an dem er Kevin und Draco auf der Couch sitzen sah. Ihre Augen hatten Bände gesprochen und die vielen zarten Berührungen ihrer Fingerspitzen, als beide nach der Fernbedienung und später nach der Weinflasche gegriffen hatten. Das schlimmste für Joshua war allerdings, dass sie ihre gegenseitigen Flirtversuche genau vor ihm vollführt hatten. Das war Demütigung pur!

Oh ja, Joshua war eindeutig eifersüchtig und er beschloss innerhalb der nächsten Minuten seinen Hass auf den Blonden, diesen auch spüren zu lassen. Daher genoss er die restliche Dusche mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, trocknete sich anschließend ab und zog sich seine Boxershorts und Jeans wieder an. Dann öffnete er leise die Tür, lugte vom Badzimmer hinüber ins Wohnzimmer und sah Draco immer noch schlafend auf der Couch liegen.

Doch zuerst ging er nochmals zu Kevins Schlafzimmer und kehrte schließlich mit beruhigtem Gewissen zurück. Sein Geliebter schlief tief und fest und er wusste sehr wohl, wenn er einmal im Reich der Träume war, brachte ihn nicht einmal eine Herde wild gewordener Antilopen zum Aufwachen. Besser konnte es gar nicht laufen und nun war endlich der Augenblick für Joshua gekommen, um mit dem ach so blonden Schönling Klartext zu reden und reinen Tisch zu machen. Genauso, wie er es vor einem Jahr bereits mit einem nicht weniger blonden Adonis getan hatte, der daraufhin Hals über Kopf Kevins Wohnung verlassen hatte und niemals wieder aufgetaucht war. Kevin hatte sich zwar noch einige Zeit darüber seinen hübschen Kopf zerbrochen, was denn vorgefallen sein musste, aber eine Lösung hatte er – zu Joshuas Glück - niemals gefunden.

„Hey, aufwachen!", befahl Joshua laut, aber nicht allzu laut, um nicht aus Versehen Kevin doch aufzuwecken. Vorsicht war immerhin die Mutter der Porzellankiste.

Draco hörte eine Stimme, nuschelte etwas in den nicht vorhandenen Bart und drehte sich gleich drauf auf die andere Seite und wollte weiter schlafen.

„Hey, ich habe gesagt du sollst aufwachen!", bedeutete Joshua diesmal mit unwirschem Tonfall. „Wir zwei haben etwas Dringendes zu besprechen."

„Kann das nicht bis morgen früh warten, ich bin müde", antwortete Draco schlaftrunken.

„Nein", meinte der Ältere und zog kurzerhand die Decke von dem Blonden, der nur eine knielange Short trug.

„Was soll das?" Draco war schlagartig wach und starrte Joshua verwirrt aus seinen sturmgrauen Augen an.

Er wiederum erwiderte den verdutzten Blick mit einer boshaften Miene und stemmte beide Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn wir bis morgen warten ist Kevin wach, aber die Regeln sollst du bis zum Sonnenaufgang bereits kennen und befolgen, also beweg' endlich deinen Hintern und steh' auf."

„Was? Warum? Was willst du von mir?", fragte Draco mit leicht verunsicherter Stimme und wusste nicht, was er von Joshuas Verhalten halten sollte. Doch dem nicht genug, wurde er sofort von einem unguten Gefühl heimgesucht und die langsam aufwallende Angst, etwas Schreckliches könnte passieren, jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer nach dem anderen über den Rücken.

„Verdammt noch mal, bist du taub?", ärgerte sich der Schwarzhaarige, griff gleichzeitig mit beiden Händen nach Dracos Oberarmen und zog ihn ruppig auf die Füße.

„Lass' mich los", versuchte Draco sich mit Worten zu wehren und ließ diesen prompt auch Taten folgen. Er wandte sich in Joshuas heftigem Griff und bemerkte doch recht schnell, dass er dem durchtrainierten Körper von Kevins Freund nicht gewachsen war.

„Gerne", lächelte der Schwarzhaarige boshaft und sprach anschließend mit kalter Stimme weiter: „Vorher kommst du aber schön mit, du kleine Hure, wir zwei führen unser Gespräch im Bad weiter."

Im ersten Moment war Draco noch zu beschäftigt, um sich befreien und im nächsten Augenblick einfach nur sprachlos, was Joshua eben zu ihm gesagt hatte. So ließ er sich mehr recht, als schlecht von diesem ins Bad schleifen und beobachtete ihn mit rasendem Herzschlag, als er ihn zuerst unsanft zu Boden schupste und schließlich sorgfältig die Tür schloss und hinter sich verriegelte.

„Jetzt noch einmal von vorne, du mieser Stricher", lachte Joshua tückisch auf, überbrückte mit großen Schritten die Distanz zu dem sich aufrappelnden Draco und schleuderte ihn völlig unerwartet und hart gegen die Wand, was dem Blonden die Luft aus seinen Lungen presste und ein lautes Ächzen entlockte. Dann legte Joshua seine Hände würgend um Dracos Hals und drückte anfänglich nur leicht zu.

„Du lässt dich doch nur von Kevin aushalten, los sag' schon! Rück auf der Stelle mit der Sprache raus."

Aber Draco war noch zu geschockt, dass er nicht einmal ein Keuchen über seine bebenden Lippen brachte, als Joshua dann ganz plötzlich seinen Würgegriff verstärkte. Draco dagegen versuchte hastig und mit aller ihm geboten Kraft die eng umschlungenen Hände um seinen Hals zu entfernen; allerdings ohne Erfolg und allmählich bekam er kaum noch Luft und seine Lungen begannen fürchterlich zu brennen. Von den stechenden Schmerzen in seinem Rücken und Kopf einmal ganz abgesehen. Er war hilflos Joshua Leavey ausgeliefert und das wussten beide.

„Oh nein", feixte der Dunkelhaarige und hielt Draco in Schach, um sein Spiel weiter zu treiben. „Nicht so schnell, du kleine Nutte. Los sag' mir schon, wie oft habt ihr gevögelt, als ich nicht da war?"

„Wir … nein", brachte Draco quälend hervor und kämpfte noch immer um die lebensnotwendige Atemluft, die ihm durch den Würgegriff von Joshua weiterhin verwehrt blieb. „… nichts gemacht … glaub' mir."

„Dir glauben? Dass ich nicht lache", gab der Ältere arglistig zurück und fixierte mit stahlhartem Blick die sturmgrauen Augen seines Opfers. „Ich kenne Kevin und ich kenne seine Vorlieben und glaub' mir, wenn ich dir sage, du bist nicht die einzige Hure, die er mit nach Hause nimmt. Er steht auf die blonden, verdorbenen Ärsche, die sich ihm bereitwillig entgegenstrecken und da bildest du sicherlich keine Ausnahme."

Draco wurde allmählich schwindlig und doch drangen die nächsten Worte unheilsvoll in seinem Kopf nach.

„Du wirst ab sofort genau das tun, was ich dir sage …", schmunzelte Joshua Furcht einflössend, was er mit seinem herrischen Tonfall bekräftigte, „… hast du verstanden?"

Draco nickte leicht panisch, der inzwischen blaue Lippen hatte, während Joshua nur allmählich seinen Griff lockerte. Im selben Augenblick schnappte Draco nach Luft, nur um kurz darauf abermals die starken Finger seines Peinigers allzu deutlich an seinem Hals zu spüren. Gleichzeitig raste sein Herz schneller als jemals zuvor, ihm trat der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und er begann unkontrolliert am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ihm war schrecklich übel und zu allem Überfluss geisterten alte Erinnerungen wie grauenvolle Alpträume durch seinen Kopf. Seine Angst wuchs dabei in ungeahnte Höhen und noch bevor Joshuas Stimme erneut an sein Ohr drang, sah er für einen Sekundenbruchteil Brian Byron vor sich und er riss fast zu Tode erschrocken die Augen weit auf.

„Wenn du nur einmal die Regel brichst, wirst du es bereuen und sei dir gewiss, ich mach' keine leeren Versprechungen", fuhr Joshua gebieterisch fort. „Erwähnst du auch nur einmal Kevin gegenüber etwas, dann prügel' ich dich auf der Stelle in Grund und Boden. Halt einfach dein Hurenmaul und alles wird in Ordnung sein. Außerdem fass' Kevin niemals wieder an und wenn du es tust und ich bekomme es mit, dann gnade dir Gott."

Kaum hatte der Schwarzhaarige die letzten Worte ausgesprochen, löste er eine Hand und glitt bis zum Bund von Dracos Boxershorts hinunter, um schließlich durch den Stoff hindurch Dracos Männlichkeit schmerzhaft zu martern. Draco konnte einen unterdrückten Aufschrei nicht verhindern, worauf Joshua seinen Händedruck verstärkte und mit blitzenden Augen abermals die sturmgrauen Augen fixierte.

„Das tut weh, hab ich Recht?", meinte er und erwartete natürlich keine Antwort. „Also denk' einfach immer an meine Worte und du wirst zukünftig ein Mann bleiben. Ansonsten …", er brach ab und intensivierte nochmals seinen Druck, was Draco die Tränen der Qual in die Augen trieb, um ihn dann ganz plötzlich loszulassen.

Draco biss sich unter höllischen Schmerzen auf die Zunge und zwar so heftig, dass ein kleines Rinnsal Blut aus den Mundwinkeln auf seine noch bläulichen Lippen troff. Er krümmte sich gleichzeitig vor Pein zusammen und hätte am liebsten geschrieen. Doch schon spürte er einen kräftigen Fußtritt gegen seine Brust und er japste zum wiederholten Mal nach Luft und konnte von Glück sprechen, dass keine Rippe brach.

„Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht und angenehme Träume", kicherte Joshua, drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss herum und öffnete die Badezimmertür. Rasch zog er den Schlüssel ab, steckte ihn von außen wieder hinein, aber schloss die Tür nicht, ohne Draco mit einem giftigen Blick und einem höhnischem Lächeln zu verabschieden und schließlich fiel die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu und wurde von außen verschlossen.

Draco blieb in der Dunkelheit des Raumes alleine zurück, denn Kevins Badezimmer besaß außer einem kleinen Luftschacht kein Fenster. Unter der Tür drang noch für einige Sekunden ein schwacher Lichtschein hindurch, bis auch dieser erlosch und den völlig verängstigten und gequälten Draco in absolute Finsternis einhüllte.

Harry erwachte kurz vor sieben Uhr und kämpfte augenblicklich gegen hämmernde Kopfschmerzen und einer ihm inzwischen bekannten Übelkeit an. Stöhnend warf er die Bettdecke zur Seite, raffte sich mehr oder weniger in eine sitzende Position und kramte anschließend im Nachttisch nach einer wertvollen Flasche mit Antikatertrank. Die hatte ihm Blaise vor wenigen Tagen in der Winkelgasse besorgt und nun dankte er ihm im Stillen dafür, obwohl die gesamte Situation heftig an ihrer fast noch frischen Freundschaft nagte. Zum Glück wusste Hermine nichts von seinen Saufeskapaden, denn sie hätte womöglich sofort gehandelt und nicht wie Blaise nur versucht ihn zu überreden, den Alkohol sein zu lassen.

Aber mit dem Whisky ging es ihm eindeutig besser und er betäubte seine Liebesqualen!

Rasch löste er den Stopfen, nahm gleich drei tiefe Schlucke des bitteren Inhalts und verstaute den Trank anschließend wieder sorgfältig im Nachttisch. Dann überlegte er, ob er sich vielleicht nochmals hinlegen sollte, entschied sich allerdings dagegen und kam erst einmal einem dringend menschlichen Bedürfnis nach. Kurz drauf stand er unter der Dusche, putze sich nebenbei die Zähne und allmählich kehrten seine Lebensgeister zurück. Nachdem er sich seit Tagen auch endlich wieder rasiert hatte, war er endgültig wach und bereit für seine Arbeit.

Wie immer bestellte er sich eine Kanne schwarzen und viel zu starken Kaffee, nahm anschließend mit dem Omniglas seine Position auf dem Stuhl vor dem Fenster ein und kaute nebenher auf zwei klebrigen Schokoladenriegeln herum. Dann wartete er bis kurz vor halb neun und beobachtete den jüngeren der beiden Männer, der verschlafen und mit verwuschelten Haaren – die ihn an seine eigene verstrubbelte Haarmähne erinnerte – ins Bad schlurfte. Daraufhin sah er den Älteren gähnend und lediglich mit Boxershorts bekleidet in die Küche spazieren.

Harry seufzte, denn alles wirkte friedlich, wenn nicht sogar harmonisch, und er dachte an die letzten Wochenenden zurück, an denen er noch gemeinsam mit Draco bis zum Mittag geschlafen, dann mit ihm zusammen gefrühstückt hatte und sie späterhin ihre Patenkinder besuchen gegangen waren. Konnte es irgendwann wieder so sein, fragte er sich im Stillen und sah plötzlich Draco durch das magische Fernglas aus dem Badezimmer kommen. Doch etwas wirkte seltsam verkehrt an dieser Szene, er wusste nur nicht was und verdrängte diesen Gedanken so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Wobei es eigentlich auf der Hand lag, dass Joshua zuerst das Bad hätte verlassen müssen.

Draco war blass, sein Kopf hielt er gesenkt und ließ seine Schultern beinahe erschöpft herabhängen und zog sich eilig im Wohnzimmer an. Dabei erkannte Harry jedoch nicht die blauen Flecken am Halsansatz des Blonden, ebenso wenig die rot geschwollenen Augen und noch weniger die Prellungen an dessen Rücken und Brustkorb. Stattdessen stellte sich der einstige Gryffindor auf einen ganz normalen Tag im Haus Kevin Archer ein.

Kurz nachdem Joshua seinen Freund mit sanften und kurzerhand mit fordernden Küssen geweckt hatte, war der Schwarzhaarige auch schon im Bad verschwunden. Er schloss die Tür auf und wurde wahrlich überrascht. Draco hockte mit angewinkelten Beinen in der hintersten Ecke, hatte den Kopf auf die Knie gebettet und wippte leicht mit dem Oberkörper auf und ab, wobei er kaum hörbar unverständliche Worte flüsterte.

„Los, steh' schon auf", befahl er barsch und beobachtete, wie der Blonde zuerst vorsichtig den Kopf hob und ihn mit glasigen Augen anschaute, um schließlich eilig der Forderung nachzukommen.

So ist es recht! dachte sich Joshua und grinste in sich hinein.

„Mach' und verschwinde …", sagte er laut und winkte Draco in Richtung Tür, „… ich will duschen und zieh' dir gefälligst was an. Niemand muss dich so sehen."

Draco tat, was von ihm verlangt wurde und ging mit gesenktem Kopf und völlig verängstig hinaus in den Flur, um sich rasch im Wohnzimmer anzuziehen. Kurz drauf kam auch schon Kevin, der ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und nicht bemerkte, wie Draco dabei kurz zusammenzuckte. Dann liefen sie gemeinsam in die Küche, wo bereits der Tisch gedeckt war und Draco nur zögerlich etwas zu sich nahm, denn zum einen hatte er keinen Hunger und zum anderen fürchtete er sich vor Joshua. In seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen war er zurück im Haus der Gebrüder Byron und wagte sich in keinem Fall einem Befehl zu widersetzen, um einer möglichen Bestrafung zu entgehen.

Der Schwarzhaarige gesellte sich wenig später zu den Zweien in die Küche und alleine seine Anwesenheit schüchterte den ehemaligen Slytherin so sehr ein, dass dieser nur still auf dem Stuhl saß, aber es für Kevin lediglich aussah, als würde er ihrem Gespräch schweigsam lauschen und selbst dann, als Draco nur antwortete, wenn er von den beiden Männern ganz direkt und gleich mehrmals hintereinander gefragt wurde. Was wirklich in Draco vorging konnte er nicht einmal im Ansatz erahnen und Joshua gab sich viel Mühe Kevin nach aller ihm geboten Kunst abzulenken.

Wie der Morgen, so verlief auch der Mittag, der Abend und in der Nacht schlich sich Joshua erneut heimlich zu Draco ins Wohnzimmer und schleifte ihn abermals ins Bad, um ihm ein zweites Mal handgreiflich ins Gewissen zu reden. Daraufhin besaß der Blonde weitere Prellungen und blaue Flecken am Rücken und Brust, sowie eine geschwollene Lippe und er verbrachte wie bereits eine Nacht zuvor die Stunden bis zur Morgendämmerung kauernd in einer Ecke im dunklen Badezimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen passierte fast das Gleiche wie zuvor und auch der Tag brachte wenig Erkenntnis für den heimlichen Beobachter auf der anderen Straßenseite. Auch in den folgenden vier Tagen geschah offensichtlich nichts Außergewöhnliches und Harry freundete sich in seinem Hotelzimmer mehr oder minder bereits mit dem Gedanken an, dass er am kommenden Sonntag nach Hause gehen würde und Draco wohl für immer verloren hatte.

Joshua saß in jenem Moment im Wohnzimmer und hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Dabei fixierte er Draco oft mit durchdringendem Blick, der jedoch still neben ihm auf dem schwarzen Ledersofa saß und starr auf den laufenden Fernseher schaute und dem Dunkelhaarigen den Eindruck vermittelte, als wäre er geistig ganz wo anders.

Aber warum war Draco nicht schon längst auch körperlich wo anders? Diese Frage beschäftigte Joshua zusehends, denn vor einem Jahr hatte er den anderen blonden Schönling mit derselben Methode aus Kevins Wohnung geekelt, aber Draco war noch immer hier. Machte er vielleicht etwas falsch? Schließlich kam gegen späten Nachmittag der Zufall Joshua zur Hilfe.

Das Telefon klingte und als Kevin nach einer Minute mit enttäuschter Miene vor seinen beiden Freunden stand, verkündete er mit lauter Stimme: „Das Büro hat angerufen. Caroccio ist krank geworden und ohne meine Hilfe schaffen sie es nicht, die Entwürfe bis Anfang nächster Woche fertig zu zeichnen. Das heißt, ich muss jetzt gleich ins Büro und es könnte spät werden."

„Und was ist mit deinem restlichen Urlaub?", fragte Joshua scheinheilig nach und versuchte seine Freude mit einem traurigen Lächeln zu überspielen.

„Der ist wohl gestrichen", seufzte Kevin und küsste seinen Liebsten. Als sich beide voneinander lösten, lief er zu Draco, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und wuschelte ihm einmal durch das blonde Haar. Dann ging er sich umziehen und mit einem schicken Anzug verließ er fünf Minuten später die Wohnung.

Kaum war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, drehte sich Joshua mit blitzenden Augen zu Draco um und krallte seine Finger grob in dessen Oberarm. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, warum du eigentlich immer noch hier bist, wo du inzwischen genügend Zeit hattest, die Wohnung nachts zu verlassen?"

Er hatte mit einer patzigen, vielleicht auch noch mit einer ängstlichen Antwort gerechnet, aber Draco bewegte sich nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten etwas darauf sagen zu wollen, was Joshua nun wütend werden ließ.

„Hey, hast du nicht gehört? Gib mir gefälligst eine Antwort."

Draco hob langsam den Kopf, schaute vorsichtig zu Joshua und doch konnte er nicht antworten, weil er alleine die Frage schon nicht verstand.

Das wiederum machte Joshua nur noch zorniger und plötzlich sah er für sich und seine Zwecke eine einmalige Gelegenheit gekommen. Er stand auf, zog Draco ruppig auf die Füße und entlockte ihm dabei ein Ächzen. Schließlich schleifte er ihn in Kevins Schlafzimmer, warf die Tür zu und schubste Draco unsanft auf das Bett, woraufhin er leise aufschrie.

„Halts Maul!", keifte der Schwarzhaarige und riss sich das Hemd vom Körper, welches achtlos auf dem Boden landete. Schließlich kam er zu Draco und musterte ihn mit funkelnden Augen und einem boshaften Lächeln, wobei sein Opfer verzweifelt den Kopf schüttelte, sich aber ansonsten starr vor Furcht und dem Wissen was folgen würde nicht bewegen konnte. Das wiederum stachelte Joshuas' Groll und seine Lüsternheit gleichermaßen an.

„Du kleine Hure solltest es doch gewohnt sein", lachte er nun, setzte sich auf Dracos Hüfte und riss dessen T-Shirt entzwei. Das zerfetzte Kleidungsstück warf er zu seinem Hemd, bog Dracos Arme nach hinten und pinnte diese mit einer Hand auf dem Bettlaken fest. Dann stutzte Joshua kurz, wieso sein Opfer plötzlich still dalag und keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu wehren, zuckte die Schultern und grinste daraufhin heimtückischer als zuvor. Somit hatte er leichtes Spiel und eine willige Beute. Sodann wanderten seine Finger der freien Hand an Dracos Hosenbund, öffnete zuerst den Knopf und anschließend den Reißverschluss.

In dem Augenblick als Kevin seine Wohnung verließ klingelte es in Harrys Hotelzimmer und er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Verwirrt legte er das Omniglas zur Seite und schaute sich um, bis ihm einfiel, was ihn aufgeschreckt hatte – sein Handy!

Erst vor ungefähr sechs Wochen hatten er und Blaise, aber auch Hermine und Ron sich jeweils ein einfaches Handy zugelegt, denn die Eulenpost war ihnen allen einfach zu langsam. Eine SMS oder ein kurzer Anruf erledigte alles im Handumdrehen und war zusätzlich bequemer.

Schnell sprang Harry vom Stuhl und kramte sofort in seinem Rucksack, doch im ersten Moment fand er es nicht, während das Klingeln immer fordernder in seinen Ohren dröhnte. Dann endlich, nach einer unendlich langen Minute hielt er es in der Hand und sah deutlich Blaise' Name auf dem Display.

„Was will der denn schon wieder?", seufzte Harry und überlegte, ob er überhaupt den Anruf annehmen sollte.

Wenn er es allerdings nicht tat, würde er sich spätestens am Sonntag eine Standpauke von ihm anhören müssen und das musste nicht sein. Schlimmer noch, er würde es immer wieder auf dem Handy versuchen und ihn dadurch weiter nerven.

„Ja" sagte er schließlich und hielt es ans sein Ohr.

„Harry?", kam es von der anderen Seite.

„Wer denn sonst", bedeutete Harry mit gereiztem Unterton und fügte versöhnlicher hinzu: „Du rufst auf meinem Handy an, also wer sollte sonst drangehen?"

„Lass' die Scherze und deine schlechte Laune kannst du gerne wo anders lassen", gab Blaise in gleichem Tonfall zurück.

„Gerne", und schon wollte Harry auflegen.

„Bei Merlin! Harry, komm sag' schon, wie geht es dir?"

„Musst du nicht arbeiten?"

„Doch, eine Stunde noch und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du nach Hause kommst", antwortete Blaise ehrlich.

„Fängst du wieder damit an", entgegnete Harry und seufzte abermals.

„Ja", gab Blaise schnippisch zurück, räusperte sich und fuhr dann unbeirrt fort. „Am Montag musst du arbeiten und vergiss dabei nicht, wenn du es nicht tust, werde ich dich und deine blöde Aktion auch nicht mehr decken. Goswin ist inzwischen stinksauer, weil du so plötzlich Urlaub genommen hast."

„Das hast du schon erwähnt", sagte der Schwarzhaarige nun ebenfalls patzig und begann jetzt fahrig im Zimmer auf und ab zulaufen und dachte einen Moment daran doch aufzulegen und sich wieder das Omniglas zu nehmen. Stattdessen meinte er: „Heut' ist erst Freitag und ich hab' dir schon erklärt, vor Sonntag komm' ich nicht nach Hause."

„Und du wirfst dein Geld einfach so zum Fenster raus", wandte der ehemalige Slytherin ein. „Draco wird sich beruhigen und wenn nicht, dann fällt uns schon etwas ein. Er ist mein Freund, genau wie deiner."

„Du hast aber nicht gesehen, was ich gesehen habe", hielt Harry dagegen und wurde immer nervöser, denn plötzlich beschlich ihn zum wiederholten Male ein ungutes Gefühl und er sah zum Fenster. Aber von seiner Position aus konnte er nichts erkennen und kam näher.

„Und du vergisst, dass ich Draco länger kenne und er wird sich wieder beruhigen. Er braucht einfach nur Zeit."

Harry hörte nur noch mit halbem Ohr zu und erklärte schließlich: „Wir drehen uns im Kreis …", nebenbei setzte er sich auf den Stuhl, schnappte sich das magische Fernglas und schaute hindurch. „Hey, wo ist denn Draco?"

„Was ist?"

„Ich seh' ihn nicht mehr", bedeutete Harry nun mit einer Spur Angst in der Stimme und suchte Raum für Raum mit den Augen ab. „Ich muss ihn finden."

„Vielleicht ist er auf dem Klo …"

„Nein …", bedeutete Harry bestimmend und unterbrach in der nächsten Sekunde die Verbindung. Er steckte das Handy in die Hosentasche, nestelte nervös am Fernglas herum und suchte weiterhin Draco. Dann glitt sein Blick zum Schlafzimmer und er spürte sein Herz vor nackter Panik schneller schlagen. Er sah es und doch sah er es wieder nicht. Draco lag auf dem Bett und der Dunkelhaarige war in einer eindeutigen Position über ihn gebeugt.

Im gleichen Moment schaltete sich Harrys Verstand aus und er murmelte nur ein Wort vor sich hin: „Brian!"

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Ich bitte um Nachsicht *grins*  
Die Vergangenheit ist zurückgekehrt … doch was wird jetzt passieren?  
Heuler … Drohungen … oder andere Dinge bitte an Joshua schicken.  
Ich komme nächsten Dienstag wieder und verspreche euch hoch und heilig ein neues Kapitel mitzubringen und glaubt mir … das nächste wird euch auf jeden Fall gefallen._

_Ob ich vor Weihnachten noch zum Posten kommen werde, weiß ich nicht … daher …_

**_Ich wünsche Euch allen frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!_**

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	25. Chapter 25

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Ich wünsche euch allen ein frohes neues Jahr 2010!_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … heute gibt es leckere Pralinen, Küchlein und kalte oder heiße Schokolade nach Wahl* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**25. Kapitel****  
Alte Erinnerungen**

Um Harry wurde es schlagartig finster, doch dann sah er im Schatten eine Treppe, die ihn nach unten in einen düsteren Keller führte und was er dort erkannte, brachte ihn vor nackter Verzweiflung zum Zittern. Er spürte sein Herz immer schneller schlagen, eine unbändige Angst nagte an seinen Nerven und wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er ein boshaftes Lachen durch die Dunkelheit hallen. Jene Stimme verstärkte plötzlich Harrys Furcht und ihm stiegen die Tränen einer unaussprechlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit in die Augen.

Genau in diesem Moment stand er mitten in der düsteren Hölle von Brian Byron und sah ganz deutlich ein ledernes Hundehalsband und eine Leine vor sich. Gleichzeitig jagte ihm ein eiskalter Schauer über den Rücken, während seine Eingeweide sich zu einem schmerzenden Knäuel verkrampften und er gegen eine längst vergessene Übelkeit ankämpfte.

Einen Augenblick später fixierte Harry mit feuchten Augen eine hölzerne Folterbank, entdeckte allerlei Peitschen, Masken, Augenbinden, Knebeln und Fesseln und eine eiserne Kette schwang unheilsvoll über seinem Kopf immer wieder hin und her. Anschließend glitt sein Blick zu einem Andreaskreuz am Ende der Schatten und er würgte. Sein Würgen wurde zu einem Husten und es dauerte eine Ewigkeit bis er sich soweit im Griff hatte, um den dunkelhaarigen Mann in der Ecke zu bemerken. Dieser lachte schallend und trieb Harry schier in den Wahnsinn.

„Aufhören!", schrie er laut und bestimmend.

Das hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass der Mann immer lauter wurde.

Rasend vor Zorn schrie Harry abermals und rannte dem Fremden entgegen, bis er erschrocken stoppte und schließlich in die braunen – vom wahren Teufel besessenen – Augen von Brian Byron stierte. Aber bevor er sich auf ihn stürzen konnte, lenkte ihn ein völlig angsterfülltes Schluchzen ab und er erkannte alarmiert eine nackte, zusammengekauerte Gestalt in einem dunklen Kellerloch auf dem Boden.

„Draco!", rief er und hastete auf ihn zu. „Draco, ich bin da!"

Gerade als Harry sich hinkniete, um seinen Liebsten schützend in den Arm zu nehmen, war Draco verschwunden und mit ihm das markerschütternde Gelächter von Brian Byron. Doch so schnell würde Harry diesmal nicht aufgeben. Er wollte Rache! Er wollte Draco rächen!

Geschwind stand er auf und von einem immer stärker werdenden Gefühl – dem Drang nach Gerechtigkeit! – apparierte er von seinem Hotelzimmer geradewegs in das Wohnzimmer von Kevin Archer.

Harry war für einen Sekundenbruchteil verwirrt, schüttelte schließlich den Kopf und wollte nur noch zu Draco. Daher bahnte er sich eilig einen Weg durch das Wohnzimmer und trat daraufhin mit voller Wucht gegen die Schlafzimmertür, womit er seinem Zorn weitere Nahrung gewährte.

Drinnen zuckte Joshua Leavey auf dem Bett zusammen, fuhr überrascht herum und sah plötzlich einen jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mann auf ihn zustürmen; die eben noch verschlossene Tür hing windschief in den Angeln.

„Brian!", rief Harry lautstark durch das Zimmer und zog die Vorhänge mit einem Wink seiner Hand zu. „Diesmal lass' ich dich nicht einfach gehen. Diesmal wirst du für alles büßen! Büßen für das, was du Draco angetan hast."

Joshua riss erstaunt, wütend und für einen Moment absolut sprachlos seine blauen Augen weit auf. Dann schnappte er laut nach Luft und beobachtete verwirrt und mit einer jäh aufwallenden Angst, wie der Fremde lediglich durch den Wink seiner Hand die Vorhänge zuzog, was doch gar nicht möglich war. Wie hatte er das gemacht? Wichtiger noch, wer war der Fremde und wie war er in die Wohnung gekommen? Aber bevor Joshua auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, wurde er ruckartig von Draco weggerissen und im nächsten Moment lag er rücklings und keuchend auf dem Schlafzimmerboden, wo ihn zwei blitzende, grüne Augen förmlich durchbohrten.

Harry hatte mit großen Schritten die kurze Distanz von der eingetretenen Tür zum Bett überbrückt und sich mit Schwung auf Joshua gestürzt, sodass beide haltlos auf den harten Boden fielen. Schnell raffte Harry sich wieder auf und setzte sich mit vollem Gewicht auf Joshuas Beine, der dadurch hilflos dalag und von einem stechenden Blick fixiert wurde. Dann hob der ehemalige Gryffindor seine Fäuste und ließ all seiner angestauten Wut auf Brian Byron – denn niemand anderen sah er in diesem Moment vor sich – freien Lauf.

Harry schlug gnadenlos zu und traf sein Opfer mehrmals im Gesicht, und jeder Treffer wurde von lauten Schmerzensschreien begleitet, während Joshua verzweifelt versuchte sich aus der Umklammerung zu befreien. Doch der Jüngere hatte ganz überraschend so viel Kraft entwickelt und gab dem Unterlegenen nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance.

Harrys Faust traf Joshuas linke Schläfe und schon folgte die rechte und ließ die dünne Haut aufplatzen. Das Blut spritzte aus der Wunde und lief sofort über Joshuas Gesicht, der gleichzeitig panisch gegen hämmernde Schmerzen ankämpfte und einige Sternchen vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzten. Harry hatte wiederum seine Faust erhoben und es folgte ein lautes, durchdringendes Knacken. Ein gellender Schrei hallte durch das Schlafzimmer und Joshua lag mit gebrochener Nase auf dem Boden.

Dem noch lange nicht genug, trafen die nächsten zwei Schläge Kevins Freund am Kinn und die Unterlippe riss auf, was ihm erneut gepeinigte Schreie entlockte, die nun Harry weiter anstachelten. Er sah dabei Brians verzweifelten Blick und je mehr er seine Fäuste auf dessen wehrlosen Körper niederprasseln ließ, desto befreiter fühlte er sich.

Nach fast fünf endlosen Minuten japste Harry merklich nach Luft und gönnte seinen inzwischen mit Blut verklebten Händen eine Pause. Diese nutzte er, indem er aufstand und seinen Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche zog. Mit einem einzigen Wink schwebte daraufhin der erschlaffte, aber noch nicht ohnmächtige Körper seines Opfers in die Luft. Dort hing es einige Sekunden lang schwerelos an der Decke und mit einer weiteren Gebärde flog Joshua hart mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, wo ihn Harry durch einen einfachen Fingerzeig mit unsichtbaren Fesseln an Ort und Stelle festhielt.

„Du wirst nie wieder einem Menschen Leid antun!", rief der einstige Gryffindor und bewegte wie beiläufig seine linke Hand. Die Schranktüren öffneten sich alleine durch seine Magie und mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs wirbelten augenblicklich Kleider und alle möglichen Dinge durch einen heraufbeschworenen Sturm im Zimmer umher.

Harry genoss das Gefühl seiner eindeutigen Überlegenheit und beobachtete lange Augenblicke das wilde Treiben, bis seine Augen abermals sein Opfer musterten, welches hilflos an der Wand klebte und vor Angst und Schmerzen gelähmt das eigentlich _Unmögliche_ verfolgte.

Jener Anblick steigerte unbewusst Harrys unbändigen Hass auf Brian und er kam langsam näher. Schließlich stand er unmittelbar vor Joshua und lächelte ihn heimtückisch an. Daraufhin boxte er seinem gefesselten Objekt der unaussprechlichen Abscheu in den Magen, Bauch und am Ende auch auf die Brust. Mit lautem Knacken und keuchendem Stöhnen brachen mindestens zwei Rippen auf einmal. Harry hörte dieses Geräusch mit absoluter Genugtuung und verstärkte sofort die Kraft seiner Schläge.

Doch irgendwann – er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verstrichen war – ließen allmählich seine Kräfte nach und er ging drei Schritte zurück. Joshua hing mittlerweile bewusstlos an der Wand und ringsherum waren überall kleine und große Blutspritzer zu sehen. Der Körper war gänzlich von geschwollen Prellungen, unzähligen blauen Flecken und aufgeplatzten Wunden übersäht, die Harry zum ersten Mal unwohl Schlucken ließen. Aber noch hatte er seine Rache nicht beendet und er hob erneut seinen Zauberstab.

„Du bist erledigt, Mistkerl", schnaubte er und holte tief Luft, die schließlich mit einem lauten Zischen entwich. Sein Gewissen hatte sich in den hintersten Winkel seiner Seele verkrochen und wie in Trance gab es für ihn nur noch eine Lösung. „Nimm das und stirb! …"

„NEIN!", schrie plötzlich eine Stimme panisch hinter ihm. „Harry, tu es nicht!"

Harry hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne und wusste genau, er kannte diese Stimme. Als sie ein weiteres Mal an sein Ohr drang und flehentlich auf ihn einredete, löste sich der dunkle Schleier vor seinen Augen. Verwirrt und über sich selbst erschrocken kehrte er in die Gegenwart zurück. Er stand mitten in einem verwüsteten Zimmer, an der Wand sah er den gefesselten Joshua und bereits im nächsten Moment hörte er wiederholt diese Stimme.

„Harry, das darfst du nicht", mit beschwörendem Tonfall versuchte Draco Harry von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, wobei er ängstlich auf dem Bettrand saß und es alleine nicht schaffte, mit zitternden Beinen aufzustehen.

Im selben Augenblick wandte sich Harry zu Draco um und blickte in dessen sturmgrauen Augen. Sofort wurde ihm bewusst wo er war und was er getan hatte. Schlimmer noch, ihm fiel schlagartig ein, wie er diese Situation hatte beenden wollen und wurde blass. Wäre Draco nicht gewesen, er hätte …

„Draco", flüsterte Harry nun erschöpft und rannte mit gesenktem Zauberstab auf den Blonden zu. Rasch streifte er sein Hemd ab, denn er trug darunter noch ein T-Shirt und warf es Draco über die nackten Schultern, dann half er ihm beim Aufstehen.

„Wir müssen verschwinden", sprach er leise und nahm Draco fest in eine liebevolle Umarmung. „Wir gehen nach Hause …"

Ohne weitere Worte apparierte er mit Draco zum Grimmauldplatz und tauchte mitten im Wohnzimmer wieder auf.

Überrumpelt von den Ereignissen des Tages entließ Harry Draco aus seiner Umarmung und nahm die vertraute und friedliche Umgebung seines Zuhauses wahr. Daraufhin seufzte er mehrmals hintereinander erleichtert auf und schluckte einen Kloß ihm Hals herunter, als er begriff, was er soeben getan hatte. Er benötigte dringend Hilfe und nervös zog er mit der einen Hand sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, während er mit der anderen Dracos leicht zitternde Hand festhielt. Allerdings dauerte es mehr als eine Minute, bis er endlich in der Lage war Blaise' Nummer zu wählen.

„Harry?", klang die vertraute Stimme am anderen Ende. „Hast du dich beruhigt? Du hast einfach aufge…"

„Ich brauch' deine Hilfe, beeil' dich", schnaubte Harry aufgelöst ins Handy.

„Was ist passiert? Wo bist du?" Blaise klang plötzlich nicht weniger aufgeregt, als sein Freund.

„Grimmauldplatz", keuchte der Schwarzhaarige und nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später ploppte es leise einige Meter von ihm und Draco entfernt.

„Harry!", rief Blaise, schaute sich suchend nach ihm um und entdeckte ihn zu seinem eigenen Schrecken neben seinem blonden Freund stehen. „Draco!", bedeutete er laut und kam den beiden entgegen, aber sein unerwartet strenger Blick fixierte nun die grünen Augen von Harry. „Spinnst du? Sag' mir jetzt nicht, du hast ihn einfach da rausgeholt. Was habe ich dir die ganze Zeit gesagt, du sollst ihm Zeit lassen und nicht einfach handeln. Verdammt Harry, du …"

„Halt einfach die Klappe!", schrie Harry und Blaise verstummte schlagartig. Draco zuckte stattdessen zusammen, woraufhin Harry sein Tonfall bereits leid tat, aber um Draco konnte er sich erst später kümmern, etwas anderes war jetzt wichtiger. „Ich sitze tief in der Scheiße und ich hab' Draco nicht einfach mitgenommen, sondern vor einem widerlichen Schwein gerettet. Kevins Freund hat versucht …"

Stichwortartig erklärte Harry seinem dunkelhäutigen Freund alles was in der vergangenen Stunde geschehen war und als er geendet hatte, saßen sie zu dritt und mit gesenkten Köpfen auf der weißen Ledercouch.

„Oh man, dieser Typ hat ganze Arbeit geleistet", sagte Blaise einige Augenblicke später mit einer Spur Traurigkeit und musterte Dracos blau geschlagenen Oberkörper, der deutlich unter dem offenen Hemd hervorlugte. Seine Hose war immer noch offen.

Das entging Harrys Aufmerksamkeit nicht und als er Joshuas Einschüchterungsversuche zum ersten Mal bewusst mit eigenen Augen sah, zog er hörbar die Luft ein. Gleichzeitig war er froh, dass sein ungutes Gefühl ihn die ganze Zeit über nicht betrogen und er im letzten Moment das Schlimmste hatte verhindern können.

„Hilfst du mir?", flüsterte Harry kurz darauf an Blaise gewandt, schloss dabei vorsichtig Dracos Hose und knöpfte das Hemd zu, wobei der Blonde ruhig sitzen blieb.

Blaise stand auf, ließ sein Handy in der Innentasche seines Umhanges verschwinden und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Was glaubst denn du", kam die schlichte Antwort und er fügte mit einem breiten Grinsen hinzu: „Kümmer' dich um Draco, ich bin bald zurück."

„Vergiss nicht den Vergessenszauber", warf Harry noch ein und schon apparierte Blaise mit einem Nicken in Kevins Wohnung.

Zurück blieben Harry und Draco. Der Schwarzhaarige stand jetzt ebenfalls auf und lief fahrig im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, bis er plötzlich vor dem Blonden zum Stehen kam und ihn einfach nur ansah.

Draco bemerkte den Blick und hob zögerlich den Kopf.

„Wie geht es dir? Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Ich … ich glaub' … mir geht's …", stammelte Draco, brach ab und sammelte seine Gedanken, bevor er mit leiser Stimme von neuem ansetzte. „Nein, keine Schmerzen. Mir geht es soweit gut."

Erleichtert fiel ein Stein von Harrys Herzen und an dessen Stelle kehrten all die tausend herumwuselnden Schmetterlinge zurück, die beim Blick in Dracos sturmgraue Augen in seinem Inneren einen wilden Tanz aufführten. Verlegen sah er zur Seite und wusste nicht was er jetzt sagen, geschweige denn was er tun sollte. Diesen Augenblick hatte er sich seit Dracos Verschwinden so sehr herbei gesehnt; allerdings unter anderen Umständen.

„Draco?", hörte er sich selbst reden.

„Ja", kam die kaum vernehmliche Antwort.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt", sprach Harry und schluckte merklich, dann schaute er auf. „Am besten gehst du erst einmal duschen und du weißt ja, wo deine Klamotten sind."

Draco nickte und wirkte dabei ein wenig enttäuscht. Dennoch erhob er sich und ging schweigend in den Flur. Als er schließlich vor der Treppe stand, widerstand er dem Drang sich umzudrehen und Harry anzuschauen, stattdessen lief er langsam nach oben und verschwand im Bad.

Nach einer heißen Dusche und sorgfältigen Überlegungen kehrte Draco eine halbe Stunde später wieder zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer zurück, der inzwischen die Stereoanlage laufen hatte und flüsternd sein Lieblingslied mitsang. Dabei lief er nervös auf und ab und bemerkte Dracos Rückkehr nicht.

Der Blonde stand unschlüssig im Türrahmen, hin und her gerissen zwischen den Gedanken an ihren vergangenen Streit, seinen tiefen Gefühlen zu Harry und den schrecklichen Erinnerungen an Joshua. Doch innerlich fühlte er sich in Harrys Nähe wieder Zuhause und geborgen. Niemals wollte er dieses Haus noch einmal ohne Harry verlassen. Musste für diese Erkenntnis jedoch erst Joshua kommen, um ihm das zu verdeutlichen? Halt … woher hatte Harry überhaupt gewusst, wo er Draco finden und …

„Harry?", machte der einstige Slytherin auf sich aufmerksam und betrat langsam ins Wohnzimmer.

Der Angesprochene hielt abrupt inne, schaute peinlich berührt und mit geröteten Wangen zu Draco hinüber, der schließlich vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Woher wusstest du, wo du mich finden kannst?" Dracos Interesse war sehr groß und daher wählte er den direktesten Weg. „Außerdem, wie hast du …"

„Es tut mir so leid", platzte Harry heraus und ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken. „Wenn du jetzt nicht mehr mit mir reden willst und du noch immer ausziehen willst, ich kann dich verstehen. Ich hab' nicht nur heute Scheiße gebaut, nein, ich hab' die ganze letzte Woche Scheiße gebaut. Was ich gemacht habe … oh man, ich habe dir …", dann brach er ab, machte eine Pause und suchte nach den richtigen Worten und entschied sich schweren Herzens für die Wahrheit, auch wenn er den Blonden am liebsten in den Arm genommen hätte, um ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen. „Als du mit Kevin Archer verschwunden bist, bin ich dir gefolgt", gestand er nun kleinlaut und traute sich nicht aufzublicken, wo ihn Draco mit weit aufgerissenen Augen musterte. „Na ja, ich wollte ja gehen, aber ich … ich liebe dich doch … ich hatte Angst um dich. Es war doch alles nur ein total beschissenes Missverständnis!" Abermals musste er sich unterbrechen und holte tief Luft, um schließlich immer noch auf den Boden starrend und sich auf die Lippe beißend fortzufahren. „Okay, ich gebe es zu, ich habe mir gegenüber von Kevins Wohnung ein Hotelzimmer gemietet und euch heimlich beobachtet. Bevor du etwas sagst oder auch nicht … ich weiß, dass ich das nicht hätte tun dürfen und Blaise, Melanie und Hermine haben mich dafür schon mehr als einmal zur Sau gemacht. Aber was hätte ich denn tun sollen? Du warst einfach Hals über Kopf weg und lässt deinen Zauberstab auch noch hier. Ich hab' dich verzweifelt gesucht und dann seh' ich dich ganz plötzlich auf der Straße und … und … ach man, Draco, schlag mich, schrei mich an, hasse mich, wenn es nicht anders geht, aber bitte verzeih' mir!"

Es war gesagt und es gab keinen Weg mehr zurück, das wusste Harry genau. Vermutlich - und bei diesem Punkt war er sich hundertprozentig sicher - würde Draco auf der Stelle seine gesamten sieben Sachen packen und für immer aus dem Grimmauldplatz verschwinden. Für das, was Harry mit seiner heimlichen Spionage getan hatte, gab es schließlich keine Entschuldigung.

Daraufhin erhob er seinen Kopf. Er wollte zumindest mit dem restlichen Funken seiner verbliebenen Würde sich von Draco die unvermeidliche Maßregelung anhören und sich auf der anderen Seite von ihm verabschieden. Doch es kam alles anders und völlig anders, als er jemals gedacht hätte.

Draco stand plötzlich ganz nah vor ihm und beide schauten sich tief in die Augen. Harrys grüne Seelenspiegel trafen auf die sturmgrauen Tiefen von Draco und der Schwarzhaarige war für einen Sekundenbruchteil zu verwirrt, um reagieren zu können. Dann räusperte er sich und flüsterte kaum hörbar: „Es tut … mir … so leid. Ich … ich wollte das nicht. Wenn du gehen willst, ich halte dich …"

Weiter kam er nicht, da berührte Dracos rechter Zeigefinger sachte seine Lippen. Im selben Moment durchfuhr Harry ein Storm brodelnder Lava, der sich mit den herumflatternden Schmetterlingen einen wilden Kampf lieferte. Um ihn herum war alles verstummt und er sah nur noch die sturmgrauen Augen seines Gegenübers, die immer näher kamen.

Dracos Lippen trafen sanft auf Harrys plötzlich bebenden Mund und beide durchzuckte das Gefühl, als wäre dies der Augenblick, für den sie schon immer gelebt hatten, für den sie alles um sich herum vergaßen und nicht mehr ohne den Anderen sein wollten.

Für Draco existierten nur noch Harrys weiche Lippen, die er behutsam mit seinen eigenen liebkoste. Die Hand des Blonden fuhr dabei zärtlich über die geröteten Wangen seines Helden und Harry dachte, er müsse schmelzen.

Wie sehnlich hatte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor einen Kuss gewünscht und ihn in einem unerwarteten Moment wirklich bekommen. Doch plötzlich löste er sich nervös aus ihrer Zweisamkeit und starrte Draco mit einer Mischung aus Furcht, Glück und Überraschung an.

Draco wiederum blieb ruhig stehen und konnte immer noch Harry auf sich spüren, obwohl er sich fragte, ob er etwas Falsches getan hatte.

„Heißt das …", begann der Schwarzhaarige leise zu stammeln, leckte sich über die geküssten Lippen und kurzzeitig glaubte er, er würde träumen. Aber die glänzenden Augen seines geliebten Freundes sprachen eine andere Sprache. Er träumte nicht und eigentlich war der Kuss bereits Antwort genug, aber er wollte und musste es aus Dracos Mund hören. Daher versuchte er es erneut und sprach schließlich ruhig weiter. „Heißt das also, du bist mir nicht böse? Du vergibst mir meine bescheuerte Aktion?"

„Ich würde zwar eher sagen, das war wohl die absolut dümmste Idee, die einem Gryffindor vermutlich jemals eingefallen ist …", antwortete nun Draco ebenso leise und doch mit einem versöhnlichen Unterton, „… aber wenn du nicht gewesen wärst, ich wüsste nicht, was Joshua getan hätte. Ich konnte mich nicht bewegen … alles war wie damals, wie bei ..."

Schließlich brach Draco ab und senkte den Kopf. Er kämpfte innerlich gegen seine grausamen Erinnerungen an und gleichzeitig konnte er auf Harry nicht böse sein. Früher wäre er es wahrscheinlich gewesen, aber nicht nachdem, was seit der letzten Woche geschehen und was zwischen ihnen alles passiert war.

„Du bleibst hier wohnen?", fragte Harry ganz unerwartet und schon war all seine Angst und seine Enttäuschung wie weggeblasen, als er Dracos zögerliches Kopfnicken sah. Dann schlich sich ein liebevolles Lächeln in sein gerötetes Gesicht, seine Augen nahmen einen verträumten Glanz an und dann zog er Draco in eine zärtliche, allumfassende Umarmung.

Abermals trafen sich ihre Blicke und schließlich auch ihre Lippen zu einem innigen Kuss, der innerhalb eines Atemzuges von beiden immer fordernder wurde. Der süßliche Geschmack von Draco brachte Harrys Herz zum Jubeln und er zitterte vor purer Freude am ganzen Körper.

Draco erging es in jenem Moment nicht anders. Harry schenkte ihm plötzlich das wunderschöne Gefühl der Geborgenheit, welches er früher nicht einmal bei Blaise gespürt hatte. Gleichzeitig schmeckte er die sanften und honigsüßen Lippen seines schwarzhaarigen Helden, der mit seiner Zunge zärtlich seine eigene liebkoste und ihn förmlich auf eine schwebende Wolke trug.

„Ähem", störte ein lautes Räuspern die Zweisamkeit der Liebenden und sie ließen so plötzlich voneinander los, dass Blaise sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte, während er im Türrahmen lehnte und in gespielter Manier so tat, als würde er sich seine Fingernägel betrachten.

Harry und Draco, die sich einen Moment lang ertappt gefühlt hatten, lächelten nun ebenfalls und Harry legte sanft seinen Arm um die Schultern seines Herzallerliebsten, der wiederum diese Berührung sichtlich genoss und kurz die Augen schloss.

„Nun ja, ich wollte euch nicht stören", bedeutete Blaise und schaute seine Freunde freudestrahlend an. „Wie ich sehe habt ihr euren Streit wohl endgültig beigelegt und ich habe meine Wette verloren."

„Wette?", fragte Draco verwirrt.

Harry wiederum lächelte und sah Blaise fest in die dunklen Augen, während er nebenher beobachtete, wie dieser seine rechte Faust rieb.

„Man Kumpel", sprach Blaise anschließend zu Draco gewandt und kam auf beide zugelaufen. „Beim nächsten Mal stehst du aber wieder auf meiner Seite ...", und er lachte dabei leise auf, „… jetzt schulde ich Melanie und Ron jeweils hundert Galleonen."

„Wovon spricht er?" Draco sah Harry nun verdutzt an.

„Das erzähle ich dir später, sonst willst du ihn nur gleich auf der Stelle …", er unterbrach sich und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, was Blaise zum Anlass nahm und sich auf einem der Sessel niederließ, „… aber halt mal, wie lange hast du da schon gestanden?"

„Lange genug, um euch nicht zu stören", feixte der dunkelhäutige Zauberer und lud die beiden ein, lieber erst einmal auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. „Aber ist das jetzt noch so wichtig? Ihr habt immerhin lange genug gebraucht um genau _DAS_ herauszufinden, was wir schon seit Wochen … nein … seit Monaten wussten." Dann wedelte er mit der Hand und plötzlich tauchten drei gefüllte Gläser mitten auf dem Wohnzimmertisch auf. „Lust einen auf den Erfolg zu kippen?"

Diese Worte holten die zwei Liebenden augenblicklich zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen und sie setzten sich Hand in Hand auf die Couch. Doch bevor Blaise anfing, reichte er ihnen jeweils ein Glas und leerte seines am Ende in einem Zug. Harry roch am Inhalt und erkannte diesen sofort als Feuerwhisky und tat es seinem Freund gleich, nur Draco zögerte und wartete ungeduldig, was nun folgen würde.

Endlich, nach unendlich quälenden Momenten, räusperte sich Blaise erneut und schaute beide an. „Wie drücke ich es am besten aus … also, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre, hätte dieser Kevin eindeutig eine Grundrenovierung seines Schlafzimmers machen müssen. Sein Freund … dieser ekelhafte Typ … braucht spätestens morgen nach dem Aufwachen einen Krankenhausaufenthalt und ich dringend Eis für meine Hand."

Daraufhin rissen Harry und Draco ihre Augen weit auf und Blaise erzählte, was ihn in Kevin Archers Wohnung erwartet und was er schließlich wieder in Ordnung gebracht hatte. Während er erklärte schaute Harry betroffen zu Boden und Draco kämpfte mit einem aufwallenden Übelkeitsgefühl, das er nur zu gut kannte. Allerdings freute er sich innerlich – was er offen niemals zugegeben hätte – dass Joshua eine gerechte Strafe erhalten hatte. Besonders, als er hörte, dass auch Blaise seine Wut nicht hatte zügeln können und Joshua nun zum Schluss einige blaue Flecken zusätzlich aufweisen konnte.

„Wenn mir in Zukunft noch so einer in die Quere kommt", beendete der einstige Slytherin seine Ausführung, „dann erinnert mich bitte daran, dass ich lieber meinen Zauberstab nehme, anstatt meine Faust."

Das brachte die drei Freunde zum Lachen und es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatten.

„Und was ist jetzt mit Kevin?" Draco musste diese Frage einfach stellen und bemerkte recht schnell, wie Harry sich kurzzeitig verkrampfte. Aber ein sanfter Kuss auf die Wange und das Drücken von Harrys Hand, ließen ihn sofort ein wenig friedlicher werden.

„Der wird sich sicherlich später wundern, wenn er Joshua schlafend im Bett vorfindet", meinte Blaise ernst. „Ich habe ihn aber so hingelegt, dass niemand die blauen Veilchen, die gebrochene Nase, den schiefen Kiefer und auch der Rest nicht gleich zu sehen ist. Morgen wäre ich da gerne Mäuschen."

Harry lächelte, aber Draco schaut betrübt nach unten.

„Kevin hat aber nichts getan", verteidigte der Blonde ihn, obwohl er sich noch immer über die Strafe an dessen ekelhaftem Geliebten erfreute. „Außerdem wird er sich fragen wo ich bin, was passiert ist und was ist mit meinen Sachen?"

„Alles erledigt", erwiderte Blaise und erhielt zwei neugierige Blicke. „Zum einen ist es mal ganz offensichtlich … und ich schätze Kevin auch mal so ein, dass er schlau genug ist, dass du, mein kleines Dracomäuschen …"

„Ich bin kein Dracomäuschen und klein bin ich schon mal gar nicht", warf Draco gespielt empört ein, lächelte jedoch und bekam nun von Harry ein Küsschen auf die Wange gehaucht, welches er mit einem Flüstern unterstrich: „Aber der süßeste blonde Zauberer auf der nördlichen Hemisphäre."

Draco lief augenblicklich rot an und schüttelte den Kopf, nur um Harrys Hand fester zu drücken, was dieser nur zu gerne erwiderte.

Blaise wiederum lächelte breiter als jemals zuvor und genoss es in vollen Zügen, dass Harry und Draco sich endlich gefunden hatten. Schließlich fuhr er unbeirrt fort: „Also, ich schätze Kevin so ein, dass er es verstehen wird. Ich habe nämlich einen Brief an ihn geschrieben und darin steht, dass Draco zu Harry zurückgegangen ist. Deine Sachen …", er sah Draco direkt an, der erleichtert seufzte, „… samt Rucksack sind oben im Schlafzimmer. Und da alles so aussieht, wie es aussehen sollte, wird Kevins Riesenarschloch ab morgen wohl ziemlich in Erklärungsnot kommen. Denn durch einen klitzekleinen Zauber wird Kevin beim Betreten seiner Wohnung wissen, dass du, Draco, nichts mit der Sache zutun hast. Tja, wie er dann auf sein blau geschlagenes Fickschnittchen reagiert, können wir dann nur erahnen. Und bevor du fragst, Harry, ich habe ihm einen Vergessenszauber verpasst. Der wird sich nicht mehr erinnern. Oh man, das wird sicherlich ein riesiger Spaß."

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Tataaaaaaa … Überraschung!!!_

_Hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich bin kein Unmensch und liebe Romanzen :-)_

_Hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen und ich kann euch sagen, es werden jetzt noch 3 Kapitel und der Epilog folgen. Doch für die, die es noch nicht wissen, es wird auch einen zweiten Teil (bzw. Fortsetzung) geben._

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


	26. Chapter 26

_Huhu meine lieben Leser(innen)!_

_Hier kommt es … ein neues Kapitel! Ich wünsche euch allen viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_*nachfüllbare Tempobox in die Mitte stell … heute gibt es Mohrenköpfe, Cookies und Getränke nach Wahl* … viel Spaß beim Lesen! Elbenstein_

* * *

**26. Kapitel****  
In deinen Armen**

Harry, Draco und Blaise unterhielten sich am Abend noch zwei Stunden lang. Blaise erzählte von Melanie und sich, aber auch über Harrys Sturkopf und wie er ihm trotz anderweitiger Meinung letzte Woche geholfen hatte. Harry ergänzte einige Dinge, während er wiederum andere richtig stellte, was Draco innerlich immer wieder zum Lächeln brachte. Gegen Ende kam auch die Reihe an den Blonden, der anfänglich nur zögernd, aber schließlich erleichtert von den Tagen mit Kevin berichtete und wie ihm dieser in vielen Gesprächen geholfen hatte, sich endlich seinen Gefühlen für Harry zu stellen. Dabei erwähnte Draco gegenüber Harry oft, dass Kevin und er lediglich Freunde waren und ansonsten nichts weiter zwischen ihnen passiert war, was den Schwarzhaarigen beruhigte; zumal er ja einen Großteil durch das Omniglas hatte beobachten können.

Gegen elf Uhr nachts ließ Blaise die zwei frisch verliebten Turteltäubchen alleine - wie er sie bei seiner Verabschiedung mit jeweils einem Küsschen auf die Wange genannt hatte - und apparierte mit breitem Grinsen nach Hause, wo bereits ungeduldig Melanie auf ihn wartete.

Kaum waren sie unter sich, stand Draco auf und zog Harry hinter sich her.

„Was wird das?", fragte der einstige Gryffindor, aber ließ sich ohne Gegenwehr führen.

„Also, als erstes brauchst du dringend eine Dusche", bedeutete Draco mit einem kritischen Blick auf Harrys schmuddeliges Äußeres. „Dann solltest du dich eindeutig rasieren und …", dann lächelte er ein wenig schüchtern, „… anschließend gehen wir ins Bett. Ich bin müde und wie soll ich einschlafen ohne mit meinem Löwen vorher zu kuscheln."

Harry strahlte bei diesen Worten und die Idee hätte beinahe von ihm stammen können. Duschen musste er auf jeden Fall und die Aussicht Draco in seinen Armen halten zu können, ließ ihn seine Schritte beschleunigen.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später kam er frisch geduscht und umgezogen aus dem Bad und blieb plötzlich im Türrahmen zum Schlafzimmer stehen. In seinem Bett – nein, in ihrem Bett, wie er sich gedanklich korrigierte – lag Draco bereits auf seiner Seite des breiten Himmelbettes und schaute Harry mit glänzenden, sturmgrauen Augen an. Er erwiderte den Blick aus funkelnd, grünen Augen und spürte augenblicklich sein Herz schneller schlagen. Die Schmetterlinge wurden wieder aktiver und es lief ihm heiß und kalt gleichzeitig den Rücken herunter. Wie sehr er den Blondschopf liebte und was Draco ihm seit Monaten alleine durch seine Anwesenheit bisher geschenkt hatte, konnte er nicht einmal annähernd in Worte fassen.

„Kommst du?", riss ihn Dracos leise Stimme aus seiner Träumerei und brachte Harry zum Lächeln.

„Ich habe dich so vermisst", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr, als sie schließlich nebeneinander lagen.

„Das kann gar nicht sein", gab Draco mit einem süffisanten Grinsen zurück und stützte dabei seinen Kopf mit der Hand ab, während der Ellenbogen sich in das Kissen grub und er sich in dieser Position an Harry kaum satt sehen konnte.

Harry tat es seinem Freund sofort gleich, allerdings schaute er ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Dracos herablassende Art kannte er von früher noch sehr gut und dann fragte er: „Wieso kann das nicht sein?", und wirkte vollkommen ernst.

„Das ist doch ganz einfach", lachte Draco amüsiert und plötzlich war all das Schreckliche der letzten Tage wie weggewischt, denn alleine Harrys Nähe gab ihm Kraft nicht daran denken zu müssen, „ich habe dich noch viel mehr vermisst, mein kleiner Löwe." Um diese Worte zu unterstreichen stupste er sanft mit dem Finger Harrys Nasenspitze an, der im selben Moment mit dem Mund nach dem Finger schnappen wollte, ihn aber um Haaresbreite verfehlte und ihn zum Schmollen brachte. Doch das hielt nicht lange an.

Denn das war schließlich der Anlass zu einer plötzlich entfachenden Kissenschlacht, als Harry sein Kissen ganz unerwartet nach Draco warf. Draco tat gespielt empört und warf seines Harry entgegen, was sie mehrmals kichernd wiederholten und am Ende kitzelten sie sich gegenseitig durch und lachten, bis ihnen der Bauch wehtat und sie sich erschöpft, aber glücklich aneinander kuschelten. Dracos Kopf ruhte auf Harrys Brust und der Schwarzhaarige streichelte ihm zärtlich durch das blonde Haar.

„Du?", flüsterte Harry irgendwann.

„Mhhhhhh", kam die inzwischen sehr müde Antwort von Draco.

„Seit wann trägt denn mein Drache einen schwarzen Drachen auf seinem rechten Oberarm?", fragte er neugierig und fuhr mit einem Finger sachte über die Tätowierung, welche er bei ihrem Spiel vor wenigen Minuten erst entdeckt hatte, als der Ärmel des T-Shirts nach oben gerutscht war.

„Seit einer Woche", meinte Draco, hob den Kopf und schaute Harry in die Augen. „Sie hatten auch einen Löwen", dann schmunzelte er.

„Willst du mir damit das sagen, was ich jetzt denke?" Harry erwiderte allerdings das Grinsen mit einem wissenden Blick.

Draco nickte und schon trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem innigen, verlangenden Kuss, indem so viel Liebe steckte, dass sie kaum voneinander loslassen wollten. Doch letztendlich lag Dracos Kopf wieder auf Harrys Brust und er schlief so schnell ein, dass er das sanfte Kraulen seines Liebsten durch sein Haar nicht mehr spürte.

Harry holte tief Luft und ließ sie langsam entweichen. Er war nicht so erschöpft wie Draco und daher lag er noch einige Zeit wach und hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Immer wieder drängten sich die Bilder des vergangenen Tages auf. Er sah seinen Liebsten wehrlos auf dem Bett liegen und der widerliche Kerl war über ihn gebeugt. So war es damals auch bei Brian gewesen und er spürte eine leichte Gänsehaut, wenn er nur daran zurückdachte. Sofort schob er dieses unliebsame Thema in die hinterste Ecke seines Gedächtnisses und war stattdessen froh, dass er Draco niemals aufgegeben hatte. Er hatte schon zu viel Schreckliches erlebt und vielleicht sogar mehr, als Harry seit seiner Geburt. Oder vielleicht auch nicht? Letztendlich war beides nicht miteinander vergleichbar und auf eine verquere Art dann doch wieder. Aber soweit wollte er erst gar nicht gehen und streichelte weiterhin gedankenversunken Dracos blonde Haare.

Endlich durfte er den Mann in Armen halten, für den sein Herz schlug, für den er atmete und für den er in Zukunft immer da sein wollte. Niemals wieder wollte er ihn in Gefahr sehen; selbst wenn das bedeutete, er müsste sein Leben dafür opfern. Harry wollte einfach nur in diese wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen sehen, um dort Dracos neu entflammten Lebenswillen und seine Liebe zu ihm erkennen zu dürfen; um dort den Menschen zu sehen, der all die Jahre eine Maske getragen und sie endgültig fallen gelassen hatte. Mehr wollte Harry nicht. Einfach nur an Dracos Seite sein, auch wenn das letztendlich hieß, dass sie bis zum Ende ihres Lebens nie weiter gehen würden, als sich zu küssen und zu kuscheln. Gleichzeitig sagte sich Harry, dass er Draco niemals zu etwas zwingen würde.

Mit diesem letzten Gedanken schlief Harry schließlich ein und erwachte erst spät am nächsten Morgen, als ihn zwei zärtliche Lippen sprichwörtlich wach küssten. Sofort schlang er seine Arme um Dracos warmen Nacken und sie versanken augenblicklich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

„Was machen wir heute?", fragte der Blonde interessiert, nachdem sie sich endlich voneinander loseisen konnten und lag nun eng aneinandergekuschelt an Harrys Schulter und schaute dabei an die Decke.

Harry überlegte kurz, dann lächelte er breit und setzte sich prompt auf.

„Das ist ganz einfach", verkündete Harry nun mit Stolz geschwellter Brust, was Draco zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Zuerst einmal hol' ich meine Sachen aus dem Hotel. Ich überlass' denen nicht meine Klamotten. Tja und du, du bleibst hier schön liegen und ich bin schnell zurück und bring' das Frühstück gleich mit. So was nenn' ich übrigens Lümmeltag und das sind vielleicht die schönsten Tage im ganzen Leben."

„Ich nenn' das faul sein", lachte jetzt Draco auf und gab Harry einen berauschten Abschiedskuss, den der Schwarzhaarige viele Minuten lang nur allzu bereit erwiderte.

Als Harry nach seinem kurzen Abstecher ins Hotel – wobei er geflissentlich einen Blick in Kevin Archers Wohnung vermied und gleichzeitig versuchte damit seine Wut im Bauch zu zügeln – seine sieben Sachen geholt und ohnehin nur bis Sonntag bezahlt hatte, war er am Ende auf dem schnellsten Weg mit frischen Croissants in den Grimmauldplatz zurückgekehrt. Sogleich kam er mit einem vollen Frühstückstablett ins Schlafzimmer und fand Draco lesend vor.

„Was liest du da?", fragte Harry neugierig und balancierte das Tablett zum Bett.

Ohne aufzuschauen erwiderte Draco: „Das Buch hat mir Kevin geschenkt … ein Abenteuerdrama."

„Aha, und um was geht's?"

„Es heißt _Ynsanter: Seele des Feuers (1)_", und dabei hielt er Harry den Buchdeckel vor die Nase, um es schließlich zur Seite zu legen, „und es geht um das Götterschwert Ynsanter, um Drachen, glaubensstarken Priestern und Kriegern, Liebe und Intrigen."

„Hört sich interessant an", lächelte Harry und krabbelte zu Draco ins Bett, der bestätigend nickte.

Anschließend genossen sie ihr gemeinsames Frühstück in vollen Zügen, um danach einige Runde Kuscheln nachzuholen, als sie am späten Nachmittag ein plötzliches Piepsen in ihrer ausgelassenen Knutscherei störte.

Ziemlich rasch stellte es sich heraus, dass es eine SMS von Hermine an Harry war. Darin schrieb sie, dass sie von Dracos Rückkehr erfahren hatte und beide für den morgigen Sonntag zum Essen in ihr neues Haus einlud. Selbstverständlich fügte sie einen Zusatz an, der seine Wirkung nicht verfehlte. Teddy würde Harry schrecklich vermissen und ständig nach ihm fragen, und Rose würde sich sicherlich über ihren Patenonkel Draco freuen.

Eilig schrieb der Schwarzhaarige zurück und kündigte ihr Kommen an, anschließend lagen beide wieder kuschelnd im Himmelbett nebeneinander und ließen einander nicht mehr los.

„Teddy, pass' auf, sonst fällst du noch hin", rief Ron laut von der Terrasse durch den Garten, wo der fünfjährige Wirbelwind auf seinem kleinen Klettergerüst herumturnte. Das Gerüst wiederum war ein Geschenk von Arthur Weasley, der mit grenzenloser Begeisterung dieses doch eher windschiefe _Etwas_ auf Muggelart selbst zusammen gehämmert hatte.

Teddy überhörte jedoch absichtlich die Mahnung seines Adoptivvaters und kletterte lieber eine weitere Stufe nach oben. Doch schon rutschte er aus, es tat einen kräftigen Plumps und der Junge lag rücklings auf dem Boden, als ihm auch schon die Tränchen über die Wangen rollten, die mehr vom plötzlichen Schreck, als von Schmerzen kündeten.

„Teddy!", schrie Hermine nervös und legte Rose sachte in ihre Wiege, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu rennen.

Ron war schneller und als er sich bereits zu Teddy hinunter kniete, erkannte er erleichtert, dass der Junge sich augenscheinlich nicht verletzt hatte. Er hob den Kleinen auf und nahm ihn ganz behutsam in den Arm, während dieser weinte, als würde die Welt untergehen.

„Ist ihm was passiert?", fragte Hermine besorgt und seufzte beruhigt, als sie Rons Kopfschütteln sah. Erleichtert liefen sie dann wieder zurück.

„Wann kommt Onkel Harry?", schluchzte Teddy und wollte unbedingt in die Arme seiner Mutter, die ihn ebenso liebevoll umarmte, wie zuvor Ron und ihm dabei mütterlich über den Kopf streichelte. „Ich will Onkel Harry."

„Wichtelchen, Onkel Harry kommt bestimmt bald", schmunzelte nun Blaise, der zusammen mit Melanie erst vor fünf Minuten eingetroffen war und sie alle gemeinsam auf der neuen Terrasse an einem großen Tisch saßen. Zwei große Kirschbäume spendeten ihnen allen Schatten, während die Sonnenstrahlen einen warmen Sommertag ankündigten und sich Hintergrund das weiße, von oben bis unten neu renovierte, zweistöckige Haus versteckte.

„Du musst wissen, Teddy …", sprach Blaise nun weiter und erhielt sofort einen skeptischen Blick seiner Herzallerliebsten, als sie seinen verschmitzten Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete, „… Onkel Harry und Onkel Draco haben noch etwas zu erledigen und können sich wahrscheinlich nicht voneinander trennen. Muss Liebe … Au"

„Wirst du wohl aufhören", rügte ihn Melanie, verpasste ihm einen kleinen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf und ähnelte mir ihrer Strenge in jenem Moment Hermine über alle Maßen, die sich wiederum ein Kichern verkniff.

„Du musst mich aber nicht gleich hauen", verteidigte sich Blaise und ging in Deckung, als seine Freundin erneut die Hand hob, um ihn einen weiteren Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen.

„Der Junge ist erst Fünf", bedeutete Melanie ernst und tauschte heimlich ein Lächeln mit Hermine aus. „Er muss ja nicht gleich von dir verdorben werden."

„Hey, ich bin nicht verdorben, höchstens verliebt und was bitte ist daran so schlimm, wenn ich Teddy erzähle, dass seine Onkel knutschend im …"

„Onkel Harry!", rief Teddy plötzlich freudestrahlend und alle Schmerzen und Tränen waren mit einem Schlag vergessen. Stattdessen zappelte er ungeduldig in den Armen seiner Mutter herum, die sich eilig ihren Freunden anschloss und sich in die Richtung wandte, in die der Junge mit seiner Hand deutete.

Harry und Draco waren soeben hierher appariert und liefen Hand in Hand vom Garten direkt auf ihre Freunde zu. Ihre Gesichter strahlten eine wohltuende Ruhe aus und ihre Augen glänzten, als sie das Winken von Teddy, Melanie und Hermine erwiderten. Blaise und Ron nickten ihnen lediglich zu. Dann hielt es der Junge auf den Armen seiner Mutter nicht mehr aus. Kaum stand er, rannte Teddy auch bereits los.

„Onkel Harry! Onkel Draco!", rief er laut und stürmte auf die jungen Männer zu, die ihn anlächelten und schon hing Teddy an Harrys Hüfte und es schien beinahe, als wolle er ihn erdrücken.

„Hey, mein kleiner Schatz", freute sich Harry nicht weniger und schlang seine freie Hand, samt Arm um den Jungen. Die andere konnte er einfach nicht von Draco lassen und dem Blonden ging es einen Moment später nicht anders, als Teddy sich herzlich an ihn drückte.

„Wo wart ihr so lange?", fragte Teddy neugierig, nachdem er sich von seinen Onkeln gelöst hatte und sie mit seinen nussbraunen Augen genau musterte.

„Ich musste letzte Woche viel arbeiten", log Harry mit roter Nasenspitze, denn im Lügen war er noch nie gut gewesen und wurde zu seinem Glück von Draco abgelöst. „Deswegen konnte Harry auch nicht kommen …"

„Und du?" Teddys ungezügelter Wissensdrang war geweckt.

„Ich?", meinte Draco und überlegte sorgfältig. „Ich war eine Woche bei einem Freund", und er lächelte, da es nicht einmal gelogen war.

„Seit ihr jetzt ein Liebespaar?"

Diese Frage ließ Harry und Draco gleichermaßen ihre Augen weit aufreißen, ihre Münder standen offen, während sie völlig perplex zu dem Fünfjährigen hinab schauten, der mit frecher Miene dastand und die beiden erwartungsvoll anstarrte.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?" Harry konnte sich die Antwort fast denken.

„Weil Papa und Mama das gesagt haben", bestätigte Teddy augenblicklich seinen Verdacht, was ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte. „Papa hat es Oma gesagt und Melanie und Blaise haben das auch gesagt."

„Schön, dass es alle wissen", räusperte sich Draco nun schließlich ebenfalls grinsend. „Sie wissen eindeutig zu viel."

„Sind wir wirklich ein Liebespaar?" Harry konnte es sich nicht verkneifen und sah dabei Draco tief in die sturmgrauen Augen, die ihn liebevoll anschauten.

„Sind wir ein Liebespaar?", wiederholte der Blonde flüsternd und spürte sein Herz immer schneller schlagen. Er fühlte einen wohlig, heißen Schauer durch seine Adern strömen und dann sagte er: „Harry, ich liebe dich!"

Harry hörte diese Worte und im selben Moment fand er sich im Himmel wieder. Draco hatte es zu ihm gesagt, was er sich sehnlich erhofft hatte und nun war der Traum in Erfüllung gegangen. Dabei begannen seine grünen Augen zu schimmern, er beugte sich zu seinem Liebsten hinüber und hauchte ihm zärtlich ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich auch, Draco."

„Mama", rief plötzlich Teddy und bekam von allen Erwachsenen die volle Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. „Mama, Onkel Harry und Onkel Draco sind ein Liebespaar. Sie haben _‚Ich liebe dich'_ gesagt."

Peinlicher hätte die Situation nicht sein können und doch erinnerten sich die Freunde noch Jahre an diesen Augenblick zurück. Harry und Draco liefen zuerst rot an, dann nahmen sie sich sanft in den Arm und gaben sich einen alles verlangenden Kuss. Die Freunde sahen teils mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem neuen Paar hinüber, wobei das Glück jedoch überwog.

Eine Viertelstunde später saßen alle nach vielen Umarmungen, Küsschen und Glückwunschsbezeugungen zusammen am großen Tisch auf der schattigen Terrasse und genossen sichtlich zufrieden Hermines Essen. Anschließend durfte Teddy spielen, während Ron und Hermine abräumten und Blaise sich unter einem Vorwand Harry schnappte und mit ihm im Inneren des Hauses verschwand. Melanie wiederum überredete Draco zu einem kleinen Sparziergang im Garten und er sagte nicht nein.

„Wieso zeigst du mir das Amulett nicht draußen?", fragte Harry erstaunt und lief dennoch Blaise neugierig nach, der plötzlich im Wohnzimmer stehen blieb und vorsichtshalber in die Küche lugte, wo Ron und Hermine sich um das Geschirr kümmerten. Aber um sie musste er sich keine Sorgen machen, denn sie wussten, was jetzt folgen würde.

„Harry, vergiss das Amulett", begann auch schon Blaise und blickte den Schwarzhaarigen ernst an.

„Und warum hast du mich …", erwiderte Harry, brach aber plötzlich ab, als ihn die Erkenntnis traf. „Du willst mit mir unter vier Augen reden, hab' ich Recht?"

Der dunkelhäutige Zauberer nickte, räusperte sich und mit leiser Stimme sagte er: „Du müsstest inzwischen wissen, dass ich mich für dich und Draco freue. Vielleicht sogar für Draco noch ein wenig mehr, denn er braucht jemand an seiner Seite."

„Wo hast du das _ABER_ versteckt?"

„Mhhhhhh … Harry", bedeutete Blaise und sah nun ein wenig unsicher zu Boden. „Nun ja, also … wie soll ich das nur sagen."

„Du bist doch sonst auch nicht um Worte verlegen", versuchte Harry ihn aufzuheitern, obwohl er innerlich ahnte, dass ihm das Gesprächsthema nicht gefallen würde.

„Es ist so", setzte der ehemalige Slytherin von neuem an, hob den Kopf und schaute seinen Freund nun unvermittelt ins Gesicht. „Ich weiß … nein, wir alle wissen, dass du Draco wirklich liebst und wir wissen auch, wie sehr Draco dich liebt. Man müsste schon blind sein, um das nicht zu merken. Ihr zwei habt euch verdient, wirklich, aber …", er machte eine Pause, schluckte merklich und fuhr dann seufzend fort. „Aber Draco ist noch lange nicht über den Berg. Du weißt schon, wir glauben, für eine Beziehung ist das vielleicht noch zu früh und irgendwann wollen deine Hormone, oder besser gesagt dein Körper mehr, auch wenn …"

„Moment!", unterbrach Harry barsch Blaise' Redefluss. „Ich kann wohl mit reinem Gewissen und in Dracos Namen sprechen, wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass er sehr wohl für eine Beziehung bereit ist. Er kommt doch zu mir und küsst mich zu Boden."

„Ich habe mich falsch ausgedrückt", warf nun Blaise ein und kam einen Schritt näher. „Wie lange kannst du deinem Körper befehlen, sich nicht wie ein Trieb gesteuertes Tier auf Draco zu stürzen?" Jetzt war es raus und er holte einmal tief Luft.

„Was?", entfuhr es währenddessen Harry und er schüttelte überrascht und mit aufwallendem Zorn den Kopf. „Für was haltet ihr mich denn?" Dabei huschte sein Blick kurz zur Küche, wo Ron und Hermine plötzlich so taten, als wären sie unheimlich beschäftigt, dann funkelte er Blaise ärgerlich an. „Ich liebe Draco und würde ihm _nie_ etwas antun. Meint ihr allen Ernstes, ich vergreif' mich an ihm? Denkt ihr das wirklich von mir? Wer hat ihn denn aus der Hölle geholt und ihn vor dem Schwein Joshua gerettet? Wer hat denn die Gedanken und Gefühle mit ihm erlebt? Das war ja wohl ich und das was ich dort erleben musste, wünsch' ich nicht einmal meinem schlimmsten Feind. Verdammt, ich weiß sehr gut, was Draco durchgemacht hat und ich wäre der Letzte, der ihn gegen seinen Willen anfassen würde."

Als er geendet hatte, setzte er sich auf die Couch und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, damit niemand seine Tränen sah, die sich unweigerlich einen Weg nach außen gekämpft hatten.

Blaise stand wie vom Donner gerührt da und wusste einen Moment nicht, was er sagen oder was er tun sollte. Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass Harry so reagieren würde und doch hatte er es gar nicht böse gemeint. Er wollte – genau wie auch seine Freunde – einfach nur, dass sich Harry darüber klar wurde, was diese Beziehung letztendlich für ihn bedeutete. Sicherlich war Küssen, Kuscheln und einfach füreinander da sein das Größte, aber der Verstand handelte viel zu oft anders als der Körper und umgekehrt.

„Harry … bitte", sprach Blaise versöhnlich und setzte sich neben seinen lieb gewonnen Freund. „Wir wollen alle nur euer Glück und nichts anderes. Wir freuen uns für euch beide, aber bitte sei dir den Konsequenzen bewusst. Es könnte Monate, vielleicht Jahre dauern oder womöglich nie."

Mit einem lauten Seufzen wischte sich Harry über seine feuchten Augen, starrte auf den Boden und schließlich sagte er leise, aber deutlich: „Ich liebe Draco. Ich will ihn beschützen, für ihn da sein und wenn wir niemals Sex haben, dann soll es eben so sein. Ganz bestimmt werde ich ihn nicht zwingen und wenn ich es nicht aushalte, dann muss eben die gut bewehrte Handarbeit halt ihren Dienst tun."

Zur gleichen Zeit blieb Melanie weit entfernt vom Haus im Garten stehen und nahm Dracos Hände in die ihre. Dann sah sie mit ihren dunklen Augen in die seine und lächelte ihn freundschaftlich an.

„Du darfst niemals wieder einfach so verschwinden", begann sie ohne Umschweife. „Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht. Aber du bist genauso ein süßer Sturkopf wie Harry und zum Glück ging alles noch einmal gut aus."

Draco biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe und nickte lediglich.

„Als mir Blaise am Freitag von euch erzählt hat, wollte ich es ja eigentlich nicht glauben", sprach Melanie nun weiter und beobachtete Draco, der plötzlich gerötete Wangen bekam und beschämt zur Seite blickte. „Ihr zwei seit füreinander geschaffen, weißt du das eigentlich?"

„Was meinst du damit?" Draco hatte seinen Kopf erhoben und wirkte überrascht.

„Kannst du dich noch an unsere vergangenen Gespräche erinnern?", fragte sie, „an die, von der Schule?"

Draco nickte abermals.

„Keiner hasst einfach so einen Menschen, wenn er ihn nicht einmal gemocht hat oder derjenige ist ungemein eifersüchtig", erklärte sie ernst. „Somit hat sich der eine immer mit dem anderen beschäftigt … ob nun wissentlich oder unwissentlich. Dass ihr beide dann auch noch das gleiche Geschlecht bevorzugt, zeigt doch einfach, dass ihr zusammengehört, auf eine ganz verquere Art und Weise. Aber was soll's, immerhin habt ihr euch gefunden."

„Dann erklär' mir doch bitte, warum ich plötzlich ein großes _ABER_ heraushöre?", fragte nun Draco ernst, ließ Melanies Hände los und drehte sich ein Stück von ihr weg. Sein Blick glitt dabei über die schön angelegten Rosenbüsche, als er bereits eine zögerliche Antwort erhielt.

„Nun ja, Blaise hat uns ein wenig von diesem Typen bei Kevin erzählt, aber nicht viel … er musste es einfach jemandem sagen, verstehst du", sagte sie leise. „Ich möchte es ungern aussprechen … wir … wir machen uns …"

„Sag' es doch einfach", unterbrach Draco sie unerwartet schroff, ohne Melanie anzuschauen, denn seine Augen fixierten weiterhin die Rosen, als würden sie ihm Trost spenden. „Joshua wollte mich ver … verge … vergewaltigen! …" Er hatte es tatsächlich gesagt, was ihn innerlich total aufwühlte, auf der anderen Seite allerdings auch beruhigte. Es war ihm gelungen dieses unheilvolle Wort über seine Lippen zu bringen und dieser Erfolg bewirkte, dass nun auch die restlichen Worte einfach aus ihm heraussprudelten. „Harry hat mich wieder gerettet und ihr denkt vielleicht, ich liebe ihn nur aus Dankbarkeit. Aber das stimmt nicht. Wäre Kevin nicht gewesen, hätte ich mich vermutlich niemals getraut Harry meine Liebe zu gestehen und ich liebe ihn mit Haut und Haaren und das schon seit längerem. Daran kann niemand etwas rütteln und ich lasse mir nichts verbieten. Von keinem!

Einen Moment war Melanie zu verdutzt, um darauf etwas zu erwidern. Zum Teil hatte Draco ihre wahren Gedanken ausgesprochen, aber noch ein weitaus wichtiger Punkt lag ihr – und auch ihren Freunden – auf dem Herzen. Daher schluckte sie merklich, straffte ihre Schultern und stellte sich direkt vor Draco, der ihr zum Glück nicht auswich.

„Keiner hat gesagt … und wird jemals sagen … dass du Harry nur aus reinem Dank liebst", bedeutete sie und hob eine Hand, die sie sanft auf Dracos Arm legte, als er sich doch abwenden wollte. „Bitte, bleib' hier, lauf' nicht einfach weg. Ich mache mir um etwas ganz anderes Sorgen und ganz ehrlich, Hermine und die anderen auch."

„Dann macht ihr euch wohl mehr Gedanken als ich", schnaubte er zurück, aber sein Tonfall verriet ihr dennoch seine Neugier.

„Du liebst Harry und Harry liebt dich", verkündete sie mit versöhnlicher Miene und lächelte wieder freundschaftlich. „Jeder sieht es, wenn er nicht gerade schielt. Aber was wird passieren, wenn Harry mehr möchte als nur Kuscheln, Küssen und in deiner Nähe sein?"

Daraufhin schwieg Draco einen Augenblick, denn diese Frage hatte er sich vergangene Nacht ebenfalls gestellt, als er seinen schwarzhaarigen Löwen beim Schlafen beobachtete hatte, und dabei auch eine Antwort gefunden.

„Ich fühle es ganz tief in mir", seufzte er und schaute Melanie fest in ihre dunklen Augen, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und legte sie auf seine Brust, wo sie deutlich seinen Herzschlag spüren konnte. Schließlich fuhr er fort, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen. „Harry kennt meine Gedanken und Gefühle und ich kenne auch seine. Ich weiß genau, dass er ohne meine Zustimmung niemals einen Schritt weiter gehen würde, den ich _NICHT_ will."

Melanie seufzte.

„Glaub mir, irgendwann möchte ich es gerne mit dem Mann versuchen, dem mein Herz gehört. Harry könnte dieser Mann sein und wenn ich es möchte, dann …"

Er wurde plötzlich unterbrochen, als Melanie ihm einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange hauchte und ihn fest in eine Umarmung zog, die er nur zu gerne erwiderte.

„Vergiss bitte eines nicht", flüsterte sie Draco ins Ohr, „ich bin deine Freundin. Du kannst jederzeit zur mir kommen und ich werde dir helfen. Harry liebt dich und du liebst ihn und das ist auch richtig so."

~~~ Fortsetzung folgt ~~~

* * *

_Na, wie hat euch dieses Kapitel gefallen?  
Was sagt ihr zu den zwei Süßen … endlich lieben sie sich :-)_

_Liebe Grüße  
Elbenstein_


End file.
